Yoblade III: GRev
by Jenny Flint
Summary: La tan esperadísima tercera [y última, espero] temporada de Yoblade. Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor. Yoyos en vez de trompos. Políticos en vez de bestias [momento. ¿Qué no son lo mismo?]
1. Chapter 1

Directivo, Creativo y Financial de Chafamex Productions estaban frente al Equipo de Producción. También, por única ocasión, el elenco estaba presente, todos emocionados por la fama que tenían los discursos de inicio de grabaciones de Chafamex Productions. La Persona del Creativo empezó a hablar.

—Gente, es hora de que prosigamos con esto. Antes que nada he de decirles que la segunda temporada de Yoblade cumplió con su objetivo: ser más confusa, ridícula y absurda que la de Beyblade. Obtuvimos algunos adeptos, pero la confusión fue tal que los perdimos en poco tiempo. El reto que tenemos ahora es grande: la tercera temporada de Beyblade es lo más cercano a un anime decente que ha salido de la mente de Aoki. El diseño de los personajes está excelente, la historia es creíble, durante un tiempo deja de ser absolutamente predecible y no es un eterno close-up a Tyson. _Pero_, y aquí está el pero, todo se fue al meritito caño con el final pseudo-psicodélico y absolutamente drogado. Nuestra misión es hacer que se quede corta en todo cuando se le compare a Yoblade; y lo lograremos, porque tenemos una trama más profunda, un mejor diseño de personajes, un final no-dopado y el mejor Equipo de Producción del mundo. Así, si todo sale como está planeado, Yoblade: G-Rev humillará absolutamente al tan afamado y esperado Beyblade G-Revolutions.

—Para seguir al pie de la letra con el plan que les ha bosquejado mi compañera Flint —intervino el Director—, haremos una reorganización mínima, que consta, básica y exclusivamente, de despedir a las anteriores encargadas de maquillaje y vestuario.

—¿QUÉÉÉÉ? —gritaron las aludidas.

—Lo que oyeron. La verdad, como lo que se deseaba la anterior temporada era que todos se vieran tan horribles como fuera posible, las contratamos a ustedes. Ahora que necesitamos la mejor imagen posible, volveremos a nuestro equipo de maquillaje y vestuario original.

—n0n ¡eeeeh!

—Así que thank you, bye —agregó el Director, mientras las despedidas se largaban—. Claro, ustedes estarán bajo la dirección de un especialista. Jean St. Jacques. Y ya, es todo lo que queda por decir. A sus puestos. Luces… Cámara… Silencio en el Foro… ¡Acción!

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar

Los precandidatos que joroban ya

y deberás matar

para volver

en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo

y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,

nuestro partido siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Voten ya!

"Yo-blade" no lleva ninguna "G", REVERENDO IDIOTA!

**Nuevo Tormento en el Infierno **(A new kid in town)

Paz y tranquilidad por todas partes desde que las dos terceras partes de los pegostes de los bladefixers desaparecieron tras el incidente de la no-existencia en la bodega. Excepto, claro, para Tyson, quien por iniciativa del Sr. Dickenson tiene la obligación de dar clases de yo-blade a los niños comunes y corrientes. Max, Hilary y Kenny observan la situación. Kai está por ahí, con su sano hábito de traer briznitas de pasto en la boca. Evidentemente, como es muy listo, las desinfectó. Sólo Dios y el Diablo saben cuantos perros y borrachos han hecho sus necesidades sobre ese pasto que ahora está en la boquecilla de Hiwatari. Pero él, inteligentísimo como es él, lo desinfectó con todo lo imaginable, hasta con saliva de gato (los mejores hospitales del mundo esterilizan todo con saliva de gato).

¡Momento!... ¿qué hace Kai aquí, se preguntarán. _Hom est simplicisimum_: por el incidente de la tortuosidad. Estando él en Groenlandia, en una reserva mundial de pingüinos,llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que él mismo estaba con los bladefixers. Eso lo turbó sobremanera, y enterarse de la imberbe actitud de su clon, se decidió a volver a descuartizarlo con sus propias manos.

Cuando regresó, le contaron que era un jarrón de queso, y otras muchas tonterías que sería imposible creer.

Mientras Kai cavilaba sobre la posible composición de algodón de las nubes y su esponjosidad suprema, Rei llegó con una increíble cantidad de esos panecillos que comen en todos los animes y que se ven muy ricos.

—Es increíble que ya pasaron dos meses desde "todo eso" —comentó Hilary.

Kenny asintió.

—Y es más increíble aún que "esos dos" no hayan vuelto. Sólo espero que ninguno tenga algún plan loco que nos involucre.

—Oh, lo tendrán —aseguró Max, sonriente. Rei se atragantó y luchó durante largos cinco minutos para no ahogarse.

—¡No, por piedad! —suplicó después de salvar su propia vida aplicándose él mismo el abrazo de Heimlich.

—Mucho me temo que sí —dijo Max—. No se rendirán hasta matarse entre ellos, y forzosamente nos usarán en alguna clase de trampa o algo así —suspiró—. Son demasiado predecibles.

Tyson tenía algunos problemas para hacer que los niños entendieran la física del yo-blade. Quizá porque él no sabía que era "entender", "física", y "yo-blade".

Entonces, la pesadilla comenzó otra vez.

Un yo-blade desconocido descendió con furia y atacó a Tyson. Tyson, inmediatamente se defendió. Entonces apareció el atacante: un escuincle latoso, con voz horrible, enano, un pantalón ridículo, una cicatriz estúpida, una boca gigantesca y demás cualidades que lo hacían detestable.

—¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber Bachoco.

—¡Soy el auténtico y genuino campeón mundial! —respondió el aludido, con su voz de ventilador industrial sin aceite.

—No, eso no puede ser —intervino Max.

—¡Claro que sí! Después de todo, tu político bit sólo es una copia barata del mío.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se mosqueó Tyson.

—¡Que tu presidente no es legítimo!

—¡Claro que sí! El dos de julio del 2000 la democracia finalmente se hizo presente y acabó con una dictadura de 71 años que…

—¿Soy yo, o eso se oye demasiado inteligente como para salir de la boca de Tyson? —preguntó Rei.

—No eres tú —dijo Kenny—. Todos lo notamos.

—¿Será la tortuosidad otra vez? —se aterrorizó Hilary.

—No —sonrió Max, que sabía todo, como siempre—. Es sólo que falta sólo un año para el 2006, y los ánimos políticos se han vuelto a caldear. En otras palabras, es Fox quien habla a través de Tyson.

—¡Tonterías! Más bien querrás decir que ganó otro partido nada más porque los votantes ya se habían aburrido y porque el presidente del PRI estaba en contra del candidato de su partido —exclamó el chiquillo horrible aquel.

—Sus problemas internos no nos interesan.

—¡Oh, sí, mi preciossso, sí les interesssan!

—¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó Tyson—. ¡No aceptaremos inmiscuciones en nuestra política interna de cobardes que se esconden tras el anonimato!

—¡Mi nombre es Daichi! —informó el mocoso aquel.

—Agh, ya mátense y dejen de gritar —se quejó Kai.

Y así empezó la batalla.

—Je… —Daichi invocó a su político bit—. ¡Ven, Rubén Aguilar!

El ataque fue feroz. Fox no podía hacer nada. Por cada acción, había una reacción igual y antagónica. Entonces Daichi creó un gran tornado, que elevó a Fox, que dejó a Tyson sin saber qué hacer. El sabio Kai se levantó y dio su Gran Consejo Para La Victoria del día.

—¡Apégate a tu estrategia, Tyson!

— - U ¡Pero no tengo ninguna estrategia!

—… entonces estás perdido.

— ¬.¬U Gracias. ¡Fox! ¡Retirada!

Curiosamente, Aguilar retuvo a Fox en la batalla y después Daichi se vio enredado en su yoblade.

—¡Rayos!

—¡Ja! Eso demuestra que Fox es el único y legítimo presidente.

—….. ¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH! —Daichi se liberó y volvió a atacar. Otro yo-blade se unió a la batalla, de un tipo con algo parecido a un traje de gotcha.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Tyson.

—Jin Tempestad.

— ¬.¬U … qué nombre tan ridículo —comentó Daichi.

Entre los dos le dieron una paliza a Tyson por un rato, hasta que Rei, harto, se unió a la batalla y entre los dos derrotaron a Daichi y Jin.

- · - · -

_Ya basta… Ya no puedo… Tengo que…_

—Mamá… ¿dónde estás? —se lamentó en voz baja. Después, no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar quedito.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Hilary.

—Yo… no sé donde estoy…

—¡Oh, pobrecillo! Ven, ¿ya cenaste?

Negó con la cabeza.

Hilary se llevó al niño que acababa de encontrarse a casa de Tyson, porque era el lugar más cercano.

— ¬¬ ¿Y este niño qué? —preguntó Tyson.

—Es que estaba en la calle, llorando y perdido, así que…

—¡Ajajajaja, el niño se perdió! —se burló Kai cruelmente, señalando al niño, quien parecía a punto de llorar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Rei para romper el incómodo silencio.

… _No… ¿cómo me llamo?... no puedo… ¡Ya basta! Quiero que esto se termine ya. Duele…_

—Yo… no lo recuerdo —respondió al fin.

—… parece que tiene amnesia —dedujo Kenny hábilmente.

—Bueno, tendremos que llamarte de algún modo —dijo Tyson.

—¡Sope! —exclamó Max alegremente, mientras abría la boca para darle una mordida a su sope.

—¡Sí, que el niño que se perdió se llame Zope! —sugirió Kai, todavía con el ataque de risa.

—n-n Es un buen nombre —concordó Tyson.

— ¬.¬ Están locos si creen que voy a permitir eso —dijo Hilary glacialmente.

—Bueno, resulta que lo estás trayendo a MI casa, así que YO le pongo nombre —replicó Tyson.

—Técnicamente —intervino el abuelo—, es MI casa, así que yo digo que se llame… Zope.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! Un niño tan tierno no se puede llamar así de feo… —gruñó Hilary.

—Shinji… —musitó Kenny mientras leía un manga de Evangelion.

— n-n ¡Sí, ese es un nombre perfecto! —aceptó Hilary.

—… ¿saben? Me recuerda a alguien —comentó Rei. El niño que aún no tiene nombre oficial se volvió a él. ¿Sería posible que él…? —. Sí, claro. A un Ditto —prosiguió Rei—. Tiene toda la cara de un Ditto.

— ¬.¬# ¡BASTA! SE VA A LLAMAR SHINJI Y SE ACABÓ.

—… ¡ESTE IDIOTA DE SHINJI ES UN COMPLETO ZOPE! —se enfureció Kenny con su manga—. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA PERMITIDO QUE MATARAN A SUZUHARA?

—Bueno, si Shinji es nombre de zope, que se llame Shinji —aceptó Kai sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

—… yo mejor me voy —dijo Shinji.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Hilary.

— ¬.¬ Estaré más seguro en la calle que con estos locos, si me preguntan.

—¡De eso nada! Ahora te quedas aquí, ¿entendido? —dijo Tyson con una mirada que daba miedo.

—…

_Mamá… sálvame de estos tipos TT-TT_

Bueno, Yo-Blade ha vuelto. Nada más para comentar algunas cosas…

Shinji deja que su Eva mate a Suzuhara por ahí del tomo seis.

El chiste del niño que se perdió fue una anécdota espantosamente **REAL**. Íbamos por la calle, y había un niño lloroso, y mi amiga dijo "Ajajaja, el niño se perdió", y lo señaló, y nos botamos de la risa, y el niño empezó a llorar con más ganas, y una tipa que estaba más adelante también se estaba riendo… XD fue genial, aunque pobre niño.

Nunca van a creer quien es este pequeño niño llamado Shinji o Zope.

Para los neófitos:

Los políticos bit son Fox para Tyson, López Obrador para Max, López-Portillo para Rei, y Salinas para Kai. Fox es el presidente de México, López Obrador es el jefe de gobierno del D.F., y López-Portillo y Salinas son ex-presidentes.

Rubén Aguilar es el vocero presidencial, pero da la impresión de que da los mensajes al revés.

Y ya, punto y fin por el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me siento solo de la cabeza a los pies… (Daniel Habif, "Es un desastre")_

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo. Lo que Kai mascaba no era pasto, sino marihuana. La historia del manga de Evangelion es igual a la del anime, pero cambian algunos diálogos, la perspectiva del manga es más de Shinji, el manga está a blanco y negro y ya.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar

Los precandidatos que joroban ya

y deberás matar

para volver

en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo

y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,

nuestro partido siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Voten ya!

**Divide y tendrás dolores de cabeza **(A team divided)

(_Intervención de Chafamex Productions: ¿Cómo es que pudieron poner un título tan gramaticalmente incorrecto? Lo adecuado sería "A team was divided" o "A divided team". Palabra.)_

Mientras los horrendos acontecimientos del capítulo anterior tenían lugar, el Sr. Dickenson celebraba una conferencia de prensa para expresar algo de suma importancia.

—…se me jode el coche, me deja mi novia, me mareo cuando subo a la gloria; no estoy moreno, estoy quemado, y los mosquitos me han destrozado… ("Nassau", Hombres G)

—… bueno… sí… pero… ¿qué pasará con el torneo de yoblade de este año? —preguntó un sujeto llamado Peter Parker.

—¡Ah, eso! Bueno, es que comprobamos que el torneo de parejas fue un verdadero fiasco y cualquier androide chafa podía meterse de contrabando en la ronda final. Por eso, esta vez, haremos un campeonato de equipos de dos miembros.

Silencio. Otro individuo intrascendental, llamado Clark Kent, tomó la palabra.

—Pero… un equipo de dos miembros es una pareja.

—n.n ¡Exacto!

—Oiga, vejete, es usted un completo imbécil —comentó una tipa llamada Chun Li.

—ò.ô ¡SEGURIDAD! —llamó el Sr. Dickenson—. ¡Llévense a esa insolente persona!

Un par de gorilas con trajes y gafas oscuras tomaron a Peter Parker y lo arrojaron fuera del lugar.

— ¬- ¬ La _otra_ insolente persona —acotó el Sr. D.

Uno de los gorilas trató de empujar a Clark Kent fuera de la sala, pero se rompió la mano. El sr. Dickenson suspiró y se fue, mientras la tal Chun Li y los gorilas destrozaban el lugar.

—… qué desastre… —comentó Shinji al terminar de ver la entrevista por televisión.

—Sí, tendremos que dividir al equipo otra vez —dijo Tyson con cansancio.

—No, lo digo por la entrevista.

— ¬¬ no tienes sentido de la perspectiva, zopecito —arguyó Kori glacialmente.

—… en serio… yo me voy…

—Estoy de acuerdo con Shinji —dijo Rei de repente.

—¿En lo de la entrevista?

—No, en lo de irse. Dos años en el mismo equipo que gana de pura chiripa son decididamente muchos años. Me largo —dicho lo anterior, el niño que parecía gato se fue.

Mientras a Tyson le subía la bilirrubina a niveles críticos y empezaba a lanzar fuego por la boca, Kenny y Hilary trataban de calmarlo, y Shinji le cambiaba de canal, Max permanecía callado.

—… ¡SHINJI! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS VIENDO?

—¿eh? —el pequeño niño de nombre desconocido apodado Shinji, "Zope" para los amigos, era la encarnación de la inocencia. Tan inocente era, que no se había dado cuenta de que había sintonizado el canal porno que contrató el abuelo —… pues parece que es el Discovery Channel.

— ¬.¬U _Eso _no es el Discovery Channel.

—Entonces debe ser el National Geographic.

Hilary suspiró y apagó la televisión.

—Me voy a volver estúpido aquí —comentó Shinji.

—¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESA PALABRA?

—Pues la acaba de gritar Tyson unas 53 veces…

—Tyson… —la mirada de Hilary era tétrica—. Eres un pésimo ejemplo para el niño.

—¡Ah, ahora resulta que YO soy un pésimo ejemplo! Por si no te has dado cuenta, Rei acaba de enseñarle cómo cambiar de bando.

—… Max, ¿me compras un helado? —pidió Shinji, mientras Hilary y Tyson empezaban _otra _de sus eternas discusiones.

—Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí —accedió Max.

Kenny simplemente se puso los audífonos y se puso a jugar en su Nintendo Double Screen® Plateado.

- · - · -

—Tú también te vas… —dijo Shinji, pensativo, mientras daba un lengüetazo a su triple cono de pistache.

—… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —se sorprendió Max.

—Bueno, yo tampoco me quiero quedar con ellos. Si te vas… ¿me llevas contigo?

—Hilary no te va a dar permiso.

—¡Ella no es mi madre ni nada mío! —explotó Shinji—. Mi mamá es… todo lo contrario a ella.

—¿Tu memoria está regresando?

—Pues… no, pero… Sólo sé… que así es.

—¿Extrañas a tu mamá?

—… no puedes extrañar lo que no conoces, o al menos eso dicen.

_Este niño… esa cara… esa actitud tan pesimista y depresiva… se parece a…_

—Yo sí extraño a mi mamá. Por eso es que tengo que irme con ella. Y además…

—¿Además qué?

—… no, no es nada.

- · - · -

—Así que tú también te vas, Max —dijo Tyson al día siguiente, dolido.

—…

—Tienes que entender, Tyson… —comenzó Rei.

—¡No, no, no, no, no!

—Pero…

—¡Chist!

—Es que…

—Silencio.

—Tienes que…

—Doble u, doble u, doble u, punto, cállate, punto, com, ¡PUNTO EN BOCA!

—¡PUES COMO QUIERAS! —Rei se fue, otra vez, esta vez dando un portazo.

—Tyson, si un día te decides a… —empezó Max.

—¡CÁLLATE TÚ TAMBIÉN! —espetó Bachoco.

—… ñ.nU—Shinji se fue atrás de Max sigilosamente.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas? —preguntó Hilary.

—Pues… yo…

—¡Tú no puedes irte!

—¿PERO POR QUÉ?

— û-ú ¡Porque tú estás bajo mi custodia legal!

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde ahora.

—…

_Mamá… ¿dónde estás? Sálvame de estos tipos…_

—¿Ahora qué tanto estás pensando? —espetó Tyson.

—No, nada —respondió Shinji.

—… ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el Director.

—Cartas de los fans —respondió el Productor.

—Pues no es mi asunto.

—Y tampoco el mío.

—FLIIIIIIIINT!

—Ah, no. A mí ni me vean.

—Oh, sí. Sí que te veo. Arréglalo.

—¿¡Pero yo porqué?

—Porque como yo pago todo, todos me obedecen —dijo el Productor.

—… bien. Sea. Veamos… bla bla bla bla bla bla bla… y luego esta dice que bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. Y la última dice…. Mmmmh… interesante… Bueno, Chafamex Productions se enorgullece de hacer felices a tres personas, por lo menos. Pues esa es la misión de Chafamex Productions: defender y promover la risa, la alegría, la anti-cursilería, los buenos charas y demás cosas lindas… ahora… ô-ò ¿debería responder estas cartas? … necesitamos secretarias U-U


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el Director, sopesando un sobre amarillo que les había llevado un Pidgey.

—Parece… una carta —dedujo hábilmente el Productor.

—… ¿de quién será? —se preguntó una maquillista.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo —dijo el Director, tomando un abre-cartas.

—¡ESPEREEEEEEEEN! —interrumpió Flint—. Podría tener una bomba.

El silencio y la incertidumbre se apoderaron del equipo de Chafamex Productions. Flint tomó el paquete y lo sopesó meditativamente. Le acercó un imán y estudió el efecto del magneto.

—Bueno… si explota, no tendrá el efecto de una granada —lo olió—… y no será algo grande. En fin… _En Taro Adun! _—invocó, y de un solo golpe abrió el sobre. No explotó.

— ¬.¬ tú y tu paranoia —reprochó el Director. Pero Flint no respondió. Contemplaba, horrorizada, el contenido del sobre.

—¿Qué… es… esto?

Sacó un conjunto de dos papeles extraños, de distintos colores, con caras de un lado, que tenían un mismo patrón de tamaño. Los examinaron con cautela.

—… no es marihuana —se decepcionó Flint.

—Al menos no es papel de baño —comentó, entusiasmado, un camarógrafo.

—¡Eso es…! —exclamó el Productor de repente, tomando uno de los papeles—. Sí… es… dinero.

Murmullos de admiración. Entonces, inocentemente, se escuchó la pregunta básica:

—¿Y eso qué es?

—¿Se come?

—No… eeeh… verán…

—Dinero: dícese de lo que sirve para comprar cosas, pero nunca lo suficiente —informó el Director.

—¿Y cómo llegó aquí? —preguntó el Jefe de Camarógrafos. Flint revisó el sobre otra vez y sonrió.

—Cortesía de una de nuestras fans. ¡Gratzie mille!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar

Los precandidatos que joroban ya

y deberás matar

para volver

en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo

y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,

nuestro partido siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Voten ya!

**Está usted cordialmente invitado… ¡A HINCAR A SU MADÉRE! **(Invitation to Battle)

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… —decía Daichi una y otra vez, con su molesto sonsonete.

—Que no, que no, que no, que no… —contestaba Tyson, harto hasta el hartazgo.

— ñ-nU chicos… —intentó calmarlos Hilary.

— ò.ó ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

— · . ·U…

Kenny suspiró mientras atacaba con el _Stylus_ una serie de bloques en su NDS™. Shinji seguía implorándole a su madre (que no recordaba, pero era EVIDENTE que debía tener) que viniera y lo salvara. Entonces tuvo un feo, feo pensamiento. ¿Y si era huérfano…? Era demasiado horrible. No, no podía ser. No…

—¡BASTA! —gritó. Daichi y Tyson, malinterpretándolo, dejaron de pelear… por cinco minutos, tras los cuales siguieron con su intrascendente discusión a distancia de allí.

— ó-ò ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Hilary.

—No… no es nada.

—No le gritaste a esos dos.

—…

—Bueno, como quieras.

En el fondo, Hilary no quería que sus sospechas fueran corroboradas. Estaba _casi _segura de quién era ese niño. Después de todo, el parecido era demasiado grande para no notarlo. Pero no olvidaba tampoco lo que Max, el omnisciente Max, había dicho.

—_No… no es un demonio… al menos, no se siente como uno. Pero…_

—_¿Pero? _

—_Tampoco libera la cantidad suficiente de energía positiva. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, te diría que es un "agente libre". _

—_¿Quieres decir que…?_

—_Si, su energía está toda mezclada. Su aura es gris, aunque a veces se pone algo más oscura. Lo más probable es que él sea demasiado bueno para el Infierno, pero no lo suficiente para el Cielo, si me entiendes._

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Shinji.

—No es nada.

—… te gusta Tyson.

No era una pregunta.

—ò/./ó ¿Cómo dices eso? —se enfureció Hilary.

—n-n Entonces sí es cierto.

— ¬/-/¬ Eres demasiado insolente. Justo como… —se interrumpió. Era mejor no dar nada por sentado.

—¿Cómo quién? —preguntó, ansioso, el pequeño insolente.

—Como Daichi.

—¬.¬ no me insultes.

—¬.¬ pues no me molestes.

-· / -·- / ·-

Suspiró.

Otra vez, sentía que le faltaba algo. El Señor estaba descansando, preparándose para partir. Y debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero no podía. Algo le faltaba, pero no sabía qué. Llevaba así varios años, unos ocho, para precisar. Pero tampoco recordaba que hubiera pasado algo importante hace ocho años. Volvió a suspirar y decidió obedecer la orden de su señor y descansar.

-· / -·- / ·-

Daichi arrojó limpiamente su yoblade hacia un colchón inflable que flotaba en la alberca, en una impresionante demostración de habilidad y estupidez. Habilidad, porque se encontraba a varios metros de su blanco. Estupidez, porque el susodicho blanco reventó, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que había estallado una bomba.

Cuando se descubrió lo que pasó, Daichi y Tyson fueron expulsados del lugar, además de que se les cobró por el colchón. Muy a su pesar, Hilary, Kenny y Zope… es decir, Shinji, abandonaron el lugar también.

Mientras tanto, Rei recordó que había dejado su cepillo de dientes en casa de Tyson. Le molestaba tener que regresar, pero… para su fortuna, no había nadie. Fue por el cepillo y ya iba de salida, cuando vio una nota. Bueno, más que nota, era una pancarta fosforescente con letras gigantes que indicaba que Jin Tempestad quería _otro _duelo contra Tyson, en determinado lugar y hora.

Pero Tyson tenía demasiados entretenimientos, pensó Rei. Así que tomó la pancarta y se presentó en dicho lugar y hora.

— ¬.¬ Quería hablar con el dueño del circo, no con los animales —dijo Jin Tempestad al ver a Rei.

— ¬-¬# precisamente por eso vine yo —replicó Rei—. Escoria como tú no merece enfrentarse al campeón mundial.

—Hu-uuu-uy, parece que alguien está algo… ardido.

— XO ¡CLARO QUE NO!

—¿Te molesta? .¿No lo aguantas? Bien —Jin, radiante de malignidad, decidió aceptar al animal en vez del dueño del circo—. Está bien. Peleemos.

—Eeeeh… en realidad no venía a pelear.

— · - ·U …¿qué?

—n.ñU pues… verás… yo… de hecho… sólo pasaba por aquí.

— ¬.¬ ¿Ah, sí? .¿Y qué hace la pancarta que le dejé a Tyson en tu mano?

—n.ñUU Ah, te refieres a _esta_ pancarta. Verás, es una historia divertida…

—XO ¡Al demonio con eso¡Pelea o muere!

—ñ.ñUUU ¿No podría solo irme?

Y así empezó la legendaria guerra épica entre Jin y Rei. Bueno, no fue legendaria, porque nadie se enteró de ella y quienes participaron la olvidaron rápidamente. Tampoco fue guerra, porque sólo fue una batalla. Y tampoco fue épica porque no hubo nada heroico, poético o notable en ella.

Quizá lo único interesante fue que Jin demostró poseer habilidades increíbles sin necesidad de un político bit. Rei temió que fuera a atreverse a postularse como candidato ciudadano a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos (si no ha sido cambiado ese nombre) en el 2006, lo que sería terrible, porque no podría ser eliminado en una elección interna... Todo lo cual era demasiado horrible.

Por su parte, Jin caviló en que Rei, además de inútil y falto de talento, era un idiota engreído y celoso que no merecía el rango de humano por su extraña apariencia. Pero, en el fondo, muy MUY en el fondo, era un buen chico. Así pues, decidió que Tyson era un inepto a la hora de hacer amigos.

Ah, y si a alguien le interesan esta clase de datos por mera afición a la estadística, Jin derrotó a Rei. Tan-Tan!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar

Los precandidatos que joroban ya

y deberás matar

para volver

en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo

y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,

nuestro partido siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Voten ya!

**Antes éramos imbéciles. Ahora somos indeciblemente tarados. **(We were once bladebreakers…)

-Pfff… basura -sentenció Max, doblando el periódico y arrojándolo sobre el sillón. No vio que Emily estaba sentada ahí, frustrado, decepcionado y desesperado como estaba por lo ridículo de los encabezados y artículos de _The Daily Bugle_. La primera plana rezaba ostentosamente, a ocho columnas, "Spider-man ataca al Presidente de la NQNTNMQHA". El subtítulo rezaba "Vuelve criminal a Chun-Li…"

Emily estaba fúrica por ser tratada como si no existiera. Y es que el hecho de que te arrojen un periódico como si no estuvieras ahí es suficientemente molesto como para odiar a quien lo hizo.

Y, aun así, los dos tenían como primera preocupación al nuevo miembro del equipo, Rick, quien al parecer opinaba que la vida entera era lo mismo que el _Daily Bugle_: Ba-su-ra.

-· / -·- / ·-

Del otro lado del orbe, Rei avanzaba por un río entre las montañas de China hacia su aldea natal. Cualquiera pensaría que tendría una actitud solemne, ansiosa, o algo por el estilo. Pero no. Estaba demasiado ocupado jugando al "veo-veo" con un remero fastidiado.

- n0n Veo, veo…

- -.-U ¿qué ves?

-Una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Maravillosa!

-¿De qué color?

-eeeh… ¡transparente!

-… el agua… ¬¬U otra vez.

-n0n ¡Sí! Ahora te toca a ti.

-Bien… veo, veo.

-¿Qué ves?

-Una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Maravillosa!

-¿De qué color?

-… gris metálico y café.

-mmmh… ¿El cuchillo que está en tu mano?

-Adivinaste. ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer con él?

-… no estamos jugando a eso… espera… ¿porqué dejas de remar?... ¡ALEJA ESE CUCHILLO DE MI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-· / -·- / ·-

Destrozado. Así se sentía Tyson. Entre que Daichi no lo dejaba en paz, la obsesión de Hilary por "jugar a la familia" con él y Shinji, Kenny absorto con su nueva consola sin una molesta política-bit, el abuelo con sus histerias paranoides seniles, la extraña desaparición de Kai, la partida de Max y Rei, la cancelación de "Gundam Wing", el agujero en la capa de ozono y la preocupación por el torneo que se avecinaba, estaba molido. Destrozado. Partido en cachitos, metido a la licuadora y hecho puré, condimentado con orégano y servido en un restaurante de cuarta. Dio un largo, largo suspiro mientras el pandemónium seguía a su alrededor.

Y entonces volvió a recordar los viejos tiempos. Aquellos adorables pandemonios reales. Sí, los que incluían tanques, granadas, espadas, explosiones, ejércitos, "jan-ken-pon" (piedra, papel o tijeras), fuego cruzado de insultos estúpidos e, invariablemente, un empate al final.

No era el único preocupado. Kai también tenía sobradas razones para sentirse incómodo consigo mismo. Quizá fuera el exceso de químicos en el pasto… pero sentía que él también debía irse.

No, no debía hacer eso. Su obligación era quedarse. ¿Obligación para con quién? Al demonio, se iría. No, no podía irse.

Necesitaba un lugar para meditar donde nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo encontrara y lo molestara. Así pues, fue al estadio donde sería la selección del equipo representante de la NQNTNMQHA, se escondió tras el letrero del frente, sobre la puerta, y se dedicó a pensar y pensar y pensar una y otra y otra y otra vez sobre lo que debía y debía y debía hacer y hacer y hacer y…

_(-¡Toma! -soltó el Director, dándole un zape a la narradora._

_-Grax, lo necesitaba._

_-Continuemos.)_

-· / -·- / ·-

Max ingería su mostaza para calmarse. Rei nadaba hacia su aldea por su vida. Kai masticaba pasto mientras pensaba. Tyson miraba el techo mientras miles de cosas triviales y molestas pasaban a su alrededor.

-Tyson lleva media hora sin moverse -notó Shinji.

-Fascinante -repuso Kenny, hipnotizado por las dos pantallas de su consola portátil, sin escuchar nada en realidad.

-¿Tyson?... ¡Tyson! -gritó Hilary, y empezó a abofetearlo-. ¡Reacciona, reacciona, reacciona!

- O¬XU… Basta… -suplicó Bachoco, con tremenda hinchazón en la mejilla izquierda y el ojo derecho ligeramente morado.

-¿Es que no tienes corazón¡Shinji estaba preocupado por ti!

-En realidad, no -soltó el pequeño simplemente. Todos se le quedaron viendo. Parecía ajeno a sí, como si estuviera poseído por un fantasma de su pasado, o simplemente repitiera un patrón familiar que había quedado grabado en él por la infinidad de veces que lo había contemplado-. Jamás me preocuparía por Kori.

_Kori_.

-¿Porqué… me llamaste… Kori?

-ô-ò ¿Hice eso? No me di cuenta… pero, ahora que lo mencionas, no tiene sentido.

-· / -·- / ·-

-Sensei… -se inclinó Rei ante un anciano que estaba notoriamente borracho, drogado, loco, o todas las anteriores.

-¡Ah, has vuelto, SamuRei¡Justo como la concha mágica del caracol marino lo dijo! Ahora, las marmotas saldrán de su capullo, volarán al arcoiris y llegarán a Asgard, donde encontrarán a Loki bailando sobre la tumba de Baldor y volarán de regreso a Aztlán para informar a Ken de que Barbie lo cortó para que él, a su vez, vaya a buscar un flan napolitano que…

Los White Tigers se quedaron callados. Era otra de las revelaciones que su Senilsei, Tao, recitaba sin sentido. El Senilsei siguió desvariando, bailando cumbia y bebiendo ketchup con un popote.

-· / -·- / ·-

-She knows when something is wrong/When something doesn't belong/She can read in my mind/And she can be assured that with me/There is no conspiracy/she's not wasting her time./She can take me to the place that she calls home/In a spaceship that will someday be my own/Please take me to your leader/Tell her I will surrender (I will surrender)./She has two arms to hold me/And four legs to wrap around me/She's not your typical girlfriend/She's my alien. (Sabe cuando algo está mal, cuando algo no encaja. Puede leer mi mente y asegurarse que por mi parte no hay conspiración, no está perdiendo su tiempo. Puede llevarme al lugar que llama hogar en una nave especial que algún día también será mía. Por favor, llévame ante tu líder, y me rendiré (me rendiré). Tiene dos brazos para rodearme y cuatro piernas para envolverme, no es una novia típica. Ella es mi alien) -cantaba Max (Simple Plan, "My Alien"), poniendo mostaza en su refresco mientras todos los demás lo miraban con asco.

-· / -·- / ·-

-Kai ya debería estar aquí -comentó Tyson, mirando desesperado en todas direcciones, sin saber que Hiwatari estaba sobre su cabeza en ese momento.

-Pffft. ¿Y qué si no viene? -replicó Daichi con fastidio.

- ¬¬ que él, Y SOLO ÉL, tiene derecho a estar en el equipo conmigo.

-Ya salió. Te gusta.

-¡Claro que no, mocoso enfermo!

Kai escuchaba todo desde el techo, mientras intentaba seguir pensando para poder llegar AL FIN a una resolución.

-Kai¿dónde carajos estás? -preguntó Bachoco al aire, para no dirigir su atención a Daichi.

-Ya está aquí -soltó Shinji de improviso, otra vez con esa extraña actitud.

-¿En serio?... ¿Dónde?

-… arriba…

Hilary estaba muy atenta a todo por cuatro razones: a Daichi se le podían romper los pantalones, Kenny podía ser atropellado si no despegaba la vista de las dos pantallas, Kai acostumbraba llegar siempre con estilo y Shinji no era humano. Rehuía la luz directa, amaba la comida mexicana, actuaba raro y físicamente se parecía demasiado a…

Entonces, Kai se decidió. Saltó al suelo desde el saliente en el que estaba, con la bufanda ondeando deliciosamente mientras caía sobre una rodilla y un pie, con los brazos extendidos a los lados, los dedos rozando el suelo. Se levantó, dirigió una rápida mirada al grupo, y entró solemnemente en el edificio.

Los demás lo siguieron, más maravillados por que había matado una cucaracha al aterrizar que por todo lo demás. Y, también, porque tenía la espalda cubierta de polvo proveniente de la pared en la que había estado recargado por una semana.

Del otro lado del mundo, un individuo en mameluco rojo y azul, colgado del techo mediante una telaraña, leía el _Bugle _con aire crítico... o al menos eso suponemos, porque trae una máscara. Molesto, estruja el diario, lo arroja al bote de basura y empieza a balancearse entre los edificios de Nueva York.

-No puedo creerlo -se dice a sí mismo Spider-man-. Una vez más, salvo la ciudad y Jameson me acusa de un crimen que no cometí. ¿Cuándo se acabará esto?

Entonces, Spidey olvidó que ya no estaban las torres gemelas y se estrelló en el piso.


	5. Chapter 5

—… ya se tardó —gruñó el Director.

—Ya llegará —trató de convencerse el Productor.

—¡Ahí viene! —anunció una maquillista, entusiasmada. Y sí, _le petit diable_, por el que preguntaban dos de cada tres llamadas que llegaban al estudio, Rogran, entró por la puerta, con su extraña, pedante e insoportable actitud de divo de siempre.

— UoU Ya llegó por quien lloraban.

—Y lloramos porque llegaste —respondió el equipo a coro. Pero entre el coro había una extraña y aguda voz que sólo dijo "miau"

—ò.ô ¿"Miau"?

—Chist, Rogran —reprochó Flint. Pero para sorpresa de todos, no se refería al demontre, sino a…

— ò.ó ¿LE PUSISTE MI NOMBRE A UN GATO?

—Sí, lo sé, pobre gato.

—¡Pobre gato¡Sabes que odio los gatos, y vas y le pones mi nombre a uno¿Qué no tienes decencia?

—ñ.nU Es que se parece a ti.

— ¬¬# ¿En qué?

—Pues en lo blanco, en lo latoso, en lo llorón, en que me despierta a las cuatro y media, y juega en su arenero, y tampoco deja dormir a sus hermanas, y es un chípil, y es remilgoso con la comida, y…

— ¬¬U Hace rato que dejó de decir mis características —replicó Rogran a las miradas extrañas que recibía del Equipo. Mientras, Flint seguía enumerándole sus defectos al gatecín con una ternura que en ella daba miedo.

—… pero, claro, el minino es más lindo que tú —finalizó.

— ¬¬… suficiente —soltó el demontre y dio media vuelta—. Llámenme cuando le cambies el nombre a esa bola de pelos.

—ô-ò Es que era Rogran o "Pelusita", y "Pelusita" se oye muy afeminado —se excusó, tapándole los oídos al gato para que no se acostumbrara al "Pelusita".

— ù-ú Como quieras.

—… Flint… —empezó el Director—. Discúlpate ya.

—ó.ò pero…

— XO ¿CÓMO VAMOS A GRABAR SI SE VA?

—¤-¤ pero…

—… tarde, ya se fue —intervino el Director. Todas las miradas asesinas se dirigieron hacia ella, mientras "Rograncín" (es decir, el gato) bostezaba.

—ñ-nUU No importa. Basta con corregir el guión. Podemos posponer su primera aparición hasta… la escena 25 o algo así.

—¿QUE QUÉ?

— ñ.nUU Es que no se le va a pasar el enojo hasta antes de eso.

— ¬¬ ¿Y si no se le pasa?

— ñ.nUUUUUU Pues… eeeeh… ¿ni modo?

— ¬¬ Más te vale que se le pase, Flint —amenazó el Productor—. Es una de nuestras principales fuentes de audiencia. Y si bajamos _medio punto_, nos cancelan.

— T.T Man I'm dead / I guess it's no use / I'm screwing up every little thing I ever try to do. / I was born to lose / yeah yeah yeah yeah… / God must hate me / He cursed me for eternity / God must hate me / Maybe you should pray for me / I'm breaking down and you can't save me / I'm stuck in hell / and I wanna go home… (Rayos, estoy muerto / Supongo que no tiene caso / Arruino cada cosa que intento / Nací para perder / ….. / Dios debe odiarme / Me maldijo para toda la eternidad / Dios debe odiarme / Tal vez deberías rezar por mí / Voy a estropearlo todo y no me puedes salvar / Estoy atorado en el infierno / Y me quiero ir a mi casa.) (Simple Plan, "God must hate me")—musitó Flint, mientras Rograncín maullaba, se acurrucaba y se quedaba dormido… lo que significaba que, aparte de tener que cambiar el libreto, tendría que hacerlo con una sola mano… la izquierda.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar

Los precandidatos que joroban ya

y deberás matar

para volver

en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo

y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,

nuestro partido siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Voten ya!

**La liga extraordinariamente elástica de plástico que se estira. **(A league of his own)

Acérquense a este viejo trovador, por dos monedas o una hogaza de pan cuento mi vida a quien la quiera escuchar… momento. ¿Mi vida? No, mi vida no. Pero sí la vida de unos individuos subnormales que tiempo atrás solían responder al apelativo de "Bladefixers". Pero ya que la mayoría de las personas que respondían a esa razón social se han ido, ya no se les llamará así. Tampoco se sabe quienes ocuparán los puestos vacantes. Pero para eso es el pequeño torneo en el que nuestros decepcionantes intentos de héroes están participado. El insoportable agregado reciente al reparto, Daichi, ha demostrado valer lo suficiente como para cambiarlo por un chicle masticado. No así sus habilidades con el yo-blade, que alcanzan para exigir un chicle con todo y envoltura.

Pues sí. Daichi ha conseguido derrotar a todos sus oponentes, contra todo lo que podríamos pensar. La otra gran sorpresa ha sido Kenny, que también ha vencido en sus encuentros. _Creepy_. Tyson, de repente, sospechaba tener un portal al Mundo Tortuoso otra vez; o que la profecía de Max sobre el regreso de su doble pesadilla se cumpliera; o que Shinji en realidad fuera el coco; o que Hilary fuera la bruja que siempre sospechó que era; o que Jin Tempestad en realidad fuera el Doc Strange disfrazado; o que…

Bachoco sacudió la cabeza y dejó de pensar cosas tan terribles. Después de todo, lo que contaba era que, al final, él y Kai quedaran en el mismo equipo, para tener una esperanza de mantener el título que habían conseguido los dos últimos campeonatos por lagunas legales que Max usaba para que al final los bladefixers ganaran. Al respecto, sólo sonreía y decía "Al final, los buenos nunca, pero nunca, pierden".

Al parecer así sería, porque si Daichi seguía teniendo suerte, sería Kai quien lo eliminara; y si Kenny tenía suerte, se enfrentaría a Tyson… Claro que, pensó con un escalofrío, si tenían _demasiada _suerte, los integrantes del NQNTNMQH Reloaded serían Daichi y Kenny.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones, no notó que un tipo gordo, feo, con más aspecto de nerd que Kenny, nariz de marrano e IQ de 2.0 se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Tú eres Tyson?

—No —respondió Hilary, mosqueada por la pregunta.

—Rayos. Sabía que necesitaba más graduación —masculló el sujeto aquel. Acto seguido, se volvió a Tyson—. ¿Tú sí eres Tyson?

—¿Eh? —respondió el aludido, distraído.

—¡Por favor, di que sí eres!

—Sí, claro —respondió, parpadeando, sin saber de que hablaba el… ente… que lo interpelaba.

—Oooooh¡genial¿Me das tu autógrafo?

—Eeeeh… sí… ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

—Kotaro.

Tyson garabateó algo en una hoja, porque no se pudo decidir entre seguir con sus meditaciones y firmar, así que acabó escribiendo algo como PaKaitarodequiparespadaconescudomithrilenpaladínnivel36despuésdelamascaradaconmostazayNDS®chinodemoniacobrujerildematrixtttttttu888hhhhhhliyi.

—n0n Gracias. ¿Podría ver tu yoblade?

—Sí, claro…

—¡Detente, pedazo de idiota! —espetó Shinji de repente.

—¿Qué vocabulario es ése? —le reprochó Hilary.

—¡No confíes en él! —siguió el pequeño zope sin hacer caso de la gran bruja—. ¡Es una trampa!

— n.nU Estás algo paranoico, Zop… digo, Shinji —trató de tranquilizarlo Tyson.

—Sólo los paranoicos sobreviven.

_Sólo los paranoicos sobreviven._ ¿Dónde había escuchado eso?

—… ¡y tú no vas a sobrevivir si andas por ahí descuidando tu yo-yo mágico tan como si nada! —prosiguió Shinji, espantando a todos con su actitud

—Sí, como sea —replicó Kori, sin notar que había sacado inconscientemente su yoblade y estaba haciendo "el columpio" mientras Kotaro sacaba fotos a lo loco.

— ¬¬U Grandísimo tarado… —fueron las últimas palabras de Shinji antes de sentarse, arrebatarle el NDS® a Kenny y ponerse a jugar Pac-Man™. En la distracción, Kotaro le extrajo el yoblade a Kenny también y también le tomó fotos. Después, sin decir "agua va", se fue, tirando el "autógrafo" a la basura, riendo malévolamente y acto seguido entrando al cuarto de revelado… todo ante los ojos atónitos de Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Hilary y Daichi.

En otro lado del mundo…

—I want a DVD, a big-screen TV. Just bring me things that I don't need… 'cause now is Christmas and I want everything, I just can't wait… —entonaba Max mientras ponía mostaza en la pizza, en el hot-dog, en los frijoles refritos, en los nachos, en la comida china y en las donas. Nadie lo miraba con cara de asco porque ya todos habían ido a vomitar—. 'Cause now is Christmas… (Simple Plan, "My Christmas List"

Al otro lado del océano…

—Y volverán las oscuras golondrinas en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar —recitaba el Senilsei Tao—, cuando Fenomenoide le invite un jugo de cactus a la Máscara en el bar de las Tortugas Ninja después del concierto de Simple Plan en Macondo, que está justo al lado de Yugopotamia, en Eurodisney. Y cuando eso ocurra, tal vez Mariah aprenda a cocinar.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Rei a Lee en voz baja.

—Que le faltó sal a la sopa —respondió el aludido.

—¡Ah, las murmuraciones atacan el ego del puercoespín que quiso ser armadillo pero su madre, que era una comadreja, no se lo permitió!

—…

En otro lugar…

—… vámonos ya.

—Sí, mi señor.

Y de regreso al aburrido torneo de yo-blade, Kenny fue derrotado por el tipo feo aquel llamado Kotaro porque el tipo feo copió los colores del yoblade de Kenny y el niño sin ojos, estúpidamente, no supo reconocer a su yoblade por ningún otro factor. Ni siquiera porque estaba atado a su dedo.

—Idiotas —volvió a sentenciar Shinji entre dientes, y no supieron si se refería a ellos o a los fantasmas que escapaban de él.

Pero después, como el destino no quiso ser tan cruel, Tyson ganó por… por suerte, se presupone, vengando así a su pobre amigo sin ojos.

Y muy, muy, muy cerca de ahí, un niño murmuraba "Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas, idiotas, IDIOTAS! Mamá, por favor ven rápido por mí."

-· / -·- / ·-

…_¿Dónde estoy?... parece como si llevara años dormido… aaaagh… no importa. Si no sé dónde estoy, al menos sé a dónde quiero ir… un poco de concentración y… _

_No puedo hablar. No puedo hablar. No importa cuántas veces lo intente, si no puedo decir "Telepo", no puedo salir de aquí._

—Maldición.

_Ah. Sí puedo hablar. Pero no puedo usar magia. Esto es asquerosamente familiar… parece que estoy sellado otra vez._

—… Miercolé…

* * *

—TT.TT gracias por volver, Rogran, me salvaste la vida.

—Sí, como sea… oye¿qué es esto al final del guión?

—Ay, pues la literatura escrita por mi gatecín.

— ¬- ¬… escribe mejor que tú.

—T.T ya sé. Me asombra que un felino pueda ser tan sabio…

—Como Filú, el perro que hablaba.

Kkuj l´´´´pp47777k5tlzzzzz666666666ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ,

**-cccc/ uuuuqqqqqzzzz m8888¡vvvvvvv.,….. ccccccccccccccccccaaaawwccaaaaaaaaawccccaaaakppp jjjjjjjjjj**


	6. Chapter 6

—All my dreams have fallen down/ Crawlin' round and round and round / Somebody save me/ Let your warm hands break right through/ Somebody save me, I don't care how you do it/ Just stay, stay(with me) / I made this whole world shine for you... / Just stay(with me), stay / C'mon, I'm still waiting for you. (Todos mis sueños se han derrumbado, y se arrastran a mi alrededor. ¡Que alguien me salve! Deja que tus manos cálidas lleguen hasta aquí. ¡Alguien sálveme! No me importa cómo lo hagas, sólo quédate, quédate (conmigo), hice que el mundo entero brillara para ti. Sólo quédate (conmigo), quédate. Vamos, todavía te estoy esperando). —tarareaba Flint, distraída, mientras sonreía al leer los comentarios del público. Después, empezó a reírse como psicópata.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —quiso saber el Productor.

—La tierna actitud de nuestra audiencia. Pretenden sonsacar la identidad de Shinji fingiendo que la conocen.

—Y tú pretendes sonsacar si en realidad la saben haciéndoles creer que no les crees —retrucó el Director.

— · - ·U Mi don't spiks ínglish —fue la inocente respuesta.

El Director suspiró y siguió revisando el libreto, mientras Flint jugaba con Rogran, el gato. El demonio Rogran estaba en quién-sabe-dónde con quién-sabe-cuántas de las maquillistas.

—Bueno, empecemos. Que al fin y al cabo no necesitamos al inútil de Rogran —comentó el Director. Flint le puso cara de asesino psicópata, por lo que tuvo que hacer una aclaración tras un suspiro—. _El otro_ Rogran. Por cierto, hay que buscar una manera de distinguir a los dos.

—Puees… uno es un gato —comentó el Productor, confundido. Creativo y Directivo se dieron una palmada en la frente.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar

Los precandidatos que joroban ya

y deberás matar

para volver

en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo

y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,

nuestro partido siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Voten ya!

**Lo digo y lo sostengo: sólo Kai se comporta como hombre en esta serie. Los demás son mariquitas. Pero también sostengo esto: los hombres deberían venir con instructivos. **(You're the man, Kai!)

Sólo queda una batalla en el pequeño torneo que se celebra para elegir a los integrantes del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded, y es entre Daichi y Kai. El que gane tendrá la desgracia de ser el compañero de Tyson en el equipo. Lo más delicioso de este asunto, es que Daichi no lo sabe.

— UoU ¡y cuando derrote a Kai, seguirás tú, Tyson!

— · - ·U ¿De qué hablas?

—ù.ú pues de que yo seré el único e inigualable campeón de este torneo y de todos los demás.

— · - ·U pero…

—Sí, ya sé que tienes miedo. Pero es natural.

—ñ.nU Peerooo… es que no vamos a combatir —le explicó Bachoco.

—¿QUE QUÉ?

—Pues sí. Este no es un torneo común, es para designar a los miembros del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded.

—… gané —comentó Shinji, mientras a Kenny le entraba un ataque de depresión psicótica.

— T.T ¿Cómo puede ser que me derrotaras en el Bomber-man™?

—Pues puse una bomba, y…

— ¬.¬ no estaba pidiendo una explicación.

— n.nU ¿Quieres volverlo a intentar?

—Claro —accedió el niño sin ojos, sacando su viejo GBASP y arrebatándole un GBA rojo a un niño que pasaba por ahí. Puso el Golden Sun 2 en modo de batalla y empezó la vigésima "reta" que tenía contra el niño en el día. Y, como las diecinueve veces anteriores, perdió. Pero, en vez de regocijarse con el sufrimiento del cíclope tuerto, Zope… ejem, Shinji se quedó pensando. Nunca había jugado GS, ni mucho menos GS2, pero había algo que recordaba…

—Nadia… —musitó, para seguir con otros nombres—. Kraden, Hama, Izume, Eolo, Briggs… Álex…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kenny, medio preocupado—. ¿Porqué dices todos esos nombres?

—Se me vinieron a la cabeza de repente.

—_Álex, Álex, Álex. ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!_

—_Discúlpame por tener tan buen gusto._

—_¡Eres una maldita cínica! Me largo._

—… _No estarás hablando en serio._

—_Oh sí, sí que lo estoy. Vete al carajo._

—_¿Pero qué va a pasar con…?_

—_¡Es tu asunto!_

—Papá… mamá…

— n0n ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍIIIIII! ¡SHINJI ESTÁ RECUPERANDO LA MEMORIA! —se exaltó Hilary—. ¿Qué recuerdas?

—Mis papás peleaban mucho —musitó inexpresivo, casi aburrido—. Y mi papá se fue porque mi mamá se portaba como una bruja con él.

— UoU Oh, bueno, así es la vida —comentó Hiwatari, imperturbable, sin saber, como los demás, que Jin espiaba toda la "divertida" escena—. Las familias son un asco.

—¡Kai! —lo reprochó Hilary.

—Uy, perdón. Sólo trato de inculcarle sentido del realismo para que no se vuelva un cursilero como la mayoría de ustedes.

Eso fue suficiente como para que Hilary se lanzara contra él como la fiera enloquecida que parecía en el Mundo Tortuoso. Claro que, en el mundo real, sólo era una niña jugando a ser la mamá de un niño que ella creía saber quién era, y no le hacía gracia. Porque lo que se hereda no se hurta, pero con la educación correcta podría quitarle todos los defectos heredados de la madre. Y también algunos de los más indeseables del padre. Shinji contemplaba la escena desapasionadamente, bostezando de vez en vez. Miró el reloj y le dio un codazo a Tyson. Ya era hora de la batalla. Tyson asintió, y les arrojó un cubetazo de agua fría, con todo y cubeta, dejando inconsciente a Hilary.

Entonces salieron Kai y Daichi para su batalla. El plato resultó ser un duplicado de la isla natal de Daichi, Clipperton. Con todo y el guano (**guano: **excremento de gaviota). Si agregamos a eso que Kai estaba algo atontado por los golpes, tendríamos que Daichi tiene una vergonzosa, injusta e infame ventaja. Pero si consideramos que Daichi no tiene más cerebro que Tyson, quien a su vez no tiene más cerebro que una mosca, tenemos que no hay forma de que Kai pierda.

Y no, no perderá aunque no ataque. Porque eso es precisamente lo que hace: no atacar.

—¡KAI! ¿CUÁNDO RAYOS PIENSAS ATACAR? —gritaba Tyson. También Kenny y Hilary gritaban para que el aludido reaccionara. Pero el susodicho estaba ahí, de pie, aparentemente resuelto a perder a propósito.

—Passive-agressive bullshit ("Passive", A Perfect Circle. "Jaladas de resistencia pacífica", según mi versión blanca y pura)—masculló El Zope, despreciativo.

—¡Shinji! ¡Te lo advertí! —gritó Hilary, y sacó una lámina de jabón, que le metió en la boca.

Pero Kai seguía ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Después de todo, no estaba seguro de querer ser el compañero de Tyson. De hecho, lo que más quería era enfrentarse a él para demostrar que no era más que un suertudo que se adjudicaba la gloria de los demás. Porque no olvidaba que el primer campeonato mundial lo había ganado él, porque se había quedado con todos los políticos-bit; y que el segundo lo ganó porque descalificaron a Zeo en último minuto.

Pero tampoco podía permitir que un imbécil como Daichi lo derrotara.

—¡Salinas! —invocó súbitamente—. ¡Rectificación!

Con una explosión de energía, el yoblade de Daichi, con todo y Daichi, con todo y pedazo de suelo, con todo y pedazo de estadio, salieron volando. El plato se incendió, y unos tipos con extintores llegaron. Como los extintores no servían, convocaron a unas elecciones, se nombraron diputados, y empezaron a lanzar escupitajos a las flamas.

Una vez controlada la situación, entró a escena el Sr. Dickenson.

—n0n ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Estoy aquí para dar un mensaje importante! A partir de ahora, el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded tiene dos miembros titulares: ¡Pituca y Petaca!

Silencio, seguido de un ataque de risa de todos los presentes. Para variar, Dickenson desvariaba.

Después, mientras Dickenson se ponía a interpretar la "danza del pavo" de DirecTV, Jin hizo su heroica y dramática aparición, nombrando a Kai y Tyson titulares, Daichi y Kenny suplentes, y a él mismo como Director Técnico. También nombró al Zopecito Mascota Oficial (poniéndole un gorro ridículo) y a Hilary Gritona Designada.

Cuando Tyson alegó que Jin Tempestad no tenía derecho alguno a usurpar los privilegios y obligaciones del Sr. Dickenson, Jin le dio un buen zape y —en una escena tan asquerosamente cursi que, en vez de grabarla, pusimos la imagen del pasto para que aprecien su crecimiento, y cómo llegan las vacas y los Kai Hiwataris a comérselo sin consideración alguna— le reveló que era su hermano mayor malvado perdido. Mientras Shinji, como siempre, suplicaba a sus padres o a quien fuera que lo salvara de la estupidez que amenazaba con invadirlo.

**CHAFAMEX RESPONDE**

**1: ¿quienes dijeron eso de "vámonos ya" "SÃ­, mi señor"?**

Hasta crees que te vamos a decir.

**2: ¿porque escapan los fantasmas de Shinji?**

Era lenguaje figurado.

**3: ¿Por que nadie a investigado todavía el estomago de Max? o.o Tanta mostaza sin vomitar...**

Nadie es TAN suicida.

**4: Si Kotaro gano a Kenny ¿O.o será aprte del equipo?**

No.

5: **¿que significa lo que pusiste al final del fic? ¬¬U lo de: Kkuj **

**lÂ´pp47k5tlz6c ,**

**-c/ uqz m8Â¡v.,â€¦.. cawwccawcakp j**

lo escribió neko-Rogran, y no tuve corazón para borrarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

--…así que espero que me des luz verde para cruzar y demostrarte que no soy de piedra; no, no es verdad. Que de lo nuestro me preocupa todo, lo sabes bien; y que sin ti sería casi imposible de continuar. Si tú no estás mi vida se me va, se me va detrás de ti, si tu no estás mi vida, yo no sé qué haré si tú no estás aquí… y ahora no, no quiero seguir escondiend… (Franco de Vitta, "Si tú no estás")

--Flint, deja eso y ponte a trabajar.

--… pero no se me ocurre nada, y no quiero escribir basura.

--¿Más?

--…

--Con que no nos cancelen me conformo.

--Bah…

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar

Los precandidatos que joroban ya

y deberás matar

para volver

en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo

y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,

nuestro partido siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Voten ya!

**Desenfunda, bellaco, para que mi disparo sea un legítimo acto de defensa propia. Venga, que no tengo todo el día. **(Take your best shot!)

En algún lugar de un gran país / olvidaron construir / un pilar para el distribuidor vial / y cableado para el metrobús. (n/a: modificación de "En algún lugar", de Duncan dhu). Seh, estamos hablando de _ese _lugar que, en realidad, no nos interesa. Es más interesante, de momento, la ciuda' de Nueva York. No sólo por sus hot-dogs gigantes y su alto índice de delincuencia, sino por el pequeño torneo de yoblade que se lleva a cabo para determinar los miembros titulares del PPY Chafaggedon.

--Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna, mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas, entre la espuma. Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación porque cada canción me hable de ti, de ti, de ti… (Bacilos, "Caraluna") --entonaba Max, despreocupado como siempre. En un pequeño toque de "feeling" al final de la canción, dio un movimiento convulsivo e impredecible a la mano, dándose cuenta a tiempo para corregir su error manipulando Matrix, haciendo que su yoblade y el de Emily se enrollaran; dio un tirón más y el yoblade de Emily salió volando.

En el último lugar del mundo, los Black Kitties eran entrenados por su Senilsei Tao… o eso creían.

-- ¬¬U ¿Necesitamos hacer esto? --peguntó Rei, mientras se sostenía sobre su pie izquierdo, con la pierna derecha sobre el cuello, la mano derecha ostentaba un gigantesco tazón de arroz y la izquierda hacía subir y bajar el yoblade.

--UoU Por supuesto, Samu-Rei --respondió el senilsei--. Si no lo haces, ¿cómo esperas que tu bambú crezca en menos de cinco años para que lo llevemos al mundial de Alemania? Recuerda que lo necesitamos para hacer muchas astas de bandera, para que se las rompan en la cabeza a los árbitros. (c/p: UoU hasta que este viejito dice algo con sentido)

Inconscientes de estas cosas, los del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded observaban las clasificatorias de otros equipos. Tyson había observado con agrado el que Max obtuviera la titularidad de su equipo. Pero ahora todos contemplaban turbados la clasificatoria del Schrödinger Boys, llena de sexo, drogas, rock n' roll, jugadas sucias y demás cosas feas que las personas de bien no toleran, aceptan ni aprueban. En resumen, era la cosa más divertida desde el día en que Tyson fue a su primer torneo con la bragueta abierta.

Kai cavilaba. A todas luces, habría sido más interesante quedarse con sus semi-con-nacionales rusos que con sus semi-con-nacionales japoneses. Después de todo, en Japón sólo había un entrenador gruñón y mandón, un nerd que al fin llegaba a la práctica del yoblade, una tipa algo inútil, un mocoso gritón, un individuo sin cerebro, y un escuincle maniaco-depresivo desmemoriado.

Y en Rusia había sexo, drogas, rock n' roll, jugadas sucias, Philipp Kirkorov, t. A. T. u., cerveza espumosa… y pingüinos, pensó con un enrojecimiento súbito por el capricho infantil que todavía no se iba a pesar de que todos los demás sí lo habían hecho. Así que tomó la resolución de cavilar un poco más.

Pero sus cavilaciones sobre el cavilaje fueron interrumpidas por el súbito grito de Tyson.

--¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

--¬.¬ Compórtate, ¿quieres? --exigió Hiro, el hermano mayor malvado perdido de Tyson que había estado jugando al gotcha cuando repentinamente decidió regresar a fastidiar a su hermano menor y había adoptado el estúpido y ridículo nombre de Jin Tempestad.

-- ¡-¡ Pero… pero…

--¿Otra vez llorando como pin… nenita? --espetó Shinji, distraído. Hilary suspiró y fue por el jabón. Al notar esto, al Zopecito lo recorrió un escalofrío, mientras pensaba rápidamente en una forma de escapar.

--Si lo que se hereda no se hurta --gruñía Hilary--. Tiene el mismo lenguaje de carretonero que la bruja de Flint.

El programa reaccionó

_If bruja , Flint , then go to 243. _

_--Siempre está desando más, siempre está exigiendo más, siempre está deseando más y no la puedo controlar. Es un vampiro que me quita el poder. Es un vampiro vestido de mujer… (Zapato 3, "Vampiro")_

_--¿Cómo cantas eso?_

_--Bah, es muy pequeño para entenderlo. No le afectará._

_--Quieres que me odie._

_--Son paranoias tuyas._

_--You and me… used to be together, everyday together, always… I really feel that I'm loosing my best friend… (No doubt, "Don't speak")_

_--Eso es más tétrico, si me preguntas._

_--… don't tell me 'cause it hurts… _

--don't speak… --musitó Shinji, absorto en el súbito recuerdo.

--… en vez de jabón, habría que darle electro-shocks --divagó Hiwatari--. Empieza a dar miedo este niño poseído.

_If poseído , then go to 384_

_--… ¿podrías dejar de actuar como si estuvieras poseído por el demonio?_

_--Soy el demonio._

_--Y tu nieve, de limón._

_--No, de pistache._

_--Ya chole…_

--Y ahora se queda en la babia --comentó Hiro, con un escalofrío--. Habría que llevarlo con un especialista.

Y así lo hicieron. Fueron con el primer psicólogo que encontraron en el directorio. Bueno, mejor dicho, _psicóloca_. La Dra. Karina Arreola.

--Así que… ¿este niño ha perdido la memoria? ¿Cómo?

--No sabemos. Cuando lo encontramos ya tenía amnesia.

--Bueno, empecemos --la doctora sacó unos cartelones con manchas de tinta--. Dime, ¿qué te recuerda esta imagen?

--Una mancha --fue la arrasadora respuesta de Shinji.

--… n.nU ¿Y esta otra?

--Una mancha muy fea.

La doctora sacó un fólder y le mostró un dibujo simétrico, artístico y extrañamente familiar.

--… mamá --y cuando le mostró otro, parecido pero opuesto a lo que había visto, dijo-- … papá.

--Mmmmh… ya veo --musitó la doctora, se puso a meditar un momento con los ojos cerrados y las puntas de los dedos juntas--. Me parece que el problema de Shinji no es de índole física, sino… ¿cómo decirlo? Mágica.

--¿Qué? --preguntaron todos a coro.

--Estos símbolos --prosiguió, mostrando los extraños garabatos--. Son una codificación celestial y una infernal, respectivamente. El hecho de que los haya denominado "mamá" y "papá" es muy sugerente.

--Momento --la interrumpió Tyson--. ¿Cómo sabe de esto?

--… tuve un contrato hace tiempo --respondió la dra. con la mirada perdida--. Como iba diciendo, lo más probable es que, por alguna extraña conspiración contra este niño, alguien haya bloqueado su memoria. Y si ese es el caso, tenemos que descubrir la contraseña para desactivar el programa que mantiene el conjuro. Es más simple de hacer que de explicar.

--Pues hágalo --pidió Hilary.

--… lo único complicado del asunto es que la cantidad de combinaciones conjuro-contraseña que se pueden haber utilizado es muy grande. Así que va a tomar tiempo.

--¿Cuánto?

--Mucho.

--¡Ni hablar! --exclamó Hiro de repente--. Necesito a este niño para que se ponga un ridículo gorro y sea la mascota del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded. Los PPY Chafaggedon tienen un tipo en una botarga de computadora, los Schrödinger Boys tienen un pingüino, los Black Kitties tienen a su Senilsei y…

--Ya, ya --lo detuvo la doctora--. No es como si fuera a tenerlo en el consultorio todo el tiempo. No, más bien yo he de acompañar al niño a cada momento.

--Pero… ¿y sus demás pacientes? --inquirió Kenny.

--Lo curioso del asunto --sonrió ella--. Es que todos mis pacientes van a acabar sus tratamientos esta semana. No voy a recibir a nadie más para poder dedicarme al asunto de Shinji.

--¿Porqué tanto interés? --espetó el aludido.

--Porque, mi lindo niño… los símbolos que te mostré se refieren a dos personas específicas. Si esto es tan grave como sospecho, lo más probable es que estén fuera de tu alcance. Necesitarán a alguien que conozca lo básico por si ocurre una emergencia.

--Miente --gruñó Shinji por lo bajo.

--… y, además, tengo un pequeño interés personal en todo esto --la dra. Arreola sonrió para después taladrar a Shinji con la mirada--. Conocí a tus padres. Y para que quede bien claro --añadió para todos los presentes--, antes de ser psicóloga, soy una bruja.

_If bruja , then go to 56_

_--Fuiste a ver a _ésa, _¿no?_

_--¿Qué comes, que adivinas? --fue la cínica respuesta._

_--Ya ves, soy una maldita bruja._


	8. Chapter 8

—Vamos bien, Flint, vamos bien —sonrió el Director de repente. Estaba casi todo Chafamex Productions en una hamburguesada, atragantándose y viendo películas.

— T.T Si seguimos así, tal vez nos regresen la licencia de Bat-Kai —comentó el Productor.

—… esos bastardos —gruñó Flint—. Mira que quitarnos una de nuestras mejores series porque al tipo del canal no le hacían gracia los chistes. Bastardo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Apañátelas tú solo, tarado.** (Roughing it)

Kai estaba solo, en medio de la bruma, en algún lugar del puerto, viendo como los barcos chocaban porque el faro estaba apagado y meditando sobre su situación. Entonces escuchó el molesto sonido de la respiración de un ser molesto a sus espaldas.

—Si vine aquí es porque quiero estar solo, Hiro —gruñó.

—ó.ô ¿En serio? Yo creí que querías ver si de uno de los barcos salían pingüinos mafiosos.

—Bueno, también eso. Pero el caso es que te vayas.

—¿Vas a abandonar el equipo, verdad?

Kai se sorprendió. Jamás se le había ocurrido eso. Las alternativas que barajaba en su mente eran fingir su muerte, adoptar una nueva identidad e irse con los Schrödinger Boys; o matar al resto de los integrantes del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded. Pero jamás pensó en renunciar. Sin embargo, actuó como si ese hubiera sido su plan todo el tiempo.

—¿Y eso a ti qué?

—Bueno, en realidad no me importa. Lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer un presupuesto para un viaje.

—Mmmf.

Hiro dio media vuelta, caminó tres cuadras, dio vuelta a la izquierda, tomó un taxi y se fue al dojo del abuelo de Tyson, que casualmente era su abuelo también.

— n-n ¿Saben qué hora es, chicos? —preguntó Hiro, emocionado. Sólo recibió un "mmmf" como respuesta de Hilary, Tyson, Kenny y Shinji. La Dra. Arreola sólo sonreía—. ¡Es hora del viaje de entrenamiento¿Y adivinen a dónde vamos este año?

—Al bosque al este de la ciudad, a donde hemos ido los últimos cuatro entrenamientos —respondieron a coro todos.

—ó-ô ¿Cómo adivinaron?

—Hiro, estás tapando la televisión —fue la aburrida réplica. Aun así, al día siguiente, todos estaban emocionados por el inicio del entrenamiento.

— n0n ¡Acelérele chofer/ acelérele chofer/ que lo viene persiguiendo / la mamá de su mujer! —entonaba Daichi, torturando los tímpanos de todos los demás, causando que el chofer, que era soltero, los arrojara de mala manera al llegar a su destino.

—Oye, Hiro —dijo Tyson de repente—. ¿Dónde está Kai?

—No va a venir.

—¿Qué?

—Renunció.

—¿Se puede hacer eso?

—Sí.

—Oh.

—Bueno, escoge a tu nuevo compañero.

—¿Bromeas? Sin Kai, no juego.

— ¬.¬U Te estás viendo asquerosamente gay¿sabías?

— ò.ó cáshllate, peshrra.

— ò-ó No me hagas enfadarme, jovencito, porque no golpeo mujeres.

— ¬.¬ qué machista —comentó Hilary. Hiro la acalló con un certero golpe de martillo. (c/p¡alabado sea Santo Tomás de los Pelos Parados, patrono de todas las causas desesperadas!)

—Ya, escoge —presionó Hiro.

—Bueno, bueno, ya voy —refunfuñó Tyson, viendo alternativamente a Daichi y Kenny, pensando en quién sería mejor compañero. Finalmente, cerró los ojos, extendió un dedo y empezó a mover el brazo a uno y otro lado. De repente, se detuvo y abrió los ojos para ver a quién había señalado.

—UoU idiota —le soltó Shinji, apartando el dedo de sí. La Dra. Arreola tomó nota mental de la palabra y el gesto. El parecido, sonrió para su interior, era inmenso.

—Mmmh… entonces… —Tyson sacó una moneda y la lanzó al aire—. Cara, Kenny; cruz, Daichi… ¡Maldición! —exclamó, al ver que había caído cruz.

— ¬.¬ ¿Tengo que ser compañero de este pedazo de idiota? —preguntó Daichi.

— ò.ó NO te permito que lo llames así —espetó Hiro con dureza, provocando ternura en su hermano menor. Pero eso se disipó cuando siguió hablando—. Él ES un idiota ENTERO, no un pedazo. Así que más vale que te disculpes. (c/p: diálogo basado en una anécdota real XD)

—UoU Lamento menospreciar tu idiotez —se mofó Daichi.

— XO ¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó Tyson, y tomó a Daichi y a la cesta de comida que había traído Hilary y se los llevó al bosque.

—¿Y yo qué hago? —preguntó Kenny.

— ¬.¬ 500 lagartijas, ahora.

—T.T Rayos.

· — · — ·

_Comienza a amanecer  
en esta oscuridad,  
y yo buscándote  
perdido en soledad.  
Y así, sin ti,  
qué difícil vivir…_

(Alan, "Si pudiera volar")

—Despierta, Shinji —ordenó suavemente la Dra. Arreola. El precioso niño, al volver a la conciencia, descubrió con vergüenza que tenía los ojos humedecidos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—… no me gusta tener que hacer esto, pero me temo que no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Porqué?

—No estás preparado. Por eso no te permitiré recordarlo hasta el momento indicado.

—Ya veo… —no confiaba en la Dra., y sus sospechosas actitudes no ayudaban para el propósito.

· — · — ·

—¿Señor?

—… ya acabamos aquí. Y no me llames "señor".

—Pero…

—Para algo tenemos nombre.

—Bien.

· — · — ·

—Veneno, veneno tú me das, mi Lupita, no me dejes, jamáaaaas… mi Lupita, veneno tú me das… —entonaba Max, mientras llenaba el carrito de supermercado con botes de mostaza (Pito Pérez, "Mi Lupita")

· — · — ·

Mientras corrían por el bosque, Tyson trataba de instruir a su nuevo compañero.

—¡Tienes que aprender las reglas básicas del yo-blade! Repite después de mí¡eres tan fuerte como tu compañero!

—¡No hay forma de que diga algo tan estúpido!

—¡Hazlo o te martillaré los sesos!

—… ¡Eres tan fuerte como tu compañero! —repitió Daichi, olvidando que no tenía sesos.

—¡El can es Superman!

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Tú repítelo!

—¡El can es Superman!

—¡Mente sana en cuerpo sano!

—¡Mente sana en cuerpo sano!

—¡Come frutas y verduras!

—… ¡Come frutas y verduras!

—… ¬ - ¬U ¡Soy un idiota!

— n.n ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¬.¬ ¿Estás repitiendo todo como perico sin pensar?

— n-n ¡Estoy repitiendo todo como perico sin pensar!

— ¬.¬ Tarado.

— ò-ó ¡Lo serás tú!

Mientras discutían, estúpidamente, no se dieron cuenta de que iban directo a un río… en el que cayeron… y todas sus pertenencias también… menos la comida de Hilary.

— T.T estoy maldito —se quejó Tyson.

— ¬.¬ **Yo **estoy más maldito —retrucó Daichi—. Mira que tener que aguantarte en estas condiciones…

— ¬.¬ Cállate, cara de chango.

—¡Lo serás tú!

Pasaron dos días y trataron de practicar en lo que re-encontraban el camino de regreso. La comida de Hilary, claro, se les acabó en un día, pero pescaron y comieron algunas bayas venenosas y no murieron de inanición.

Parecía que sobrevivirían, pero… una noche…

—Oye, Tyson¿hueles eso?

—Mmmh… huele a quemado. ¿Has estado pensando?

— ¬.¬ …

Se asomaron a la entrada de su tienda de campaña y vieron con horror, espanto y azoro… una… enorme… fogata con boy-scouts a su alrededor asando malvaviscos. Se precipitaron hacia ellos, dispuestos a atacarlos por su propio bien. Los boy-scouts salieron despavoridos, mientras Tyson y Daichi los perseguían en ropa interior. En la confusión, olvidaron apagar la fogata. Una ardilla pasó por ahí y se robó los malvaviscos que habían quedado.

Y poco después, el bosque estaba en llamas.

—Daichi…

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes lo que se hace en estos casos?

—… ¿Llamar a los bomberos?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Como única respuesta, Tyson empezó a gritar como niñita histérica y a correr en círculos. Daichi se encogió de hombros y lo imitó.

· — · — ·

_Y mientras tú  
estás dormida,  
en tu cuarto lleno de fotos,  
y yo jugando mi partida  
con los pantalones rotos,  
intentando que la voz me aguante hasta el final…_

("La Carretera", Hombres G)

—Shinji…

—¿Qué horas son? —preguntó el pequeño, bostezando y frotándose el ojo derecho.

—Las tres de la mañana —respondió la Dra.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que me acompañes.

—¿A dónde?

—Al bosque.

—¿Para qué?

—Es parte de tu tratamiento.

—Mmmmmh… —se quejó el niño, mientras se levantaba y se ponía una chamarra.

Salieron, y notó que la Dra. llevaba dos escobas.

—ô.ò ¿Vamos a barrer?

—No —respondió ella, pasando una pierna sobre el palo de la escoba más grande—. Quiero ver qué tanto te pareces a cada uno de los que supongo que son tus padres.

— ¬.¬U … pues no le veo el caso a jugar a las brujas.

—Tú móntate y veremos.

El Zope accedió con fastidio, y apenas se asentó bien en la escoba empezó a flotar.

— o.O ¿Qué dem…?

—Habilidad innata —sonrió Karina—. Justo como lo sospeché. Ven, por aquí.

—Pero… ¡yo no sé manejar esta cosa!

Pero la escoba contradecía a Shinji. Seguía a la dra. con facilidad por sobre las copas de los árboles, que poco a poco empezaron a reflejar una luz roja mientras se adentraban en el bosque. Al rato, escucharon los gritos de niñitas histéricas de Daichi y Tyson. El sonido le trajo otro recuerdo, pero no le parecía tan familiar como los otros. Sentía, más bien, que era el recuerdo que su mente tenía de alguna anécdota que le habían contado. Pero olvidó esos pensamientos al ver a Karina Arreola, sobre la escoba, ponerse en posición para ejecutar un programa acuático. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿"Programa acuático"¿Qué sería eso?

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando miles de serpientes de agua se dejaron caer sobre el bosque, extinguiendo las llamas. Abajo, unos chamuscados Tyson y Daichi suspiraron de alivio y empezaron a seguir las escobas que ya iban de regreso a donde estaban los demás.

—¿Y bien¿Qué te pareció mi magia de agua?

—… mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Habría sido más fácil utilizar la magia de viento, alejando todo el oxígeno de las llamas; o controlar el fuego directamente —respondió Shinji, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Parece que te educaron bien —comentó la Dra., con una sonrisa indescifrable.

* * *

**CHAFAMEX CORRIGE:**

Estúpidamente, en el capítulo 6, respondimos: **¿porque escapan los fantasmas de Shinji? **con un estúpido: "Era lenguaje figurado." La respuesta correcta, tras revisar a fondo el capítulo 5, es **"Porque estaba jugando Pac-Man, y en Pac-Man salen fantasmas, que cuando te comes una galletota huyen de ti para que no te los comas."**


	9. Chapter 9

—Mmmmh… —divagaba Flint, escuchando una canción algo sentimental—. Sí, eso es lo que se necesita.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el Director, receloso.

—Una escena donde alguien pierda la poca dignidad que tiene. Escucha bien: _te dejé detrás, casi casi al ras de los suelos me arrastré por ti; pero no volteé, y no volveré a nombrarte otra vez. _(Jannette Chao, "Nombrarte otra vez")_  
_

—Pues eso suena a algo dicho con dignidad.

—Claro que no.

— ¬.¬ te digo que sí.

— ¬.¬ que no.

—Cambiando de tema, creo que el otro día Rogran estaba algo molesto.

—Será porque nadie se aprende su nombre como es debido.

—No; quiero decir, me mordió, me arañó y me pateó.

—ó.ô Pues es lógico. Se pone muy agresivo el demontre ese.

— ¬.¬U… estoyhablando del gato, Flint.

—Oh.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)  
_  
Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!

¡Voten ya!

**Hijos de su fregada calle! **(Swiped on the streets)

—n0n ¿Saben qué hora es, chicos?

— -.-U mmmmf.

—¡Es hora del torneo¿Y adivinen a dónde vamos esta semana?

—A Nueva York, donde hemos ido los últimos dos torneos.

—ô-ò ¿Cómo adivinaron?

—Hiro, estás tapando la televisión.

_If «televisión», then go to 957413._

—_En repetición, quema la televisión, el mundo entero está equivocado, entiéndelo… (Jumbo, "En repetición")_

— _¬.¬U Ya supéralo._

—_Trato de inculcarle buenos gustos al niño._

—_Nunca aprenderá eso de ti._

—_¡Ahora resulta¿Pretendes saber más que yo sobre cómo criar a mi…?_

—… el sol en technicolor...

—¿Dijiste algo, Shinji? —preguntó la Dra. Arreola, habiendo usurpado el lugar de Hilary en el avión, junto a Shinji.

—No… no es nada.

—Juguemos a algo. Yo canto un verso y tú el siguiente¿vale?

—¿De cuál canción?

—De la que sea. Venga, _Pequeño gran rockstar, todo acabó…_

—… _te traigo una tutsi-pop para que dejes de llorar _—prosiguió Shinji, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo una vez más. La Dra. siguió sonriendo.

—_Te puedes olvidar…_

—… _de todos tus fans…_

—…_pues todos tus fans te olvidaron hace tiempo,_

—_Y el tiempo se va._ ¿Qué rayos es esto? —preguntó el zope, antes de que la Dra. prosiguiera.

—Algo que a tu madre le habría gustado oír… o tal vez no —agregó con una risita ("Rockstar", de Jumbo también)

Y así prosiguió el viaje. Finalmente, cuando llegaron a New York City, Daichi estaba más mareado que un gusano en lavadora o un alumno de primer periodo de Contabilidad y Módulos Fiscales de Tercer Semestre Plan Tres Años de la generación 2002-2005 del Instituto de Desarrollo Bilingüe Boston ( XD amén).

Se sentía tan mal, que su cara no podía expresar su dolor. Ni siquiera vomitar lo habría aliviado. Cuando logró sentirse bien, dos minutos después, Tyson sentía un no sé qué que lo impulsó a tener un gesto de cortesía para con Daichi y lo invitó a comer algo.

Estaban tranquilamente ingiriendo sus alimentos, cuando se acercó un desconocido. Si Shinji hubiera estado ahí, les habría aconsejado desconfiar a causa de su paranoia hereditaria. Pero como no estaba ahí, cometieron la estupidez de confiarse y, mientras discutían por alguna estupidez, el individuo aquel les robó sus yoblades con alevosía, ventaja y mala leche. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, tres horas después, el sujeto ya había regresado a su casa, cambiádose de ropa, cortádose el pelo, héchose cirugía plástica y alterado todos sus documentos de identificación.

Pero como ellos no lo sabían, lo buscaron con desesperación, irritándose más entre sí a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Al final, se separaron y cada quien buscó por su lado. Primer error. El segundo error fue que buscaron sin seguir la teoría de la búsqueda. Y el tercer error fue que se les olvidó lo que buscaban. Tyson, quien tenía una conciencia que remordía por lo mal que había tratado a Daichi, sin considerar que era su primera vez en un avión, su primera vez en NYC, y su primera vez que lo asaltaban, decidió comprarle un hot-dog. Al fin y al cabo, había escuchado su estómago gruñir desde donde estaba. Apenas estaba en eso cuando Daichi, olfateando el suelo, apareció a su derecha. Lo siguió y, tras caminar dos cuadras, se encontraron con el individuo aquel, al que sólo reconocieron por la cachucha, con sus yoblades, peleando contra un tipo grande y extraño y subnormal con una combinación antinatural de cabello blanco y piel morena, y el infeliz aquel (el de la cachucha), perdió.

Ya iba el sujeto antinatural a reclamar para sí los yoblades de Tyson y Daichi cuando ambos dos prorrumpieron en protestas y en reclamaciones. El tipo mutante fenómeno aberrado aceptó a pelear otra vez por los yoyos, contra Tyson y Daichi al mismo tiempo.

Como es lógico, Tyson y Daichi estaban a punto de perder. Y hubieran perdido, de no ser porque llegó Max de repente, entrometiéndose en la batalla, logrando mediante sus conocimientos de atriz que acabara en empate. Así, el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded recuperó sus yoblades; mientras Max sonreía en su fuero interno al elucubrar el plan que haría que él y Rick se llevaran tan bien como Tyson y Daichi, quienes habían regresado a su hotel para comentarle lo acontecido a Hiro.

—¡Hiro!

—Mmmmf.

—¡Nos asaltaron¿Y adivina quién nos salvó?

—Max, quien los salva cuatro veces por temporada.

—ó.ô ¿Cómo supiste?

—Tyson, estás tapando la televisión (c/p: XD se las aplicaron)

En la caja de la sabiduría, una comentadora de deportes hablaba con entusiasmo de los Schrödinger Boys (c/p¿Y quién no lo haría?)

—… así es, chicas, ya no tienen que discutir por a qué equipo irle porque, oficialmente, los más guapos están en un solo equipo. Estamos hablando de los Schrödinger Boys, que han recuperado a su miembro perdido, Kai.

A los del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded se les fue el alma a los pies. Shinji hizo un único comentario subnormal que no tenía nada que ver.

—El hombre nunca fue dueño de Gaia, es justamente al revés (Mägo de Oz, "Gaia")

-· / -·- / ·-

Del otro lado del mundo, una pareja algo extraña pasaba frente a un aparador. En las televisiones se veía a la misma comentarista con el mismo comentario que habían visto los del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió.

—¿Tienes interés en eso? —preguntó el otro, incrédulo.

—No precisamente… es que estos rusitos están de muy buen ver.

—No tienes remedio…

—Pero siempre te querré más a ti.

—Más te vale.


	10. Chapter 10

—¡FLIIIIIIIIIINT¿PARA CUÁNDO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO?

—… ó.ò Es que Rogran tenía hambre, y…

—Tu gato puede esperar ¬.¬ —retrucó el Director.

—T.T pero me iba a cortar la cabeza

—¡Un gato no puede cortarte la cabeza, sólo rasguñarte!

—TT-TT ¡PERO NO ESTOY HABLANDO DEL GATO!

Tras Flint, el demonio no-gatuno conocido como Rogran comía a dos carrillos.

—TT.TT ¡MÉTETE AL MICRO! —gritó Flint, dolida, al director.

—Eeeeh…

—TT0TT ¡QUE TE METAS AL MICRO!

—¿Esta qué? —preguntó el productor al director.

—No tengo la más mínima idea…

—¡TODOS MÉTANSE AL MICROOOOOOOOOOOO!

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Rudos contra técnicos. **(It's a Battle Royale…!)

Y así fue como empezó la primera etapa del campeonato mundial en los Yiunairedesteites (United States). Y era el preciso momento de la presentación. Todo el estadio se hizo una sola voz al ver a DJ Jazzman.

— n0n I don't wanna rock DJ, but you're making me feel so nice, ("Rock DJ", Robbie Williams)

—¡Y ya vamos a comenzar con el torneo! —exclamó DJ—. Conozcamos a los equipos… En esta esquina… ¡los ruuuuuuuuudos, losrudoslosrudoslosrudoooooooooooooos…!

Silencio roto por el sonido de un grillo. Jazzman revisó sus "notitas para recordar" (también conocidas como "acordeón").

—n/./n jejeje… me equivoqué… bueno… ahí va… ¡venidos de la lejana China, con nulo presupuesto y un viejo senil como mascota, los Black Kitties Z!

Ovaciones y mirada asesina de Tyson.

—¡Desde España, la Dinastía Atayde, con sus debutantes Julia y Raúl, y su mascota Albahaca! (c/p: XD sí, es Romero. Simplemente no lo pude resistir)

Ovaciones.

—¡El Equipo Local, los PPY Chafaggedon y su computadora-botarga-gigante!

Ovaciones y mirada asesina de Tyson.

—¡De quién sabe donde en Europa, Barthez y sus mascotas, el Botellón Barthez!

Ovaciones.

—¡De Japón, el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded y su mascota Zope!

Ovaciones y mirada asesina de Shinji.

—¡Y, finalmente, los Schrödinger Boys y su pingüino!

Giga-ovaciones y giga-mirada asesina de Tyson.

—¡Y ahora preparémonos todos para la primera gran batalla de este torneo, los Black Kitties Z contra el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded!

Todos los equipos se retiraron, y Tyson corrió para alcanzar a los rusos.

—¡Kai¡OYE, KAI!

Pero Kai no lo escuchaba.

—¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Nada.

—¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Nada. Tyson jugó su última carta.

—¡Mira Kai, un pingüino igualito a Pen-Pen!

— n0n ¿Dónde? … ejem… ¬.¬# ¿Qué rayos quieres, Tyson?

— ¬¬ conque sí estabas escuchando.

—Mmmf —Kai dio media vuelta y trató de proseguir con su camino, con el resto de su equipo atrás.

—¡Kai, quédate aquí para que discutamos un poco como gente civilizada y DESPUÉS empecemos a darnos de trancazos!

Kai siguió caminando.

— ¬- ¬ **Ga-lli-na**.

Kai siguió caminando.

—¡Mira¡Pen-Pen!

Kai siguió caminando. Pen-Pen siguió haciendo lo suyo también.

—¡Miren¡Un OVNI!

— ò/./ó ¡Agashrreenlo¡She yeva mi bishlletera! —gritaba un borracho que perseguía al OVNI.

—En serio que eres patético —comentó Bryan. Spencer asintió, y Tala esquivó al borracho, que casi se estrella contra él.

—¿Porqué no me hablas? —preguntó Tyson a Kai, patéticamente. Kai se volvió y, haciendo una "L" con los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda, respondió:

—Por **Loooooooooser**.

Y así, finalmente, los Schrödinger Boys pudieron irse.

-· / -·- / ·-

— UoU **I-dio-ta** —le soltó Shinji a Tyson cuando llegó a los vestidores.

—Cállate, Zope.

— ò.ó ¡CÁLLAME CUANDO ME MANTENGAS! —la doctora, una vez más, sonrió. Esa frase sólo podría haberla aprendido de su progenitora.

—Técnicamente, te estamos manteniendo.

—… PUES NO ES POR MI GUSTO.

—¡CÁLLATE!

—¡NO QUIERO!

-· / -·- / ·-

—Mmmmh… **TIENE **que haber una forma de salir de aquí —cavilaba Rogran en su encierro. Y una voz llegó a él.

"_¿Te diviertes?"_

—¡Arrai, maldita arpía, cuando te atrape…!

"_¿Y cómo piensas salir de aquí?"_

—Ya habrá algún humano estúpido que ayude para eso —se burló el demontre.

"_¿En serio¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando salgas¿Matarme a mí (lo que no puedes hacer) o cobrártela con Flint?"_

—Suficientes preguntas, diosecita de segunda.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Tyson, al ver que su retador era Lee—. ¡REI, SÉ HOMBRE Y PELEA CONMIGO!

— ¬.¬ Madura, Tyson —sugirió Rei con cansancio. Como respuesta, Tyson le arrebató el micrófono a DJ Jazzman y empezó a cantar.

—_Los payasitos musicales cantan para ti, todos te queremos tanto, divertirte es un encanto, _e_stamos muy contentos, algo tontos, medio locos… somos los payasónicooos… _("Los Payasónicos", de Los Payasónicos)

Silencio general. Era demasiado estúpido como para reaccionar. Para cualquiera, claro, excepto para Shinji, quien dio un acertado comentario en voz lo suficientmente alta como para que todo el estadio lo oyera en el silencio que rompió.

—**¡IDIOTA!**

Y las ovaciones cayeron como granizo, o como vasos arrojados a un seudo-deportista que empieza a cantar tonterías (léase: Tyson Granger / Takao Kinomiya / El idiota de la gorra / como quieran llamarle.) Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, dos seres sintieron nacer en su interior una oleada de orgullo súbito, aunque no tenían ni idea del porqué.

—… ¡Como si me importara su opinión! —la voz de Tyson surgió por sobre las de los demás, tal vez porque era él quien tenía el micrófono—. ¡Todos ustedes saben que puedo enfrentarme a Rei y Lee al mismo tiempo y ganarles!

Los abucheos se convirtieron en risas, como ranas besadas por princesas desesperadas. DJ Jazzman carraspeó audiblemente. Tyson, captando la indirecta, le devolvió el micrófono.

—¡Tenemos un reto, señoras y señores! —anunció Jazzman ostentosamente—. ¿Podemos proceder, Sr. Dickenson?

—n0n Si los árboles lloraran, si se pudieran mover, si la lluvia reprochara al momento de caer, si el desierto hiciera versos y en pedazos al calor, si el calor se detestara y viajara a otra región¿entonces dónde quedo yo? —fue la completamente normal y nada senil respuesta (Café Tacvba, "Locomotora")

—… ¡Ha dicho que sí! —tradujo Jazzman, compensando con su entusiasmo lo extraño de la situación.

Daichi, por tanto, se aproximó al estadio. Está de más decir que más se tardó Jazzman en decir "3, 2, 1, Let it Hisshtucplack!", que Tyson y Daichi en enredar sus yoblades.

Y así, los Black Kitties Z obtuvieron su primera victoria en el torneo.

-· / -·- / ·-

—Basura —sentenció, arrojando el periódico a la basura. Pero no, no era Spider-Man quien efectuaba tal acción. Tampoco era Max. Era… ¡MIREN¡UN OVNI!... ejem… bueno… estábamos en que un periódico había sido arrojado a la basura.

—¿Más noticias de los… eh… yo-yos?

—Sí. Hoy tampoco ha aparecido la señal que esperamos.

—Pues sigamos esperando.

—Es fácil decirlo —respondió, amagando una sonrisa—, cuando no se tienen los minutos contados.

—Bah, sobreviviremos.

—Eso espero…

—¿Sabes que odio cuando te pones solemne?


	11. Chapter 11

Superada la crisis del micro, la paz fue entre el Eq. de Prod.

— XO ¡ERES UNA…!

— XO ¿Y TÚ QUÉ, PETARDO?

—û-úU ya cállense, que traigo cruda.

—¿Todavía?

—ò.ó Es cruda moral.

—Ahora resulta que tiene moral…

—¡YA, MÉTANSE AL MICRO!

—¿Ahora qué se traen? —preguntó Rei.

—Lo de siempre —respondió Rogran. El demonio, no el gato.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Una de las ventajas de trabajar en equipo es que te permite culpar a otro **(The blame game)

—Quisiera salir de aquí huyendo y atraparte de una vez, para ver si así termina esta angustia que es decirte lo que siento, y que me vuelvo loco por volverte a ver. Contigo estaré. Contigo estaré, no importa lo que haya que hacer. Contigo estaré. Contigo estaré, moviendo el tiempo a tu merced. Alunizaré. Alunizaré en los planetas de tu piel. Me devastaré. Yo sólo quiero ser feliz… (Erik Rubín, "Contigo")

—¿Es por mí? Me siento halagado.

—Claro que sí —mintió a medias. Era cierto en parte… pero en otra parte no.

—Por fin —al revisar una página del periódico de ese día, un encabezado llamó su atención—. Nuestra señal. Nos vamos.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Que es tu culpa! —repitió Tyson por nonagésimo novena vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Al tiempo que hacía eso, señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice a una planta artificial que estaba en su maceta de plástico en una de las esquinas del cuarto—. ¡Si fueras real, no habríamos perdido!

A su alrededor, todos callaban, avergonzados.

-· / -·- / ·-

—I've got no place to go, I've got nowhere to run, They'd love to watch me fall, They think they know it all. I'm a nightmare, a disaster -That's what they always said, I'm a lost cause, not a hero -But I'll make it on my own. I'm gonna prove them wrong, Me against the world! (Simple Plan, "Me against the world": No tengo adónde ir, no tengo por donde escapar; vaya que adorarían verme caer, porque creen que lo saben todo. Soy una pesadilla, un desastre… eso es lo que siempre dicen. Soy una causa perdida, no un héroe, pero me las arreglaré solo. Voy a probar que están equivocados¡Soy yo contra todo el mundo!)—Max, emocionado, ponía mostaza a sus donas de chocolate, esperando que su combate empezara.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Me abuuuuuurro! —gritó Rogran en el vacío, que ni siquiera le devolvió un eco.

-· / -·- / ·-

Los Black Kitties Z meditaban sobre las últimas palabras de su senilsei.

—Ellos tienen el cloro y nosotros el blanqueador, pero cierto es que es mejor usar shampoo para tener un liso sensual y unos rizos hidratados que hagan reverdecer las plantas de los pies que tenían hongos en las pizzas de los gatos samurai que pelean contra las tortugas ninja adolescentes de la hermandad de mutantes Mal Ignus y Pierre Versus que…

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Y también es tu culpa! —finalizó Tyson, refiriéndose al pomo de la puerta.

—Tyson… tal vez sea hora de que aceptes que tuviste GRAN parte de la culpa —suspiró Hiro.

—¡NO FUE MI CULPA!

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Estamos a punto de presenciar el segundo encuentro de la etapa Estadounidense del campeonato mundial de yoblade! —anunciaba DJ Jazzman alegremente. Demasiado alegremente, considerando que desde la renuncia de AJ Topper y Brad Best tenía el triple de trabajo y la misma paga miserable que no llegaba al salario mínimo—. ¡Lo neófitos, el Botellón Barthez, contra el equipo local, los PPY Chafaggedon!

El público estalló en ovaciones.

—¡Recordemos que el Botellón Barthez no serían nada sin su entrenador, el sr. Barthez, y que los PPY Chafaggedon no serían nada sin sus patrocinadores productores de mostaza! —la sonrisa de Max se extendió al infinito al oír esto—. ¡En la primera ronda, Miguel contra Max! 3… 2… 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Ya saben qué hace Max con Matrix y que pasa con el encuentro.

— n.nU Será para la otra, Miguel. Dependerá de Claude la permanencia del Botellón Barthez en la contienda o su derrota total y absoluta —un sector del público empezaba a entonar la canción aquella de "We are the champions…"—. ¡Sin más preámbulos, 3, 2, 1, Let it Hisshtucplack!

La batalla entre Rick y Claude era dura. La técnica de Claude era superior, pero la fuerza bruta de Rick también era considerable. El plato estaba lleno de espinas, cabe mencionar, y Claude (bueno, su yo-blade) saltaba de una a otra esperando que el poder de Rick se acabara. Pero una de las virtudes de las que Rick carecía era la paciencia. Así pues, Rick empezó a destrozar las espinas, y una salió volando, directo hacia Claude.

—No te muevas —le susurró Barthez por la diadema de seguridad que llevaba.

—¡Cuernos! —respondió Claude, y esquivó. La espina se incrustó en la pared, rozando a Bartez. Fue una herida bastante ligera, y sin embargo…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH¡ME DESANGRO! Pero… no… importa… Claude… gana esta batalla… por mí… —Barthez se "desmayó" dramáticamente, distrayendo a Claude con toda su escena, oportunidad que aprovechó Rick para derrotarlo.

Pero el público estaba fúrico con Rick. Primero había intentado atacar a Claude, y el herido resultó ser ese noble y bondadoso señor Barthez. Malo, malo, malo y perverso. Si de por sí a nadie le caía del todo bien, ahora era evidentemente repudiado por todo el pueblo de su país y del mundo entero. El público del estadio le arrojó latas, vasos, hot-dogs a medio comer, abuelitas, tortas ahogadas, una olla de paella, lavadoras y zapatos viejos que habían pescado esa misma mañana.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡No es mi culpa, es tuya! —gritaba Tyson a la estatua de la Libertad. La estatua, aburrida, esperaba que se fuera.

-· / -·- / ·-

—… ¿es Tyson? —se preguntó Rogran en voz alta, costumbre que había adquirido a fuerza de estar solo en un lugar donde nadie le diría que estaba loco por hablar solo—. ¡Bachoco, remedo de mortal, sácame de aquí!

-· / -·- / ·-

—Acepta de una vez que es tu culpa, Tyson —dijo Hiro, saliendo de entre las sombras.

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues si no es así, demuéstralo.

—¡Cuando quieras!

Dicho esto, se enzarzaron en un encuentro de yo-blade. De repente, Hiro sacó un segundo yo-blade y también lo usó.

—¡Oye¡Eso es dos contra uno!

—¿Y? Creí haber oído que decías que tú podías contra dos.

—Pues alucinas.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Me lleva el diablo! —profirió Rogran, y volvió a sentarse en la nada. Después de todo, Tyson siempre había sido algo sordo.

-· / -·- / ·-

Y Tyson perdió, como era de suponerse. Hiro se fue y Tyson cayó de rodillas, derrotado.

-· / -·- / ·-

—No puedo creer que _**esto** _sea nuestra misión.

—Bah… siempre ha estado algo loco. Me pregunto si habrá bebido de un malk…

—Shh. Ahí vienen.


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Y luego…?

—Pues le dije que…

—¿Vamos a ir o no?

—¿Ya viste a…?

—No, te digo que…

—¡YA CÁLLENSE! —espetó Flint, abriendo la puerta de repente. Tras recibir un sonoro y unánime "¡NO!" por respuesta, cerró la puerta de golpe, murmurando algo de matar a alguien algún día.

Pero no lo haría, claro, porque no se merecían el morir por sus manos, se dijo. Había vuelto a la computadora para escribir un capítulo más, resignada a escuchar el barullo del otro lado de la puerta.

Pero aún no se resignaba a escuchar a dos gatos pelear encarnizadamente.

—¡No chilles! —le gritó a la pequeña gatita, la hermana de Rogran (el gato), que había regresado para quedarse. La interpelación asustó a los gatos y detuvieron su juego por dos segundos, tras los cuales prosiguieron con su lúdica actividad. Flint sonrió maquiavélicamente para sí, tomó a los dos gatos, abrió la puerta, los sacó, y disfrutó de los gritos del Eq. de Prod. siendo arañados por sus "tiernos" mininos.

—Ah, música para mis oídos.

—Flint —dijo Rogran, molesto, al aparecer—, sabes que no debes invocarme.

—Oh, bueno… es que me resultó tan imposible hacer callar a ese desconsiderado Eq. de Prod., que decidí llamarte… pero ya me he encargado de eso.

—MMh. ¿Sabes?., pensé que te habías olvidado de mi existencia.

—¿Porqué dices eso? —pregunta Flint, mosqueada. Rogran, amablemente, la roció con insecticida.

—Por nada, por nada —respondió, mientras la fumigada se moría más rápido que los insectos—. Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, tal vez salude a la gente…

Salió, y sólo encontró una multitud de velas encendidas, como si fuera Día de Muertos o sesión espiritista. Rogran, el gato, dormitaba sobre una caja MUY grande. Rogran, el demonio, se encontró súbitamente atrapado en un círculo mágico, y maldijo la hora en que cayó en una trampa tan molesta.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Cuando estés en Roma… estarás en Italia, la tierra de la pasta, así que procura no engordar MÁS **(When in Rome… Let it rip!)

—Espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es _demasiado _fácil.

—No empieces a presumir…

—No, en serio es engañosamente sencillo.

—¿Tú crees? —había aprendido a no desconfiar de la intuición de su acompañante, y si sospechaba que era una trampa…—. ¿Crees que sea…?

—No me cabe la más mínima duda.

—Entonces… —su cerebro recorrió las posibilidades que tenían. Si lo planeaba bien, podrían voltear la trampa. Pero no sería fácil. Después de todo, su adversario era…

—Déjame ir por él.

—Pero…

—No tiene nada contra ti, ni contra el clan. Está en **_mi _**contra.

—¿No necesitarás ayuda?

—… espero que no.

"Es tan raro que se ponga solemne", sonrió para sí.

—Bien. Sólo regresa antes del amanecer, o…

—… o me convertiré en calabaza… _asada_ —respondió a la sonrisa de su maestro.

Y se separaron por primera vez en un año.

-· / -·- / ·-

Lejos de allí, Barthez preparaba a "sus niños" para la siguiente batalla, al mismo tiempo que ponían en escena una conmovedora pieza teatral escrita y dirigida por Barthez mismo con el propósito de conmover al público.

—¿Están listos?

—¡Sí, General, estamos listos!

—¡No los escuuuuuuuucho!

—¡SÍ, GENERAL, ESTAMOS LISTOS!

—¡Muuuuuuuuuu!... ¡Vive en un palacio al lado del mar!

—¡Bar-thez-pon-ja!

—¡Su cariño absorbe y sin estallar!

—¡Bar-thez-pon-ja!

—¡El mejor amigo que podrías desear!

—¡Bar-thez-pon-ja!

—¡Y como a un rey le es fácil mandar!

—¡Bar-thez-pon-ja!

—¡Todos!

—Bar-thez Pon-ja, Bar-thez Pon-ja, Bar-thez Pon-ja…

—¡Él es Barthez… Ponja!

Para rematar, Miguel interpretó una pequeña melodía en flauta dulce. Los reporteros que grababan la escena estaban embelesados. ¡Era tal el cariño que se profesaban Barthez y su Botellón!

Claro que, en cuanto se fueron, Barthez pudo reprender a sus anchas a los integrantes del Botellón Barthez.

—¡Mal, mal, mal! .¿Porqué siempre tienen que desafinar?

—o-o ¡No lo sabemos, General Barthez! —respondió el Botellón a coro.

—¡Que no lo saben! ¬.¬# ¿Y se puede saber porqué?

—o-o ¡Porque no nos lo ha dicho, General Barhez!

—¡.¿Y acaso tengo que decirles todo?.!

—o-o ¡Sí, General Barthez!

—Dios mío…

—o-o ¡Si desea hablar con usted mismo, nos retiraremos, General Barthez!

—No… sólo… sólo aprendan a cantar, y a yo-batallar, y a pensar… —Barthez, percatándose de su error en último minuto, agregó—. Bueno, olvídense de lo de pensar.

—o-o ¡Lo intentaremos, General Barthez!

—No lo intenten¡HÁGANLO!

—o-o ¡Lo haremos o moriremos, General Barthez!

—… mejor mátense y evítenme el verlos fracasar.

—o-o ¡Sí, General Barthez!

Miguel, Matilda, Claude y Aaron saltaron por la ventana más cercana. Barthez se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¡Estamos en la Planta Baja, zoquetes! .¡La próxima vez aviéntense de la azotea!

—¡Lo recordaremos, General Barthez! —respondieron los aludidos desde el otro lado de la pared.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¿Qué no ves que si te llamo es porque te extrañé, si me desmayo cuando respondes no es nada grave y es humano? Cae la noche y estoy solo otra vez… —Rogran, mortalmente aburrido, no sabía ni de dónde había salido esa canción (n/a: pero yo sí. Es "Otra vez", de Miranda). En su locura, creía que la estaba inventando.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¡Y estamos en la etapa Italiana del campeonato mundial de Yo-blade! —anunció Jazzman, contento porque AL FIN le habían pagado—. ¡Rei, de los Black Kitties Z, contra Claude, del Botellón Barthez!

A Rei le tomo unos largos, largos, **larguísimos **7 segundos derrotar a Claude. Y siguió la batalla entre Miguel y Lee, que se decidió en una breve media hora, tras la cual venció, por mucho, Miguel.

Así que, como siempre, habría que hacer un desempate. Predecible. Tan predecible como que el ganador sería Rei.

¡Pues nel! No ganó Rei, sino Miguel, con su táctica tramposa de las cuchillitas invisibles en el Yo-blade. Predecible.

-· / -·- / ·-

Predecible y notorio. Algo estaba mal, se decía Kenny, pero no podía decir qué. Viéndolo doblemente en su NDS®, intuía que había algo extraño en el yoblade de Miguel.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¿Porqué tardaste tanto?

—Tuve una… dificultad.

—¿Dificultad? —arqueó la ceja, impaciente por escuchar el relato completo.

—No se callaba.

—Oh. ¿Lograste sacarle algo?

—No mucho, sólo… —dudaba. Era un mal signo. Debía ser grave. Se acercó a su interlocutor lentamente, como un cervatillo asustado—. Es que…

Con un rápido giro de muñeca, sacó la estaca de plata que llevaba escondida en la manga y la incrustó en su corazón. El atacado se detuvo, sintiendo un dolor inenarrable, pero aún seguía consciente y lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer una última pregunta.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Nada personal —dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación—. Pero estorbas.

"_Fue él_", pensó. Ante él estaba el enemigo más tenaz que hubiera tenido, y aún así… ¿Porqué lo ayudaba? Había dicho que él mismo estorbaba. ¿Estorbaba para qué? "_Ese bastardo…_" Del odio sacó fuerzas para escupir el nombre en medio de un chorro de sangre.

—Sadrach…

—Ah, todavía tiene algo de energías. Mejor vámonos.

—Sí, Ejecutor.

"_¿Ejecutor?_"

-· / -·- / ·-

—Y en la novena entrada, Kenny, tienes que lanzar puras bolas, para que el bateador se desespere y dé _swings _en falso, y se los tomen como strikes —indicaba Hiro.

—Bueno, sí, eso está MUY bien —dijo el niño sin ojos con mucho, muchísimo tacto—. Pero, en el encuentro de yoblade mañana¿qué estrategia seguiremos?

—Oh, eso. Pues simple. En la primera batalla va Daichi, porque lo más seguro es que manden a Kai en esa; y en la segunda vas tú, Kenny.

—¿Que QUÉ?

-· / -·- / ·-

_**Let's go back…**  
(Regresemos)  
**back to the beginning…**  
(Regresemos al principio)  
**back to where the Earth,**  
(a cuando la Tierra,)  
**the Sun, the stars all aligned…**  
(el Sol y las estrellas estaban alineados…)_

'_**Cause perfect**  
(Porque lo perfecto)  
**didn't feel so perfect,**  
(No parecía tan perfecto)  
**trying to fit a square into a circle was no life.**  
(Intentar embonar un cuadrado en un círculo no era vivir)  
**I defy…**  
(Los desafío…)_

—¿Qué ves, Shinji?

—… un candelabro…

—¿Dónde estás?

—… en una cuna.

—¿Bajo el candelabro? —preguntó la Dra., atónita. ¿Sería posible que fueran tan estúpidos como para dejar una cuna bajo un candelabro?

—… sí… espera… viene… —una sonrisa se dibujó en su pequeña y linda y tierna cara—… mamá…

—¿Qué hace tu mamá?

—… canta… "_seré impaciente porque nunca encuentro (esto es) algo diferente_" —musitó. (Julio, "Los demás")

—Despierta.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron lentamente, y cuestionaron a la doctora.

—¿Esta vez sí me va a decir algo?

—… está bien.

* * *

Y un chorro de agua cayó sobre el demontre. El círculo mágico se diluyó. Flint, saliendo de la puerta tras él, simplemente le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

—Apaga las velas, mi venerable anciano. Son exactamente 593.

Rogran, el demonio, seguía sin comprender, pero igual apagó las velas con magia, porque de aquí a que soplara…

En cuanto lo hizo, hubo mil flashazos y un multi-grito de "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!".

Y Rogran, el demonio, por fin comprendió lo que había pasado. Vio en un calendario a su derecha la fecha 17 de Noviembre bien marcada con un círculo rojo y una anotación garabateada de puño y letra de Flint: "Operación: baño de cumpleaños".


	13. Chapter 13

Súbitamente, Flint dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (es decir, nada), y empezó a caminar en círculos, mareando a todos. Súbitamente, los ojos se le pusieron brillantes, como cuando alguien va a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una de las asesoras de mercadotecnia, preocupada.

—Rogran… está… muerto.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntaron al unísono todos los presentes. No podía ser… ¿qué iban a hacer?

—¡Lo atropellaron! —prosiguió Flint, con la voz quebrada.

Súbitamente, entró Rogran por la puerta. Todos se volvieron hacia esa dirección, primero lúgubres, luego asustados.

—T-T ¡Mal rayo parta al idiota que iba en la bicicleta que finiquitó a mi gato! —juró Flint, derramando sus cuatro lágrimas reglamentarias cuando nadie veía.

Y, aunque no podían ocultar su alivio de que no había sido Rogran, el demonio, el que había muerto sino Rogran, el gato, tuvieron el buen gusto de expresar sus condolencias.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**La Gran Estupidez de Kenny, y de Tyson, y de Daichi, y de todos los demás también. **(Kenny's big battle)

—Puede que algún día por estas fechas no recuerdes ya la letra de aquel tema que compuse por ti. Puede que la vida sea tan breve o que el tiempo no se acuerde de sacarme de una vez de aquí… —ah, la ociosidad hacía estragos en la de por sí no muy brillante mente de Rogran. Empezaba a descomponer canciones. (Álex Ubago, "¿Qué pides tú?")

-· / -·- / ·-

—¿Que QUÉ? —gritó Tyson con todo el poder de su nefasta voz.

—UoU Que tú no juegas en el próximo partido —le reiteró Hiro.

—¡Pero si todo el mundo sabe que sin mí no van a poder ganar!

Tres segundos de silencio. Inmediatamente tras eso, una carcajada general.

Y después, tras tomarle unos diez minutos a Tyson comprender el porqué de las risas, salió corriendo, molesto.

Vagabundeó por Roma, el muy vago. Y vagó y se puso a errar. No, errar sin "h". Nada de "herrar". Si fuera con "h", implicaría que Tyson tiene una mínima cantidad de talento como herrero, o los caballos sufrirían mucho; y no se debe hacer sufrir a tan pobres y nobles animales. Si fuera así, el capitalismo estaría en peligro, porque los caballos no podrían hacer sus labores en el campo y en los vídeos de música ranchera como es debido, con el consiguiente menoscabo en las ganancias de las disqueras y de los ranchos. No es que me preocupe demasiado por las disqueras, y ciertamente no comprendo porqué se han de usar siempre caballos en los vídeos de música ranchera y en alguno con tintes épicos. Pero aun así, sé que sin los vídeos de Alejandro Fernández el capitalismo se derrumbaría tanto que no nos quedaría más que convertirnos en comunistas, voto al diablo. Sería un desastre, _yes, sir._

Entre tanto, Tyson encontróse con un sujeto anciano que estaba notoriamente borracho, drogado, loco, o todas las anteriores, que predicaba en una esquina.

—Habemus Tortus! —exclamaba el Senilsei Tao en una esquina del Vaticano, atacando con fervor casi religioso una torta. Entonces, desgracia de desgracias, reparó en Tyson—. Habemus Tontus! En Taro, En Taro. Mae govannen. Jelou.

Tyson, estúpidamente, pensó que **_en serio _**le hablaban en latín.

—¡Perfecto! .¡Entonces, nos vamos de _shopping_! —gritó súbitamente el Senilsei, tomó a Tyson por el cuello de su chamarra y salió corriendo.

-· / -·- / ·-

—¿Ejecutor?

Sadrach levantó la mirada, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Templar?

—El objetivo ha sido secuestrado.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Un anciano se lo llevó de repente del punto Beta-268.

—Mmmh… déjalo.

—Será como usted diga, Ejecutor —con una inclinación, dio media vuelta y se fue. Sadrach resopló, evitando reír.

—"Ejecutor"… —repitió para sí. Se estaba tomando demasiado en serio su papel.

-· / -·- / ·-

—Huy, qué vida la mía. Me despierto en la mañana para verme por el resto del día en espejos como éste. Adoro cómo se ve este encaje. Me siento tan bello como la canguro enana que paría osos —decía el senilsei Tao, mientras se probaba un muy escotado camisón sobre una gabardina con un sombrero grande, como de mosquetero—. Definitivamente, si no se nace con buen gusto, como yo, no se puede aprender. Bien dicen que aunque la mona se vista de seda se queda en el corredor del que no sale el que nace para maceta.

—¡VIEJO CERDO! —gritó Tyson, poniendo un acento gracioso en el "cerdo".

—O-OUUU Eeeeeeeek —masculló el Senilsei. Fue al cambiador, salió con su ropa normal y sacó a Tyson de la tienda—. Gracias por avisarme del depravado que me estaba viendo del otro lado de esa ventana, Tyson. Vestía de una forma muy extraña, como si estuviera tan loco como el pez que vivía en tierra y anhelaba volar en Aerolíneas Albatros.

-· / -·- / ·-

—Somebody save me… I don't care how you do it… c'mon, I've been waiting for you… (Remy Zero: "Save me": Alguien sálveme… no me importa cómo lo hagas. Venga, te he estado esperando) —Rogran por fin había resuelto qué hacer con su tiempo libre. Estaba armando un rompecabezas de doscientas sesenta y nueve billones ochocientas veintitrés mil quinientas setenta y nueve millones quinientas cuarenta y ocho mil dieciséis piezas.

-· / -·- / ·-

—… tómame y el viento hará una canción con el fuego eterno que sellará… (Mägo de Oz, "Ástaroth")

Shinji seguía recitando versos inconexos. La Dra. Arreola seguía escuchando con mucha atención. Cuando se detuvo en "sellará", y no en el final del verso, el niño Zope empezó a agitarse y se saltó súbitamente a otra parte de la canción, para empezar a mezclar fragmentos.

—Ven hacia mí… por tu alma… portador de luz…

-· / -·- / ·-

**_No sé si quedan amigos,_**  
_**Ni si existe el amor,  
Si puedo contar contigo  
Para hablar de dolor.**_

_**Si existe alguien que escuche  
Cuando alzo la voz**_  
**_Y no sentirme solo…  
_**(El Canto del Loco, "Puede ser")

Entretanto, los PPY Chafaggedon habían ganado su encuentro entre abucheos.

—Y en esta esquina… ¡los Schrödinger Boys! —anunció DJ Jazzman, entre la multitud de grititos de tipas histéricas y al borde del desmayo por el súbito aumento de hormonas en su sistema nervioso—. Y en la otra, los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded.

Y se hizo el silencio.

—¡El primer encuentro será entre Kai y Daichi! 3, 2, 1… let it hisshtucplack!

Daichi quería su revancha del anterior enfrentamiento que habían tenido. Pero a Kai no se le daba la gana pelear contra aquel horroroso ser que era Daichi, que afectaba sus nervios y su refinada nariz el acercarse. Siempre que veía a Daichi perdía el apetito por una semana. Así que decidió castigar al culpable de todo, Hiro, y arrojó hacia su cabeza (la de Hiro) su yoblade con decisión y la suficiente fuerza.

Pero en el último segundo se arrepintió y decidió que no quería ir a la cárcel por alguien como Hiro, así que desvió el ángulo e hizo una bonita muesca en el poste a la altura de la oreja de Hiro. Acto seguido, dio el microgarnuchacito necesario para que el yoblade regresara a su mano. Dio media vuelta y se alejó del estadio.

—¿Porqué hiciste eso? —le preguntó Tala, molesto.

—Porque se me dio la regalada gana. ¿Algún problema?

—Bah…

En el ínter, Daichi se había enredado en su yoblade, así que los dos equipos quedaron empatados.

-· / -·- / ·-

—Perfecto —sonrió una espectadora nada neutral. Le había costado trabajo hacer que pareciera casual ese enredo. Después de todo, tenía que ganar _quien fuera_, menos los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded, para que su plan funcionara.

Mientras tanto, Tala y Daichi habían llegado al estadio y empezado a yo-batallar. Los resortes del yoblade de Kenny dificultaban hartamente la labor de Tala de golpearlo lo suficiente. Pero con que lo golpeara una sola vez en el punto indicado con el ángulo correcto, podría sacarlo del estadio con un solo golpe.

Y cuando vio la oportunidad, el yoblade de Tala le dio un tremendo trancazo al yoblade de Kenny, que a su vez le dio tremendo trancazo a la cara de Kenny.

Claro está, durante la batalla Tala se entretuvo burlándose de Kenny, de su osito de peluche, de Daichi, de Hilary, de Zop… er, de Shinji, de los Back Street Boys, de la Internet, de la Gran N (n/a: "La Gran N": Nintendo), y de Tyson. Kenny lo soportó todo, menos eso de que le insultaran a su pequeño y queridísimo Tyson. Así que se enojó y se precipitó, y cayó en la trampa de Tala, estúpidamente.


	14. Chapter 14

**FE DE ERRATAS:** En el capítulo siete, en uno de los flash-backs de Shinji, aparece la canción de No Doubt, "Don't speak": "_You and me… used to be together, everyday together, always… I really feel that I'm loosing my best friend_". Debería ser: _I really feel that I'm **losing** my best friend_

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Rest in pieces! **(Picking up the pieces)

-- ESPECIAL DE MIRANDA: DON

**_Quiero saber qué me pasa,_**  
_**Te pregunto¿qué me pasa?  
Y no sabes qué contestarme  
Porque claro, de seguro te mareé  
Con mis idas y vueltas,**_  
**_Te cansé con mi cámara lenta,_**  
_**Y aunque trato ya no puedo apurar mi decisión.**_

Entró en silencio mientras amanecía, y lo vio dormir.

¡Tan dulcemente elegante! La viva imagen de la inocencia y con todo el aire de un ser indefenso al que habría que velar.

—Ejecutor… —soltó casi en un suspiro, se sentó dejando que las sombras del rincón fueran su abrigo y dejó que las doce horas desde la salida del sol hasta el ocaso transcurrieran una por una. Le recordaba tanto a… a… no podía precisarlo.

¿Y porqué habría de recordar a alguien más?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Entonces… mis padres… —Shinji se dejó caer en el sillón y se dispuso a contemplar el techo en silencio. La Dra. Arreola lo observaba, con ese aire insondable que sólo los buenos sicólogos pueden derrochar—. ¿Dónde están?

—Es lo que tratamos de averiguar. No creo que estén bien ahora… hace tiempo que no se sabe de ellos

—· / —·— / ·—

—Yo te diré / lo que podemos hacer/ amémonos a escondidas, nena/ estemos donde nadie esté; / hagamos de nuestro amor / el secreto más profundo / aunque lo cante todo el mundo… ("Yo te diré", Miranda!) —el rompecabezas de doscientas sesenta y nueve billones ochocientas veintitrés mil quinientas setenta y nueve millones quinientas cuarenta y ocho mil dieciséis piezas estaba terminado.

_**En el preciso momento en que todo va cambiando para mí;  
En ese instante, te aseguro que alguna señal te di  
Pero no me escuchaste,  
Tal vez sin intención de tu parte;  
Puede ser un poco débil el sonido de mi voz…**_

—¿Ven? .¡Les dije que sin mí no podrían ganar! —espetó Tyson.

—Sí, como sea —refunfuñó Daichi. Kenny se refugiaba en la doble soledad de la NDS. Hiro, súbitamente, empezó a jugar con un balero, que POR PURO ACCIDENTE dejó inconsciente a Tyson de un golpe.

—¡Ups! —exclamó el entrenador, mientras Hilary corría hacia Tyson para darle los primeros auxilios.

—· / —·— / ·—

El Senilsei Tao estaba deprimido. No encontraba su tutú violeta y a nadie parecía importarle.

—· / —·— / ·—

Los Majes (nota para neófitos: los Majestics) tomaban el té con galletitas de repostería fina. Pero… el té no era de boldo, lo cual los molestaba sobremanera.

_**Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar,  
Y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor,  
Y te pediré que me acompañes;  
A dónde, en verdad no sé; dime que sí, miénteme.  
Podría ser que al final  
Rompiste el cristal en mí…  
Podría pasar que me hagas hablar,  
Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal.**_

—Together we broke all the rules / Dreaming of dropping out of school / And leave this place / to never come back (Simple Plan, "I'd do anything": Juntos rompimos todas las reglas, soñábamos dejar la escuela e irnos de este lugar para nunca volver) —Max, con una emoción nula, agregaba mostaza barata a un café barato de Mc Donald's. Seguía deprimido por la mala fama que tenía entre la afición su equipo.

—· / —·— / ·—

Los Schrödinger Boys jugaban a las palabras encadenadas.

—Clan —inició Spencer

—ANti-dopping —siguió Bryan sin mucho entusiasmo.

—PINGüino —soltó Kai, previsiblemente.

—¬¬U INOcente —espetó Tala.

—ENTEro —dijo Ian.

—TEROdáctilo.

—LObotomía…

—MIAu

—AUge

—GErundio

—DIÓxido

—DOpaje…

—· / —·— / ·—

—T.T ya no quiero seguir practicando —se quejaba Raúl sobre un monociclo de cinco pisos.

—T.T yo tampoco —coincidió Julia.

—U-U aguántense —dijo Albahaca.

—TT0TT Set me free, your heaven's a lie! (Lacuna Coil, "Heaven's a Lie": Libérame, que tu "cielo" es una mentira)

_**Siento que debo encontrarte**  
**Y sin embargo paso el tiempo yéndome  
Hacia mí mismo,  
A mi centro que jamás encontraré.  
Yo quisiera tenerte  
Y tratarte de modo decente,  
Pero ves que ya no puedo despegar de mi papel.**_

"_Estás en cada paso, en cada instante; / Siénteme, te puedo tocar. / Y cada vez que mire hacia delante / Tu mirada me llevará… / A encontrarte…" _(Sin Bandera, "A Encontrarte")

Sadrach, deseando regresar su mente del limbo, apagó de golpe la radio. Sólo quería tener ruido de fondo, no quedarse con una marioneta.

—¡Templar, despierta! .¿Pasa algo?

—… no es nada, Ejecutor. Sólo…

—¿"Sólo…" qué?

—Creo que… extraño Aiur.

Una sonrisa dulcificó la expresión de su interlocutor, pero le provocó un escalofrío verlo.

—Es natural. Pero recuerda… que hacemos esto precisamente por Aiur.

—En Taro!

—En Taro.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Entonces están en peligro.

—Yo no diría eso…

—¡Y no puedo hacer nada! —explotó Shinji, con los ojos brillantes.

—Estás haciendo más de lo que te imaginas —musitó la Dra. Arreola.

—…¿Eh?

—¿Crees que sólo estoy aquí para recuperar tu memoria?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Wonder / How can I live on and on/ When you want to live in a hurry / You are the wall / that I/ That I have to remove / And I swallow / I swallow my pride (Lacuna Coil, "Entwined": Me pregunto… ¿cómo puedo seguir viviendo así, si tú quieres vivir tan de prisa? Eres el muro que yo… que yo tengo que derrumbar. Y me trago… me trago mi orgullo.)

Y lo recordó.

¡Esa extraña fijación de Flint por Lacuna Coil! (c/p: 0X) ¿tanto se nota?) Casi rayaba en el fanatismo. Y aun así…

Aun así, de repente le daba una extraña locura y…

—_¡Yo soy el clásico muchacho pobre / enamorado de una niña rica la la la la la¡Y no me importa que digan mis cuates / que sólo ocurre en las telenovelas, no, no, no, no, no! _(Verbena Popular, "El clásico muchacho")

—… _¿estás bien?_

—_Pues… ¿qué parece? —respondió, extendiendo los brazos y dando una vuelta._

—_Parece que has fumado algo extraño —sentenció, serio._

—_Ya, Rogran. Ya sabes que soy multipolar y subnormal._

—_Sí, supongo…_

_**Deberé tranquilizarme y jugar al juego que me propones.  
Bajo la guardia, te recibo y me abrigo de tu piel.  
El destino me ha dado  
Corazones desequilibrados,  
Tu palabra me nivela y detiene mi caer.**_

—Está bien, Tyson. No volveremos a jugar sin ti —cedió Hiro.

—Al fin entras en razón.

—No, lo hago porque el yoblade de Kenny quedó roto en tantos pedacitos que no podemos repararlo.

—Podemos comprar partes nuevas y armar otro —sugirió el niño sin ojos.

—Nah, qué flojera —espetó el entrenador.

Hilary mascullaba algo, molesta. Desde hacía tiempo se sentía desplazada.

Al principio, su trabajo fue molestar a Tyson. Pero llegó Daichi y ya no fue necesario. Después de eso, pero antes de lo de Daichi, se había dedicado con afán y entusiasmo a intentar proteger la inocencia del angelical Rogran. Pero Rogran había resultado no tener inocencia ni ser angelical.

Y al final, había adoptado a Shinji. Y al final, la tal Dra. Arreola había absorbido todo el espacio alrededor del niño.

¡Pobre Hilary inútil! Nada le sale bien.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, Templar. Vámonos.

—¿A posesionarnos del político bit?

—¡Pero claro! .¿A qué más podríamos ir?

Apretó los labios. No podía decirle al Ejecutor que su actitud no era todo lo ceremoniosa y digna que debía ser la actitud de un Ejecutor de Aiur.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Muy bien. Espero que no lo echen todo a perder.

—¡No lo haremos, General Barthez!

—¿Está todo listo para la estrategia que emplearemos contra el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded?

—¡Sí, General Barthez!

—¿Incluso el plan "Bomber-man"?

—¡Por supuesto, General Barthez!

—Perfecto…

—¡Como usted diga, General Barthez!

—…

—¡Sí, General Barthez!

—No dije nada.

—¡Sin dudarlo, General Barthez!

—mmmf.

—¡Lo haremos o moriremos, General Barthez!

—Bah.

—¡Bien, General Barthez! —el Botellón Barthez, una vez más, saltó por la ventana. Una vez más, no sirvió de nada porque estaban en la planta baja.

_**Hoy, una mañana te veré llegar,  
Y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor,  
Y te pediré que me acompañes;  
A dónde, en verdad no sé; dime que sí, miénteme.**  
**Podría ser que al final  
Rompiste el cristal en mí…**  
**Podría pasar que me hagas hablar  
Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal.**_

_**Es un solo…**  
**¡Es la guitarra de Lolo!**_

—¡Señor! .¿Está bien?

Oyendo sólo a medias lo que el joven a su lado trataba de decirle, se levantó de golpe con un jadeo. El dolor en el pecho era demasiado grande…

Miró hacia la derecha y vio la estaca que lo había mantenido paralizado tanto tiempo. Todavía brillaba en ella su sangre…

—¿Porqué lo hiciste? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Señor… es que hace días que no sabíamos de usted, y… —empezó a contestar el otro, creyendo que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

—No… no importa, chiquillo —se esforzó en sonreír, para calmarlo. ¡Tan joven, y lo habían mandado a buscarlo! Casi se sentía mal de ser salvado por alguien tan inexperto.

—¿Qui… quién fue? —cuestionó tímidamente.

—¡Mi niño! —rió de repente—. ¡Cuando me entere, lo descuartizaré con mis propias manos!

Y no bromeaba. Quizá sólo mentía al decir que no sabía quién había sido, pero sobre lo otro hablaba absolutamente en serio.

—¿Y dónde está…?

—… eso me gustaría saber —refunfuñó, decidido a acabar con la existencia de la traidora de una vez y para siempre.

_**Podría ser que al final  
Rompiste el cristal en mí…  
Abriste mi piel, que estaba tan mal;  
Quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar;  
Quizás seas tú quien me hará regresar;**  
**Intuyo que sabes la forma mejor  
Y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal.**_

—…Y que sólo cuando yo estoy dormido / es cuando me porto bien y no hago ruido. / También puedo estar tranquilo/ yo no soy hiperactivo¡ya me quiero divertir/ Y que cuando llegue mi padre a casa / van a ir a decirle todo lo que pasa. / Que me pegue con el cinto/ que lo tengo merecido¡yo diré que no es así¡Ya déjame salir¡No quiero estar aquí¡Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer¡Me voy a portar bien! (Los Payasónicos, "Déjame salir")—suplicaba Rogran al vacío. Estaba tan mortalmente aburrido que iba a acabar más loco de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó la voz de Arrai desde el vacío, burlona.

—¡Oh, claro! .¡Estoy divertidísimo! —espetó el demontre con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, si estás tan contento, te dejaré aquí otro rato más.

—¡No, espera…!

Tarde. Otra vez estaba solo con su putrefacta alma. Así pues, volvió a su sano entretenimiento.

—Nada más porque otra vez no hice tarea / Y por un reporte te hablan de la escuela. / Me quedé bien castigado, sin deberla ni temerla/ déjenme salir de aquí…


	15. Chapter 15

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció Flint a las sombras del estudio. Al parecer, no había nadie—. Perfecto… ¡Camino despejado!

— Ú-Ù ¿Porqué tengo que hacer esto? —preguntó el demontre, decaído.

—Por las pocas fans que te quedan. Además, si no grabamos esta escena ahora, no saldrá tan bien como debe.

—Feh, tú y tu pánico escénico. ¿Y Arrai? Se supone que ella también sale en esta parte.

—Usaré un poco de quimerismo para que parezca que está aquí.

—¿Los efectos de quimerismo pueden ser grabados por una cámara?

—Sep, ya hice el experimento… qué bueno que la escenografía del cap. 38 es la misma que en el 8.

Unos 15 minutos después de que terminaron, el resto del Equipo llegó y fingieron que nada había pasado.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**¡Ay, me voy otra vez y ahí te dejo, Madrid! **(Shakira, "Te dejo, Madrid") (Sleepless in Madrid)

—Venga, otra vez estoy muy mal; / que me siento solo, me duele todo, que estoy muy mal. / Dice: "recaer es muy normal"/ y el doctor ya sabe mi medicina para olvidar/ un toque de tus ojos/ un roce de tus manos/ el olor de tu pelo/ el sabor de tus labios / y un poco de tu vooooz… / y al instante me siento mejor. (Tranzas, "Jarabe") ¡Maldita sea la suerte del Universo! .¡ME ABURRO!

…_¡BURRO, BURRO, BURRO!_

—¿Quién es el puñetero idiota que osa llamarme burro? —increpó Rogran al eco que se dignaba devolverle el vacío

…_¿burro? .¿burro? .¿burro?_

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no, so palurdo!

_¡palurdo, palurdo, palurdo!_

Y el demontre, rendido, soltó un mega-suspiro

—· / —·— / ·—

Lee tenía una pesadilla. Vestía un tutú púrpura como el del Senilsei Tao, y Rei ejecutaba una danza rusa, y lo pateaba y lo lanzaba lejos, muy lejos, hasta caer en las garras de una bestia alada con cara de nereida y garras de reptil. También sus alas eran como de dragón, y un aura luminosa la envolvía. Después, dicha creatura se convertía en Mariah. Al borde del infarto, despertó de golpe, gritando.

Al día siguiente, accedió a recorrer Madrid (donde seguiría el campeonato mundial de yoblade) con los demas Black Kitties Z.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**Land of immortals I wait for my day**  
(Tierra de Inmortales, espero por mi hora)  
**knowing the secret of the skies**  
(Porque conozco el secreto de los cielos)_  
**_Land of immortals you must belong to me_**  
_(Tierra de Inmortales, tú me perteneces)  
**from here to eternity**  
(Desde ahora hasta el fin de la eternidad)_

(Tristania, "Land of Immortals")

—Bien, bien. Ahora me los comeré —murmuró Sadrach, alegre.

—¿Decía, Ejecutor?

—Nada, no pasa nada —y rió. El Templar a su lado volvió a sentir que le daba un escalofrío, a la vez que sentía algo de ira.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**Hard...**  
(Duro…)  
**I'm harder than the life I've lived**  
(Soy más duro que la vida que he vivido)  
**Strong...**  
(Fuerte…)  
**I'm stronger than the pain you give**  
(Soy más fuerte que el dolor que tú me causas)  
**It's lost...**  
(Está perdido…)  
**So lost**  
(¡Tan perdido!)  
**The world you're in**  
(El mundo en que estás,)  
**The life you live**  
(La vida que vives;)  
**I see the lies**  
(Porque yo veo las mentiras,)  
**The darkside of the smiles you give**  
(El lado oscuro de las sonrisas que das)_

—¿Señor…?

—No hace falta que me acompañes, niño. Lo atraparé y traeré su cabeza en menos de seis meses.

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden, carajo!

Cuando se hubo ido, sonrió amargamente.

—Ahora, el empalado serás tú, Sadrach.

—· / —·— / ·—

Había por ahí un par de malabaristas que hacían su espectáculo valiéndose de toda suerte de trucos con sus yoblades. Como cualquier bufón de circo normal, pero con yoblades, lo que hacía el número algo novedoso e inigualable; más porque llevaban unos trajes que más parecían cortinas mal enrolladas y unas mascaras que estorbaban también. En resumen, era toda una proeza caminar con antedicho atuendo.

Y, aún así, caminaban, respiraban, y hacían trucos con los yoblades sin sudar.

Pero Lee, de mal humor por su falta de sueño y porque súbitamente había perdido todas sus habilidades con el yoblade, se puso a criticar el acto, proclamando que era muy sencillo y no tenía gracia.

Y los cirqueros, como es obvio, se molestaron y los retaron a él y a Rei a un pequeño duelo callejero a la vieja usanza. El incidente captó la atención de un Ejecutor y un Templar que iban por ahí.

—Ah…

—Pelear con yo-yos. Estos humanos no merecen el mundo que tienen.

—Y sin embargo, es… interesante.

—¿Qué dices, Templar?

—Esto me parece familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto.

—Tal vez sea parte de la memoria del cuerpo que tomaste —sugirió Sadrach, empezando a preocuparse. Si recordaba lo suficiente, recordaría todo y él no estaría en una muy buena posición.

—Tal vez…

Mientras tanto, los actores callejeros habían derrotado a Rei y Lee con facilidad, más bien por culpa de Lee; lo que lo hizo sentir peor.

Y el incidente no sólo había llamado la atención de los Venidos de Aiur. También la de la dra. Arreola.

—Yo diría que hablaras con él —le dijo a Rei, alcanzándole su yoblade—. O va a acabar completamente desquiciado —Rei, confundido, asintió y se fue—. ¿Shinji?... ¡Shinji!

El niño, zope e intuitivo como es él, se había quedado viendo al Ejecutor y su Templar. Caminó hacia ellos, como suelen hacerlo los niños pequeños y sin mucho juicio, dirigió una mirada despectiva al Ejecutor y después clavó los ojos en su acompañante. Y quedó otra vez en trance.

—El día que nos conocimos, comenzó. El día que me olvidaste, floreció. Y si no me recuerdas ahora … —recitó, con la mirada perdida.

—¡Templar! —Sadrach la sacó del trance en el que también había caído sacudiéndole el hombro—. ¡Vámonos ya!

—S-sí, Ejecutor… ese niño…

—No es humano. Las altas vibraciones psiónicas que emite tu amuleto Khaydarin debieron haberlo trastornado un poco.

—Sí…

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Shinji! —la dra. Arreola lo sacudía, un poco frenética. No lograba salir del trance. Hilary la veía con aire reprobatorio—. ¡Despierta de una vez!

—… ¿ella era mi mamá? —preguntó el zopecín, sin cambiar su expresión.

—Sí y no.

—… ¿qué?

—Ya sé porque ninguno ha hecho nada para buscarte.

—¿En verdad, doctora?

—Llámame Karina.

—· / —·— / ·—

—No sé… esto de un combate de dos contra dos podría ser peligroso —sentenció el Sr. Dickenson, ligeramente en sus cabales.

—¡No morirá nadie! —afirmó Raúl.

—¿Seguros?

—¡Seguros! —dijeron él y su gemela a la vez.

—Bien… pero… ¿cómo lograrán que los Black Kitties Z acepten?

—Será como quitarle un dulce a un niño —canturreó Julia.

— ò.ó ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! .¡Nada de quitarle dulces a los niños! Pequeños desgraciados… ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA!

—o.oUUU S-sí, claro —Julia y Raúl salieron corriendo de la oficina.

—Quitarle dulces a los niños… ¡eso no es correcto! —farfulló Dickenson, para después zambullirse en un largo monólogo sobre las horrendas tentaciones que el diablo ponía en los dulces, que hacía que los niños hicieran cualquier cosa por ellos y que los no tan niños siempre intentaran robarlos. Los caramelos, sin duda alguna, eran otra perversa invención del demonio, como el teléfono y sus horrendos vástagos, celular (aka móvil) e Internet; y el reggaeton.

—· / —·— / ·—

El día del enfrentamiento entre los Black Kitties Z y la Dinastía Atayde llegó. Pero no vinieron ellos, sino los malabaristas callejeros, para estupefacción de todos.

Y, cuando se quitaron esos horrorosos trajes de cortina mal enrollada, resultó que, en efecto, eran Julia y Raúl, de la Dinastía Atayde.

—¡Ustedes! —exclamaron Lee y Rei.

—¡Nosotros! —respondieron, burlándose del tono, Julia y Raúl.

—¡Ellos! —se metió DJ Jazzman, aunque su intervención carecía de relevancia para el diálogo y para el enriquecimiento de la cultura occidental en general.

—¿Quieren volver a perder? —los retó Julia.

—¡Los que van a perder son ustedes! —espetó Lee, que de vidente tenía lo que la guionista tiene de cerebro, lo que viene a ser nada.

—¡Uy sí! .¿Contra ti y qué ejército?

—¡Contra mí y _este _ejército! —replicó el tipo que parecía león mal alimentado, jalando a Rei de la oreja.

— òwó A mí no me metas… —se quejó el tipo de la cola de caballo kilométrica.

—¿Ve? —dijo Julia al sr. Dickenson en el estrado—. ¡Han aceptado el reto!

—Bien, bien —el Sr. Dickenson tomó un micrófono y se dispuso a anunciar—. ¡Playeras al 2 x 1 en la Pulga!

—n0n ¡Genial! —prorrumpió el estadio entero, y se fueron a comprar playeras.

—¡Y este duelo será de dos contra dos! —finalizó el senil y calvo sujeto, para sentarse y olvidar todo el asunto.

Para la desgracia de la civilización, Jazzman también se había ido a comprarse playeras, por lo que no hubo nadie que hiciera el conteo. Pero a los combatientes no les importó, e igual empezaron a pelear.

¿Para qué hacerla larga, si ya sabemos que a Lee le da un ataque de psicosis y Rei tiene que sacar su yoblade del plato antes de que todos acaben enredados? Esto, como es lógico, acarrea la derrota inevitable de su equipo. Pero al menos salva la despreciable e irrelevante cordura de Lee, para provecho de la civilización oriental, porque a la occidental le viene importando un soberano rábano. Con esto no quiero decir que a la civilización occidental carezca de interés por la cordura de Lee, sino que le preocupa (y le ocupa) más Su Alteza Serenísima el Soberano Rábano.

—· / —·— / ·—

—El día que nos conocimos, comenzó… el día que me olvidaste, floreció. Y si no me recuerdas ahora … será el final de todo —terminó el Templar, viendo como el sol se ocultaba, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo (n/a: Antecitadas líneas aparecen en el manga de Ah, Megamisama, por ahí del tomo 16 (31 en la edición que publicó Vid en México); y pertenecen a Welsper).


	16. Chapter 16

—… ¿cuándo demonios se acabará esto? —preguntó Flint al aire.

—En unos 34 capítulos o algo así —le respondió el Productor.

—¬¬U No me refería a eso, sino… —dirigió una mirada elocuente al Director, que seguía cantando el último disco de Fey, haciendo gestos extraños y con un tono aún más raro.

— ·.·U oh, eso…

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**El hombre es fuego y la mujer, estopa; llega el diablo y les sopla… y una sacra legión angélica llama a los bomberos, lo que siempre deja a los individuos antecitados más fríos que el Polo Norte; que, por cierto, se está descongelando, para horror de los pingüinos y, por consiguiente, de Kai. **(Fire and water)

— … I can't remember how ./ I can't remember why ./ I'm lying here tonight/ and I can't stand the pain/ and I can't make it go away; / no, I can't stand the pain… / How could this happen to me?. / I've made my mistakes/ I've got nowhere to run. / The night goes on / as I'm fading away/ I'm sick of this life; / I just wanna scream… / How could this happen to me? ./ Everybody's screaming/ I try to make a sound but no one hears me. / I'm slipping off the edge/ I'm hanging by a thread/ I wanna start this over again. / So I try to hold on / On to a time when nothing mattered; / and I can't explain what happened; / and I can't erase the things I've done. / no, I can't. / How could this happen to me? (Simple Plan, "How could this happen to me?": No recuerdo cómo ni porqué estoy aquí tirado esta noche; y no aguanto el dolor y tampoco puedo hacer que se vaya, no, no aguanto el dolor… ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto? Me equivoqué, me quedé sin a dónde ir y la noche sigue mientras me desvanezco; estoy harto de esta vida, sólo quiero gritar… ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto a mí? Todos están gritando, intento hablar pero nadie me escucha. Me resbalo por el borde de un precipicio, y ahora cuelgo de un simple hilo, quiero empezar de nuevo; así que intento aferrarme a aquel tiempo en que nada importaba; y no puedo explicar lo qué pasó ni borrar lo que he hecho; no, no puedo. ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto?) —Max había dejado la mostaza barata y la cerveza barata también. Había conseguido tequila y mostaza Dijon. Necesitaba todo el valor que pudiera reunir para enfrentarse a los Schrödinger Boys.

—· / —·— / ·—

El pingüino de los Schrödinger Boys estaba comiendo tiritas de pescado frito, lo cual era normal. Lo que nunca sería normal para nadie sería ver a Kai friendo las antedichas tiras, y conversando alegremente con un pingüino que rara vez respondía algo porque estaba ocupando comiendo.

Llevaba ya dos años con el pingüino. Tuvo que ir hasta Groenlandia por él, claro (nota: al final de la olvidada y semi-mítica primera temporada de Yoblade. -Flint.); pero había valido el viaje. Era todo lo cariñoso que podía ser un pingüino, y más lindo que cualquier pingüino, al menos para Kai. Y estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano para la esperadísima Lucha de Mascotas del torneo de Yoblade. Habría sido muy fácil, pensó Kai, de no ser porque apareció el niño Zope. Tenía un inexplicable encanto con las mujeres, lo suficiente como para competir con el divino pingüino.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… lo que, según mi teoría, demuestra que le lavaron el cerebro —terminó Karina, sumiendo al zopecito en la más profunda confusión.

—Entonces… ¿cómo se supone que…?

—Con terapia de shock, por supuesto.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ese niño… —farfullaba Sadrach, molesto. Él truco había sido demasiado difícil y sería irrepetible. Y, para su mala suerte, resultaba que el tal niño estaba demasiado cerca de su primer blanco, Tyson. Tendría que hacer mil y un malabares para alejar al niño el tiempo suficiente.

Y entonces la televisión, divino tesoro, le dio la respuesta a sus problemas: el concurso de mascotas del torneo de yoblade. Si eso no mantenía ocupado y alejado al niño, nada lo haría.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Son unos malditos nacos poco-finos sin escrúpulos! —le gritó Johnny a Miguel a medio pasillo. (nota: para entender estos diálogos, remitirse a la selección del DICCIONARIO FRESA-ESPAÑOL al final del capítulo. -Flint.)

—o-o No nos ha dicho tal cosa el General Barthez —respondió el interpelado, como autómata.

—U-U Vámonos, niños —soltó Barthez—. No se junten con esta chusma.

—o-o ¡No, General Barthez! —y todos entraron a los vestidores asignados al Botellón Barthez.

—¿Robert? —llamó Tyson, al ver al capitán de los Majes, atraído por los fresas grititos del escocés.

—Aish, tenías que ser tú, güo —saludó el fresón cara de tecolote al ver al naco de Bachoco.

—¿Quiénes son éstos? —preguntó Daichi.

—¡AISH, EL HIJO DE CHUCKY, GÜO! —exclamó Johnny al ver al horrible mocoso.

—¿Qué dijo? —inquirió por segunda vez el horrible mocoso.

—n-n Que estás feo como cruda de mezcal —informó el niño zope.

—¡AAAAAAAAY, QUE CUTE! —exclamó Oliver, notando al zopecín—. ¡Está cuero millón!

—¡Todo nice! —coincidió Enrique.

—O sea, pobre niño, tener que convivir con estos nacos poco-finos —sentenció Johnny.

— n.nU Bueno, como sea… ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Tyson... otra vez

—ò.ó ¡Es que esos nacos poco-finos sin escrúpulos del Botellón Barthez nos hicieron trampa, güo! —respondió Robert.

—Que le pidan prestado a mi papi, se compren un bosque y se pierdan —ametralló Johnny.

—¿Dicen que hicieron trampa? —inquirió Kenny, meditabundo.

— ¬.¬ ¡No, güo! —espetó Enrique con sarcasmo.

—Mmmh —el niño sin ojos, sin darse cuenta de ello, sacó su NDS® y corrió el vídeo de la batalla entre Miguel y Rei, en la que se observa con claridad cómo fue que Miguel cortó las cuerditas extrañas del plato e hizo que el yoblade de Rei rebotara.

—OoO ¡Ajajá! —exclamaron todos los presentes al observar el truco.

—ò.ô ¡Digámosle al señor Dickenson! —sugirió Hilary.

—u-u Sería inútil —dictaminó el niño zope. Todos se le quedaron viendo—. El vejete ése está senil y, aunque no lo estuviera, el torneo ya avanzó demasiado.

—… ò.ó ¡Tiene razón el zope éste! —concordó Tyson. Shinji se le quedó viendo con un poco de rencor—. ¡Lo que hay que hacer es derrotarlos limpiamente!

—n-n Será imposible —predijo Shinji, disfrutando su venganza.

—Güo… ¡este niño ve el futuro, güo! —prorrumpió Oliver, dando saltitos—. ¡Anda, dime mi futuro!

—Vas a morir —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—. Y será más pronto de lo que te imaginas si no te vas ahora mismo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡3, 2, 1, Let It Hisshtucplack! —contó DJ Jazzman, y los yoblades de Max y de Kai asaltaron el plato. Cuando le hubieron quitado todas sus pertenencias, empezaron a pelear por el botín, que era más bien despreciable.

Bueno, bueno. De un lado estaba la increíble habilidad de Kai; y del otro la gran capacidad de Max para hackear Matrix. Y, por un minuto, pareció que Max iba a ganar.

Pero Kai, muy acertadamente sacó una tarjeta de Ley: _Prohibido: Hackeo / Recomendado: Linux_, lo que hizo que todos los hackeos de Max valieran un soberano rábano.

—… ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? —le soltó Rick cuando regresó a la banca.

Max sólo sonrió.

—Hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Si crees que es fácil ganarle a Kai, inténtalo. Pero…

—¿"Pero…"?

—No creo que derrotes a Tala —musitó Max, para concentrarse en la presencia que había activado la carta de Ley de Kai. El juez… ¿dónde estaba?

Y lo vio. En la parte más alta del estadio hacia donde, por lógica, nadie volteaba. Pero no era un Juez común, de esos que van montados en un Chocobo algo gordo y con una armadura algo chistosa. Era una figura encapuchada con unas cosas que sobresalían a su espalda. Forzando un poco la vista, pudo distinguir con claridad qué eran. Eran alas.

Y, mientras tanto, Rick y Tala estaban muy ocupados peleándose con sus yoyitos. Por un minuto, pareció que Rick iba a ganar.

—¡Por el Pingüino, Tala! —exclamó Kai de repente, haciendo que Tala se mosqueara.

— Ò.ÔUU ¡.¿QUÉ?.! —con un movimiento convulsivo de la mano, Tala hizo que su yoblade le diera un golpe tan inesperado y fuerte al yoblade de Rick, que Rick acabó todo enredado.

Mientras el estadio vitoreaba, Kai suspiró y sonrió.

—Ah, los pingüinos siempre son tan inspiradores… definitivamente, los pingüinos hacen que cualquiera se LLENE DE VIDA.

El resto de los Schrödinger Boys se le quedó viendo con cara de "Loco".

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Dios mío, qué te he hecho yo/ (Ooh, Indiana) / Nunca me he portado mal contigo, niña / (Ooh, Indiana) ¿Dios mío, qué te he hecho yo/ (Ooh, Indiana) / Te dejará por ahí/ se irá al templo maldito/ y volverás a mí… / Indiana, Indiana; / Indiana, Indiana/ no sabes decir otra cosa/ me tienes hasta la banana. / Ya he visto 14 veces la película. / Me estás torturando, ponme música. / Me arrastro a cambiar los cromos / de tu colección del álbum… / del álbum de Indiana Jones… (Hombres G, "Indiana") —Rogran había aprendido a usar el eco para cantar canciones en la que los coros tenían que hacer intromisiones precisas. Así que el encierro, por fin, le había hecho aprender algo… algo totalmente inútil.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**¿Puedes oírme?  
Te hablo desde el lado de la oscuridad  
¿Puedes verme?  
He venido a contarte la verdad…  
Y a aclararte algunas cosas que he oído que decían de mí  
¿Puedo sentarme?  
Todavía no me quiero ir…  
No me quiero ir**_

(Hombres G, "En otro mundo")

—O sea, hello, cómprate un bosque y piérdete, desadaptado social —le espetó Johnny al tipo que había hecho la predicción.

—¿Eres suicida? —replicó el otro, fríamente calmado.

—O sea, si fuera tú, lo sería, naco poco-fino loser.

—Bueno… no quería hacerlo, pero… —se aproximó lenta y amenazadoramente, sacando un cuchillo largo de su manga.

Karina soltó un gritito.

—¡Gwen Stefani! .¡Ahí está! —y soltó otro gritito. Los Majes la imitaron y salieron corriendo hacia donde ella apuntaba. Y se volvió hacia el recién llegado—. Hay otras formas de lograr lo que quieres¿sabías?

El tipo se encogió de hombros y guardó el cuchillo.

—¿Tú eres el niño que le habló a los tipos raros en la plaza hace unos días? —le preguntó a Shinji.

—No tengo porqué hablar contigo —le soltó el niño, dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a irse.

El sujeto lo tomó por el hombro con un rápido movimiento y le puso el cuchillo al cuello, haciendo que Hilary, estúpidamente, gritara y se desmayara.

—Ahora _sí _tienes que hablar conmigo.

—¿Te atreverías a matar a tu nieto? —intervino Karina, con una voz que no tenía emoción alguna.

—… ¿mi nieto?

—Pero claro. Es el hijo de tu chiquilla.

—¿… su chiquilla? —repitió Shinji, mosqueado.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, confundidos.

—… no te pareces en nada a ella.

—¡Pues tú tampoco! —espetó el niño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —intervino Karina, viendo fijamente al "tierno abuelito".

—… ¿está tu madre en casa? —le preguntó a Shinji, ligeramente burlón.

—Ah, .¿tú tampoco sabes en dónde está? —insistió en entrometerse Karina en la conversación.

—No… pero no debe estar muy lejos. Será mejor que se cuiden —se dispuso a irse. No iban a ayudarle en nada, y probablemente le estorbarían. Sería mejor simplemente vigilarlos, y cuando apareciera…

—No lo hizo a propósito —musitó Shinji, apenado.

—¿Qué cosa? —curiosamente, el niño empezaba a causarle ternura. Sí, si uno se fijaba bien, sí se parecía. Era la misma forma en que se disculpaba por algo no tan grave.

—La doctora dice que cree que alguien le lavó el cerebro y… —empezó el zopecín.

—… ¡pero claro! .¿Cómo no me di cuenta…? Vas a pagar por esto, Sadrach —dijo más bien para sí—. Bien, bien. Me quedaré para ayudarlos. No creo que puedan detenerlos sólo con la ayuda de una bruja.

* * *

**DICCIONARIO FRESA-ESPAÑOL.**

**Naco poco-fino sin escrúpulos:** _sust. masc. desp. _Vulgar tramposo, felón. Úsase también para referirse al infame sujeto que atenta contra nuestra reputación y/o integridad física y/ o mental después de que hemos destrozado la suya. Generalmente estos individuos utilizan medios altamente inútiles, pero molestos.

**Güo: **Corrupción del vocablo _Güey_ o _wey_. Úsase como punto, coma, dos puntos, interjección, adjetivo, sustantivo, en sentido peyorativo y como enriquecedor de frases. Por extensión, cualquier ser bípedo sin demasiado vello corporal que use ropa (_véase: Humanos)_. Compárese con _changoleón_, del idioma NACO.

**Hijo de Chucky:** _sust. masc. _Ente por demás horrible, nefasto y que además asusta de solo verlo. Por extensión, todo aquel sujeto que es inmortalmente horroroso.

**Cute: **_adj. masc y fem. _Nice.

**Nice: **_adj. masc. y fem. _Cute.

**Cuero millón: **_adj. masc. _Nice y cute a la vez. Úsase también para referirse a la persona que nos ha hecho un grandísimo favor o a aquella persona que está justo como el que habla quiere, y cuya intención para el "cuero millón" es marchitarle la gala de su honor una y otra y otra vez.


	17. Chapter 17

—Aaah, quiero chocolate.

—No eres la única.

—Debería darles vergüenza ser tan chocohólicos.

—¡Huy, sí! .¿Y tú no?

— ·.·U Eeeeeh…

—Señores… —dijo Rogran desde las sombras—. Tengo la solución a su problema.

Eso iluminó el rostro del Eq. de Prod. Pero luego volvieron a deprimirse.

—No servirá de nada… todos empeñamos nuestras almas para sobrevivir a la cuesta de enero.

—¿Y quién dijo que quiero sus almas? Quiero que me paguen en especie, con 10 por ciento del chocolate recibido.

—¡PODRÁS DESTRUIR NUESTROS CUERPOS, PODRÁS PISOTEAR NUESTRO PAÍS, PERO JAMÁS NOS QUITARÁS EL CHOCOLATEEEEEEEE! —profirió el Director, en una actitud muy Braveheart.

— ¬¬U No deberían pelearse por chocolates que todavía no tenemos.

—n.nU…

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Político viejo no aprende estafa nueva. **(Same old dirty tricks)

El Pingüino de los Schrödinger Boys tomaba un baño de cubos de hielo.

La Dra. Arreola tenía _otra _sesión de hipnotismo con Shinji (¬¬U es todo lo que sabe hacer?)

Max le ponía mostaza al pastel de chocolate que le iba a regalar a su sacrosanta madre.

Los Venidos de Aiur vigilaban el silencio del estadio.

Julia y Raúl peleaban por quién se había acabado el chocolate. (Eq. de Prod: n.nU jejeje)

Los Black Kitties Z meditaban.

Y los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded tenían que enfrentar al Botellón Barthez.

Dicho sea por orden descendente de importancia, claro.

—¡Tenemos que decirle al sr. Dickenson de las trampas que hace el Botellón Barthez! —insistía Hilary, sólo por fastidiar.

—Que no —le repitió Tyson por nonagésima vez en el día—. Tenemos que derrotarlos con honor.

—¡.¿Cuál honor?.!

—¡El que conseguiré para derrotarlos! Después olvidaré que tengo honor y volveré a ser yo mismo.

—… está bien, me rindo.

—Ya era hora —se alegró Daichi, y todos salieron al estadio.

—· / —·— / ·—

— n0n ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeestaba la rana sentada cantando debajo del agua, AGUA! Cuando la rana salió a cantar, vino la mosca y la hizo callar. ¡La mosca a la rana que estaba sentada cantando debajo del agua, AGUA! Cuando la mosca salió a cantar, vino la araña y la hizo callar. ¡La araña a la mosca, la mosca a la rana que estaba sentada cantando debajo del agua, AGUA! —cantaban Raúl y Julia emocionados mientras se cobraban una apuesta. Albahaca apostó a que no podrían ganar su encuentro pasado, y si lo hacían, haría malabares de cabeza mientras ellos no se cansaran de cantar esa canción. Claro que, si fallaban, tendrían que volver a empezar. Generalmente se equivocaban cuando llegaban a la parte de: "El hombre al agua, el agua al fuego, el fuego al palo, el palo al perro, el perro al gato, el gato al ratón, el ratón a la araña, la araña a la mosca, la mosca a la rana que estaba sentada cantando debajo del agua¡agua!"

—· / —·— / ·—

—Voy buscando un lugar / Donde pueda descansar. ¡Mira dónde estoy/ Escupes lo que soy/ Me arrancas las entrañas; / Perdonen pero yo / Sí vendería mi alma. (Líbido, "Cicuta") —Rogran, al parecer, tenía una mejoría en lo que a cordura se refería. Volvía a su actitud normal y natural.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Esperen… —dijo Hiro de repente, deteniéndolos a todos en la mismísima puerta de salida a la… "cancha".

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron Tyson y Daichi, preocupados.

—… antes de que salgan… quiero…

—¿Sí?

— u/-/úU… quiero saber…

— O.OU ¿Sí…?

—… u/./úU quiero saber si esta chamarra me hace ver gordo.

— o.OU …

— TT0TT ¡Lo sabía! .¡Me veo tan mal que ni siquiera me responden! —Hiro se fue corriendo como quinceañera plantada.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**Hoy te perdí una vez más al despertar…**_  
(Alex Ubago, "Dame tu Aire")

"_Ven…"_

—_¿Dónde estás?_

"_Aquí… en el fondo…"_

—_¿Quién eres…?_

"_Eso ya lo sabes. Pero, .¿quién eres **tú**?"_

—… _no tengo idea._

"_Ven…"_

—Cuando el reloj suene, despertarás —indicó Karina, y esperó treinta segundos a que sonara la alarma.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Por parte del Botellón Barthez, Matilda! .¡Y por parte de los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded, Daichi!

Los nombrados se acercaron al plato con decisión. Pero, muy en el fondo de su perfectamente adiestrada mente, Matilda sufría.

No debía sacrificar los ideales de su partido por el poder de Barthez. Y aun así lo haría, porque desde el principio la entrenaron para ello.

Empezó la batalla.

—· / —·— / ·—

—"No quiero hacerlo" —musitó.

—¿Qué cosa, Templar? —preguntó el Ejecutor, alarmado.

—Es todo lo que piensa esa niña. "No quiero hacerlo". ¿No puede sentirlo? Su concentración en esa idea es tan fuerte que no puedo evitar escucharla.

—No te atrevas a dudar de mi poder, Templar. Si no escucho los pensamientos de esta indefensa humana es porque la Khala me ha llevado más allá de su nivel. Pues debes recordar que somos los guardianes de todos los mundos en nuestro territorio, y si escucháramos todas y cada una de sus plegarias no podríamos hacer nada para defenderlos, condenados a sólo escuchar su sufrimiento. Cierra tu mente, Templar, o no podrás servir más a Aiur.

—Como usted diga, Ejecutor.

Y guardaron silencio justo a tiempo, para ver cómo el yoblade ("Niño Verde") de Matilda explotaba, dañando seriamente al yoblade de Daichi ("Rubén Aguilar").

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡.¿Son capaces de tanto?.! —se asombró Kenny.

—… XO ¡CON UN DEMONIO! —gritó Daichi, dispuesto a lanzársele al cuello a Barthez, escupir al indigno ser aquel y arrancarle las entrañas--. ¡Es un desgracia'o, señorita Laura, es un desgracia'o! —gritó, mientras Hilary lo detenía por la correa.

—Pero… ¿qué ganaron con eso? —se preguntó Hilary, estupidita como es ella.

—Simple —le informó Hiro, repuesto del trauma con su chamarra—. Aunque Daichi ganó este encuentro, si ellos ganan el segundo, sería un empate… y tendríamos que rendirnos en el desempate porque el yoblade de Daichi no está en condiciones de otra batalla.

—Ah…

Miguel y Tyson se aproximaron al plato. Pero antes de que DJ Jazzman pudiera iniciar el conteo regresivo, Tyson le arrebató el micrófono.

—Escucha, Miguel, **_por tu alma_**, escucha. Sé que sabes que sé que tu equipo hace trampas y otros trucos viles e indignos con tal de ganar. Y también sé que sabes que sé que ustedes no son más que marionetas, muñecas de papel en las manos de Barthez. Y también sé que sabes que eso de hacer trampa y dejarse manipular está mal, muy pero muy mal. -Y me lo he dicho una y otra vez, sé que las cosas tienen que cambiar; porque este mundo todavía no sé si es que te importa o todo te da igual. Y yo que siempre trato de acercarme, de contenerme y mantener la calma, porque entiendo que somos humanos y nadie tiene la verdad en sus manos. Así que trato de tocar el fondo con precaución, con guantes de seda para no arañarte el corazón. Callarme cuando a veces tengo ganas de reventar, pero el silencio sería más inmenso si tú- (Franco de Vitta, "Si tú no estás") te sigues dejando manipular. Porque se supone, sí, **SE SUPONE** que tú eres el capitán de este equipo, y todos tienen que seguir tu ejemplo. Y aquí estás, dispuesto a usar quién sabe qué clase de truco barato para obtener más votantes y ganar este encuentro. Pero piensa, .¿sentirá lo mismo quien ganó con honestidad una elección que quien "embarazó" las urnas? -Sé lo que vas a decirme, no lo digas, que esta puede ser la última conversación de nuestras vidas. Trata de reconocer los bellos momentos, porque a veces nos pasamos viviendo de prisa y no los vemos. No llores, no mientas, no odies porque- (Tranzas, "Volverás a comenzar") tendrás que enjugar tus lágrimas, mantener tus mentiras y te crearás un gigantesco karma negativo que te mantendrá atado a este mundo. Y el karma negativo es malo, malo con "M" de Madrazo. Por eso debes alejarte de ese camino y volver al lado del bien, donde siempre estaremos esperando almas nobles como la tuya para proteger al mundo de la devastación. Recuerda que -puedo verte cada día y me siento cada noche a esperarte por si vuelves y me traes tu melodía, por si vienes esta vez para quedarte; y me pongo a pensar en todas las cosas que no te he dado, todas las veces que te he fallado, yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo y cuanto antes-(Alex Ubago, "Cuanto antes"), porque -mientras limpias sus trofeos de fútbol y le preparas un café- (Tomy Torres, "Cómo olvidar"); ese malo malvado con "M" de Madrazo de Barthez se siente como niño en Navidad, y los niños malos no se deben divertir en Navidad, que para eso ya se divirtieron todo el año; y…

Y Miguel cayó dormido.

—¡K.O.! —anunció Jazzman—. ¡El ganador de esta ronda es Tyson! . ¡Los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded se sacan una victoria de la manga!

Pero no hubo nadie que aclamara la primera y única victoria de Tyson, porque todos se habían quedado dormidos.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**¡El genio de la lámpara de pilas regresa! **(Beyblade like an egyptian)

Egipto.

Todos los equipos tenían problemas con el clima, sobre todo los Schrödinger Boys, porque tenían que mantener frío a su pingüino.

—¡.¿A quién se le ocurre hacer el torneo en Egipto?.! —se quejaba Kai—. ¡Ni que fuéramos jugadores de Yu-Gi-Oh!™! Nada en el beyblade tiene que ver con Egipto. Nada de nada. Y el pequeño —señaló al pingüino dentro de un refrigerador industrial— sufre demasiado.

—Oigan… —intervino Bryan de repente en el soliloquio de Kai—. ¿No han notado que, sin importar el clima en que estemos, siempre seguimos vistiendo como si siguiéramos en Rusia? Y no sólo nosotros. Nadie cambia su indumentaria aunque su vida dependa de ello.

— ¬.¬U Creo que es porque somos dibujos animados, Bryan —le informó Tala, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿O acaso no habías notado que todos hablamos japonés, sin importar de dónde vengamos? Claro, luego doblan la serie a Inglés, Español, o Fulfulde, según se requiera.

—Si la televisión fuera realista, estaríamos hablando en ruso, y pondrían subtítulos en Japonés, Inglés, Español o Fulfulde que no tendrían nada que ver con lo que en realidad estamos diciendo —sentenció Spencer.

—De hecho… sólo "Kai" es un nombre nórdico. Los demás quién sabe de dónde los sacaron —caviló Bryan, sin saber que si quien escribe esto fuera una purista de la serie, lo llamaría a él "Boris", que también es un nombre nórdico; al igual que Yuri, Ivan y Sergei (o como sea que se llame Spencer), que también son nombres bien pensados para su propósito.

—· / —·— / ·—

— n0n "She has two arms to hold me/ and four legs to wrap around me; / she's not your typical girlfriend… / she's my alien" (Simple Plan, "My Alien")… O.OU oh, no… TT0TT "God must hate me/ He cursed me for eternity / God must hate me/ Maybe you should pray for me / I'm breaking down / and you can't save me; / I'm stuck in hell and I wanna go home. (Simple Plan, "God must hate me") —Max se lamentaba amargamente en un rincón, sufriendo indeciblemente.

—¿Qué pasó, Maxie? —le preguntó Judy, que recientemente había tomado un curso de "Cómo ser madre afectuosa de un niño extraño y no morir en el intento".

—TT0TT ¡Se acabó la mostaza! —el sicótico rubiales estalló en llanto—. "¿Porqué, mamá, porqué? Dímelo. Si siempre estuvimos unidos, unidos la mostaza y yo… dímelo, dímelo… ¿porqué, mamá?" (Los payasónicos, "¿Porqué, papá?" ¿Porqué, papá, porqué? Dímelo. Si siempre estuvimos unidos, unidos por el amor… dímelo, dímelo… ¿porqué, papá?)

—· / —·— / ·—

—… Dejaremos de vigilarlos por un tiempo, Templar.

—Sea como usted desee.

Y apenas se volvió el Ejecutor hacia la ventana, volvió a escuchar esa llamada tan imperiosa.

Había tratado de estudiar más la Khala para elevar el nivel de su energía psiónica, pero no lograba escapar de esa súplica.

"_Ven… Aquí, en el fondo… Ven…"_

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ven… —volvió a llamar. No sabía a quién, pero ya había contactado a dos personas… y nadie llegaba todavía.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bien… este nuevo plan no puede fallar —anunció Barthez a su Botellón. No, no el equipo. Barthez hablaba con una Botella muy grande y gorda. Presumiblemente, había vaciado el contenido de ella; y presumiblemente también, su contenido tenía etanol en su composición química—. Lo que tenemosh que hasher es enredarloooossssssssssh como si fuéramossh zzzzzzzpideerman. Sí, como zzzzzzzzzzzpideerman.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… Bien, bien. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lo hiciste.

—¿Arrai?

—¿Quién más? Mira, odiaría ver que el vacío te tragara porque usaras demasiada energía. Así que ya basta.

—Ah. Entonces temes que alguien pueda sacarme de aquí —sonrió Rogran, complacido.

—No te equivoques. No tienes la más mínima oportunidad.

—¿Entonces sí logré contactar a alguien con el poder suficiente? .¡Qué suerte tenemos los condenados!

—Nadie que no sea yo puede sacarte de aquí. ¡Bienvenido a la realidad! Nadie sabe dónde estás.

—¡Maravillas y más maravillas! Eso quiere decir que una de las personas a quienes contacté reconocerá el lugar donde estoy sellado apenas lo vea.

—No tientes a tu suerte.

—No tengo que tentarla. Ella viene solita.

—Púdrete.

—Sí, yo también te quiero. Ya sabes, espero pronto tu visita y llama cuando quieras.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Sí! .¡Ahora veremos al Botellón Barthez enfrentando a los Schrödinger Boys, que siguen invictos! —anunció Jazzman.

Ovaciones, claro. Y, antes que nada, Aaron y Tala se encaminaron hacia el plato de Yoblade, que era soportado por una costosa escultura de esfinge.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Barthez había colocado un cartucho de telaraña al estilo del viejo Spidey en los yoblades de sus mascotas. Lo que Barthez no sabía era que sus mascotas no iban a usar esos yoblades.

Y así, para no hacer esta historia tan intrascendental tan larga, Tala derrotó a Aaron.

—¡.¿Porqué no usaste el yoblade-spidey?.! —le espetó Barthez a Aaron.

_**Someday I'll walk away and say,**  
(Algún día me alejaré y dire: )  
**You fucking disappoint me!**  
("¡Me decepcionas, con un carajo!")_

(A Perfect Circle, "Passive")

—… ¡Pues porque no se me dio la gana! —le replicó el aludido, enseñando los dientes como perro bravo.

—¡Ya no vamos a ser tus marionetas! —replicó Miguel, con su voz tan chistosita de niño chiquito—. ¡Tú no eres un buen entrenador pokémon! No mantendrías con vida ni a un Tamagotchi™ aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—… ¡Bien! —Barthez se levantó y recogió sus artefactos para hacer trampa—. ¡Bien! Pero luego no vengan llorando cuando los descalifiquen. ¿Quién los trajo a donde están ahora? .¿Quién les puso sus vacunas antirrábicas? .¡Yo! Pero nada de eso importa, .¿verdad?

Y así, Barthez dejó a su Botellón. El equipo, no la botellota, que tuvo el buen tacto de llevarse consigo para construir toda una flota naval dentro de ella.

Mientras, Kai aleccionaba a su pingüino.

—Eso nunca nos pasará a nosotros, .¿verdad? Porque tú y yo somos amigos, no como esos tipos y el imbécil aquél —el pingüino pareció asentir desde el interior del refrigerador transparente—. Sí, sé que ahora sufres por el calor, pero pronto volveremos a Groenlandia y veremos la aurora boreal. O… ¡mejor aún! Te llevaré a que conozcas Rusia —el pingüino se entusiasmó claramente—. ¡Está decidido! Iremos a Rusia. Ah, cuando estemos allí te llevaré a ver…

—Eeeh… Kai… —lo interrumpió Bryan—… como que ya es hora de que vayas a encargarte de lo que queda del Botellón Barthez.

—¬¬# mmmf. Trabajo, trabajo, y más trabajo.

Apenas llegaron los contendientes al plato, y Jazzman dio la señal de inicio, Kai convocó un mínimo poder de Salinas y Carlos Ahumada (el político bit de Miguel) se vio reducido a cenizas, al igual que el plato. Pero como los organizadores del torneo ya se habían acostumbrado, habían colocado en la esfinge un extintor de incendios.

—· / —·— / ·—

(A continuación viene la parte seria y muy confusa de YoBlade. Quien no desee verla, puede cambiar de canal de una vez)

—¿Dónde estás? No podrás esconderte para siempre.

—… Atrás de ti. Y no estoy solo —dijo Sadrach, saliendo de entre las sombras.

—Debí esperar algo así. Todos saben que eres tan cobarde que tienes que esconderte tras…

—No me escondo. Sólo que no tengo que desperdiciar mi tiempo en basura como tú. Templar —llamó—, acaba con este traidor de Allur.

—Como ordene —empezó a reunir una energía luminosa, caótica y muy caliente, pasando por alto el error del Ejecutor.

—¡Ahora, Shinji! —llamó el supuesto traidor de A**i**ur. El niño salió de entre dos pilas de cajas y, antes de que Sadrach pudiera detenerlo, se aferró al Templar, haciendo que la antedicha energía se disparara.

—¡No hagas esto! —pidió el pequeño Zope. Y la llamada se hizo más fuerte "_¡VEN!"._

—¡Déjalo ya, Templar! —rugió Sadrach, apartando al pequeño Shinji y arrojándolo a las cajas que habían servido para ocultarlo antes—. ¡Castigaremos a este blasfemo después!

Y huyeron.

Shinji se levantó, aturdido, y corrió hacia su "abuelo". Y ahogó un grito.

Tenía el pecho al rojo vivo, como si le hubieran arrojado un cubetazo de lava.

Pero sabía que quedaría peor que eso si no lo ponía a resguardo antes del amanecer.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**¡Uno para todos y todos para mí! (Grito de Guerra del Staff de Chafamex Productions en lo que se refiere a las Santas Cruzadas por Chocolate) **(One for all… free for all!)

_**This is who I am and this is what I like**  
(Esto es lo que soy y lo que me gusta ser)  
**GC, Sum and Blink and MxPx rockin my room**  
(GC, Sum y Blink y MxPx inundan mi cuarto)  
**If you're looking for me I'll be at the show**  
(Si me buscas estaré en el concierto)  
**I can never find a better place to go**  
(Nunca encontraré un mejor lugar a donde ir)  
**Until the day I die, I promise I won't change**  
(Hasta el día que muera, prometo no cambiar)  
**So you better give up**  
(Así que mejor ríndete)_

—¡Ya te dije que no perdí a propósito! —aseguró Max con vehemencia, tratando una vez más de convencer a Rick de la santa verdad de sus palabras. Pero era lo mismo que pedirle a un diputado que **_por piedad _**trabajara para ganarse su sueldo principesco.

—¡Sólo eres un psicópata llorón traga-mostaza! —soltó Rick con desdén, logrando que Max recordara en todo su esplendor lo que es la ira, furibundez y enojo supremo.

Y la única forma de dar salida a la ira, furibundez y enojo supremo es hacer que se traslade hacia aquella persona que nos los ha provocado.

—¿Te molesta? .¿No lo aguantas? —dijo Max suavemente, con toda la maldad de la que era capaz (que es mucha); para añadir una última pregunta—. ¿Sabías que lo que más odiamos de otras personas es lo que más odiamos de nosotros mismos?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Kai… tal vez esto te parezca demasiado entrometido, pero… —Spencer sabía que tal vez muriera por la próxima frase—… ¿no crees que eres algo… eeeeh… sobreprotector con el pingüino?

—¡Claro que no! —repuso Kai, que acababa de enterrar al pingüino hasta el cuello en hielo raspado y se disponía a cerrar la puerta del refrigerador—. ¡Lo que pasa es que ustedes no pueden mantener vivo ni a un Pokémon™ de peluche!

—Bueno… u-uU en eso tiene razón —intervino Tala, viendo los cinco peluches que Bryan acababa de destripar, seguro de que dentro de uno de ellos estaba ese "algo" que había escondido hace tres años.

—· / —·— / ·—

**_Duele soñar,  
Quiero escapar…  
Duele vivir  
Sin poder sonreír…_**

… _**como los demás…**_

**_Seré impaciente  
Porque nunca encuentro (esto es…)  
algo diferente._**

(Julio, "Los demás")

—Me rindo —sentenció Karina cuando Shinji despertó del trance—. Es imposible recuperar toda tu memoria con hipnosis.

—Me lo imaginé —comentó el Zopecín, incorporándose—. ¿Ahora qué va a intentar?

—Todo lo que queda es… un análisis más detallado del programa del conjuro que te tiene así.

—¡Pero usted dijo que era imposible revertirlo! —se molestó el pequeño, sintiéndose estafado con justa razón.

—Dije que era imposible _deshacerlo_, no revertirlo.

—¿Porqué no lo dejan de una vez? —dijo "el abu", entrando. Se notaba que todavía le dolía la quemadura demasiado.

—¿Es que acaso eres incapaz de obedecer una indicación? —espetó Karina, molesta. "No te levantes" y "No interrumpas" eran a las que se refería.

—Ya estoy bien —replicó con una mueca extraña—. Y ustedes ya acabaron.

—Eso lo decido yo.

—Verá, "doctora", he meditado sobre esto y llegué a la conclusión de que si es mi "nieto", debería ser yo quien se haga cargo de él.

—Pues que decida Shinji.

Pero el niño, sabio como él solo, ya hacía un buen rato que se había ido.

—· / —·— / ·—

Y Rogran intentó tomar un pliegue del vacío.

Lo más misterioso es que lo logró. La cosa, que parecía una membrana blanca, se sentía como una tela elástica. La estiró más, y pronto estaba haciendo un universo de origami.

Primero hizo un avión. Luego, un barco. Después un tanque alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y una réplica del Apolo IV. Una torre de Babel y una Torre Eiffel también. Una estatua a tamaño real de la armadura de un caballero de la Edad Media. Se acordó de Kai, e hizo un pingüino.

Y de tanto que dobló el vacío, se redujo. Ahora estaba en una ciudadela blanca en medio de un mundo negro. Avanzó hacia la negrura, que le sentaba mejor, y se dio un buen golpe. Era materia sólida.

Por fin, había regresado al mundo material.

Hacía calor.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Hace mucho calor! —se quejó Shinji.

—Pues te aguantas —le espetó Hiro.

—¡.¿Pero porqué?.!

— U.U Porque eres nuestra mascota oficial.

— ¬.¬# ¡Pero éste no es un partido nuestro!

—Pero tienes que observar lo que hacen las demás mascotas para que puedas ganar más fácilmente el concurso de mascotas.

—¡A mí no me interesa ese estúpido concurso!

—… ¿Porqué no aprendes del pingüino de los Schrödinger Boys, que no se queja?

—¡Porque los pingüinos no pueden hablar!

—Aaah… bueno…

—· / —·— / ·—

— n0n "Sufre, mamón / Devuélveme a mi chica/ o te retorcerás entre polvos pica-pica… / Le he quemado su jersey / Se ha comprado cinco o seis / Voy a destrozarle el coche; / Lo tengo preparado, .¡hoy, esta noche/ No te reirás nunca más de mí/ lo siento, nene, vas a morir. / Me quitaste lo que más quería/ y volverá conmigo, .¡volverá algún día/ Sufre, mamón…" (Hombres G, "Devuélveme a mi chica"… por si hay algún autista que no la conozca)—el Senilsei bailaba extrañamente, con su tutú violeta ondeando en el seco aire caliente de Egipto.

—… no… es… computable… —el tipo en la botarga de computadora gigante tenía más calor que nadie. Y se desmayó, mostrando en la pantalla de su disfraz la ominosa frase "System Breakdown".

—¡Primero veremos el encuentro entre Rei, de los Black Kitties Z, y Max, de los PPY Chafaggedon! —anunció DJ Jazzman.

—¡Momento! —interrumpió Max.

—… ¡AGH, YA BASTA! —explotó Jazzman—. ¿ES QUE ACASO NO RESPETAN MI PRESENCIA? —"¡NO!", fue la respuesta de todos en el estadio, lo que no amedrentó al locutor—. ¡SIEMPRE HAY ALGÚN IDIOTA QUE ME INTERRUMPE!

—¡Pero si es la primera vez! —se excusó Max.

—¡Pues no me importa! .¡RENUNCIO!

Y, tras tres temporadas de trabajo cansado y mal-pagado, DJ Jazzman hizo ademán de irse. Pero un montón de tipos altos, musculosos y en trajes negros lo detuvo hasta que llegaron…

Sí, debían ser ellos. Envueltos en capas negras, montados en caballos negros también, con esas voces tan tétricas que anunciaban ruina y desolación para todos los que se les opusieran…

Ellos eran…

Los Cuatro Abogados del Apocalipsis.

—Firmaste un contrato —le dijo uno, con su voz profunda como las cavernas que llevan al Infierno—. Y no puedes renunciar hasta dentro de dos campeonatos más.

—Pero… pero… —balbució Jazzman, petrificado del miedo.

—O puedes intentarlo —prosiguió el Abogado con un falso tono de dulzura, amenazante—, y prepararte para conocer el _verdadero _Infierno.

—¿Me… me… me va a matar?

—Oh, no. Sólo te encerraremos en la misma cárcel en que está… "**Él"**

—¡No! .¡Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer! —se espantó mortalmente—. ¡Miren! .¡Miren como amo mi trabajo cansado y mal-pagado! .¿Qué era lo que querías, Max, amigo?

—Eh… yo… quisiera retar a los Black Kitties Z a una batalla de dos contra dos.

Asombro general. Todos sabían que, además de que eran unos malvados golpea-entrenadores-dulces como Barthez; también eran pésimos trabajando en equipo.

—¡Aceptamos! —dijeron Rei y Lee antes de que cambiaran de idea. Jazzman se volvió hacia Dickenson, que asintió.

(Lo que nunca sabría era que no estaba asintiendo. Estaba moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo porque estaba escuchando "Voy a pasármelo bien", de Hombres G, por unos audífonos diminutos)

—¡El formato de dos contra dos ha sido autorizado! —anunció Jazzman, con un entusiasmo tan efusivo y vehemente que cualquiera notaría que era falso—. 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Y empezó el desastre.

Lee y Rei eran buenos jugando en equipo. O al menos lo eran en comparación a Max y Rick, que más parecía que estaban peleando entre ellos.

Y a Mariah, cosa extraña, no le hacía gracia que fuera a ganar su equipo.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Mariah vagabundeaba por una calle perdida de Madrid. Cosa extraña, no sabía como regresar a casa. Dicen que los gatos siempre saben como hacer eso. (Es la muy humilde opinión de quien esto escribe que no es del todo cierto. Y es la muy humilde opinión de quien narra esto que a nadie le importa la muy humilde opinión de quien esto escribe). Pero el caso es que no podía regresar con sus compañeros de equipo. Y se encontró con una figura grande e imponente en las sombras. No fue un encuentro, que digamos, muy agradable.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —soltó el individuo cuando Mariah se impactó contra su estómago—. ¡Hey! Yo te conozco. Eres la tipa inútil del Black Kitties Z.

—¡.¿Y tú quién…?.! .¿Rick?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es un… eeeh… es un atajo.

—Sí claro. Van a necesitar toda su suerte en el próximo combate.

—¿Eh?

* * *

—¿Qué tal si hacen una batalla de todos contra todos? —sugirió Mariah en una actitud francamente malinchista. Si todo siguiera como hasta ahora, los Black Kitties Z ganarían con facilidad. Y, aun así, Mariah iba con su sugerencia extraña.

Y, estúpidamente, Rei y Lee aceptaron.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Templar…

No recibió respuesta. Al parecer, estaba en trance otra vez.

—¡TEMPLAR!

Nada. Intentó hacer que se levantara, y se desvaneció.

—… ¿una ilusión?

—· / —·— / ·—

**_No buscaba nada yo,_**  
_**Pero mi alma se topó  
Con tu aroma,  
Con tu idioma,  
Y le habló.**_

(Jannette Chao, "Sin ti")

¿Qué tenía ese niño, que había hecho que perdiera la concentración tan así como así?

Si hubiera controlado su poder como era debido, aquel traidor estaría muerto.

—Gran Khas… perdóname —musitó.

_Khas… _el nombre resonó en su mente, y se asoció a cosas altamente extrañas.

_Khas.  
Kas®_

_Kai._

_¿Kai? .¿Quién, por el Gran Tassadar, era el tal Kai?_

—Por Aiur… —sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente algo estaba mal. Tal vez había sido el accidente durante el aterrizaje que el Ejecutor le mencionó. O, como le habían dicho hasta el cansancio, el inconveniente de no estar en un cuerpo propio.

Lo que nos llevaba a la pregunta, .¿cómo había hecho para cambiarse de cuerpo?

Y lo recordó. No había cambiado de cuerpo.

Nunca había estado en Aiur.

No tenía idea de quiénes eran Adun y Tassadar.

No era un Templar.

No era un Protoss.

Y el "Ejecutor" próximamente cambiaría de título a "Ejecutado"

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Me abuuuuuuuurro! —clamó Shinji tras cinco horas de estar viendo la mortalmente aburrida y aparentemente eterna batalla entre Lee, Max, Rei y Rick. Era tan tarde, que hasta el nuevo vampiro agregado al NQNTNMQHA Reloaded podía salir y aburrirse inmortalmente con la batalla.

—¿En serio hay quien se divierte con esto? —se asombró.

—CREO que deberían respetar el SAGRADO DEPORTE que PRACTICAMOS —soltó Daichi.

—Cállate —le espetaron todos a su alrededor.

—_Bueno… ahora que estoy en el plano material… ¿cómo haré para salir de este… ah… esta cosa?_

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Shinji, mirando a todos lados. Esa voz le era conocida.

—… _¿Me hablas a mí?_

—¿**Tú** me hablas a mí?

—_Hablaría con quien fuera. ¿Dónde estás?_

—… ¿Shinji? —Hilary, y también todo el universo inmediato que se interesó más en ver a un niño loco hablar solo que en un partido de yoblade que se extendía para ocupar toda la eternidad, estaban viendo a Shinji con extrañeza.

—¡Por todos los malditos diablos! .¡Esta psicóloga de cuarta ya lo dejó loco! —se lamentó el dulce abuelito de Heidi… no, esperen. De Heidi no, de _**otro** _infante zope… oh, claro, Shinji. Bueno, sí, esa es la idea—. ¿De pura casualidad sabe hipnotizar a alguien o sólo obtuvo un título por correspondencia?

—Shinji, cuando truene los dedos, te dormirás.

Y así pasó.

—¡.¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NO DEBES METERTE CON SU MENTE?.!

—Bah… el calor lo hizo delirar, obviamente.

—… _¡Hey, Arrai! .¿Adivina qué? Estoy en el plano material. ¡Así que sal de donde estés y ven a pelear!_

—_Rogran, Rogran, Rogran… Creí haberte dicho que no tentaras a tu suerte._

El vacío que separaba a Rogran del mundo material se desdobló, volviendo a aislarlo.

—… _¡MALDITA SEAS!_

—_Será mejor que vuelvas a empezar._

La membrana del vacío ahora era más gruesa. Le costaría el doble volver a hacer su mundo de origami.

Y afuera, en el mundo real, Lee asombró a todo el universo ganando el encuentro de todos contra todos.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Ejecutor?

—¡Templar! .¿Dónde estabas?

—Esto lo hago por Aiur… —dijo suavemente, para empezar a reunir la misma energía blanca que, esta vez, nadie le impediría disparar con todo su poder.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Costales de papas. **(Burdens of a champion)

—¡Deben haber entrenado meses para ser así de buenos! —comentó uno de los espectadores-de-a-grapa del pequeño espectáculo callejero que ofrecían Julia y Raúl.

Pero ellos sabían que no había tomado meses. Eran años de sudor y sangre.

Todo había empezado cuando nacieron, siendo hijos de unos trapecistas del circo que, infortunadamente, murieron algunos espectáculos antes de que iniciara el campeonato de Yoblade que nos ocupa en esta temporada.

Pero volvamos a cuando Raúl y Julia eran unos niños pequeños e inocentes, que ni siquiera sabían mantenerse en equilibrio a sí mismos como era debido.

No podían hacer ni una gracia aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Servían como pequeños bufones, sí; pero nada más. No podían aspirar a subir a la cuerda floja, ni a meter la cabeza en la boca del león, ni hacer piruetas sobre la espalda de los caballos o de los elefantes. Sólo salían, ayudaban a los payasos principales, provocaban ternura en el público… y ya. No eran más que pequeñas figuras ornamentales. Bonitos e inútiles. Sí, así se sentían.

Hasta que un buen día llegó Albahaca, medio borracho, tras haber ido a un circo rival de incógnito para ver qué hacían. No mucho. Un grupo de payasos hacía un par de sketches, un número de trapecismo, dos números de malabarismo, y los payasos, que eran más conocidos como cantantes, salían con una o dos canciones al final. Todo en menos de dos horas.

Y todo por el triple de lo que cobraba su circo. El primer número de malabarismo era sencillamente increíble. En un monociclo de varias ruedas de altura, un payaso jugaba con los pinos, moviéndose, saltando la cuerda… un gran acto de perfecto equilibrio. Y el segundo era más simple.

Un hombre, con trompos de tamaño descomunal, hacía una serie de suertes con antedichos trompos. Simple, y aun así, espectacular.

Así que se le ocurrió hacer algo parecido, pero… un trompo era algo decididamente peligroso.

En el camino de regreso, la inspiración divina llegó a él. Eran unos pequeños yoyos, con el ominoso nombre de _yoblades_. Compró dos, y cuando regresó al campamento del circo, se los arrojó a Julia y Raúl.

Para sorpresa de todos, los atraparon al vuelo. Pero no sólo eso.

Al atraparlos, los habían atado a sus dedos también, de la forma correcta, con el ajuste perfecto. Todo indicaba una predisposición natural para la excelente manipulación de antedichos objetos por parte de los pequeños mellizos.

Pero Tyson no sabía nada de eso. Él también creía que los integrantes de la Dinastía Atayde no eran más que unos advenedizos con suerte en el mundo del yoblade. Y, por tanto, como el gran campeón mundial, su deber era mantenerlos en su lugar. Que no se inflaran tanto de orgullo, que derrotar a los Black Kitties Z era más sencillo que nada.

Nada sería tan humillante para ellos como derrotarlos en su propio juego: los juegos de parejas. Para tal fin, tenía que educar a esa pequeña molestia que era Daichi, que no tenía ni el mínimo del talento necesario para ser el compañero oficial del gran campeón mundial de Yoblade por dos años consecutivos.

(Tyson, el mundo comparte tu opinión. Todos sabemos que Daichi no merecería estar ni siquiera en el mismo universo que el gran campeón mundial de Yoblade por dos años consecutivos. Pero no ha habido ningún bicampeón. El primer torneo, como bien se sabe, lo ganó Kai; y el segundo, como también se sabe con seguridad, lo ganó Zeo, si bien lo descalificaron debido a un tecnicismo. Por tanto, Tyson, el castigo de que tengas que soportar la nefasta presencia de Daichi es recíproco para él; y el Universo no sabe a quién compadecer. —Flint.)

Pero como era de esperarse, la pequeña molestia de Daichi no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser entrenado para el glorioso propósito que el Destino le había reservado.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**Guilty, guilty**  
(Culpable, culpable)  
**I feel so empty**  
(Me siento tan vacío)  
**Yeah, empty**  
(Sí, vacío)  
**You know how to make me feel.**  
(Sabes como hacerme sentir eso)  
**I never thought that the time and the distance**  
(Nunca creí que el tiempo)  
**between us made you so much colder**  
(y la distanciaentre nosotros te hicieran tan fría)  
**I'll carry the world in my shoulders…**  
(Cargaré al mundo sobre mis hombros…)_

—¿Quién rayos eres?

—Debes… tranquilizarte. Yo… te explicaré todo.

—Pues habla.

—¿En serio no lo recuerdas? Aquella noche en que… en que encontré a ese ser tan extraño después de… ya sabes… al… extraterrestre… que tú…

Sí, ya lo recordaba. La segunda esfera de energía (esta vez de tamaño letal) que había preparado se disipó.

—Oh, lo siento tanto…

—Está bien… después de todo, yo no debí haberte mentido. Pero… esas extrañas tormentas siempre aparecían cuando te salías de control.

—Sí, sí… lo lamento. Pero… ¿nuestra misión de capturar los políticos bit…?

—Ah, no te equivoques. Eso siempre será real y urgente, al menos hasta que la hayamos cumplido. Aunque no estaría mal que siguiéramos con la charada de los extraterrestres frente a nuestros enemigos. Al menos, ocultará efectivamente nuestros propósitos.

—… me parece perfectamente perverso.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Resiste, anda —decía Kai, abanicando al pingüino dentro del refrigerador industrial—. Mira que ya nos vamos a ir de Egipto, y después nos iremos a Australia, que es un clima más decente.

—Pero, Kai —lo interrumpió Tala, del otro lado del vidrio—, en Australia son muy estrictos en lo que a control de animales se refiere.

—¡PUES ME IMPORTAN UN CUERNO SUS INSULSAS LEGISLACIONES!

—· / —·— / ·—

—… si perdemos la próxima batalla, estamos eliminados —notó Miguel, con su chistosísima voz.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? Sin Barthez… —empezó Aaron.

—¡Barthez sólo nos usaba! Podemos seguir sin él —afirmó Miguel.

—… no creo. El General Barthez nos decía cuándo comer, cómo vestirnos, cuándo atacar, cuándo esquivar, cuándo respirar… ¡Oh, no! .¡ESTOY RESPIRANDO SIN AUTORIZACIÓN! .¡DISCULPEME, OH GRAN GENERAL BARTHEZ! —gritó Claude, y se arrojó por la ventana. Como de costumbre, estaban en un primer piso.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Creo que / perdí mi orgullo cuando perdoné; / abrí mis alas y te cobijé / cuando podía haber volado. / Nunca nadie me había tratado como tú/ presumo que hasta has afectado mi salud; / veo que no fue suficiente perdonar/ sigues mostrándote distante… ¿Qué demonios pretendes de mí?

Al finalizar el sexto día, el Mundo de Origami estaba completo. Así pues, Rogran se fue a descansar, pues los dobleces habían sido cada minuto más difíciles.

Cerró los ojos y durmió.

Pero el pobre inocente no sabía que no podría volver a despertar solo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Y para terminar la etapa egipcia del campeonato mundial de yoblade por equipos… ¡El NQNTNMQHA Reloaded contra la Dinastía Atayde! —anunció Jazzman, que había perdido toda la fe en una mejor vida en la tierra y sólo le quedaba la esperanza del Infierno.

—¡Espera! —intervino Tyson, corroborando la teoría de Jazzman de que todos lo interrumpían. Suspiró e hizo ademán de dedicar toda su atención a Tyson, mientras en su mente se paseaba la dulce idea de la dulce muerte por sobredosis. O también cierto puente se veía tentador como para tirarse desde él hasta el siempre confiable y duro pavimento.

Al final de la larga disertación de Tyson, se encontró con que el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded **_exigía_** el formato de 2 contra 2. Y la Dinastía Atayde, que no eran nada tontos, aceptaron rápidamente.

Y tristemente para el Señor Ego Inflado (también conocido como Tyson, Bachoco, Kori, Takao, "el gran imbécil", etc.); su equipo fue derrotado. Y obviamente para todo el universo inmediato, fue por su culpa. Estaba tan concentrado en ser el campeón mundial que ni a recuerdos del 10 de mayo podría ser jamás, que se presionó demasiado. No hay que intentar conservar un trono que nunca se tuvo, escuchen y aprendan. No se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo. No se puede dejar de ser algo que nunca se fue. Por tanto, no hay que presionarse para nada.

Pero esta sabiduría milenaria que cualquier niño de 3 años posee no era compartida por Tyson. Tyson es de esas personas que sospechan que pueden cambiar el pasado sólo con recordarlo de manera distinta. Aah, iluso. Si así fuera, el tiempo y la sacrosanta realidad serían unas cosas infinitamente más inestables de lo que son ahora; y de por sí ya son un caos total. El caos es lo único que reina en el universo; o al menos en esta dimensión.

No existen esferas perfectas, sáquenselo de la cabeza.

¡Y también sáquense de la cabeza la maldita idea de que Tyson tiene talento para algo, joer!

Sí, todos esos pensamientos le comunicaba a Tyson el pequeño demonio que se sienta sobre nuestro hombro izquierdo y nos dice, con dos horas de retraso, lo que debimos haber hecho para evitar la humillación.

Matemáticamente, el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded había sido eliminado hace mucho tiempo. Pero como se supone que son los protagonistas de la serie, enviaremos las matemáticas al carajo, que al fin y al cabo las matemáticas sólo sirven para hacer que los estudiantes reprueben (como los tecnicismos).


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

—**¡No presiones ese botón! —¿Porq…? —KABOOM! **(Under pressure)

—Y en esta emisión de "Perdedores chapados en oro", estamos con el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded —decía Jazzman a la cámara, aburrido. No sólo tenía que hacerla de árbitro y comentarista de los partidos de yoblade, no. Ahora también tenía que conducir un reality show bastante patético.

El colmo era que los "Perdedores chapados en oro" a los que tenía que seguir para arriba y para abajo eran los locos inútiles y prácticamente descalificados del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded. Para su mala suerte (y tenía tres temporadas de experiencia en esto), ellos eran los protagonistas. Sin importar qué equipo sería más interesante seguir, primero tenían que ser ellos. ¡Era **_tan_** aburrido!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡PUES ME IMPORTA UN SOBERANO CARAJO! —espetó Kai, harto por fin. Seguía en la aduana australiana, y no iba a dejar a su adorado pingüino ahí, en cuarentena, por una simple y estúpida legislación insensible.

—Pero señor… —intentaba convencerlo una vez más el oficial de aduanas.

—¡PERO NADA! .¡SI NO SE RETIRA PARA QUE PUEDA PASAR A **MI **PINGÜINO, ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE TODOS **SUS **KOALAS SE CONVIERTAN EN ALFOMBRAS BARATAS!

— TT0TT ¡NO! .¡LOS KOALAS NO! —suplicó el agente aduanal, al borde de la desesperación—. ¡Todo menos eso! .¡Tenga usted piedad!

—Bueno, parece que por fin está entrando en razón —soltó Hiwatari con frialdad. El resto de los Schrödinger Boys estaban asaltando una máquina expendedora de comida chatarra. Llevaban ya cinco horas en la aduana, la comida del avión había sido escasa (afortunadamente, porque sabía a rayos), y el señorito Kai seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer con lo del pingüino.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró, rendido, el oficial de aduanas—. Pero tiene que firmar esto.

Tras lo cual, dejó que un rollo de papel de 25 metros de largo se extendiera por la habitación.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kai, receloso, con justa razón.

—Un contrato en el que se le achaca a USTED toda la responsabilidad si el ecosistema australiano se ve afectado por su pingüino, y NOS libera de toda culpa si su pingüino se ve afectado por el ecosistema australiano.

— ¬¬ No veo la forma en que me beneficie esto.

—Es que no la hay.

— u-u Pues no firmo nada a menos que mi abogado esté presente.

Los demás Schrödinger Boys rompieron la máquina con un hacha. Para variar, pasarían DOS DÍAS en la aduana, COMO SIEMPRE.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Si no te gusto, no me digas nada, que tu silencio me diga todo; pero si te gusto, dame una mostaza que sea la señal que bastará para saber que me amarás…¡Y sólo quiero comer mostacita! Ay, m'hijita, que sepas que me gusta, oh sí¡y sólo quiero comer mostacita, oh, mi vida, que ella también me ama así!...

Max, alegremente, se cepillaba los dientes con mostaza, se puso su pijama de mostaza, se acostó entre sus sábanas de mostaza que cubrían su colchón de mostaza hecha de mostaza mostazosa amostazada. Ya se había arrebujado entre sus fragantes sábanas, cuando recordó que no había alimentado a su pez-mostaza con sus esferitas de mostaza, ni había puesto la mostaza del despertador.

Y, lo más importante de todo: no había dado a su madre la mostaza de las buenas noches, ni se había puesto mostaza en el cabello para disimular su horrible corte de cabello.

Cuando acabó todas sus mostacescas tareas, se cubrió de mostaza hasta las orejas, y con una sonrisa amostazada y mostaza en la cara, se sumergió en una profunda, espesa y fragante mostaza de sueños llenos de mostaza.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… ¿esto es Australia? Esperaba algo más… exótico.

—… bueno, están los koalas…

—No esperes que eso me emocione —respondió con un suspiro—. No soy un niño de ocho años.

—· / —·— / ·—

— n0n ¡Koalas! —exclamó Shinji, y corrió hacia un árbol donde había visto un par de antedichos animales, apartándose del alcance de la mano de Karina bajo la complacida mirada de su "abue", que tras mucho insistir por fin le había revelado su nombre. Sin darse cuenta, saltó y llegó a la misma rama que los koalas, cosa que no le habría sido posible de ser un niño común (corriente sí era), asustando a los koalas en el proceso, así como a dos o tres borrachines que pasaban por ahí y juraron no volver a tomar si los marcianos no les robaban la cartera ni los riñones.

—Sí, también eran koalas —musitó con una sonrisa extraña—. Y pingüinos y gatos con smoking.

— ¬.¬U ¿Todo eso? —preguntó Karina, mitad escéptica, mitad perpleja.

—Oh, bueno… seguro que se me olvida algo…

—· / —·— / ·—

Y, tras dos días de filmar al NQNTNMQHA Reloaded, Jazzman consideró seriamente suicidarse, OTRA VEZ.

No pasaba absolutamente NADA interesante.

Y, de repente, tuvo una idea asombrosa.

—¡Oigan! .¿Qué tal si entrenan, para variar?

Los NQNTNMQHA Reloaded jadearon de asombro. Nunca se les habría ocurrido.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Seguro que está bien lo que está haciendo, Sensei? —preguntó Mariah, temerosa.

—òwó ¡Por supuesto que sí! —repitió el Senilsei Tao, mientras ponía conejos pequeños en las marsupias de unos canguros—. ¡Es una noble labor devolverle a estas madres sus hijos perdidos!

—Pero… CREO que ésos no son canguros —comentó Rei con muchísimo tacto.

—Por supuesto que no son canguros —le espetó el Senilsei—. Son caballos. ¿Qué no ponen atención a lo que les enseño? .¡Todo el mundo sabe que éstas ballenas neozelandesas paren caballos y los guardan en sus marsupias durante la hibernación de los cocodrilos tropicales!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Y, **_otra vez_**, Tyson perdió aún antes de terminar su lanzamiento como es debido —bostezó Jazzman. Daichi estaba molesto por el hecho de que la atención de todos se centrara en Tyson. Tyson también. A Kenny, esto le tenía sin cuidado porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

Y llegó un momento en que Tyson se aburrió de todo, se fue y se dedicó a vagar por el pequeño cachito de Australia en el que estaba.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bah…

Kai, de pie sobre una meseta cuyo nombre desconoce la mayoría del mundo por tener escasos conocimientos de geografía australiana, apoyado en un reloj de sol sólo por hacer la maldad de que nadie pudiera usarlo debido a su sombra, contemplaba el infinito paisaje que se extendía ante él. Curiosamente, su bufanda ondeaba el viento, pero la ropa y el cabello de otras personas intrascendentales que estaban por ahí no mostraban ninguna reacción ante la corriente de aire.

—¿Kai?

Esa molesta voz. Siempre, siempre que quería meditar en paz, o hacer algo ilegal, esa molesta voz se aparecía.

—Mmmf.

El colmo era que la voz no aparecía sola. Solía llegar acompañada de un chino de cabello muy largo.

—¿Crees que venga?

—Tiene que —gruñó, sin saber si estaban hablando de lo mismo o no.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Basta! —gritó Tyson al vacío. Estaba harto, harto, harto de todo. Sólo quería irse para siempre, u olvidarse de todo, o al menos aprender a jugar yoblade.

—¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES? —lo interpeló Daichi con su horrenda voz de ventilador industrial sin aceitar.

—¡Nada que te importe!

—¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTA ERES? .¿UN ESTÚPIDO?

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?

—¡DEJA DE CREER QUE EL MUNDO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR Y APRENDE A JUGAR YOBLADE DE UNA VEZ!

Tras lo cual, claro, Daichi aprovechó para darle un certero yoyazo a Tyson.

El golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Hola —saludó Max, con su amostazada sonrisa.

—Hola, Max —respondió Rei—. ¿También vienes por…?

—Claro, claro. Sentí "la llamada" —asintió el sicótico rubiales. Tras fijar su molesta mirada sobre Kai por dos segundos, volvió a asentir y su sonrisa se distendió aún más—. No te preocupes. Llegará.

—Más vale que así sea —gruñó el aludido.

—· / —·— / ·—

Tyson despertó unos 15 minutos después. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La cabeza le dolía vagamente…

Y entonces se levantó y salió corriendo. ¿Sería posible que…?

Siguió. Sí, debía serlo. Claro, claro. Max siempre decía lo mismo.

"La llamada".

—· / —·— / ·—

_**¿Porqué sin ti  
**__**los días de esta perra vida gris (sin ti)  
**__**son noches afiladas que hieren de muerte?**_

("Hiéreme", La Verbena Popular)

—Y ahí va… otra vez.

Tyson acababa de salir, y justo cuando lo tenían rodeado.

—Es una presa algo difícil, .¿no?

—… ¬¬U o quizá sólo tiene demasiada suerte.

— -.-U Sí, podría ser. Pero como sea… pronto caerá.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Hola, Tyson —saludó Max, sin volverse. Sabía que había llegado por… porque es Max, y todo lo sabe.

—Quiero que sepan algo. Yo no soy el campeón mundial.

—¿En serio? Mira que si no nos dices no nos damos cuenta —masculló Kai, molesto… como siempre.

—Así que no tengo que defender ningún título —prosiguió Tyson.

—Eso suena lógico. ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Rei, con justa razón. Cualquiera diría que Tyson sufría de un cáncer cerebral mortal al que estaba a punto de sucumbir.

—Por tanto, soy un retador, como todos ustedes —continuó Tyson. Probablemente el golpe en la cabeza lo había dejado sordo.

—WIIIIIIIII! Como en THE CONTENDER! —exclamó Max, dando un buen trago de mostaza.

—Y cualquiera de nosotros podría ganar ahora.

—Menos tú, claro, porque tu equipo está prácticamente descalificado —señaló Max.

—…

El silencio fue roto por un jadeo de Kai, que corrió un poco hacia el frente, extendió los brazos, y atrapó a su pingüino, que venía descendiendo en paracaídas, tras lo cual lo depositó en un carrito de helados y se fue del lugar.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Como perros y gatos. **(Sibling rivalry)

ESPECIAL DE LACUNA COIL: When a Dead Man Walks

_**Paranoia  
In which I think that I'm not confident  
**(En la que creo que no confío en mí mismo)  
**Blood into my hands I can't deny  
**(La sangre está en mis manos y no puedo negar)  
**A buzz into my ears that makes me mad  
**(El zumbido en mis oídos que me vuelve loco)_

Albahaca, Julia y Raúl celebraban por anticipado la victoria en un restaurante. O al menos eso pensaban Julia y Albahaca. Raúl estaba silencioso, sumido en sus depresivos pensamientos. Asombró a todos cuando tomó la palabra.

—Déjame luchar solo en el próximo combate —le dijo simplemente a Julia.

—¿ESTÁS LOCO? .¡Un solo error y nos eliminarán!

—¡Pero quiero probar que soy lo bastante bueno para pelear a tu lado!

—No deberías arriesgarlo todo en este punto, pequeño pedazo de…

—Basta —intervino Albahaca—. Deja que haga lo que quiera.

—¡Pero…!

—Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien —una de las peculiaridades de Albahaca era su obsesión con Card Captor Sakura, así que pasaron por alto el comentario.

Y Julia se resignó a que probablemente perderían el próximo encuentro.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, bueno —comenzó Miguel, repasando el plan de batalla con Claude—. Si enviamos la caballería por el norte y los arqueros por las montañas, podremos cubrir los ataques de dragones, y nos quedaría el escuadrón de magos para defender la entrada.

—Sí… en teoría, debe funcionar —caviló Claude. Sacudió la cabeza—. Recuerda que si este plan falla, nos veremos superados en número.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Miguel—. Llevo meses jugando Fire Emblem. Funcionará.

—¿Y qué haremos con el próximo partido de Yoblade? —quiso saber Matilda.

—Bueno, si perdemos, la Dinastía Atayde sigue en juego; y si ganamos ninguno de los dos equipos pasa a la siguiente ronda —resumió Aaron—. Lo que quiere decir que tenemos un dilema de ética en nuestras manos.

—Pues yo digo que intentemos descalificarlos —soltó Miguel, y las alas de gárgola volvieron a surgir. Claude le dio un golpecito en ellas con sus alas de ángel.

—Te sigue pasando, .¿verdad?

—Me gustaría saber qué clase de experimentos les hicieron para qué les salieran alas a todos menos a mí —caviló Aaron—. Tal vez fue ese cereal verde fosforescente que nunca quise comer.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Oye, Sadrach…

—¿Dime?

—… ¿En serio hay que hacer esto? Es demasiado… incómodo.

—¡Pero si antes te gustaba!

—Pues tal vez tenga que ver con lo del extraterrestre… pero el yoga no me atrae lo más mínimo ahora. No le veo utilidad a casi dislocarte los huesos.

—Como quieras.

No, nunca le había gustado el yoga. Demasiado sufrimiento físico para no obtener ningún beneficio. No, no era lo suyo. Siempre había sido mejor trabajar poco y ganar más.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no era cierto. El E.T. aquel había sido un tipo la mar de extraño. Fanatista y flojo. Nada que tuviera que ver con lo que en realidad había sido antes del incidente.

_**But I don't look back  
**(Pero no miro atrás)_

_**While I'm waiting to die  
**(Mientras espero morir)  
**I don't look back  
**(No miro atrás)_

_**In a weird lullaby**  
(En una extraña canción de cuna)  
**I'll carry on  
**(Seguiré)_

_**And the hope in my heart is dry  
**(Y la esperanza en mi corazón se secó)_

—¿Porqué te metes en esto?

—Interés personal.

—¿Cuál?

—No es tu asunto.

—Es más asunto mío que tuyo.

—¿En serio quieres saberlo?

—¿Porqué preguntaría, si no?

—Pues te lo diré. Cuando aparezcan… me pagarán una cuenta muy vieja.

—· / —·— / ·—

— n0n ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! .¿Verdad, Shinji?

El Zope veía con nula emoción el extraño… potaje… que Hilary había preparado para cenar. Si sabía tan mal como se veía…

—n.nU En serio, no tengo hambre.

—¡Pero estás en crecimiento!

—n-ñU No quiero crecer tanto.

— ¬¬# ¡COME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

—¡No quiero!

Hilary se acercó e hizo ademán de intentar meterle la comida a la fuerza.

—¡Aléjate!

—_Esa… ¡bruja del mal acoplada! Yo le enseñaré a…_

—_No te metas en esto._

—_¡Pero…!_

—_¡Es mi problema! .¿Acaso yo me meto en tus asuntos?_

—_No me vendría mal un poco de colaboración de vez en cuando, y a ti tampoco. Lo que pasa es que en realidad te gusta toda esta situación._

—_Pues sí, me gusta. ¿Algún problema? Puedo instalar un buzón de quejas si quieres._

—… _piérdete._

—_Con gusto._

Y mientras Shinji seguía perdido en sus recuerdos, Hilary le embutió todo el asqueroso producto de su seudo-gastronomía en la boca.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Pues… analizando todas las estadísticas… no hay forma de que ganemos el próximo encuentro —sentenció Matilda—. A menos que hiciéramos algo totalmente inesperado.

_**But I don't look back  
**(Pero no miro atrás)_

_**And I cannot reply  
**(Y no puedo responder)  
**I don't look back  
**(No miro atrás)  
**While I'm waiting to lie**  
(Mientras espero mentir)  
**I'll carry on  
**(Persistiré)  
**While they want to decide for me  
**(Hasta que ellos quieran decidir por mí)_

_**Once again  
**(Otra vez…)**  
Once again  
**(Otra vez…)_

_**Living in their cage  
**(Vivo en su jaula)  
**Living in their cage  
**(Vivo en su jaula)  
**They are killing me  
**(Me están matando)_

¿Y si el fanatismo y la flojera eran inherentes a su verdadero ser? Su mente era un caos total. ¿Cómo distinguir los recuerdos propios de los ajenos? Incluso podría ser que ninguno fuera suyo en verdad. Un ancla… necesitaba un ancla. Algo en lo que pudiera confiar completamente. Debía haber algo… algo en sus recuerdos que, en cuanto lo viera, supiera que era real.

El medallón, otra vez. La imagen de ese medallón le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el principio. ¿Dónde estaba? Si tan preciado le era, debería tenerlo. A menos que se lo hubiera dado a alguien… o que alguien lo hubiera tomado sin decirle nada.

Debía mantener el control, o la tormenta psiónica volvería a desatarse. Pero el medallón… hacía que se enfureciera, se alegrara y se sumiera en la desesperación más profunda al mismo tiempo.

No importaba que, tenía que encontrarlo.

Pero para tener la libertad de buscarlo, primero debían acabar con la misión actual, apoderarse de los políticos bit.

Pero Sadrach era demasiado lento. ¡Pues al diablo con él!

Se fue mientras el otro seguía con sus "Aum…" de yoga.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Podré hacerlo? —le preguntó Raúl a una nube que iba pasando. Llevaba horas practicando, y sabía que estaba al máximo de su capacidad. Pero no era suficiente… no era lo bastante bueno… y nunca lo sería.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Entonces, si hacemos algo inesperado, como entrar bailando merengue disfrazados de mangostas, .¿podríamos ganar? —se preguntó Aaron.

—Bueno… tal vez podríamos confundir al enemigo y dejarlos vulnerables para una buena lluvia de ataques —caviló Claude.

—Bien, entonces eso es lo que haremos —aseveró Miguel, con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

_**Once again  
**(Otra vez…)  
**Living in their cage  
**(Vivo en su jaula)  
**Living in their cage  
**(Vivo en su jaula)  
**They are killing me  
**(Me están matando)_

_**Paranoia  
In which I think I'm not that confident  
**(En la que creo que no soy tan confiado)  
**A tiny hope that burns into my breath  
**(Una pequeña esperanza arde en mi aliento)**  
A bitter smile delights me at the end  
**(Y una amarga sonrisa es mi delicia al final)_

—¡Y de este lado, tenemos a la Dinastía Atayde, quienes pelearán por asegurar un posible lugar en las finales! —anunció Jazzman el día del encuentro—. ¡Y del otro, el Botellón Barthez, quienes competirán para ver si les queda algo de honra al final del día!

Pero cuando el Botellón Barthez entró, todos disfrazados de mangostas y bailando merengue, Jazzman suspiró y volvió a hablar al micrófono.

—Bueno, oficialmente, ya no les queda nada de honra.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡No! .¡No comeré más de esa bazofia!

Shinji salió corriendo. Hilary, en vez de lanzarse a perseguirlo, arremetió contra Karina.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho con este niño? .¡Desde que inició el tratamiento, es cada día más desobediente!

—¡Si es desobediente es porque tú no tienes la más mínima noción de cómo tratar a un niño! —contraatacó Karina, molesta.

—¡Eres igual que su maldita madre!

—¡No me insultes!

—No, no. Aquí la insultada es mi niña —intervino Vallance.

—¡Tú no te metas! —le espetaron ambas.

—… mujeres…

Y Shinji seguía corriendo. Corrió hasta que chocó con alguien.

—Ma…

"¡El niño!", pensó, sin saber qué hacer. Decidió seguir el plan inicial, seguir con la farsa extraterrestre.

—¡Por Khas, pequeño! Debes fijarte por donde caminas o te meterás en problemas. Por esta vez pasaré tu falta contra un Templar de Aiur.

—Pero… pero tú…

—Calma, y que Adun te acompañe —finalizó, con un gesto que indicaba que lo conminaba a irse. Pero el niño no hizo caso. Por el contrario, tomó su mano y empezó a correr hacia la dirección de la que venía.

—· / —·— / ·—

Julia derrotó a Miguel con facilidad, lo que sólo presionó más a Raúl. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fácil para ella? .¿Porque a él sí le daba un terrible pánico escénico?

Se encaminó al plato, decidido a acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Todos los presentes se asombraron al ver que el Botellón Barthez enviaba a Matilda, con un yoblade que era un total asesinato de la armonía del color. Estaba hecho con partes de los yoblades de sus compañeros, corcholatas y uno que otro pedacito de chicle.

Raúl sintió que la pequeña esperanza que tenía se esfumaba. No podía imaginar qué clase de yoblade era la… cosa… que pretendía usar Matilda.

_**But I don't look back  
**(Pero no miro atrás)_

_**While I'm waiting to die  
**(Mientras espero morir)  
**I don't look back  
**(No miro atrás)  
**In a weird lullaby**  
(En una extraña canción de cuna)  
**I'll carry on  
**(Seguiré)  
**And the hope in my heart is dry  
**(Y la esperanza en mi corazón se secó)_

La batalla empezó pareja, y después la balanza se inclinó hacia Matilda. Raúl estaba desesperado. No podía. Simplemente, no podía.

— TT0TT ¡NO PUEDO! .¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Empezó a mover su yoblade a lo loco, dándole al de Matilda unos cuantos golpes, pero ninguno el golpe necesario para ganar la batalla. Finalmente, Julia se puso de pie.

—¡DEJA DE GRITAR COMO NIÑITA HISTÉRICA! .¿Qué no ves que si no fuera por ti nunca podría tener la confianza que tengo?

— o.o ¿En serio? —Raúl, de la emoción que le provocó el descubrimiento, le dio un tirón extraño a su yoblade, que hizo una pirueta extraña, que hizo que el yoblade de Matilda se enredara curiosamente alrededor de su dueña.

—¡DOS A CERO, HUMILLACIÓN TOTAL PARA EL BOTELLÓN BARTHEZ! —anunció DJ Jazzman, complacido de que, por hoy, su trabajo hubiera terminado.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, pequeño niño terrestre?

—¡Tengo que llevarte a que veas a Vallance!

¿Vallance? .¿El traidor? Sí… podría matarlo ahora, robar los políticos bit, y todo lo demás, y el señor Sadrach estaría muy complacido. Pero, aún así… este niño…

—¿Qué tienes que ver con ese traidor de Aiur?

—¡Es mi… eeeh… abuelo!

Se detuvo en seco. No… este niño no se parecía al tal Vallance. Más bien a… a… no podía recordarlo.

Pero descubrió la falibilidad de su plan. Tenía que llegar por sorpresa, no llevada por el niño extraño, que seguía dando tirones a su mano como si en realidad pudiera con su peso.

Finalmente, se decidió a seguirlo.

_**But I don't look back  
**(Pero no miro atrás)_

_**And I cannot reply  
**(Y no puedo responder)  
**I don't look back  
**(No miro atrás)  
**While I'm waiting to lie**  
(Mientras espero mentir)  
**I'll carry on  
**(Persistiré)  
**While they want to decide for me  
**(Hasta que ellos quieran decidir por mí)_

—Bueno, esto es el fin —suspiró Miguel.

—De cualquier forma no teníamos muchas esperanzas en este encuentro, .¿verdad? —comentó Claude.

—El próximo año lo haremos mejor —aseguró Matilda. Aaron negó con la cabeza.

—No… ningún equipo que no sea de los protagonistas sobrevive más de una temporada. El próximo año seremos olvidados, como Zeo, los Sacrilege Swords y los Psykotics.

—…¿De quiénes hablas? —le preguntaron sus demás compañeros de equipo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡La encontré! .¡Abuelo! .¡La encontré!

Hilary y Karina detuvieron su discusión. Sí, sí era…

Vallance se acercó con cautela. Había algo raro.

—Ya no tienes escapatoria, Templar caído —susurró, apartando a Shinji de sí y reuniendo otra vez esa esfera de energía psiónica—. Que Adun te perdone.

—No creo en el tal Adun —musitó Vallance, y le dio una tremenda bofetada.

Pero en vez de ser impulsada por el golpe o perder la energía reunida, simplemente desapareció.

—Una ilusión —masculló Karina entre dientes.

_**Once again  
**(Otra vez…)**  
Once again  
**(Otra vez…)_

_**Living in their cage  
**(Vivo en su jaula)  
**Living in their cage  
**(Vivo en su jaula)  
**They are killing me  
**(Me están matando)  
**Killing me**  
(Me matan)_


	23. Chapter 23

—Se acerca…

—¿Quién?

—Su Alteza Serenísima, El Conejo de Pascua.

El silencio se apoderó del eq. de prod. Si el Conejo de Pascua en serio regresaba… tendrían otra vez que aguantar ver a Flint con orejas de conejo sin reírse; y escuchar todas sus disertaciones sobre los Huevos de Pascua y la Iguana de Pascua, y todo lo que siempre empezaba el Miércoles de Ceniza y acababa el Domingo de Pascua.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Lucha de gigantes convierte el aire en gas natural… ô.ó ¿pues qué comen los gigantes? **(Rei and Kai: The ultimate face off/ Down under thunder/ Max attacks! )

—Y con esto, tenemos como resultado que Lee sólo ganó dos batallas en todo el torneo y perdió todas las demás —comentó Jazzman sádicamente cuando Lee se vio derrotado por Tala—, en una de las más patéticas participaciones en un campeonato en toda la historia del yoblade. ¡Pero para redimir a su equipo, aquí viene Rei! Quien tendrá la pésima suerte de pelear contra Kai. ¡En fin!

Ah, tiempo atrás, Jazzman era el buen humor personificado. Pero con el recorte de personal de la NQNTNMQHA, y el subsecuente despido de AJ Topper y Brad Best, el trabajo se le había triplicado, su salario no, y eso causaba la triplicación de su infelicidad.

Pero nada de eso le importaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su sacrosanta madre. Porque… ¿a quién le importaría, considerando que el Pingüino de los Schrödinger Boys estaba haciendo su show de intermedio, compitiendo con suma gracia contra el… decrépito y senil Senilsei Tao?

—Yo te vi en un tren, yo te vi en un tren. Yo te vi en un tren, yo te vi en un treeeeen… ("Te vi en un tren", Enanitos Verdes) —el senilsei acababa de ejecutar un triple salto mortal para rematar su coreografía de ejecución perfecta y concepto confuso. El pingüino, por su parte, caminaba unos tres pasos a la derecha, se detenía, se daba media vuelta, volteaba a su flanco derecho, avanzaba cinco pasos más, graznaba un par de veces, y así ganó, como siempre, el duelo de mascotas.

Y tras una larga, larga, larga y muy emocionante batalla; Kai derrotó a Rei.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Sadrach, el tiempo se agota.

—En realidad no hay tanta prisa —aseguró él.

—Julio va llegando, y no nos hemos acercado una sola vez a los políticos bit. Vallance está con ellos. ¿Y me dices que no hay prisa?

—Mientras más nos precipitemos, peor nos irá. No… unas derrotas más y Fox y Aguilar estarán tan débiles que prácticamente _rogarán _que nos los llevemos. Y con ellos en nuestro poder, la cadena Fox-López Obrador-López Portillo-Salinas estará asegurada.

—… ¿porqué no puedo creerte?

—Por tu paranoia.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Mmmmh… —Kenny analizaba las estadísticas con una expresión sombría—. Hemos perdido todas nuestras batallas; pero como sólo hemos perdido un duelo de mascotas, todavía tenemos posibilidad de clasificar a la final.

—¿Cómo es eso? —se asombró Hilary.

—Así es —intervino Hiro—. La inserción del concepto de las "mascotas" no fue algo totalmente aleatorio o inútil. Es un incentivo para agarrarle más cariño a los equipos, tener más mercadotecnia y asegurar que la NQNTNMQHA no quiebre todavía. Pero para que no se note tanto, se dan algunos puntos al equipo por cada duelo de mascotas que se gana.

— ¬¬U ¿Y cómo es que un niño tan sin chiste haya ganado tantos duelos de mascotas? —se preguntó Daichi.

— n-ñU Pueees…

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

—¡Estás como operado del cerebro si crees que voy a salir con este sombrero ridículo a hacer malabares! —decía el niño zope a Hiro por enésima ocasión.

—¿Porqué no puedes ser una mascota normal? —repelaba el entrenador.

— ¬- ¬U Si quieres que me ponga a bailar como el viejo senil…

—¡Muy bien! No hagas nada. ¡Sólo ve y quédate ahí de pie en medio del escenario y ya, que no es como si tuvieras talento para otra cosa!

—¡Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer!

* * *

— ¬.¬U Entonces fue pura suerte.

— UoU Pues al menos yo tengo suerte, no como otros.

El niño zope, zopemente, puso el dedo en la llaga. Los dos integrantes principales del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded se levantaron y salieron para enfrentarse a los PPY Chafaggedon, esperando sobrevivir.

—· / —·— / ·—

—3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

La batalla entre Rick y Daichi empezó. Los dos eran lo bastante tercos como para dejarse vencer, y sus yoblades estaban muy equilibrados. Los dos eran igualmente idiotas. En resumen, sería una batalla larga… larga… _larga_.

Tras las primeras cinco horas, todos los asistentes al estadio se sentían desfallecer.

Y mientras Tyson sentía que se le iba el alma a los pies en cada jugada, Max estaba sentado, tranquilo, concentrado, pensando… que no podía ser tan simple. Él no debía permitir que…

Pero no, tampoco tenía que ser él quien salvara al mundo, no esta vez. Siempre había otra salida… debía de haber una manera de obligar a todos a salir y dar la cara. Cuando lo hicieran, pelearían entre ellos; y el que resultara vencedor…

Quien resultara vencedor sentiría toda la furia de Matrix sobre sí.

Igual que el yoblade de Rick, que estalló misteriosamente. Max se levantó y se dispuso a enfrentarse a Tyson.

**_Hay algo más fuerte que el poder de la mente:  
El poder de poder eliminar a la gente.  
_**(Molotov, "Nostradamus mucho")**_  
_**

Había tomado una decisión. Sabía quién era la presa, y la dispondría como carnada. Cuando los depredadores saltaran les sacaría las entrañas con poco más que el poder de su mente.

Y para ello, tendría que hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

Cuando terminó la cuenta regresiva, movió el brazo ligeramente a la derecha, enredándose a sí mismo con su propio yoblade. Cuando Jazzman salió de su estupor y declaró que el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded había ganado el encuentro, se desenredó, se levantó y dejó el estadio, sonriendo.

El siguiente en hacer un movimiento sería el primero en morir.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Así que ganaron esta vez…

—Esto es demasiado sospechoso.

—… a eso le llamo tener paranoia. ¿No eras tú quien quería que actuáramos rápido? Pues lo haremos.

—… es que no puede ser tan simple —masculló, sin saber porqué.


	24. Chapter 24

—…

Ahí estaba. Las orejas de conejo delataban su presencia. La mirada, más altanera de lo normal, sólo indicaba su creciente ira.

—¡Insulsos mortales! .¿Ése es el recibimiento que le dan a Su Alteza Serenísima, El Conejo de Pascua?

—…

—Bien… —El Conejo de Pascua bajó la voz peligrosamente—. Entonces prepárense para conocer el infierno.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**¡Cómo no reconocer esa cara tan fea! **(Familiar Faces)

—Mmmh.

El Sr. Dickenson empleaba su última neurona sana en cavilar.

Había una curiosa e improbable situación de empate entre la Dinastía Atayde y el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded en el segundo lugar. Así que había que determinar quién pasaría a la siguiente ronda para decidir qué equipos competirían las finales.

Era seguro que los Schrödinger Boys participarían, dado que habían quedado en el primer lugar de la tabla de clasificaciones, _a menos que _hicieran un mini-torneo entre los tres, durante el cual existía una mínima probabilidad de que los Schrödinger Boys fueran eliminados.

El Sr. Dickenson suspiró, sin decidirse todavía.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Ya llegué! —gritó Tyson al entrar en su casa. El abuelo estaba meditando, concentrado para canalizar la energía de sus chakras.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó el acoplado de Daichi, entrando tras Bachoco.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ahí está.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan descuidados?

—Mejor para nosotros.

Quienes hablaban se referían al yoblade de Tyson, abandonado en una mesa, en una habitación algo oscura que nadie vigilaba y que tenía la ventana abierta.

—Es demasiado fácil…

—· / —·— / ·—

Max entró al gimnasio donde, meses antes, él y Rei habían renunciado a los Bladefixers. Soltó un largo suspiro y abandonó el lugar. Tenía que estar cerca de la trampa que había preparado para atrapar a los que estuvieran detrás del problema esta vez.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Julia.

—Pronto lo sabrán —respondió Albahaca, con un aire misterioso.

—No me gustan las sorpresas que nos das —comentó Raúl, preocupado.

—¡Esta vez es algo bueno!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Mmmmh!

El Sr. Dickenson todavía no llegaba a una resolución.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué le pasa al abuelo? —preguntó Daichi, al tiempo que lo picaba con un bo-ken.

—¡Necesita concentrarse, Daichi! —le recriminó Tyson.

—¿Podrías callarte? —soltó el abuelo, molesto.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y no está el otro por ahí?

—No… no veo a Aguilar por aquí.

—¿Buscaban esto? —preguntó Max, saliendo de las sombras, con el yoblade de Daichi en la mano. Claro está que ni Tyson ni Daichi notaron la falta de sus yoblades.

—¿Quién eres tú? —espetó Sadrach, al tiempo que hacía la señal para que su "templar" empezara a reunir la energía psiónica necesaria para acabar con el enemigo.

—Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia —repuso Max, haciendo un gesto con la mano, modificando Matrix, disipando la energía psiónica.

—¡Khas…!

—Cerca, pero no tanto —sonrió el sicótico rubiales, recordando la visión que había tenido en el espejo de Galadriel hace dos años… una profecía cumplida.

—¿Qué clase de humano eres tú? —inquirió.

—Oh, soy el único de mi clase. El que siempre tiene la razón. Supongo que tú sabes quién soy.

¡Vaya pretensión del mortal! Suponer que tenía la fama suficiente como para que lo conociera.

—Supones mal. Así que no siempre tienes la razón.

Volvió a reunir la energía psiónica, pero no en una forma en que pudiera estallar. La canalizó con el aparato de su brazo, formando una daga de luz, y lanzó su primer ataque. Max esquivó.

—Tch, tch, tch. Estás perdiendo el toque.

—· / —·— / ·—

—n0n ¡Llegamos! —anunció Albahaca, feliz.

Los gemelos no se la podían creer. Estaban de vuelta en el circo que los vio nacer, crecer y desarrollarse; con la tropa que los había visto nacer, caer y descalabrarse.

Raúl no pudo evitar que se le inundaran los ojos de lágrimas; y que seguidamente estallaran como presa desbordada.

—· / —·— / ·—

—MMMMH!

Dickenson estaba harto de pensar, así que echó al aire una moneda.

La moneda rebotó en el ventilador de techo, disparándose hacia una pecera, rompiéndola. El pez cuyo hogar había sido destruido dio un coletazo y lanzó la moneda con fuerza y determinación hacia un trampolín, que catapultó la moneda hacia la nuca del señor Dickenson, haciendo que el vejete senil se desmayara.

Cayó cara.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Tyson de repente.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Daichi.

—Ah, eso. Sólo son tu amigo Max y dos vampiros peleando en tu cuarto —informó el abuelo.

— n-n Ah, bueno —respondió Bachoco, aliviado.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Basta! —rugió Sadrach, harto, para dirigirse a Max—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de los políticos bit?

—No daría ni un chicle masticado por ellos —masculló el aludido.

—Entonces, .¿porqué interfieres?

Max se volvió hacia el "templar".

—¿Porqué haces esto?

—Por un nuevo orden mundial, para evitar que la Gehena llegue.

—Y no tienes idea de quién soy.

—Un insolente que nos hace perder el tiempo, sin duda.

—¿Y al menos recuerdas quién eres? —sonrió Max, para arrojar el yoblade de Daichi a Sadrach e irse.

—…

—No le prestes atención a lo que te diga. Seguramente es una trampa.

—Lo sé. Pero qué convincente es el niño. Quizá deberíamos convertirlo.

—· / —·— / ·—

Cuando el Sr. Dickenson despertó, su última neurona había muerto. Así que, enloquecido y completamente senil, firmó el contrato de compra-venta de la NQNTNMQHA, y decidió, aleatoriamente, que la Dinastía Atayde y el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded combatieran entre sí por el derecho a pelear la gran final.

—· / —·— / ·—

— n0n ¡Ya vine! —se anunció Kenny a sí mismo, sonriente y satisfecho de sí mismo.

— n-n ¡Qué bien! .¿Trajiste nuestros nuevos yoblades? —quiso saber Daichi.

— n-n ¡Están completamente listos! Ya les coloqué los bits de Fox y Aguilar.

— n-n ¡Genial! —exclamó Tyson.

—· / —·— / ·—

— ¬¬U Esto es una estafa… —comentó Sadrach, al ver a la luz los yoblades que se habían llevado. No tenían los bits—. ¡Ese güerejo oxigenado la pagará! .¡Nadie se burla de los setitas así!

… ¿Setitas?...

—_Esos setitas idiotas… ¿cómo pueden ofrecer algo que no tienen? El colmo es que se creen en serio todo su rollo satánico…_

¿Quién había dicho eso? .¿Porqué lo recordaba?

Mientras Sadrach seguía despotricando, se sumió en el caos de recuerdos que se aparecían de vez en cuando; cada vez con más frecuencia.

Lo único estable, al centro de todo, era el medallón.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**¡Ejto ej un compló! **(What a blast!)

El ánimo en la ciudad estaba caldeado. En parte por la canícula, en parte por el carnaval, y para nada por el encuentro entre el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded y la Dinastía Atayde, aunque los pocos fanáticos del yoblade quieran creer eso.

Los escasos fans del yoblade estaban emocionados, en parte porque Tyson había cometido OTRA gran estupidez al exigir un formato de dos contra dos, en parte porque ya venía la final y principalmente porque pronto sería el giga-duelo de mascotas. No es como si el duelo de mascotas de este partido fuera poco interesante, pero el resultado era obvio: sólo el Pingüino superaba en encanto al zopecín.

Sin embargo, Albahaca siempre había estado en tercer lugar, y había mejorado considerablemente.

Así que las apuestas estaban bastante claras, pero había un mínimo de duda.

El resultado de la batalla también era algo interesante de adivinar. Después de todo, el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded siempre perdía, pero todo el mundo sabe que son los protagonistas de la serie, así que debían ganar de alguna forma misteriosa para poder pasar a las finales.

Así que todo puede suceder aquí.

Podrían empezar a llover vacas, o a brotar helados del suelo, o que Shinji recuperara la memoria súbitamente, o que todos los que estaban tras los políticos bit dieran la cara por fin y se enfrentaran apocalípticamente para ganar el derecho a intentar robárselos por el resto de la temporada.

O podría ser que no pasara nada, como de costumbre.

Ésas y muchas otras dudas se resolverían en el combate de ese día.

Lo que todo el mundo suponía, y que era seguro, era que los de la Dinastía Atayde aceptarían el formato de dos contra dos.

Lo que también era seguro era que nadie contaría con el factor sorpresa de los nuevos yoblades del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded, y que el solo hecho de verlos le daría un infarto de ira a los setitas.

Lo que también era seguro era que la Dinastía Atayde superaría técnicamente al NQNTNMQHA Reloaded, además de que estaban animados por el gran apoyo de todo el público y su familia de circo, que habían ido a ver el combate y cancelado unas cuantas funciones para tal fin.

Y el equipo ganador fue… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

* * *

—¡CORTE! —rugió el Director, para después volverse con furia hacia el narrador—. ¿A qué viene ese grito?

—¡Mire usted! —el Narrador corrió con el libreto—. ¿Cómo es posible que pase esto?

El Director sopesó un minuto la situación. Sabía lo que había turbado al narrador así, y…

—¿Flint?

—…

—¡Flint!

—…

—¡FLINT, CON UN DEMONIO!

—…

—… ¿Conejo de Pascua? —intentó finalmente tras un ligero suspiro.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que podrías comentarnos qué planeas hacer con la historia? Esto es un giro demasiado radical y temo que arruine la línea que se lleva.

—Tú dirige, mortal. Con esto reduciremos unos cuantos capítulos y llegaremos a lo interesante más pronto.

Todo el Eq. de Prod. soltó un suspiro y prosiguieron con su trabajo.

* * *

Y el equipo ganador fue la Dinastía Atayde.

Y ni siquiera con los puntos ganados en el duelo de mascotas podrían hacer que el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded se mantuviera con una mínima posibilidad de pasar a las finales.

Entonces, Kai despertó.

Había sido un sueño maravilloso, ver esa cantidad de humillación para Tyson de una vez.

En el transcurso del día, se asustó.

Había tenido una premonición bastante exacta.

Así que las finales serían entre la Dinastía Atayde y el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Todos los buenos jugadores están en otros equipos. **(Changing Gears)

Especial de Julio: DÉJAME VOLAR.

_**Incapaz de poder sentir  
Lo mismo que da otro por vivir.  
Es que soñar  
Te lleva a otro lugar,  
Donde todo es fácil de aceptar.  
Pienso en terminar  
Yendo mas allá…**_

—… No le veo el caso a esto —señaló Vallance, viendo como Shinji se ponía su sobrero extraño y se disponía a salir al estadio—. Están más eliminados que un gusano achicharrado. ¿De qué les sirve este… insensato… "duelo" de mascotas?

—No tengo la más mínima idea —respondió el zopecín, viendo con desagrado que el sombrero lo hacía verse ridículo.

—Es una forma de proyectar su frustración —señaló Karina, con aire ausente—. Están tan convencidos de su inutilidad, que sólo les queda ver a otros hacer el ridículo para que el resto del mundo se olvide de que los verdaderos bufones son ellos.

— ¬¬# ¿PODRÍAN AL MENOS COMENTAR ESO EN VOZ BAJA? —se irritó Tyson.

— n-n NO —respondieron los aludidos.

—· / —·— / ·—

— n0n "De acuerdo a la leyenda, tres chicas cambiarán nuestro destino… ¡Las Guerreras Mágicas! Ellas lucharán y lograrán vencer al enemigo… con los poderes que ellas van a obtener, lograrán vencer a la magia de Zagato… el futuro de Céfiro ellas decidirán… Lucy, Anaís, y Marina, ¡vencerán! Lucy, Anaís, y Marina, lograrán salvar a Céfiro del mal. Luchando juntas… ¡nadie las podrá derrotar!" —el Senilsei, con esto, daba por terminada su práctica. Había perfeccionado la coreografía, diseñado un vestuario que le iría muy bien… si tuviera el cuerpo de Naomi Campbell, y había sobornado a algunos de los jueces (lo malo es que se le olvidó notificarles quién les había mandado el soborno)

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, es ahora o nunca.

Ocultos en uno de los armarios de limpieza del estadio, los setitas esperaban el momento adecuado para robar, **ahora sí**, a los políticos bit del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded. Al fin y al cabo, ya no los iban a usar para nada.

—¿Y el niño rubio qué?

—Iremos por él después. Al fin y al cabo, él tiene a López-Obrador… una pieza indeciblemente importante para nuestros planes.

—¿Porqué es López-Obrador tan importante? No…encaja con nuestros propósitos reales.

—Por aquel viejo dicho de _vox populi, vox Dei_. Tiene un poder de atracción increíble. Con él, tendremos un rebaño mucho más numeroso.

—Si tú lo dices…

_**Déjame volar,  
Déjame olvidar,  
Recordar que el mundo está cansado de esperar.  
Déjame volar,  
Déjame poder borrar  
El dolor que causa no saber a dónde vas…  
**_

_**¿A dónde vas?**_

—¡Antes de presenciar las finales de este torneo mundial de yoblade, regocijémonos con la gracia y el talento de los mágicos seres que iluminaron los estadios durante los descansos de cada partido! —recitó Jazzman, pensando que el libreto que le habían asignado era una reverenda porquería y que mataría al zoquete que lo escribió en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… conque ahora estás con los setitas… lo siento, pero no pienso permitir que te escapes así.

La diosa se levantó con solemnidad y se dispuso a esperar, al igual que Max.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… she's my alien —musitó Max al ver a la divina figura que, como él, se ponía en posición de ataque.

Ahora sabía quién estaba detrás de todo el problema…

—· / —·— / ·—

Cuando las mascotas salieron al estadio, el público prorrumpió vítores a rabiar.

Primeramente, una ronda de baile.

La computadora de los PPY Chafaggedon interpretó un poco de break-dance… rompiendo su disfraz en el proceso. Descalificación automática.

El Sensei Tao ejecutó la danza del pavo de DirecTV®. Como era lo más decente que había hecho hasta el momento, los jueces le dieron algunos puntos extra.

Matilda bailó un poco de tap. Decente.

Shinji no hizo nada. Notable.

El Pingüino caminó unos tres pasos, dio media vuelta, caminó dos pasos, y se cayó. ¡Excelso!

Albahaca bailó flamenco. Notable.

Segundamente, una ronda de canto.

El Sensei Tao cantó "Todavía me acuerdo de ti", de La Factoría. ¡Vomitivo!

Matilda cantó "Cuídate" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Notable.

Shinji cantó "Don", de Miranda!. ¡Excelso!

El Pingüino dio unos dos graznidos. Notable.

Albahaca cantó "La Copa de la Vida", de Ricky Martin. Decente.

Terceramente, un breve receso.

Cuartamente, un desfile de trajes típicos.

El Sensei Tao, con un leotardo. ¡Vomitivo!

Matilda, con un traje de China Poblana. Notable.

Shinji, con un traje de bufón. Notable.

El Pingüino, con un sombrero de copa y una corbata de moño. ¡Excelso!

Albahaca, con un abrigo de esquimal. Decente.

Quintamente, una ronda de talentos varios.

El Sensei Tao haciendo divagaciones filosóficas sobre los cuantos y el arje de la fysis en relación al aumento del precio de la leche. Notable.

Matilda hizo una parodia de un discurso de López-Obrador. ¡Excelso!

Shinji hizo aparecer una estela de fuego a la que cambió de forma y color varias veces. Después, hizo que la estela de fuego se transformara en un dragón y persiguiera a Tyson por todo el estadio, quemándole la retaguardia y haciéndolo soltar unos gritos de niñita histéricamente achicharrada. ¡Excelso!

El Pingüino se limitó a mirar al público. Notable.

Albahaca hizo malabares con una vaca, una anciana, un piano y una sierra eléctrica. Notable.

_**Y caminar, sin encontrar  
El camino que te lleve hasta el final.  
Me engañé, y no por primera vez.  
Si estoy cansado, no me importa, llegaré.  
Sobreviviré…  
Sin lo que soñé…**_

Para finalizar, una ronda de actuación dramática.

El Sensei fingió su muerte con demasiados estertores y exclamaciones de dolor. Fue tan convincente, que se le retiró de la competencia y se le envió a un hospital.

Matilda soltó el trilladísimo diálogo de "¿Dónde estás, Romeo?". Decente.

Shinji se disponía a soltar una diatriba anatemática sobre lo horrible que era ser la mascota del NQNTNMQHA, cuando vio a dos figuras que se escabullían por los pasillos, en dirección a los vestidores donde estaban los equipos.

—¿Mamá? —exclamó de repente. El público se preparó para una escena estilo Remi—. ¡Mamá! —salió corriendo hacia ellos, tal como lo haría Remi, pero una mirada reprobatoria de Vallance (que el público no vio) lo detuvo—. Pero… es que…

La actitud de Shinji hizo que Max, la diosa y Vallance se precipitaran hacia el vestidor del NQNTNMQHA, llegando justo a tiempo para ver como los Setitas tomaban los yoblades y se disparaban hacia el vestidor contiguo sin prestar atención a sus perseguidores.

_**Déjame volar,  
Déjame olvidar,  
Recordar que el mundo está cansado de esperar.  
Déjame volar,  
Déjame poder borrar  
El dolor que causa no saber a dónde vas…**_

—… no es justo —finalizó el zopecín, como el niño zope y mimado que era, arrancando exclamaciones enternecidas del público. Notable.

El Pingüino se le quedó viendo al niño zope mientras se alejaba, lanzó un graznido y se fue. ¡Excelso!

Albahaca recitó el Monólogo de Hamlet. ¡Excelso!

Y con eso, se daba por finalizado el duelo de mascotas y los jueces se retiraban para tomar su decisión.

_**Espero continuar  
Aunque no pueda más  
No pienso regresar…  
**_

Los setitas corrían a una velocidad sobrehumana. Entraban a un vestidor, abrían la puerta, tomaban los yoblades, salían por la otra puerta y seguían corriendo, sin dar tiempo a que sus perseguidores supieran exactamente en qué lugar estaban.

Hasta que llegaron a los últimos, los de los Schrödinger Boys. Entraron… y no estaban vacíos. A estas alturas, el duelo de mascotas había terminado y los jueces todavía no daban su veredicto, así que Kai estaba ocupado asegurándole al Pingüino su victoria y los demás… simplemente viendo, estupefactos.

—Un Pingüino… —masculló "el Templar", aparentemente en shock.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! —exclamó Sadrach, al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia el yoblade de Tala. Para su mala suerte, el yoblade estaba atado al dedo de su dueño, así que no logró nada más que hacer que Tala se cayera cómicamente.

— n-n ¡Qué linda criatura! —exclamó, sin hacer caso de lo que hacía Sadrach.

—¿Verdad que sí? —comentó Hiwatari, orgulloso del Pingüino—. Nunca creí que tuvieras buen gusto.

Sadrach se mordió el labio. No sólo estaban perdiendo tiempo valiosísimo, sino que este encuentro no planeado podría causarle serias complicaciones a su plan.

—… ¿te conozco? —preguntó, mosqueada. No tuvo tiempo de escuchar la respuesta, porque fue en ese preciso momento cuando entraron sus perseguidores.

Sadrach se transformó en una boa gruesa, de tres metros de largo. Vallance le lanzó una mirada y la boa empezó a retorcerse. Sadrach regresó a su forma original, dando unos alaridos, como si estuviera… quemándose.

La diosa recogió los yoblades que salían disparados con cada movimiento incontrolado del setita, para regresarlos a sus verdaderos dueños. Max fue tras ella.

—¡A…tácalo! —escupió Sadrach, para que "el Templar" empezara a reunir la energía psiónica.

—¡Detente! —rugió Vallance, lo cual funcionó misteriosamente.

— ¬.¬# ¿Podrían hacer sus tonterías en otra parte? —intervino Kai, molesto—. Asustan al Pingüino.

Misteriosamente, eso también funcionó. "El Templar" arrastró a Sadrach fuera de la habitación, quien había quedado inconsciente.

—¿Qué has hecho, abominación? —rugió—. ¿Qué tan bajo puedes caer, Templar, para atacar a un Ejecutor de Aiur?

—No sé qué clase de bazofia te metió Sadrach en la cabeza —soltó Vallance—, pero más vale que vuelvas a la normalidad.

—¬¬ ¡Cierren la puerta y aléjense veinte metros, mínimo! —les gritó Kai.

Para colmarla, también funcionó, y el ruso se dedicó a calmar al Pingüino, mientras Tala se sobaba la nariz y farfullaba algo de que Hiwatari se preocupaba más por ese pingüino que por sí mismo, y Bryan, Spencer e Ian se burlaban a morir.

_**Déjame volar…  
Déjame olvidar…  
Recordar que el mundo esta cansado de esperar.  
**_

Los jueces por fin tuvieron listo su veredicto.

—Y el ganador es… —empezó Jazzman, abriendo un sobre… que adentro tenía otro sobre, que tenía otro sobre, que tenía otro sobre, que tenía otro sobre que tenía otro sobre que tenía la tarjeta que tenía el nombre del ganador—. ¡El Pingüino de los Schrödinger Boys! .¡En segundo lugar queda el Niño Zope del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded y en tercero Albahaca de la Dinastía Atayde y Matilda del Botellón Barthez, empatados!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Max a la diosa, mientras devolvían los yoblades del NQNTNMQHA Reloaded a su lugar.

—… no sé de qué hablas.

—¿Porqué te involucras con el mundo del yoblade? Según mi experiencia, cuando una entidad celestial o infernal hace eso tiene motivaciones muy claras que tendrán consecuencias mundiales.

—Bueno… ya era hora de que alguien se compadeciera de ustedes por motivos altruistas, ¿no crees?

—No te creo.

—Ah, entonces has perdido tu fe.

—Más o menos. Pero nunca confiaría en una diosa de la división del Caos.

—¿Todo te es tan evidente? —sonrió ella.

_**Déjame volar,  
Déjame olvidar,  
Recordar que el mundo está cansado de esperar.  
Déjame volar,  
Déjame poder borrar  
El dolor que causa no saber a dónde vas…**_

—… bueno, entonces es hora de abandonar la farsa… pero escucha bien, pequeño ladrón insulso —amonestó a Vallance—, tus trampas no te servirán de nada. Tus lealtades están en el lugar equivocado. Si algún día recapacitas… sabes con quién ir.

—Curioso —notó el aludido mientras los setitas se iban, uno sin darse cuenta—. Yo te iba a decir lo mismo a ti.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Shinji.

—Nada —le respondió su "abue"—. Nada que sea digno de contarte.

_**(No saber a dónde vas…)  
Déjame volar…**_


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**¡De los dos que me quedaban, de los dos que yo tenía, a uno lo maté de ayuno y ya nomás me queda uno, uno, uno, uno, uno! .¡De ese uno que quedaba, de ese uno que tenía, lo destrocé y lo cloné y otra vez me quedan diez, diez, diez, diez, diez! **(And then there were two / Let the games begin… again!)

Tala y Raúl se aproximaron al plato para comenzar con la primera ronda de finales del campeonato mundial de yoblade.

En cuanto la señal fue dada el vendedor de hot-dogs empezó con su trabajo allá en las gradas, un ruiseñor cantó, un vaso se rompió, se acabó el concierto de Mägo de Oz, el equipo de producción de Chafamex Productions brindaba con leche para quitarse la cruda, El Conejo de Pascua le ponía la mejor trampa en la historia a la Iguana de Pascua, el Pingüino veía al público con aire ausente, Álex obtenía el poder del Sol Dorado, los Equipos Olvidados se sumían en aún más en el olvido, los setitas rumiaban su deseo de venganza, Shinji se burlaba de Tyson, Max manipulaba Matrix desesperadamente para arreglar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, el teclado de Flint se quejaba porque estaban golpeando las teclas, la Luna entraba en Cuarto Menguante, un perro aullaba, una estrella de una galaxia hiper-lejana explotaba, los pollitos decían pío pío pío porque tenían hambre y frío, Rogran seguía dormido en su mundo de origami seudo-existente alterno, la Gesselchaft anclaba en un nuevo puerto extraño de una dimensión desconocida, Alfador maullaba mientras perseguía a un niño entre la nieve, el doctor dice que recaer es muy normal, diez personas eran asaltadas en la Ciudad de México, un tráiler transportaba indocumentados a través del desierto, y Raúl y Tala lanzaban sus yoblades. Por orden de importancia y relevancia con la trama.

Raúl aprovechaba la atención del público para gritar como niñita histérica.

—¡AAAH! x.XU ¡NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO!

— ¬¬ ¿Podrías callarte? —soltó Tala.

—Eeeeh… no, creo que no. Ya ves, estoy algo… histérico.

—¿Vienes a hablarme **_A MÍ _**de histeria? Quiero que escuches una pequeña historia…

—· / —·— / ·—

— ó.ô ¿Qué es esto, Kai? —preguntó Spencer, intrigado, no muy lejos de ahí.

— ¬¬U Una puerta, genio —le respondió el aludido.

— ¬¬U Tu sabiduría es inspiradora —intervino Bryan—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— ¬.¬# ¡Ya cállense!

Hiwatari abrió la puerta y los demás ahogaron un grito. Ahí dentro estaba…

—· / —·— / ·—

—Y después de haber tenido una clasificatoria llena de sexo, drogas, rock n' roll, jugadas sucias y demás cosas feas que las personas de bien no toleran, aceptan ni aprueban, habíamos quedado Bryan y yo como titulares del equipo. Pero por alguna extraña razón que todavía no comprendo, llegó Kai y se acopló. Luego le ganó el puesto a Bryan en un duelo de piedra, papel o tijeras. Fue horrible, horriblemente infantil —prosiguió Tala, mareando a Raúl en el proceso—. El colmo es que llegó con _ese _pinnípedo despreciable —el Pingüino hizo un puchero— que no nos ha dejado vivir en paz. Las cuentas de electricidad son elevadísimas, siempre tenemos que quedarnos más tiempo en las aduanas, pasamos la vida rentando refrigeradores industriales, y… ¿te estoy aburriendo?

— x-X no, para nada —mintió Raúl a medias. No estaba aburrido, estaba totalmente confundido.

—Bueno, el caso es que…

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Es… Black Salinas? —jadeó Bryan.

Kai asintió.

—¡Pero la última vez que lo usaste estabas como loco! —se sorprendió Spencer.

—Claro que no. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, el único que actuaba raro era Tala.

—¡Pues DISCÚLPAME por suponer que hay que estar LOCO para aceptar órdenes de Voltaire!

—Yo nunca obedecí órdenes de nadie si no se me retribuía algo —soltó Kai, arrastrando las palabras.

El silencio se apoderó de sus dos acompañantes, que cambiaron su expresión de sorpresa a una de rencor.

— ¬¬# ¡NIÑO DE ABUE! —le gritaron.

— UoU ¿Envidia o coraje?

— ¬¬U … ni la una ni la otra —retrucó Spencer.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… ¿ves este curita en mi nariz? Me lo tuve que poner porque unos tipos locos entraron a los vestidores, uno de ellos jaló mi yoblade cuando lo traía amarrado al dedo y me caí al suelo de cara. ¿Y qué hicieron mis compañeros de equipo? Uno estaba demasiado ocupado con el Pingüino y los otros se estaban defecando de la risa. No sabes la suerte que tienes de que tu compañera de equipo sea tu hermana.

—¿Vienes a hablarme **_A MÍ _**de malos compañeros de equipo? —soltó Raúl—. Déjame contarte una pequeña historia…

—· / —·— / ·—

—Caramba, ha pasado un largo tiempo —comentó Bryan, viendo a Black Salinas.

—Sí, casi diría que fue ayer cuando Boris nos reclutó para Necrowatt… —divagó Spencer.

—Sólo tres cosas buenas salieron de eso —comenzó Kai—: el Pingüino, Black Salinas y la locura temporal de Tala.

—¡Ah, cuando olía a gelatina de limón! —sonrió Bryan—. También fue divertido golpear al chino ese de cabello largo.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

— o-o imposibilidad de seguir sus instrucciones —recitó Tala como autómata, asombrando a sus compañeros de equipo.

— o.O ¿Son mis nervios, o habla más raro de lo normal? —se preguntó Ian.

— u-u tantos años en la abadía lo han vuelto loco —sentenció Bryan.

— ¬¬ mira quién habla —intervino Kai.

— ¬¬# Hiwatari, estás metiéndote en un problema muy grande.

— ¬¬# ¿ah, sí?

— ¬¬ sí.

— o-o cesen —dijo Tala, con el mismo tono, deteniendo la pelea entre Bryan y Kai.

—Vaya, al parecer están más locos que una cabra —comentó Tyson, más bien para sí, para proseguir en voz alta—. ¡Pero ya verán! .¡Los derrotaré, recuperaré los políticos bit de todos y los mandaré al manicomio!

Casi todos los Desmadrator Boys estallaron en carcajadas.

— o-o no es computable —soltó Tala.

* * *

—Ah, qué tiempos aquellos —suspiró Spencer, y corrió para alcanzar a Kai y Bryan, que ya habían regresado al estadio.

—· / —·— / ·—

—…¡y todo el mundo se la pasa diciendo que ella tiene más talento que yo! —explotó Raúl por fin.

—¡La vida es una bazofia! —exclamó Tala.

—¡En efecto!

—¿Porqué tenemos que soportar estas estupideces?

—¡No tenemos que hacerlo!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Los dos competidores dirigieron sus respectivos yoblades contra los primeros objetos de su rencor. Tala le pegó a Bryan y Kai por ser los que más cerca estaban, dejándolos cómodamente noqueados; y Raúl le dio un tremendo zopapo a Julia y Albahaca.

Lo que nos dejaba en un empate total y absoluto, porque ni siquiera podía haber otra batalla de revancha, ya que Raúl y Tala salieron corriendo del lugar por temor a las represalias.

—Mmmh… ¿qué hacemos en este caso? —preguntó Jazzman al señor Dickenson.

—Pues… eeeeh… yo digo que… —el sr. Dickenson aventó una moneda al aire—. Mmh… según nuestras nuevas reglas, el equipo que más puntos tiene es el de los Schrödinger.

—De acuerdo. ¡Y los campeones mundiales de este año son los Schrödinger boys! —exclamó Jazzman, con una alegría que no sentía.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué no se supone que nosotros somos los protagonistas? —se quejó Tyson—. ¡No aparecimos en todo el capítulo!

—¡Cállate de una vez! —le soltaron todos los demás, hartos de escuchar sus pataletas.

—· / —·— / ·—

—She's just a paper-doll, that's all, just a paper doll (Kittie, "Paper-doll") —musitó Arrai, distraída. El plan se había ejecutado a la perfección. Ya solo faltaba proclamar la victoria y cobrar venganza.

Tan fácil como borrarle la memoria a un niño.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**You will run, you will hide, but you can't escape my love. (Enrique Iglesias, "Escape") **(Run away Daichi)

—Tienes que superarlo algún día, Tyson —comentó la dra. Arreola mientras repasaba las notas de la sesión psicológica que acababa de tener con el aludido—. No puedes pasar la vida rumiando una derrota si nunca has tenido una victoria.

—Mmmmh… —Tyson se encaminó hacia la puerta, que se abrió de repente. Era Daichi.

—¿Ya podemos hablar? —le preguntó a la psicóloga por correspondencia.

—Eeh, no —respondió ella.

— ¡-¡ .¿Pero porqué?

—Mmmh… porque no.

Tras lo cual, la psicóloga salió, dejando encerrado a Daichi en el consultorio prácticamente sin notarlo.

— T.T No es justo —comentó el niño horrible, para empezar el trayecto por los ductos de ventilación.

Tres horas de avanzar a gatas y un recorrido de dos kilómetros después, Daichi regresó al dojo del abuelo de Tyson.

—TT.TT ya cállate —repetía Bachoco por enésima ocasión.

—¡No, no me voy a callar! —soltó el niño zope—. ¡No me voy a callar que eres un inútil perdedor, lipotimizante, vomitivo, dador de lástima, chafo, borracho, barato, corriente, caliente, indecente, naco de barrio con plata, caguamero de cantina de cuarta, aguamielero, lanchero, rata de cloaca, ranchero, carroñero, de baja calaña, y eso por decir lo menos! .¡No me voy a cansar de disfrutar de tu dolor!

—¿Porqué no molestas a Daichi? —gritó Kori, al notar que el niño horrendo acababa de desplomar su espantosa anatomía sobre el suelo.

—¿A Daichi? —repitió Shinji—. Nah, qué aburrido —se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Daichi se levantó y arrastró los pies hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

—Quince minutos —dijo Vallance para sí, viendo el reloj, a la sombra que daba un pilar—. Agh, tengo sed.

—No te has alimentado en un mes, .¿verdad? —le preguntó Daichi.

—Mmmh…

—Venga, no tengo nada que hacer. Sírvete.

—Yo paso… —Vallance se dirigió a la puerta principal para esperar que el sol se ocultara por completo, lo que sería… en unos catorce minutos y medio.

Daichi suspiró y se fue al dojo, donde el abuelo estaba meditando.

—¿Abuelo? —llamó.

—Mmmmmh…

—¿Abuelo?

—…

—¡Abuelo!

—¡Ah, cómo molestas!

Tyson entró unos dos segundos después.

—¿Abuelo?

—¿Qué ocurre, queridísimo nieto?

—Nada importante… en cuanto termines tu meditación te digo.

—¡Oh, pero mi queridísimo nieto siempre es la primera de mis prioridades!

Daichi salió del lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

—· / —·— / ·—

— n0n ¡Ya vine! —anunció Hilary. Suponemos que hablaba con el viento, porque no había nadie en la puerta ni mucho menos alguien que la esperara. A menos que pudiéramos suponer que una especie de bulto extraño, anormal y antiestético que estaba por ahí tirado la estuviera esperando. El bulto se reanimó al escuchar su voz, se incorporó y… sonrió.

—¡Hilary! —dijo la cosa, con una voz horrible que sonaba a ventilador industrial sin aceitar—. ¡Qué bueno que veniste!

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó la individua, asustada.

—¡Soy yo, Daichi! —Oh, claro. Un momento…

—¿_Cuál _Daichi? —se asombró Hilary.

—… nadie… —respondió la cosa que se autonombra Daichi cuando en verdad no es más que un bulto feo con aspiraciones demasiado elevadas para su triste realidad.

—· / —·— / ·—

Al día siguiente, el bulto extraño se levantó muy temprano y tomó una especie de mochila.

El bulto extraño salió por la puerta principal del dojo, frente a las indiferentes miradas de todos los presentes (es decir, el jarrón, el tapete y el colgador de llaves).

El bulto extraño anduvo por la calle, saludando a los que creía que lo conocían.

El bulto extraño siguió andando.

El bulto extraño se subió a un camión que transportaba vacas sin permiso de nadie. Pero nadie lo notó, así que no importa.

El bulto extraño se quedó dormido.

El bulto extraño despertó muy lejos del lugar a donde pretendía ir en un inicio (que por cierto nadie sabe a dónde quería ir, pero francamente a nadie le importa.

El bulto extraño caminó, desesperanzado, ante un mundo desconocido.

El bulto extraño se encontró con Max.

—Hola, Daichi —saludó el sicótico rubiales al bulto extraño.

—¿Max? Tú… ¿me conoces?

—MMMh… pues no mucho.

— TT-TT ¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE PARA MÍ!

Con lo que el bulto extraño que… ¿cómo dijo Max que se llamaba? Bueno, sigámoslo llamando bulto extraño. Mmmh… muy largo, considerando que es un objeto trivial, intrascendental y sin importancia… así que dejémoslo en "cosa fea". Perfecto. Volvamos a lo que estábamos.

Con lo que la cosa fea quería decir que era suficiente para pegársele como garrapata hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Max se llevó a la cosa fea a su casa, sin darse cuenta.

—· / —·— / ·—

Esa noche se dispuso la mesa para tres personas en casa de Max.

Daichi, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en todo el capítulo, se sentó, dispuesto a hincarle el diente al jugoso y suculento filete de carne que era la cena esa noche.

Y, de repente, Max empezó a ponerle mostaza a _su _filete y al que pensaba comerse Daichi.

— o.O ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó la cosa fea.

— n-n Sabe mejor con mostaza —asintió Max.

—¡Pero a mí no me gusta la mostaza!

— ò.ó… ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ENFERMO EGOMANIACO ERES?

— ò.ó ¡QUE NO ME GUSTE LA MOSTAZA NO…!

— Ò-Ó ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE ESTE PLATO ES PARA TI?

— o-oU pues… no hay nadie más, y…

—UoU ¡Este plato es para El Conejo de Pascua!

— o.O ¡Pero los conejos no comen carne!

— ò-ó ¿PRETENDES DECIRLE A SU ALTEZA SERENÍSIMA EL CONEJO DE PASCUA LO QUE PUEDE Y NO PUEDE HACER?

—Eeeh… Max…

—¡Nada de eso!

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros! —Max estaba fúrico por primera vez en un largo tiempo—. ¡Vamos a arreglar esto con una yo-batalla!

—Pero…

—¡Agh! .¿Eres un hombre o un ratón?

—Yo… yo sólo soy… TT0TT ¡SÓLO SOY UN INDESEABLE INDESEADO! —Daichi rompió en llanto—. ¡Soy como los envases abre-fácil! .¡Como el reggaeton! .¡Como los fans de rebelde! .¡Como los políticos! .¡Como…!

Max interrumpió su disertación con un certero martillazo en la cabeza.

Le golpe le injertó a Daichi en la mente una portentosa idea:

El mundo estaba dividido en dos clases de personas: los que han derrotado a Tyson, y los que no lo han hecho por cualquier razón.

Él estaba dentro del segundo grupo, que era una minoría. Por eso, los integrantes de la mayoría lo rechazaban.

Entonces, para ser aceptado y tal vez querido por alguien debía derrotar a Tyson.

Y para derrotar a Tyson (lo cual es tan asquerosamente fácil) se quedaría a entrenar con Max.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**Please, please forgive me  
**(Por favor, por favor perdóname,)**  
But I won't be home again  
**(pero no voy a volver a casa.)**  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
**(Tal vez algún día mirarás al cielo)**  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
**(Y le preguntarás al aire casi sin notarlo: )**  
Isn't something missing?  
**("¿No falta algo?")_

(Evanescence, "Missing")

—… Hay mucho silencio, .¿no? —preguntó Tyson de repente.

—Ah, eso es fácil de solucionar —dijo el Abuelo, y encendió el estéreo gigante que acababa de comprar que hacía que la más leve nota le diera la vuelta al mundo.

— n-n Ahora sí, todo está perfecto —asintió Bachoco.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**n0n ¡Soy tu fanS! **(Beyblade Idol)

"… _y en noticias internacionales, la NQNTNMQHA cambia de nombre, de dueño, de propósito, de personal, de locaciones, de fines, de medios y de jugadores oficiales. Tal como oyó, esta mañana se concretó la compra-venta de la NQNTNMQHA y se procedió a cambiarle la identidad legal. El nuevo nombre de la organización multinacional será YEGUA. En noticias relacionadas, un alce salta desde una altura de quince metros y queda con los cuernos enterrados en…"_

Tyson apagó la televisión, estupefacto. Intercambió una mirada con Hilary y salieron para buscar (y de preferencia) encontrar al Sr. Dickenson.

Recorrieron toda la ciudad, de arriba abajo, buscaron debajo de las piedras, pusieron carteles de "Se busca", consultaron a una médium, intentaron utilizar una vara de zahí, usaron perros sabuesos, contrataron a un detective privado y fueron al noticiario para expandir el alcance de su búsqueda.

Finalmente, decidieron preguntarle al Abuelo de Tyson.

—¿Dickenson? Probablemente esté alimentando a las palomas del parque.

Y allí fueron.

En efecto, el anciano alimentaba a las palomas con aire triste y meditativo.

— n0n "Estoy orgulloso de lo que soy/ no me avergüenzo de andar en camión, no señor; / así como ella orgullosa está / de ser burguesa y de viajar en su coche BMW. / Y es que casi siempre pasa igual/ el amor llega sin tocar, llega sin respetar posición social" (La Verbena Popular, "El Clásico Muchacho") —Dickenson bailaba sobre una de las bancas del parque, mientras las palomas picoteaban el piso en búsqueda de las migajas de pan que caían al suelo con cada movimiento del senescente seudo caballero.

—¡Señor Dickenson! —llamó Hilary, espantando a las palomas.

—¡Ah, Hilaria!

— ¬¬U Es Hilary.

— ò.ó Pues para mí te llamas Hilaria.

— u-uU mmmmf.

—¡Señor Dickenson! —repitió Tyson—. ¿Qué pasó con la NQNTNMQHA?

—¿La qué?

—¡La NQNTNMQHA!

—Ah, eso. Por un segundo creí que te referías a la NQNTNMQHA

—¡A eso me refiero!

—Oh… bueno, pues… n0n ¡la vendí!

—¿PORQUÉ?

—Mmmh… porque me ofrecieron una oferta muy tentadora¡sí, muy tentadora!

* * *

FLASHBACK 

—¿Entonces, cerramos el trato?

— n0n ¡Por supuesto! Ò.ó Pero antes, revisemos cada uno de los puntos del contrato para estar seguros de que no hay malentendidos.

—Bien, bien. Me parece perfecto y honorable. "La primera parte (Stanley Dickenson) cede control total y absoluto de la NQNTNMQHA, sus activos y pasivos, sus propiedades intelectuales pasadas y presentes, su identidad legal y los graffitis del baño a la segunda parte (YEGUA); y la segunda parte cede control total y absoluto y poder amplio, cumplido y bastante sobre 325 mililitros/cm3 de gaseosa sabor naranja". ¿Está de acuerdo?

— n0n ¡Completamente! —el sr. Dickenson estampó su rúbrica al calce del documento.

* * *

— ù.ú Era una oferta imposible de rechazar —asintió Dickenson.

— ¡-¡ Y… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? —preguntó Kenny

— n-n Encontrarán un propósito útil al que dedicar su vida en vez de perder el tiempo con yoyitos.

—· / —·— / ·—

—…ò.o ¡Ya sé qué hacer! —clamó Tyson media hora después.

—¿Suicidarte? —ironizó Vallance.

—¡No! Iré a la conferencia de prensa en la que presentarán la liga YEGUA mañana, y haré uso de mi omnipresencia como Perdedor Mundial para presionar para que me den unas cuantas respuestas.

—Estás evadiendo el problema, Tyson —comentó Karina, meneando la cabeza—. Tal vez deberías irte buscando una verdadera vocación, o seguirás cayendo en estas mismas actitudes toda tu vida.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bah…

—¿Sigues oyendo esas voces?

—No, siguen calladas. Pero…

—¿"Pero"…?

—¿Alguna vez has visto esto?

—… ¿es un medallón, no?

—Ajá.

—… mmmh… si mal no recuerdo… oh, claro. Este medallón está en un museo del otro lado del mundo. Fue gracias a él que nos conocimos.

—…¿de verdad?

—De verdad —mintió Sadrach.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Aaah… —Kenny suspiraba ante un rectángulo de papel. Lo apretó contra su corazón y empezó a correr hacia el antiguo edificio de la NQNTNMQHA, ahora YEGUA.

—¡Kenny! —lo llamó una voz desde sus espaldas.

—¿Tyson?

—¡El mismo! .¿A dónde vas?

—Al edificio de YEGUA.

—¡Perfecto! Nosotros también vamos para allá.

Con "nosotros" se refería a Daichi, Max, Hilary y él.

(Max y Daichi habían regresado porque Max sintió "la llamada", seguida de una perturbación de Matrix mayúscula.)

—Como en los viejos tiempos, .¿no? —sonrió Max.

—Sí —asintió Tyson con alegría.

—¡Entonces, es imperativo que…! —clamó el rubio, y tomó aire—. ¡VAMOS A VER AL MAGO!

—¡AL MÁGICO MAGO DE OZ! —completó Tyson.

—¡DE OZ, DE OZ, DE OZ! —cantaron al unísono—. ¡Por el camino amarillo, hacia la Tierra de Oz!

Kenny, contrariamente a sus ñoñas costumbres, se veía excesivamente feliz. Demasiado feliz para ser un nerd despreciado y reprimido. ¡Y todo por culpa de Cupido, que le había disparado en medio de la borrachera más grande de esos diez minutos!

Todo empezó unos meses antes, cuando Kenny estuvo a punto de saltar de un puente en un intento de corroborar su nueva teoría: si moría, a nadie le importaría. Iba a hacerlo. De verdad, iba a hacerlo. No era un ridículo intento de llamar la atención. En serio quería suicidarse.

Y entonces, escuchó la voz de un ángel. La voz de un ángel, en medio del sonido de la batería, el bajo, la guitarra eléctrica y unos toques de teclado.

"_Oh, please believe… it's in her eyes… it is inside… it's in her heart…"_(Tristania, "Angellore")

Y después, un poco de interferencia, seguido de una voz bastante despreciable, sin potencia ni ningún matiz interesante, pero que a él, con su escaso conocimiento de buena música, le pareció más allá de lo divino.

Se fue siguiendo al coche de cuya ventanilla salía esa voz, hasta que escuchó que un locutor de radio (cuya voz se parecía _demasiado_ a la de DJ Jazzman) anunció que aquella voz más allá de lo divino pertenecía a la nueva sensación desechable del J-Pop: Ming-Ming.

Y ahora, Kenny estaba a punto de ir al edificio de YEGUA, lugar donde se presentaría su amadísima Ming-Ming. Había conseguido boletos de primera fila para el espectáculo y unos pases para el backstage. Sin duda sería el día más feliz de su vida…

—· / —·— / ·—

— OoO Wow…

Daichi, Hilary, Kenny, Max y Tyson contuvieron el aliento ante la imponente vista del edificio principal de YEGUA.

Los _headquarters _de la "**Y**oblade **E**s **G**enialmente **U**niversal **A**-huevo", S.A. de C.V. tenían aproximadamente 80 metros de altura, cosa nada despreciable para los suicidas que trataban de escapar de su triste realidad o para los que se creían pollos e intentaban aprender a volar.

O al menos eso parecía. Lo que sólo pocos sabían era que, en realidad, el edificio no tenía más que un sótano, planta baja y tres pisos, y que todo lo demás era una máscara de aglomerado pintado. Quien se acercara lo suficiente vería que los detalles y las líneas estaban trazados con crayón industrial.

Pero como nadie podía acercarse, nadie se había dado cuenta. Tendría que llover ácido para que la pintura se corriera y se descubriera el más oscuro secreto de YEGUA.

De momento, todos estaban impacientes por la aparición de Ming-Ming

—· / —·— / ·—

— non ¡Bienvenidos a la gran inauguración del edificio y al inicio de operaciones de la liga YEGUA! —saludó Ming-Ming.

—¡Bah! —protestó Tyson en alta voz.

— ò.ó ¿Quién dijo eso? —se molestó la baterista de la banda, que parecía más bien _el _baterista.

—¡Yo! —respondió Tyson, haciendo uso de un megáfono que había llevado para sus oscuros propósitos—. ¡La liga YEGUA es una farsa! .¿SE NECESITAN PRUEBAS? .¡Basta con ver que su mascota oficial es una cantante de pop que pasará de moda antes de que a… a… acabe de pesar, digo, pagar sus cirugías plásticas! —gritó, leyendo el guión que habían escrito entre Vallance, Shinji y Karina.

— ò.ó ¡Soy una yo-luchadora profesional, para que te enteres! —replicó Ming-Ming.

—¡Sí, como no! .¡Y yo soy caperucita roja!

— ¬¬U Pues vistes de rojo —notó hábilmente la niña pop.

— ò.ó ¡Ése no es el punto!

—¿Entonces cuál es el punto?

—¡Yo estoy bien, tú estás mal!

—Bueno, _ése_ es un punto. ¿Y qué planeas hacer para remediarlo?

—¡Si en realidad eres una yoluchadora profesional, te reto a una batalla!

—Mmmmh… no.

—¡Ajajá! Entonces eres una **co-bar-de**.

—No es eso. Pero para retarme **_a mí_** primero tienes que derrotar a **_mi banda_**.

—¡Boba niña nice!

—¡Cállate, wannabe!

Y así, Max, Daichi y Tyson se enfrentaron contra la guitarrista, la baterista y la bajista de la banda de Ming-Ming. Tyson fue el primero en ser eliminado. Después siguieron Daichi y la bajista, en un empate. Para finalizar, Max suspiró, alterando Matriz, haciendo que la guitarrista y la baterista se eliminaran entre ellas sin darse cuenta.

—¡Bien! Sigues tú —vociferó Tyson, sabiendo que él no había hecho nada que ayudara a llegar a ese punto.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk —dijo alguien desde su derecha, negando con la cabeza—. Tyson, Tyson, Tyson. No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. Bueno, estabas como 30 kilos más gordo y medio metro más chaparro; pero fuera de eso, sigues siendo el mismo inoportuno descortés CON UN SERIO DÉFICIT DE ATENCIÓN —finalizó, arrojándole uno de los platillos de la batería a Tyson, provocando un chistosísimo "bong!" por la huequez de la sesera de Tyson—. ¡PON ATENCIÓN CUANDO TE HABLO!

Tyson se volvió, impactado.

— OoO Tú… tú eres…

—Exactamente —sonrió el individuo.

— · . ·U …no sé quién eres —finalizó Tyson, predeciblemente.

— · . ·U ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí?

—Nop.

—Bueno, permíteme refrescarte la memoria —soltó, al tiempo que vaciaba dos litros de agua helada sobre Tyson.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Los Bladefixers se detuvieron enfrente de una tétrica, vieja y ruinosa abadía, y quien salió a recibirlos fue un viejo decrépito y sicópata.

—Bienvenidos a la abadía de Schrödinger —saludó el viejo decrépito y sicópata.

—¡Hola! —saludó Max, sonriente—. ¿Es acaso usted un científico loco que pretende hacerles experimentos a los inocentes infantes que pretenden aprender a jugar yoblade?

—¡Claro que no! Entren por favor...

—A solas... —comenzó Tyson.

—...en un lugar OCULTO... —prosiguió Rei.

—...y con alguien que te pide guardar el "secreto"... —terció Kenny.

—¡Jamás! —clamaron los tres—. Valemos mucho y merecemos respeto. Ojo, mucho ojo.

—Aaah... pues... —balbució el viejo decrépito y sicópata.

—No se preocupen, no nos va a hacer nada —los tranquilizó Max—. Sólo intentará corromper a Kai para que se una a su equipo para robar nuestros políticos bit y con ellos dominar el mundo

—Ah, bueno —dijeron Rei, Kenny y Tyson a coro, mientras Kai mostraba claramente en su semblante que pensaba que eran unos idiotas.

* * *

— OoO ¡Claro, el frío! —recordó Tyson, hilando sus pensamientos a la velocidad de un caracol con reumatismo—. ¡Tú eres Boris!

Una campana sonó tres veces.

—¡Wiiiiiiiii! —exclamó Max—. ¿Qué ganamos?

— n0n ¡Un boleto dorado para visitar las instalaciones de YEGUA!

— ù.u Ah, no. Yo quiero ir a ver al Mágico Mago de Oz.

— ò.ó Pues no me importa.

Y Boris arrastró a Tyson y Max hacia el interior del edificio de YEGUA. Ming-Ming los siguió, Kenny la siguió a ella, y Hilary se quedó afuera porque los de seguridad no la dejaron pasar por ser una simple mortal proletaria.


	30. Chapter 30

**FE DE ERRATAS: ** En el capítulo 25, al final, "_Así que las finales serían entre la Dinastía Atayde y el NQNTNMQHA Reloaded._" Como pudo comprobarse inmediatamente después, debería decir: "_Así que las finales serían entre la Dinastía Atayde y **los Schrödinger Boys**_"

_**

* * *

En el capítulo de hoy…**_

Los principales protagonistas se adentran en los cuarteles de YEGUA y conocen a uno de sus mejores miembros. Una escena olvidada de la primera temporada… ¡Y Boris hace una asombrosa declaración! La luna hace estragos entre el elenco: la mitad de los setitas y la mitad de los Schrödinger Boys ya están condenados. La virtud es la cara del terror para los Black Kitties Z, y enfrentan esta amenaza demoníaca que atenta contra la existencia pacífica de su aldea. Max sigue su camino hacia la tierra de Oz, y en el camino se encuentra con un viejo amigo que sabe más de Shinji que Shinji mismo.

* * *

**  
DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Ò.ó ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! **(Out of their league / The mysterious Mystel)

ESPECIAL DE HOMBRES G: Dos Imanes

**_Siempre que abras  
tus libros viejos del colegio  
y veas mi nombre escrito  
en aquella página que no recuerdas cuál es,   
sonreirás y a la media hora  
te darás cuenta de que has pensado tanto  
que no recuerdas ni qué día es._**

—¡Me lleva! —se lamentó Hilary, mientras esperaba afuera del edificio de YEGUA a que sus… "amigos"… salieran.

Daichi, Tyson, Kenny y Max (por orden de inteligencia creciente; si bien no hay mucha diferencia entre Tyson y Daichi) recorrían, maravillados, las asombrosas instalaciones de YEGUA. La tecnología era de punta, la más moderna y funcional, una que ni siquiera había salido al mercado oficial; y por tanto era, seguramente, piratería china.

—· / —·— / ·—

En China, empero, los Black Kitties Z hacían cosas que, comercialmente, nunca harían los chinos: buscaban mejorar la calidad de sus técnicas para hacer un mejor papel en el campeonato del próximo año. ¡Ilusos de ellos! Aún no sabían el desastre que suponía YEGUA.

Así que se esforzaban para lograr sus objetivos, sin saber que eran observados.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Seguiremos intentándolo?

—Sí.

—Increíble pensar que fueron nuestros y los dejamos escapar.

—¡Eso fue tu culpa! —rugió Sadrach—. ¡Si no te hubiera hipnotizado ese pingüino, nos habríamos llevado los políticos bit **_y_** cortado la cabeza de Vallance!

— n/0/n ¡Es que era un pingüino lindísimo! Se veía tan tierno, todo asustado… "¡Gorditos y bonitos!"

— ¬¬U Lunática.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡De verdad! Les juro por lo más sagrado que he cambiado —repetía Boris—. Verán, después del incidente de hace dos años… sí lo recuerdan¿verdad?

Los chicos asintieron.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Y de repente empezaron a salir agentes secretos de todos lados: del bote de basura, de abajo del plato, unos tres bajaron del techo con cuerdas y arnés, otros salieron de entre el público, uno era el vendedor de hot-dogs, otro el conserje, y muchos otros que irrumpieron desde las dos puertas del estadio, rodeando a Voltaire y Boris.

—¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS! —profirieron todos los agentes secretos a una, dejando mudos de la impresión a Voltaire y Boris. El agente que salió del bote de basura empezó a hablar.

—Voltaire Hiwatari, está bajo arresto por los delitos de Robo, Extorsión, Asociación Delictuosa, Secuestro, Conato de Dominación Mundial, Imitar a Cerebro, No Comprarle Un Pingüino A Su Nieto, Untar Mermelada En Los Nachos (n/a: XP que asco!), Tener Un Copete De Zorrillo y Roncar. Usted, el de pelo morado —agregó, volviéndose hacia Boris—, está bajo arresto por Asociación Delictuosa, Imitar a Pinky, Secuestro, Usar Lentes Rojos Muy Ridículos y por Caerle Mal A Un Agente. Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, y si no lo aprovechan por las buenas les obligaremos. Tienen derecho a que les defienda un abogado, a hacer una llamada y a jugar al "veo, veo" en la patrulla, pero donde se les ocurra usar ese último les disparo entre las cejas. —después se dirigió a un pequeño grupo de agentes—. Espósenlos y llevénselos.

— O.O ... ¬¬ ¡VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEEE! —gritó Voltaire, mientras se los llevaban a él y a Boris.

* * *

_**  
Saltarás a la calle,  
buscando recuerdos.  
Las farolas se mueven,  
hay mucho viento…**_

—Maravilloso, .¿no crees? —le preguntó Kai al pingüino. Estaban en un lago cerca del círculo polar ártico, pescando. El pingüino graznó para mostrar su acuerdo. Acto seguido, dio fin a otros tres pescados.

— -.-U Está loco, totalmente loco —comentó Tala, viendo la escena desde lejos.

— -.-U Bueno… ya no lo necesitamos, .¿o sí? —preguntó Bryan, sin saber si reír o llorar.

—No —respondió Spencer.

—Curioso. Empezamos siendo 5, luego Ian se fue por las bromas que hacíamos sobre el Pingüino y él, ahora Kai se queda estupidizado por el pingüino. Al paso en que vamos, no concretaremos nuestra dulce venganza —notó Bryan.

—Vendetta, dolce vendetta… —susurró Tala, con un brillo extraño en la mirada—. Dolcisima vendetta! Vendetta! Vendetta! VENDEEEEEEETTA! —rugió, empezando a saltar y a correr en círculos.

—… y ahora, Tala enloquece por fin —finalizó Bryan—. ¿Quién de nosotros crees que siga? —le preguntó a Spencer.

—Tú, lunático —respondió el aludido con sinceridad.

—Pero yo ya tuve un episodio sicótico hace poco.

—No, no. Nada de que "hace poco". La vez anterior, los ataques sicóticos le dieron primero a ti, luego a Kai y luego a Tala. Ahora fue primero Kai, luego Tala y por lógica ahora te toca a ti.

—… ¿por lógica? A mí no me parece lógico.

— ò.ó ¡El Conejo de Pascua lo dijo!

—Oh, claro —asintió Bryan, notando que, en efecto, el siguiente en tener un ataque sicótico era él… porque ya era el único que faltaba.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Me rindo —soltó Karina de repente—. El sello que pusieron a tu memoria es muy fuerte.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Shinji.

—Lo único que queda por intentar es una contra-canción… pero no tengo el poder suficiente. Tal vez si encontráramos a cualquiera de tus padres…

—¡Sabemos dónde está mi mamá!

—Pero ella no va a aceptar que es tu mamá así de simple. Primero tenemos que hacer que ella lo recuerde, y _luego _recuperar tu memoria.

— ¬¬U Eres una ex-bruja muy inútil¿sabías?

— ¬¬# Cállate, mocoso zope.

—· / —·— / ·—

Un niño pequeño se cayó al río, justo enfrente de los Black Kitties Z.

—¡Ah! —articuló Mariah, señalando el lugar por donde había caído. Rei y Lee se apresuraron para ir allá, cuando su Senilsei los detuvo.

—Déjenlo solo —dijo con serenidad.

—¡Pero Sensei! —exclamó Rei.

— -òwó- ¡Somos gatos! .¡No debemos acercarnos al agua!

— -· w ·U- Ah, es cierto —reconoció Lee.

—¡Somos gatos, no ratones! —vociferó Rei, dispuesto a echarse al agua. Pero cuando su pie tocó el agua, retrocedió rápidamente—. -TTwTT- ¡Esa agua moja!

Y entonces un yoblade desconocido descendió desde el cielo con su desconocido dueño. El desconocido yoblade del desconocido atrapó al niño y lo puso en tierra firme.

— -TTwTT- ¡Señor Tao! .¡El agua me mojó!

—Ya, ya, pequeño. Hagamos una revolución, que nuestro líder sea el sol y nuestro ejército sean secadoras. Por bandera otra toalla, y por conquista comprender que hay que cambiar el agua por estambre. Mientras te quede aliento, ve a buscar con el viento una toalla, pues apenas queda tiempo. (Horrible descomposición de "La Costa del Silencio", de Mägo de Oz) —lo reconvino el sensei Tao, mientras el desconocido se iba.

_**Siempre que abras tus ojos grandes  
y veas mi sonrisa empapada en cerveza   
y mis amigos a mi lado  
… ocupando tu lugar...  
me recordarás  
de pie en la barra,  
sonriendo y sabiendo que tú estás  
a mi espalda,  
pensando lo mismo que yo.**_

—Bueno¿qué te pasa?

—¿No sientes a veces que te falta algo muy importante?

—Sí, lo sentía con mucha frecuencia. Por eso estás aquí.

—Qué conmovedoramente falso —espetó sin darse cuenta. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Espera, todavía no se oculta el sol…!

—¿Porqué crees que voy a salir?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Cinco minutos más… —bostezó Rogran, despertando a medias. Sentía que alguien lo llamaba, pero cuando despertó por completo no escuchó nada—. Bah…

Y entonces la luz se hizo en su mente.

No podía usar magia.

Pero podía cantar, lo había comprobado muchas veces.

Así que, en teoría, podía intentar romper el sello con una contra-canción.

_Espero continuar  
aunque no pueda más,  
no pienso regresar…  
Déjame volar.  
Déjame olvidar.  
Recordar que el mundo está cansado de esperar_

_Déjame volar,  
Déjame olvidar,  
Recordar que el mundo está cansado de esperar.  
Déjame volar,  
déjame poder borrar  
el dolor que…_

Se detuvo. No estaba seguro de que esa parte lo ayudara, así que se la saltó.

_Déjame volar,  
sabré volar.  
Déjame volar,  
sabré volar… _("Déjame Volar", Julio)

Y Arrai empezó a responder.

_Tengo seis balas en el cargador:  
tres a la frente, y tres al corazón.  
No mires a los lados, nadie podrá ayudarte,  
llegó tu hora, sí,  
La cagaste,  
Burt Lancaster.  
_("La cagaste Burt Lancaster", Hombres G)

—Te esperaba —Rogran apretó los dientes y contraatacó.

_This could be the one last chance _(Esta podría ser la última oportunidad)  
_To make you understand _(para que entiendas)  
_yeah_

I'd do anything (Haría lo que fuera)  
_Just to hold you in my arms _(Sólo por tenerte entre mis brazos)  
_To try to make you laugh _(Para intentar hacerte reír)  
_Somehow I can't put you in the past _(Por alguna razón no puedo olvidarte)  
_I'd do anything _(Haría lo que fuera)  
_Just to fall asleep with you _(Sólo por quedarme dormido contigo)  
_Will you remember me? _(¿Me recordarás?)  
_'Cuz I know I won't forget you _(Porque yo sé que no te olvidaré)  
("I'd do anything", Simple plan)

—… _imbécil._

Rogran fue santamente fulminado por un asertivo y totalmente merecido castigo divino.

— x.X ja… todas dicen eso

—_· / —·— / ·—_

—Agh… ¿esto de la hipnosis tiene efectos secundarios?

—No.

—… me acaba de dar una migraña.

—Debe ser puro cansancio —aseguró Karina.

_**Es verdad,  
¿para qué engañarnos?  
Somos dos imanes  
que nunca se unirán.  
Pasarán los años   
y seguiremos mirándonos…**_

— TT.TT ¡ESTOY TOTAL Y SINCERAMENTE ARREPENTIDO! —clamó Boris ante Tyson, Max, Kenny y Daichi.

— ¡-¡LO SABEMOS! —dijeron Kenny y Daichi. Max ostentó su enigmática sonrisa y Tyson comenzó a refunfuñar.

—¡NO TE CREO! —soltó Bachoco cruelmente—. ¡Sólo quieres intentar apoderarte del mundo OTRA VEZ!

—¡No!.¡Por mi santa madre que no!

—¡No te creo nada!

—¡Basta! —irrumpió una voz potente, bastante molesta.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Tyson, sorprendido por la súbita y fúrica aparición.

—Es Crusher —aseveró Max, con su omnisciente sonrisa—. Uno de los mejores de YEGUA —extendió aún más su sonrisa y se volvió a Boris—¿verdad?

Boris asintió.

—¿Cómo supiste eso? —le preguntó Daichi.

—Elemental, mi querido bulto extraño —empezó Max, llenando de mostaza su pipa—. Leí el libreto entero, no sólo mis intervenciones.

— OoO ¿De ahí viene tu inmensa sabiduría? —preguntó Kenny.

—Sí, en parte…

—¡No permitiré que difames a Boris ni que pongas en duda su gran nobleza! —prosiguió Crusher—. ¡Exijo una compensación! —con aire de mosquetero, le dio a Tyson una bofetada con un guante vacío.

—Mmmh… bueno… —Tyson empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos—. Tengo… ¡ah, claro! Tengo unos cuantos chocolates en el bolsillo. ¿Es suficiente compensación?

—Sí —aceptó Crusher. Boris aprovechó que ya no era el centro de atención y se escabulló para rezar sus 25 rosarios del día.

—Por cierto¿porqué te enrolaste en YEGUA? —quiso saber Kenny.

—Por el dinero, obviamente —respondió Crusher con simpleza. Max hizo una seña a un violinista rubio que vestía un traje blanco y un sombrero negro con una pluma amarilla que era seguido por un pequeño cuervo.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—¿Por qué más? —la mirada de Crusher se ensombreció, y el violinista empezó a tocar una triste melodía—. Necesito todo el dinero posible para pagar la cuenta del hospital de mi hermana menor. Somos huérfanos, y sólo me tiene a mí y a su horrible enfermedad crónica incurable no mortal que la retiene en el hospital todo el tiempo, en vez de que sea una niña normal que salga a jugar con sus amigos y esas cosas…

Cuando la triste historia de Crusher terminó, el violinista se echó su instrumento al hombro, se despidió de Max con un gesto y se fue, seguido por su cuervo.

—· / —·— / ·—

Shinji, harto de todo, salió a caminar con los audífonos puestos.

"… _me quitaste la ilusión, ya no lucho por tu amor. Tú me has roto el corazón, partiste mi alma en dos. De los suelos me alzaré y otro amor encontraré… sé que no es fácil perder, y ahora me tocó a mí… perdido en mis lágrimas, no acariciaré tu piel, tus besos yo los guardo en mí, ya no estás junto a mí… tú fuiste mi inspiración, un poema, una canción; pero mi mente ya olvidó, no hay rencores, no hay dolor…" _("No voy a verte más", Libido)

—¡Señor! —dijo el cuervo al violinista—. ¿Ha visto a ese niño?

El violinista asintió.

—Se parece mucho a… —se interrumpió a media frase y fue a alcanzarlo, seguido por el cuervo, como siempre.

—¡Hey!

Shinji, zopemente, no lo oía porque traía puestos los audífonos.

—¡Oye! .¡Ven acá! —el violinista no acostumbraba llamar la atención así, pero tenía que cerciorarse de algo. Finalmente, harto, alistó su violín y produjo una nota vibrante de gran alcance, que le quitó los audífonos a Shinji.

—¿Qué dem…? .¿Quién eres tú? —espetó el zopecín.

El violinista, por primera vez en muchos años, estaba seriamente sorprendido.

—Eres idéntico… —entonces reparó en el medallón que llevaba Shinji casi siempre por debajo de la ropa, y que había salido cuando se dio la vuelta repentinamente. Y el violinista estalló en carcajadas—. ¿Cómo fue que acabaste así?

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Shinji, entre molesto y contrariado.

—Oh, claro. ¿Fue ella, verdad? Te dije que no la hicieras enojar —prosiguió el violinista, riendo todavía—. Por supuesto que también te dije que no te convenía tener nada que ver con… no sabes de qué estoy hablando —notó de repente. Shinji asintió con la cabeza.

—Exactamente.

—· / —·— / ·—

—No es posible… —se dijo a sí misma. El sol no le hacía efecto. Debería haber muerto definitivamente por el mero contacto. Pero llevaba horas bajo el sol y no sentía nada, más que calor.

Y, viendo hacia delante, vio a tres figuras.

Un violinista, un cuervo, y el niño extraño que Sadrach le había dicho que evitara como el sol mismo.

Pero el sol no le hacía daño. Así que el niño seguramente tampoco le haría nada.

Siguió caminando, acercándose cada vez más al curioso trío.

_**Somos dos imanes…  
tú lo has dicho, y ni la música ni el tiempo  
nos pueden separar.  
Y seguiré cantando para ti,   
y seguirás oyendo mis canciones  
en el mismo bar.  
Y yo estaré en la barra y tú estarás  
a mi espalda, y cuando llegue a casa  
me estará esperando…  
mi guitarra.**_

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos con el desconocido que rescató al niño del agua? —preguntó Gary.

—Pues lo que hacemos con todos los desconocidos que salvan la vida de alguien de esta aldea —respondió el Sensei.

—¿Honrarlos con una fiesta y un exceso de regalos hasta que se harten de tanta hospitalidad y se vayan o nos dejen en la ruina? —sugirió Mariah.

— òwó ¡No! .¡Retarlos a muerte, y si no funciona, hacer que huyan perseguidos por una turba furiosa!

— ÒwÓ# ¡SÍ! —Lee, Rei, Gary y Kevin enarbolaron sus azadones, sus trinchetes y sus antorchas, listos para actuar como una turba furiosa.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Quién er…? —interrumpió la pregunta cuando el cuervo le señaló a otro transeúnte. La mente del violinista ató los cabos sueltos con velocidad. _Un niño idéntico… y luego aparece, tan cerca…_ Sonrió y saludó—. ¡Tiempo sin verte!

La aludida vio a ambos lados, y llegó a la conclusión de que le hablaban a ella.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—… bueno, no mucho, pero solíamos llevarnos bien —soltó el violinista, encogiéndose de hombros. Acto seguido, señaló al niño—. ¿Es lo que creo?

—¿Cómo saber lo que crees? —"respondió".

—¿Es su niño?

Shinji estaba en shock. El violinista loco del cuervo parlante conocía a su mamá y había descubierto la verdad al instante.

—¿De quiénes? —preguntó ella, confundida aún.

—¡Pues de ustedes!

—No… no creo… —dijo por fin, pensando que Sadrach tenía algunas explicaciones qué darle. Se le quedó viendo a Shinji—… no se le parece en nada.

—¿Qué? .¡Si es su viva imagen! —replicó el violinista.

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas? —intervino Shinji.

—…

—¡Permítanme! —prorrumpió el cuervo—. ¡Es Hamel, el legendario Violinista de Hameln, hijo del Rey de…!

—Suficiente, cuervo —lo interrumpió Hamel. El resto de la presentación siempre le había desagradado.

—Como usted quiera, señor.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —le preguntó la setita al zope.

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

—Por Khas, niño. —soltó, recordando la farsa de los extraterrestres que se suponía que debían mantener todo el tiempo posible—. Que seas capaz de esa insolencia con un Templar de Aiur… no cabe duda de que eres nieto del traidor Vallance. Pero tú todavía puedes rectificar, yo…

—Momento —saltó Hamel—. ¿Qué es eso de Aiur y Khas?

—Señor Hamel, su familiaridad en el trato es propia de los oriundos de este mundo, pero no puedo soportar esa irreverencia a los nombres que representan a quienes debo todo lo que soy. Así que partiré en cuanto… —volvió a fijar su mirada en Shinji—. No debes cargar con las culpas de tu linaje, criatura. No tienes porqué apartarte de los de tu especie si no quieres. Si alguna vez Vallance te obliga a separarte de tus hermanos, recuerda que tú también eres un Hijo de Aiur, uno que podría probarse digno de ese título, y la Khala fluirá por ti. En Taro.

Y con ésas palabras, se fue.

—¡Que los monstruos se apoderen del mundo y me destacen si me creo una sola de sus palabras! —exclamó Hamel—. ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?

—Eso es lo que todos queremos saber —respondió Shinji, aburrido.

_**Sonará el teléfono  
y yo no podré oírlo  
y tú, cansada de llamar,  
cerrarás los ojos…  
y me olvidarás;  
y yo estaré en la barra sonriendo  
y sabiendo que no estás…  
que no estarás  
hasta dentro de algún tiempo  
que abrirás tus libros viejos del colegio,  
y de pronto sonreirás,  
saltarás a la calle…  
me buscarás…**_

—¡Oye, tú! —le gritó Rei al desconocido que había salvado al niño—. ¡Exijo saber tu nombre!

—Mystel.

—¡Pues bien, Mystel! .¡Muéstrame qué puedes hacer!

— ó.ô Pues…

Mystel hizo una rutina acrobática de diez perfecto combinándola con una serie de ataques de diez perfecto con su yoblade, recolectando una serie de frutas de los árboles, haciendo que cayeran sobre una hoja grande cortadas, peladas y deshuesadas.

— UwU Bien, bien. Entonces, eres digno —asintió Rei.

—¿Piensas retarme? —sonrió Mystel. Había venido específicamente para eso—. ¡Bien, acepto!

—nwn ¡Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer! —exclamó el Senilsei.

— ó/./ÔU ¿QUE QUÉ? —se extrañó Mystel.

— UwU tsk, tsk, tsk. Estás _demasiado_ equivocado. No pienso retarte. Y lo que dijo el Sensei no es lo que aparenta. Según nuestras tradiciones, ése es el grito de guerra empleado cuando los aldeanos planeamos linchar a alguien. Y tú eres digno de ser linchado. Así que… —todos los aldeanos sacaron sus implementos de labranza y antorchas—. ÒwÓ ¡ATRÁPENLO!

Y Mystel tuvo que correr por su vida.

_**Somos dos imanes…  
somos dos imanes…**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**En el capítulo de hoy…**_

¡De vuelta hacia la tierra de Oz! Los que empezaron a ser afectados por la luna han perdido toda nación de la realidad. Otro flashback de la mítica primera temporada. Tala olvida que sabe hablar italiano y recuerda que es una tostadora. Hamel empieza a imponer su santa y real voluntad. Los setitas al borde de la separación. Y para acabar, os Schrödinger le expresan su afecto a los jugadores de YEGUA, y viceversa

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**n0n Por eso ahora tendré que obsequiarte / un par de balazos, pa' que te duela/ y aunque estoy triste por ya no tenerte/ voy a estar contigo en tu funeral. **("Ingrata", Café Tacvba) Pros and ex cons / Boris, the blade stops here!)

—Profesional… no profesional. Profesional… no profesional… Profesional… no profesional… Profesional…

Tyson estaba arrancando los… "pétalos" de un diente de león, tratando de decidir si entraría a la liga YEGUA o no. Por un lado, estaba el gigantesco beneficio de que POR FIN podría llamarse un profesional. Por el otro, la liga YEGUA era una seria amenaza para el mundo del yoblade, o al menos eso pensaba Tyson sin ninguna razón sólida para ello.

Y suspiró, recordando los viejos tiempos en que tenía malos consejeros a quienes culpar.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Los bladefixers debían decidirse heroicamente entre dos disyuntivas: o mandar a Tyson, que muy probablemente perdería, o mandar a Kenny, que también muy probablemente perdería. El destino del mundo dependía de esa última batalla del campeonato de yoblade.

—Bien, .¿entonces cómo decidiremos? —preguntó Tyson—. ¿"Piedra, papel o tijeras" o la pajilla más corta?

—¿Podríamos decidir estratégicamente por una sola vez? —sugirió Kenny.

—... eeeeh... bueno... depende —balbució Bachoco brillantemente.

—Deberías ir tú, Tyson —afirmó Kenny.

—¿ESTÁS LOCO? —gritó Rei desde la cama del hospital, con la cabeza toda vendada.

—Tyson tiene un poco más de experiencia, y... —empezó Kenny.

—¿Un poco? —saltó Kori, ofendido.

—¡Claro! —bufó Rei—. ¡Tiene experiencia en perder!

—¡-¡ soy un inútil...

—A buena hora se va enterando —murmuró Rogran.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Flint se encogió de hombros—. Es de bulbos.

—Bien... —empezó Max peligrosamente, dirigiéndose hacia ellos—. Entonces... ¿qué tal un consejo?

—... pueees... —empezó el demontre, elucubrando un intrincado proceso matemático mental que incluía las variantes _tín, marín, de do _y _pingüé_—. Que vaya Tyson.

—Ya veo... —asintió Max, sonriendo—. ¿Y tú?

—Eeeh... pueees... —Flint volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Hagan lo que quieran. De todos modos, Kenny se va a negar porque se está muriendo de miedo.

* * *

Así que ahora tendría que buscar a alguien igualmente sabio, y con la misma vasta experiencia de la vida para obtener un consejo igual de malo.

—Busquemos al Mago de Oz —sugirió Max, notando su conflicto interno.

—¿Otra vez?

—La sabiduría del Mago de Oz es suprema.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Cuando fuimos, no lo encontramos.

—Ah, pero encontramos a la Dama Galadriel, que es igualmente sabia.

—¿En serio?

—En realidad no —sonrió Max, llenando de mostaza su pipa otra vez y dando unos sorbos—. ¿Entonces qué? .¿Vas o no vas?

—Voy, pues.

—¡Genial! _¡Voy camino hacia la tierra de Oz, en busca de lucidez y razón! _—entonó Max, y salieron del lugar.

—· / —·— / ·—

— ò-ó ¿Están listos?

—¡Sí, capitán, estamos listos!

— ô.ò ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Tala a sus compañeros.

— n.nU Es difícil resistir la tentación.

—Muy bien…

—¡Vive en una piña debajo del mar!

— ò.ó ¡Cesen!

—… ¿"cesen"? —jadeó Spencer.

—Oh no… —retrocedió Bryan.

—La tostadora asesina regresa —musitó Spencer.

— ò.ó ¡Ya basta! —gritó Tala—. ¡Tenemos que ponernos serios!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ajá. Así que eso fue lo que pasó —soltó Hamel finalmente, tras escuchar toda la historia.

—Eso _suponemos _que pasó —puntualizó Vallance.

—Pero… es difícil de creer…

—¡Debe haber una buena razón! —asintió Shinji fervorosamente.

El cuervo parpadeó.

—Bueno, .¿quién iba a imaginarse que el asesino era el mayordomo?

—¿Ya podemos hablar de temas serios? —se impacientó Karina.

—¡He estado mucho tiempo sin saber del mundo en general! —refunfuñó Hamel—. ¡Si crees que es fácil ir por la vida matando monstruos con el poder de la música…!

—¿Tan mal tocas? —se burló Vallance.

—¿Quieres escuchar? —sonrió Hamel maquiavélicamente, alistando su violín.

—Eeeh… no… no hagas eso… no otra vez —pidió Vallance.

—¡Oh, sí! .¡Tocaré la danza de los cocodrilos strippers!

—¡NO! —Vallance se alejó con presteza del lugar.

—· / —·— / ·—

—"_La vida es un chiste con triste final, el futuro no existe_…" (Jarabe de Palo, "Bonito").

—ò.OU ¿Qué… rayos es eso…?

—_Qué bonito que te va cuando te va bonito, qué bonito que te va…_

—¿Hay alguna razón para que me hagas esto? —clamó Sadrach.

—Ninguna. Me aburro.

—¡Pues no es mi culpa!

—¡Sí, sí es su culpa, señor! .¡Asté fue quien me condenó a pasar la eternidad con su aburrida compañía!

—¿Tomaste sangre de Malkavian o qué?

—No, sir! Jes' dat me wannas go home! (Traducción¡-¡ extraño mi casita)

—¡Ésta es tu casa, y no me hables en jerga!

—Me talks da wey me wants! (T: T.T no me grites o voy a llorar más)

—¡Basta!

—Arrrrgh! Screw, ye landy scum! (T: TT0TT perdone, oh gran señor de la tierra!)

—· / —·— / ·—

—"¡Córrele ya del vampiro cruel, córrele ya, chance no le des, córrele ya del vampiro cruel, córrele ya, te puede morder!" (Maná, "Vampiro") —Rogran volvía a sus sanos entretenimientos.

—_Déjame adivinar: te aburres._

—Precisamente, mi dulce Arrai.

—_¿Quieres que me quede a acompañarte un rato?_

—Es lo más amable que alguien ha hecho por mí desde que TÚ me encerraste aquí —ironizó el demontre.

—_Ah, entonces no quieres que te diga quién acaba de aparecer._

— n0n ¿Quién? —Rogran revivió su afición a los chismes.

—_Hamel_.

—¡El dulce e inocente Hamel que en tantos problemas nos metió!

—_El mismo._

—¿Dónde está? Aún me debe dinero.

—_Muy cerca de aquí_.

—¿Con "aquí" te refieres a esta seudo-realidad o al lugar donde está el contenedor de este seudo-espacio?

—_Al contenedor_.

— n-n Entonces saldré pronto.

—_No, está algo… ocupado._

—Ah, entonces seguiré blasfemando, si no es molestia. "Now I'm calling all angels!" (Train, "Calling all angels")

—_Bah…_

—· / —·— / ·—

— ¬u¬ ¡Ven aquí y sométete al poder de mi música elimina-monstruos! —clamó Hamel, persiguiendo al vampiro con el violín preparado.

— XO ¡Primero vivo! —exclamó Vallance.

Karina, Shinji y el cuervo observaban la escena, sin saber si reír o llorar.

— ú.ù En serio, .¿podemos ponernos serios de una vez? —suplicó Karina por milésima ocasión.

—¡No! —le respondió Hamel.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ah…

Ahí estaban otra vez, Max y Tyson, frente a la puerta del castillo del Mago de Oz. Pero esta vez nadie les abrió. Había un letrero algo viejo y polvoso, tallado en madera duradera, que parecía revelar las verdades intrínsecas del universo y que decía claramente "Regreso en quince minutos".

—¡Bueno, habrá que esperar! —exclamó Max y se sentó frente a la puerta, sonriente. Tyson se encogió de hombros y lo imitó.

En eso estaban cuando vieron unos rostros conocidos.

**_Voy caminando por la calle de noche,  
No creo que ningún humano sospeche;  
Pensamientos marcianos inundan mi mente,  
¡El planeta es mío con todo y su gente!_**

**_Me convierto en marciano…  
_**("Marciano" Molotov)

—Finjan que no los vieron —aconsejó Tala a los demás Schrödinger Boys.

—Bien —asintieron ellos.

Fingieron tan bien que no los vieron, que se tropezaron con ellos.

_**¿Qué es eso?  
Un marciano…  
¿Un marciano?**_

—Vaya, este camino necesita que le quiten los baches y las protuberancias anormales —comentó Bryan, con el pie sobre la cara de Tyson.

— x#xU mmbff! —trató de articular Bachoco.

—Sí, y hay que revisar estas sustancias sospechosas que salen de este edificio —asintió Tala, sacudiéndose la mostaza que le había caído encima.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Max.

—¿Escucharon algo? —dijo Spencer de repente.

—Debe ser otro ataque de esquizofrenia tuyo —aseguró Bryan, sin quitar el pie de donde lo tenía.

—Sí, es posible.

— X#xU MMMMMMMMBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFDDDDDDDT!

—Ah, con que van a vengarse de Boris —tradujo hábilmente Max.

—Bueno, vámonos de aquí. Van a demoler este edificio abandonado en 5 minutos —dedujo Tala, viendo que venían unos técnicos con explosivos.

—¡Qué se le va a hacer! —exclamó Max—. Su historia es triste en verdad, y respetaremos su decisión de no acompañarlos.

Una vez se fueron los rusos, y estando acomodados bajo un paraguas para que las rocas no les hicieran daño, a Tyson le surgió una duda.

—¿Cuál es la triste historia de los Schrödinger Boys?

Max sonrió.

—Hace muchos años, cuando Voltaire no estaba en la cárcel y apenas empezaban con Necrowatt, Boris empezó a reclutar niños, la mayor parte de ellos acababan de perder "misteriosamente" a sus familias y les gustaba mucho el yoblade, así que aceptaron unirse a Necrowatt. Como ya sabes, Boris hizo cientos de experimentos raros con ellos. Muchos murieron, algunos enloquecieron, otros se convirtieron en gelatina verde. Fue horrible, horrible en verdad. Recientemente, Boris contrató a Barthez para sus perversos fines, y… ya ves lo que hacía el Botellón Barthez. Por eso Tala y los demás odian a Boris y todo eso. Con el asunto de YEGUA, al parecer Boris planea hacer experimentos raros a nivel mundial, y me supongo que quieren evitarlo.

—¿Y porqué Kai no está en esta cacería de brujas?

—Bueno, su única ancla para mantenerse cuerdo y no convertirse en un asesino psicópata son los pingüinos.

—Vaya.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Boris! —llamó Tala desde la entrada de YEGUA—. ¡Detén todo y no te mataremos…! …muy dolorosamente

—¡Tala, Spencer, Bryan! Qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Porqué no trajeron a Kai e Ian?

—¡Ése no es tu asunto! —le espetó Bryan, sacando un gran martillo.

—¡Ah, has traído un presente! No debieron molestarse —comentó Boris, seriamente enternecido.

—¡Oh, si no es molestia! —replicó Spencer con sarcasmo, sacando una bola con cadena.

—¿Otro regalo? .¡Ustedes han sido mis mejores alumnos, sin duda alguna!

—¡Suficiente! .¡No somos tus alumnos! —gritó Tala—. ¡Sabemos de tus perversos propósitos y venimos a acabar con tu preciosa YEGUA!

—Tala, Tala, Tala… ¿Cómo piensas acabar con YEGUA?

Tala sonrió y sacó una maza.

—Dejándola sin jugadores, por supuesto.

—¡CAMISETAS GRATIS! —gritó Bryan, atrayendo a la mayoría de los incautos para comenzar la masacre.

—¡Esperen! —trató de detenerlos Boris, sin resultado.

—"_No cierres el telón, no cortes la función, no vas a despertarme de mi sueño mejor, mi parlamento es "probemos otra vez"… acércate, pierde el temor…" _—entonó Bryan, imitando bastante bien al vocalista de Miranda, mientras martillaba sesos.

—· / —·— / ·—

—"_Creo que perdí mi orgullo cuando perdoné, abrí mis alas y te cobijé cuando podía haber volado. Nunca nadie me había tratado como tú, presumo que hasta has afectado mi salud; veo que no fue suficiente perdonar, sigues mostrándote distante… ¿Qué demonios pretendes de mí?_" (Miranda, "Otra vez"… otra vez)

—Ya… basta… ¡tengo que dormir! —suplicó Sadrach.

—Ah, eres una gallinita que se acuesta temprano, .¿eh? Ni siquiera es mediodía.

—¡Me has mantenido despierto por 16 horas!

—Aw, yer makin me cry… (T: TT0TT ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! DEBERÍA EXPIAR MIS PECADOS CON MI NO-VIDA!)

—Por favor… Ansiktet…

—Ah, pensé que me llamarías Templar y "tú" por toda la eternidad.

—¿Porqué haces esto?

—Porque me aburro.

—¡Pues duérmete! Necesitamos descansar.

—No, no, **_tú _**necesitas descansar.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bien, bien. Parece que hemos acabado con YEGUA —comentó Spencer, enjugándose la sangre de la mejilla.

—No… aún quedan jugadores, mis queridos niños —siseó Boris.

—¿Ah, sí? Será mejor matarlos ahora antes de que se nos olvide —soltó Tala.

—Me refiero a ustedes.

—¡Primero muertos que unirnos a YEGUA!

—¡Venga! Será una apuesta divertida. Si ustedes le ganan al único jugador presente en éstos momentos, YEGUA se disuelve. Pero si mi jugador gana, se unen a YEGUA. ¿Trato?

—¿Crees que somos estúpidos como para hacer tratos contigo? —le espetó el tostador asesino—. Seguro es una trampa. ¡Nunca haces apuestas que puedas perder!

—Bueno, entonces me veré obligado a… ¡Garland!

Un desconocido que aparentemente respondía a ese nombre les disparó con una pistola de choques, y Spencer, Bryan y Tala, en ese orden, perdieron el conocimiento.

—¡Tala! —gritó Tyson, quien había llegado oportunamente acompañado de Max al seguir una bifurcación del Camino Amarillo que no habían visto antes.

—¡Y eso es todo por hoy! —anunció Boris al público oculto del estadio—. Sólo nos queda una cosa por saber… ¿quién será el iluso que se oponga a YEGUA ahora? .¿Algún voluntario?

Tyson levantó la mano.

—¡Venga, tiene que haber alguien que quiera destruir YEGUA!

—¡YO! —gritó Tyson, saltando y agitando los brazos, frenético.

—¿Nadie?

—¡QUE YO, YO, YO, YO, YO!

—Bueno, si es así…

—¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó Tyson, dando saltos a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras todos en el estadio lo señalaban y decían "él".

—Mmmh…

—Yo estoy con Tyson —afirmó Max en voz baja, pero audible.

—¿Es aquí donde regalan camisetas gratis? —preguntó Rei, llegando. Notando a Max y Tyson alineados, pensó que había fila y se puso atrás de Max; sin saber que con eso se estaba enrolando en el nuevo grupo que se enfrentaría a la tiranía de YEGUA.

Kenny, Daichi y Hilary, que habían venido por lo mismo y porque Hamel no dejaba a nadie vivir en paz, se reunieron con sus amigos para ver qué pasaba.

—¡Los días de YEGUA están contados! —aseveró Tyson.

Entretanto, junto a Garland se habían alineado Mystel, Crusher y Ming-Ming.

Y entonces llegó Kai, sin el Pingüino. Vio a Tala, Spencer y Bryan desmayados. Recordó que Bryan le debía dinero y se cobró a lo chino. Después observó a las dos agrupaciones y fue con el grupo de gente que no conocía (aka Garland, Mystel, etc, etc…)

Y Tyson se quedó pasmado.

—Bueno, .¡sea! —exclamo Boris—. ¡Haremos un torneo de cinco contra cinco! La apuesta será la misma que pensaba hacer con Tala. ¡El Torneo empezará en un mes!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Chihuahua here, Chihuahua there, everybody wants it everywhere, sing it loud and life can be so easy! Chihuahua! What can make you move? Chihuahua! Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua! What can make you dance? Chihuahua! Oh, Chihuahua… (DJ Bobo, "Chihuahua")—Hamel seguía torturando a Vallance, quien se había encogido en una esquina y se tapaba los oídos.

—¡Ya!

—¡Mi deber es pelear por los humanos!

—¡Pero si aquí no hay humanos!

—… de acuerdo, tienes un punto por eso —concedió Hamel, deteniéndose.

—¿Se divierten, jóvenes? —preguntó el abuelo de Tyson, trayendo té.

— ò.ó ¡Pero ahora hay humanos! "honey… honey oh sugar honey honey, honey, oh sugar, honey baby, sonrisa de cristal… eh eh eh, honey oh sugar honey oh yeah!…" (Magneto, "sugar, sugar")

—¡Por la sangre de Caín, basta!

—Hombres —bufó Karina, y se fue.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Trece…


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**La YEGUA que quería ser jirafa **(The BEGA Challenge)

—¡Momento! —clamó Tyson—. ¡Nada de cinco contra cinco!

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Boris, intrigado.

—¡Porque no podría haber un empate!

— ¬¬U De eso se trata.

—¡No! Esa filosofía de Ganar-Perder es mala. ¡Lo nuevo es Ganar-Ganar!

—Un empate no es Ganar-Ganar. Es Perder-Perder.

—¡Es Ganar-Ganar!

—¡Es Perder-Perder!

—¡Si sigues con esa actitud Ganar-Perder no habrá sinergia en este torneo!

—¡Nadie quiere sinergia!

—· / —·— / ·—

—"…es el Vampiiiiro, disfrazado de amiiiigo, y en tu hermosa yugular un gran beso te dará! Siempre tiene ganas de volar y vende muchas cosas que nunca te va a dar… … … la noche se hizo día en toda la ciudad, la fiesta se termina, nadie dormirá, pero el vampiiiro disfrazado de amiiiigo a la tumba volverá porque el día le hace mal…" (Los Ratones Paranoicos, "El Vampiro") .—Hamel observó como Vallance salía corriendo, aprovechando las largas sombras del atardecer—. Bueno, fue divertido.

—¿Ya puedo hablar contigo? Es importante —dijo Arrai.

—… ¡bueno, no es como si tuviera algo más importante qué hacer!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Cállense, maldita sea! —explotó Kai, tras otra media hora de vana discusión entre Tyson y Boris.

—¡Ésa actitud tuya también es un problema! —aseveró Bachoco con vehemencia.

—¡Pues es MI problema!

—· / —·— / ·—

—"_porque es un vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiro que me quita el poder; es un vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiro vestido de mujer; es un vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiro, ella me da qué hacer, es un vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiro…¡pero es toda una mujer!"_

—_¿Ahora qué haces?_

—_Nada, nada. Sólo pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con la criatura._

—_¡Ya te dije que no tienes que hacer eso!_

—_Pero quiero hacerlo._

—… _esto va a acabar mal._

—_Venga, que no es como si fuera a borrarle la memoria o algo así._

—_Eres capaz._

—…¿Otra vez con regresiones? —preguntó Karina, notando la mirada perdida de Shinji.

—Algo así.

—Aah, tu mente es un desastre.

—¿No será porque estuviste jugando con ella?

—Mmmmh… puede ser.

— ¬¬U

—· / —·— / ·—

—_El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto… la paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto… _(Miranda, "Yo te diré")

—¡Suficiente! Me tuviste despierto por 24 horas. ¿Ya estás contenta? Bueno, ahora descansemos.

—_¿Y qué? Nunca lo podrán saber, pongamos mucho cuidado en lo que hacemos y delante de quién, es sólo cuestión de ver, y hablando como si nada que nos escapemos te propondré…_ Bueno, bueno, dulce gallinita que se acuesta temprano. Dormiremos las 24 horas que perdimos.

—Me parece perfecto —sonrió Sadrach con alivio, se dejó caer en su ataúd y cerró la tapa.

—_Siempre tiene ganas de volar, y vende muchas cosas que nunca te va a dar. Es el vampiro, disfrazado de amigo, y en tu hermosa yugular un gran beso te dará _—canturreó Ansiktet en voz baja, y salió.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿QUE QUÉ? —gritó Tyson a la mañana siguiente.

—Sí, Hiro consiguió trabajo como entrenador de YEGUA —le reafirmó su abuelo, tan tranquilo.

— ò.Ô ¿Se fue a una granja?

— ¬¬U ¡Dije de YEGUA, no de yeguaS!

—¿Pero porqué me hizo esto? —se afligió Bachoco.

—Bueno, generalmente hay que trabajar para comer.

—Me parece una idea horripilante.

—¡Qué triste caso! —se lamentó Max—. Primero nos quitan el deporte, luego toda la gelatina de limón de la ciudad y ahora a tu hermano. No sé qué pretende YEGUA…

—¿El deporte? —saltó Daichi—. ¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio parpadeó.

—¿Es que todavía no se enteran? Ahora, para comprar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con yoblade hay que tener credencial del "YEGUA's Club". Claro que, si haces eso, es como afiliarte a la liga profesional; y es lo que queremos evitar.

—¡No es justo! —clamó Tyson—. ¿También la gelatina de limón? Ya no hay moral ni decencia en este mundo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Entonces quieres que intente una contra-canción? —resumió Hamel, arqueando la ceja. Karina asintió.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

—No. Sólo vi cómo lo hacían una vez. No tengo idea de cómo funcione.

—… pero si te explicara qué hacer… ¿podrías?

—¡Olvidas que estás hablando con el violinista de Hamelin!

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—No, tómalo como un "no obedezco órdenes".

—· / —·— / ·—

—Mmmh…

Rei observaba, molesto, que la fila para comprar hot-dogs era larguísima. Empezaba en Central Park y llegaba hasta Japón. Así que se rindió y siguió con su caminata.

¡Era tan malditamente injusto! Todos se habían lucido en sus batallas contra Tyson; menos él. La derrota que le había infligido no había sido lo bastante espectacular. Necesitaba algo más.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Dame! —exigió el niño zope al notar que Rei tenía un gigantesco hot-dog.

—¿A santo de qué? —espetó el gato.

—¡A santo de Santo Tomás de los Pelos Parados! —replicó el zopecín, y le arrebató el comestible.

—… eres una plaga, igual que tus padres.

—No más plaga que tú, montón de carne barata de presidio —contestó Shinji muy ufano.

—¡Niño maleducado…!

—Nadie me ha educado. ¡Lo siento!

— ¬¬U …

—Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando. "¿Cómo podré darle en la torre a Tyson?" —dijo el pequeño zope, imitando a Rei muy bien—. Pues bien, yo te diré cómo.

—¿Quedándome de gorrón en su casa y robando la atención de todos?

—No, eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo. Lo que puedes hacer es… Retarlo a una batalla ahora, claro.

—… pero no habría público.

—Ah, eso no es problema. Lo grabaremos y después lo publicaremos por internet. Lo mandaremos en cadenas y demás.

—… Pero… eso no me da ninguna satisfacción.

—No tienes sentido de la perspectiva, gatito. Ahora nadie les venderá partes de repuesto. Así que destrozas su yoblade, y él no podrá repararlo nunca jamás a menos de que consiga una credencial de YEGUA, lo que no hará.

—… pues no es mala idea.

—Claro que no. Como que te la di yo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Se empieza a parecer más a su padre —repuso Karina, con un escalofrío.

—¿Eso es malo? Siempre me pareció más alegre —comentó Hamel—. Sin todas esas actitudes suicidas y sus rollos de deber por sobre todo.

—¡Pero esto deja al poder de los cielos en clara desventaja! El sistema de Doublet se ha desequilibrado.

—¿Eh?

—Se supone que siempre habrá la misma cantidad de seres en ambos bandos. Así, tenemos que el infierno tiene una cantidad n de demonios. Si Shinji permaneciera neutral, la cantidad no se modificaría de ninguno de los dos lados. Pero si él toma partido…

—¿El infierno tiene n más uno?

—Ajá.

—… odio el álgebra.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Tyson, te reto a un duelo!

—¿Y eso como por qué?

—¡Porque se me da la gana!

—…¡pues está bien!

—¡Yo seré el árbitro! —anunció Shinji con alegría—. ¡Tres, dos, uno… Let it tuchisshplack!

—… Así no se dice —le informó Max.

—¿Entonces cómo se dice?

—Primero va el "Hissh"

—¡"Hisssh"!

—Luego va el "tuc".

—¡"tuc"!

—Y al final va el "plack".

—¡"plack"!

—Precisamente.

—Tres, dos, uno… Let it hisshtucplack!

—Déjà-vu —murmuró Max, sonriendo.

Y es obvio para todo el universo que Rei tardó menos de 20 segundos en destrozar el yoblade de Tyson al mismo tiempo que destruía el suyo.

—… ¿Esto es un empate? —se preguntó el niño zope.

—Parece que sí —informó el rubio, bebiendo mostaza—. Bueno, me voy. ¡Hasta luego!

—Fue una batalla asombrosa —asintió Tyson fervorosamente—. ¡Será maravilloso volver a estar en el mismo equipo!

Y Bachoco se fue.

—Oye… —comenzó Rei.

—¿Sí, dime?

—XO ¿PORQUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE SE ROMPERÍA MI YOBLADE EN EL PROCESO?

—¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

—¿QUÉ CLASE DE GENIO CRIMINAL ERES?

—¡UNO QUE PIENSA QUE LOS YOBLADES SON A PRUEBA DE IDIOTAS!

—¡PUES YA VES QUE NO!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Lo bueno es que todavía le falta desarrollar su genio criminal demoníaco —suspiró Karina, aliviada.

—Oye…

—¿Sí, Hamel?

—¿Acaso no tienes vida? .¿Porqué te dedicas a seguir al pobre niño?

—Pues… soy su psicóloga.

— ¬¬U Tienes un fetiche con él, .¿verdad?

— ¬/./¬ ¡Claro que no! .¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—… entonces no tienes vida.

—… no.

—¡Lo supuse! —exclamó Hamel, y ya se iba muy sonriente, cuando le llegó la respuesta de Karina.

—¿Y tu cuervo tiene vida propia o tiene un fetiche contigo?

—No espero que comprendas la relación entre amo y esclavo.

—Oh, sí que la comprendo. Son términos muy usados en las relaciones bdsm, también llamadas "sadomasoquistas".

—… Cuervo…

—¿Sí, señor Hamel?

—Xo ¡DEMUESTRA QUE TIENES DIGNIDAD!

— ò.ó ¡Será un placer!

Tras lo cual, el cuervo se lanzó a picotear a la irreverente psicóloga.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Hamel?

—…Ah, eres tú —suspiró, aliviado, y volvió a guardar su violín—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Unas explicaciones.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Doce…


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Una YEGUA en el elevador.**

—¡No puede ser! —clamó Sadrach, sacando a Ansiktet de sus meditaciones sobre los pollos—. ¡Hiro ahora es entrenador de YEGUA!

—… ¿Y?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? .¡Esto nos complica seriamente las cosas!

—… ¿Ah sí? .¿Cómo?

—Pues… de momento… me llegó el soplo de que está entrenando al arma secreta

de YEGUA.

—Ah, ya va. No sabía que las bazookas necesitaran entrenamiento.

—… ¿Te dementaron?

—No, .¿cómo crees eso? Sólo… _¡Mil bancos de sangre quisiera yo atracar! Y córrele ya del vampiro cruel! _(Maná, "Vampiro")

— ¬¬U Ansiktet, tú eres un vampiro.

—¿Y? De todas formas, el vampiro ése me puede morder.

— ¬¬U Ok, nada de A positivo para ti. Te pone hiperactiva.

— TT.TT _¡Córrele ya del vampiro cruel!_

—· / —·— / ·—

—Mmmmh…

Kenny revisaba las estadísticas, apesadumbrado. Cada día que pasaba aumentaba la popularidad de YEGUA y disminuía la de los políticos bit. A este paso, llegaría un momento en que tendrían que declarar un empate total: "todos perdieron".

Pero entonces su sufrimiento llegó a oídos de alguien que reposaba tranquilamente, tocando su arpa sobre las nubes. Detuvo su melodía, y decidió mandarle un pedacito de bendición al niño sin ojos.

Y la voz de Ming-Ming salió de la radio e inundó el atribulado corazón de Kenny, trasladándolo hasta la séptima nube… metafóricamente hablando.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… _¡No te voy a rogar que te quedes, no te vas a enterar cuánto dueles, hoy no voy a pasar al infierno por ti! Para morir… _("Para morir de amor", Estrella) .—Rogran, otra vez cien por ciento despierto, doscientos por ciento aburrido, quinientos setenta y tres por ciento con ganas de asesinar a alguien, dos mil ochocientos veintisiete por ciento atrasado en el pago de sus impuestos, se detuvo para lanzar un avión de papel hacia arriba. Y esperó que le cayera en la cara, preferiblemente en un ojo, para convencerse de que el mundo **aún **conspiraba en su contra.

Pero el avión nunca cayó.

Entusiasmado, Rogran hizo uno más grande con un "AUXILIO!" escrito en sangre, a falta de tinta o algún líquido similar.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Hamel cuando se vio impactado por una pequeña cosita blanca. Sacó una lupa y quedó maravillado—. ¡Por las pulgas del burro sagrado! .¡Es el avión de papel con rayitas rojas más pequeño del mundo!

—De hecho, señor… —comenzó el cuervo—. Es medio milímetro más grande que el **_verdadero _**avión de papel con rayitas rojas más pequeño del mundo.

—… entonces es basura —espetó Hamel, arrojando el minúsculo pedacito de papel doblado con rayitas rojas a la basura.

—· / —·— / ·—

Todos en YEGUA se asombraron cuando Kai entró, arrastrando un gigantesco reloj digital que puso recargado sobre una pared donde nadie lo alcanzaba y presionó un botón.

Se asombraron aún más cuando el reloj inició una cuenta regresiva considerablemente larga.

—Eeeh… ¿para qué es eso? —preguntó Boris, escamado.

—No es de tu incumbencia —espetó Hiwatari, y se fue. Jamás le revelaría a personas con tan mal gusto y poco refinamiento que cuando ese reloj acabara su cuenta regresiva él no estaría ahí.

Estaría sentado en el cine, después de haber comprado todos los boletos para la premier de la película de "Feet, el Pingüino". Obviamente, acompañado de su pingüino y de todos los demás pinnípedos amigos que había hecho a lo largo del año pasado en la reserva internacional para pingüinos.

Y entonces, por mero ocio, retó a Garland. Y por mero ocio, se pusieron a fingir que se daban patadas. Y en el clímax del ocio, Kai tomó su bufanda, se cubrió la boca y se acercó al más puro estilo ninja.

Después, tras un gran rato de ocio, se le quedó viendo a Brooklyn. Tenía cara de pala y un cabello naranja demasiado extraño; además de que su traje se parecía mucho al de Rind, de Ah! My Goddess, sólo que un poco más… como si fuera de un empleado de manicomnio. Y la cara de pala no ayudaba en nada.

—Ni se te ocurra retarlo —le advirtió Garland.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque es el más poderoso de los yoluchadores. Jamás ha perdido.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Kai, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Tal vez, pero él es distinto!

—Claro. Él tiene cara de pala.

—XO ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!

—Pues no veo a qué te puedas referir.

Y Kai se fue, tan como si nada.

—· / —·— / ·—

—_Land of immortals, I wait for my day, to reach the wisdom of your skies; Land of Immortals, you must belong to me from here to eternity… Holy force of wisdom… spread through all the air… I shall breathe you forever… to end this epic holy quest… My way will be hard… but I'll do all to reach… the valleys where true heroes ride beyond the ivory gates… _(Stratovarius, "Land Of Immortals") —Karina calló, rendida—. No… ésta tampoco sirve…

—¿Sigues con esa tontería de la contra-canción? —le preguntó Hamel, aburrido, mientras Shinji aprovechaba para estirarse y bostezar.

—¡Pues si ayudaras sería más fácil!

— ¬.¬U Tú no tienes la más mínima oportunidad de lograrlo.

— ¬¬# ¡Gracias, ya puedes irte!

—¡Perfecto! —sonrió Hamel—. Pero me llevo esto —continuó, tomando al niño zope de la camisa y saliendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Oye!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿A dónde demonios vamos?

—¡Lejos de esa loca! —respondió el violinista sin detenerse.

—Bueno, al menos estamos de acuerdo en que está loca.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Ya basta! —clamó Kai, tras haber dado la vigésima vuelta a la derecha para seguir rodeando una habitación cuadrada dentro de YEGUA—. ¡Ya sé que me estás siguiendo, Hiro, y no quiero que te entrometas en mis asuntos!

— ò.ó ¡No me estoy metiendo en tus asuntos! —replicó el entrenador.

— ¬¬# ¡Pues ya no me sigas!

— ò.ó# ¡No te sigo por gusto!

— ¬.¬# ¿Entonces?

— ó-òU Es que me perdí.

— ¬.¬# … u-uU idiota. Sólo tienes que ir todo derecho, dando vuelta a la izquierda en cada esquina que te encuentres.

— n-n ¡Gracias!

Kai esperó a que Hiro no pudiera oírlo.

— u-uU Idiota.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y me vas a decir a dónde vamos? —preguntó Shinji tras media hora de ser arrastrado por Hamel.

—Eeeeh… no aún.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Once…


	34. Chapter 34

Y cuando Flint entró sin sus orejas y cola de conejo, el resto del Eq. de Prod. soltó un suspiro de alivio. Y se sentían bien consigo mismos y con el mundo, hasta que, media hora después, Flint empezó a reír de la más pura y llana alegría, cosa por demás extraña en un ser tan depresivo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó el Director.

—Nada, nada. Sólo me regocijo por el gigantesco poder y la inmensa sabiduría de Su Alteza Serenísima El Conejo de Pascua.

— ¬¬U ¿Otra vez?

—Mire usted, señor Director. Tengo aquí los bocetos de los capítulos que faltan para acabar la temporada.

—¿Y?

— ò.ó# ¿CÓMO QUE "Y"? .¡SU ALTEZA SERENÍSIMA EL CONEJO DE PASCUA HA DISEÑADO TODO LO QUE QUEDA DE TEMPORADA!

—… no es algo que no harías, ultimadamente —soltó el Director, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, pero yo no habría encontrado la forma de quitarle NUEVE capítulos a una serie que ya había sido reducida a cincuenta y uno por motivos de censura.

—… OoO ¿NUEVE CAPÍTULOS?

—U-U Precisamente.

— · . ·… ¿Qué dices que hay que hacer para venerar a El Conejo de Pascua como se merece?

—n.n Oh, lo básico.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**STAR WARS IS EVERYWHERE! **(Rebel Alliance)

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Daichi a Tyson.

—Por supuesto —respondió Bachoco.

Los niños inútiles estaban intentando el viejo truco de "un niño sobre el otro, cubiertos con una gabardina, bufanda y lentes, parecen un adulto".

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señor? —preguntó el dependiente.

—Mmmh… déme unos 20 anillos de ataque, 15 de defensa… —empezó a enumerar Daichi con su voz de ventilador industrial sin aceite disfrazada de voz de ventilador industrial sin aceite cuyo motor ya no da para más.

—Claro, .¿tiene credencial de YEGUA?

—Eeeh… credencial, credencial… —Daichi ahora empleaba el viejo truco de fingir que busca algo que no tiene.

— ¬.¬U Váyanse, niños —les soltó el dependiente, cuando una llama divina le reveló todos los trucos viejos en los que había caído. De la impresión de ser interpelados tan súbita y groseramente, Daichi se cayó, dejando a Tyson envuelto en un lío de gabardina, bufanda y demás.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Ese Hamel se llevó a tu nieto, y tú tan como si nada! —reprendió Karina a Vallance por enésima vez.

—Si es mi nieto, puede cuidarse solo —respondió el vampiro con desdén—. Y no veo porqué seguir usando esa denominación, "nieto", cuando no tenemos ninguna relación genética directa.

— ¬.¬U… eres insoportable.

—Igualmente.

Vallance se levantó, abordó un vehículo con vidrios polarizados que había llegado y se fue.

—Bah…

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —se lamentó Tyson, alicaído, al regresar a su casa, que estaba más vacía y silenciosa que de costumbre, lo que no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo.

—¡No sé, no sé! —exclamó Kenny, en un ataque de desesperación. Estaba al borde del suicidio.

—¿Ahora quién podrá ayudarnos? —clamó Daichi a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Yo! —respondió una voz anónima, aunque familiar.

—… y todos los demás también —dijo otra voz anónima.

—OoO ¡Por las Enchiladas Suizas…! —exclamó Tyson, en el clímax de su asombro—. ¡Los Black Kitties Z, el Botellón Barthez, los PPY Chafaggedon, y la Dinastía Atayde, todos juntos aquí!

En el silencio que fue roto por Bachoco segundos después fue llenado por las sonrisas de los recién llegados, que resbalaron de sus caras al escuchar el comentario siguiente de Kori.

—… da miedo.

— ò.ó# ¿CÓMO QUE DA MIEDO? —vociferó Julia, aventándole un martillo al irresoluto de Kori.

— · . ·U … ¿no vienen a cobrarme el dinero que les debo? --¿ —preguntó Tyson tímidamente.

—… eso después —recapacitó Miguel.

—¡Si estamos aquí es porque a nosotros tampoco nos agrada YEGUA! —soltó Michael.

—¡No! —corearon todos los demás.

— ¬¬U Y porque nos debes demasiado dinero —recordó Lee agriamente.

—¡Sí! —clamó el coro.

—¡Pero principalmente porque no les agrada YEGUA! —les recordó Tyson con devoción.

—¡Ajá!

— ¬¬U Bueno, ya fue mucho gritito, .¿no? —espetó Julia de repente.

—¡No!

—… al grano —suspiró Julia, y desenvainó su espada láser. Todos los recién llegados y los que ya estaban ahí la imitaron.

Rojas, y verdes y azules y lilas brillaron las espadas a la tenue luz del foco de 25 watts de la lámpara de pie, y entonces pronunciaron un juramento terrible, que no debe ser repetido. Por las estrellas innumerables y los Jedis caídos, con el Maestro Yoda y Anakin Skywalker por testigos, juraron perseguir eternamente a Boris y a cualquiera de YEGUA hasta que cejaran en su propósito; y que no los detendría Elfo, Sith, Orco, Psicóloga o Vampiro aún no muerto; y que el Poder del Lado Oscuro los abrazase si no lo cumplían.

Y un silencio mortal siguió al juramento, y los dioses lo escucharon, y les dio un ataque de risa por lo estúpido que sonó mezclar _El Silmarillion _con Star Wars. Pero como Star Wars Is Everywhere… que la fuerza los acompañe.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… el viento negro sopla —vaticinó Rogran de repente—. Alguien morirá pronto.

El silencio le respondió.

—Bueno, vale, no morirá nadie. Pero sonaba dramático, .¿no?

El aire calló.

—¡Vale pues! No sonaba dramático. Pero el viento negro sopla, que todos lo sepan. ¡SÍ, QUE TODOS LO SEPAN! —repitió a sus inexistentes escuchas—. ¡Y cuando el viento negro sopla, ocurren fatalidades! .¡Y las fatalidades siempre son obras de demonios! .¡Y el único demonio cercano soy yo, así que algo me dice que voy a pasármelo bien!

Entonces, la loca mente de Rogran imaginó que escuchaba un grillo.

—¡Eso me parece perfecto! .¡Callen todos de una vez! .¡Prepárense para los horrores que voy a soltar sobre la tierra, y sobre el cielo mismo!

Y el demontre tocadiscos empezó a reírse de una manera mitad malvada, mitad sicótica.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué? .¿Todos los políticos bit reunidos?

—Sí, bueno, todos menos los de YEGUA —informó Ansiktet.

—¿Entonces qué demonios estamos esperando?

— ¬.¬U …que anochezca, para poder salir.

— · . ·U Oh, claro.

—· / —·— / ·—

— n0n ¡Acelérele chofer, acelérele chofer, que lo viene persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer! —entonaban los miembros de la YEGUA-resistencia, que se dirigían en un autobús al mismo lugar donde Daichi y Tyson habían ido a entrenar antes de que empezara el campeonato mundial.

—¡Alto! —soltó Hilary de repente, levantándose de su asiento. Llevaba una capa con capucha, lo que le daba un aire molestamente Sith, lo que no le granjeaba la simpatía de las demás féminas del lugar—. ¡Sucumban todos ante el talento de "Hilary Estrellada"!

Y entonces, los presentes no supieron si reír o llorar. Hilary se despojó de la capa, revelando que llevaba un traje parecido al de Tatiana, la Reina de los Niños, pero en amarillo pollito y verde fosforescente, una "varita mágica" con una estrella de cinco puntas en… la punta…, esquís, unos lentes de broma con una narizota y un bigote muy tupido mal puestos, una mochila en forma de atún alado a la espalda, y una cachucha con dos latas de refresco boca abajo y popotes (n/a: así es! La batalla anti-Hilary no se ha detenido! Ni se detendrá jamás!).

—¿Qué haré yo aquí? —se lamentó Karina—. ¿Para qué habré venido?

—Eeeh… linda falda —comentó Mariah, en un intento de ser amable.

—¡Y eso no es todo! —prosiguió Hilary, revelando que tenía el yoblade de Kenny. Sí, el de los resortes.

—¡Por Einstein! —clamó Kenny—. ¡NooOoooOOOooOoO! —bramó, sacando su espada láser… y se le acabó la pila.

Así que nadie pudo (o quiso) evitar que Hilary lanzara el yoblade que tan alevosamente había tomado. Así que ningún dios quiso detener el pandemónium que se desató en el interior del autobús. Así que el chofer cayó inconsciente cuando el yoblade lo golpeó en la nuca. Así que el autobús perdió el control.

Así que Julia utilizó el poder de la Fuerza para controlar la situación por un momento.

—¡R2, deprisa! —llamó, y el pequeño robot se apresuró, dando silbidos de descontento por la presión a la que se veía sometido.

Y así, llegaron sanos y salvos al lugar de entrenamiento, unas horas antes del anochecer.

—¡Bueno, empezaremos a entrenar mañana! —decidió Tyson aleatoriamente, y cayó dormido. O tal vez desmayado por las impresiones que había recibido en el día.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Llegamos? —preguntó Sadrach, poco antes de que se ocultara la luna.

—Sí. Sólo tengo una pregunta…

—¿Cuál?

—_¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy? Con la Barney-bolsa y la imaginación, haré una linda creación, .¡sí, .¡haré una linda creación!_

— ¬ - ¬U …

—Bueno, ya en serio: ¿Dónde vamos a pasar el día?

—…o.oU ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?

—… o.oU Creo que estamos en un predicamento.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué? .¿Creen que no los veo? .¿Que no los oigo? —saltó Rogran de improviso—. ¡Sé que se burlan de mí! Pero no me importa. Ustedes se quedarán aquí, sssssssí, missss preciossssosss, aquí sssse quedarán, ssssuciosss hobbittssessssss…

Y de repente cayó, y empezó a hacer un berrinche.

—¿ES DEMASIADO PEDIR QUE SE CALLEN POR MEDIO SEGUNDO? .¿POR UN MINUTO NADA MÁS? ……… XO ¡MALDICIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, tenemos una curiosa situación. Somos… muchos —dictaminó Tyson, en un ataque de flojera por contar—, y sólo necesitamos cinco para la lucha contra YEGUA.

—¿Y quiénes serán esos cinco?

—Eeeeh… no tengo ni idea. Supongo que, para empezar, yo, porque soy el que inició todo esto y se vería muy mal que no peleara.

Los rostros se ensombrecieron al escuchar esto. Tenían una batalla de cinco perdida desde el comienzo.

—Y supongo también —prosiguió Bachoco— que OBVIAMENTE Hilary y Kenny no van a jugar por razones conocidas por todos.

Todos asintieron.

—Así que sugiero que vayamos yo, R2, Max, Rei y Kai.

—¡Un momento! —clamó Julia—. ¡Kai ni siquiera está aquí!

—… eeeeh… supongo que es la costumbre —se encogió Bachoco de hombros.

—Y R2 no tiene brazos —comentó Rei.

— ò.ó ¿QUÉ CLASE DE DISCRIMINADOR ERES? —lo amonestó Raúl—. ¡ES POR MENTALIDADES COMO LA TUYA QUE LOS PARA-OLÍMPICOS NO TIENEN LA REPUTACIÓN QUE SE MERECEN!

— · . ·U Eeeh… yo por eso digo… que R2 es muy buena opción, sí —se corrigió Rei.

—¡Pero invariablemente, es injusto que decidas así! —clamó Emily—. ¡Es una forma muy simple de ver las cosas!

—Concuerdo con Emily —asintió Claude—. Creo que todos hemos demostrado que somos buenos jugadores.

—Excepto el Botellón Barthez, claro, porque se la pasaron haciendo trampas —soltó Rick con desdén.

— T.T ¡Eso fue porque Barthez nos obligó! —chilló Matilda.

—¿Barthez? .¿Dónde? —preguntó Aaron, mirando a uno y otro lado en un ataque de pánico.

—Pues primeramente —tomó Kenny la palabra—. Tenemos que preparar yoblades más poderosos. Hemos visto el poder de los jugadores de YEGUA, y creo que es necesario que nos preparemos.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso si no tenemos repuestos? —preguntó Lee.

—¡Con Enanos! —saltó Max alegremente.

—¿Con Enanos? —preguntaron todos los demás a coro.

—Elemental, mis queridos compañeros —prosiguió, poniendo mostaza en su pipa—. Los Enanos tienen asombrosas habilidades para forjar el metal. Y he aquí que tengo conmigo algo de mithril. Los Enanos enloquecen por trabajar con materiales tan finos como éste. Así que sólo hay que llamar a unos cuantos Enanos para hacer un trato con ellos.

—Eso es fascinante, Max —empezó Michael con un leve dejo de ironía—. ¿Pero de dónde piensas sacar Enanos?

Max sonrió, y por toda respuesta soltó un grito que les sonó familiar.

—¡AI-JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y, de lo lejos, le llegó una respuesta.

—¡AI-JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AI-JO, AI-JO, Me voy a trabajar!

Y uno a uno entraron diez enanos y medio.

—¡Khamal, para servirles!

—¡Gibud, para servirles!

—¡Zurbu, para servirles!

—¡Turum, para servirles!

—¡Felak, para servirles!

—¡Khizûd, para servirles!

—¡Ruzûn, para servirles!

—¡Naram, para servirles!

—¡Gaban, para servirles!

—¡Irgul, para servirles!

—¡Y Armon el hobbit, para servirles!

—Sí, en efecto —sonrió Max—. ¡Max, para servirles!... y también están a su muy humilde servicio todos mis compañeros de nombres intrascendentales. ¡Quiero hablar de negocios con ustedes, señores Enanos y maese Hobbit! —prosiguió Max, llevando a los Enanos y al hobbit aparte.

—Eso… fue… raro… —dictaminó Julia.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Pues me parece que es la única solución que queda, Ansiktet!

—… pues a mí no me hace gracia.

—Pues debería ser yo al que no le agradara.

—¡Pues si a ninguno de los dos nos gusta, busquemos otra solución!

— ¬¬# ¿Dices eso **_después _**de haber rechazado mi brillante plan de cubrirnos con hojas y lodo?

—… Estamos muertos.

—¿Y luego dirás que la Tierra es redonda?

—No, quiero decir, estamos **_DEFINITIVAMENTE _**muertos.

—· / —·— / ·—

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que éste sea un lugar seguro —comentó Shinji.

—No digas sandeces —lo reprochó Hamel—. Jamás se le ocurrirá venir aquí.

—¡Pues para que te lo sepas, aquí fue donde entrenaron Daichi y Tyson antes del campeonato mundial!

— · . ·U … ¿en serio?

—… eres un inútil —terció Vallance.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, entonces quedamos así —recapituló Tyson—. Kenny, Miguel, Emily, R2, Khamal, Gibud, Zurbu, Turum, Felak, Khizûd, Ruzûn, Naram, Gaban e Irgul trabajarán en la creación de nuestros nuevos yoblades. El abuelo, el sr. Dickenson, el papá de Max, Hilary y Armon se encargarán de la cocina. Karina se encarga de cualquier contingencia médica y todos los demás nos ponemos a entrenar como degenerados. ¿Correcto?

—¡Sí! —respondieron todos, algunos un poco más desanimados que otros; y todos se fueron a donde debían estar para trabajar mejor: los Enanos y compañía a la fragua; el Hobbit y compañía a la cocina, y todos los demás al bosque, a entrenar… o, más probablemente, a perderse.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Y ahí van —comentó Sadrach, viendo a los que iban a entrenar, cubierto de hojas.

— ¬¬U Te digo que no es necesario que cargues con ese arbusto —le espetó Ansiktet.

— ò.ó ¡Déjame, muy mi gusto!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Y el viento negro sopla más y más fuerte —prosiguió Rogran, balanceándose de atrás hacia delante, sentado en medio de la nada—. Bueno… el viento **_afroamericano _**sopla más y más fuerte, todo sea por no sonar racista. Oh, sí… ¡SOPLA CON FURIA!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Mira, ahí están todos! —señaló Hamel, asomándose a la entrada de la cueva para ver pasar a la bola de chamacos inútiles que supuestamente estaban entrenando.

—Entonces la ex-bruja loca también está aquí —dedujo Vallance con simpleza—, así que tu "brillante plan de escape" fue un total fiasco.

—¡Pues mire, señor vampiro mal alimentado, la loca no está!

—… increíble —musitó Shinji—. n0n ¡Hasta que diste una, Hamel!

—… ò.ó ¡Calla, mocoso zope, calla!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡PUES AL ATAQUE! —bramó Sadrach, y le cortó el paso a los chicos en entrenamiento.

—… · . ·U ¿Un hombre arbusto? —se preguntó Matilda, extrañada por la aparición.

— XO ¡QUE TE QUITES ESE ARBUSTO! —bramó Ansiktet, que los había bloqueado desde la retaguardia.

—… bueno, pero más te vale que no me pase nada —farfulló Sadrach, y pateó el arbusto que lo cubría—. ¡Eh, mira! .¡Puedo andar a la luz del sol!

—Me percato —gruñó Ansiktet—. ¡Entreguen sus políticos bit y tal vez no mueran!... demasiado dolorosamente

_Ziuommmmmm. Ziuommmmmm. Ziuommmmmm._

El zumbido de 16 espadas láser interrumpió la conversación. Sadrach se echó a reír.

—¡Uy, sí! .¡Miren qué miedo me dan, pequeños warsies! .¡Uy, y tienen espaditas de juguete!

Pero calló cuando varias espaditas de juguete lo golpearon repetidas veces.

—… suficiente —murmuró Ansiktet, y lanzó una serie de rayos que derritieron las espadas.

—… ¡hereje!... ¡hereje! —clamó Claude, al ver su espada de Star Wars original derretida.

— ù.û Bueno, esto nos obliga a tomar medidas más drásticas —comentó Julia, y sacó un bat de béisbol de metal. Los demás la imitaron.

—¿CUÁNTAS ARMAS LLEVAN CON USTEDES? —se quejó Sadrach, al ser otra vez él el objetivo de los golpes.

—¡No quieres saber! —le respondió Rick con una sonrisa malévola.

—Si yo fuera ustedes, soltaría esas cosas —advirtió Ansiktet.

—¿Ah, en serio? —espetó irónicamente Kevin. Pero Max sonrió, y obedeció. Al ver esto, sus compañeros del PPY Chafaggedon lo imitaron, suponiendo que tenía algún plan maestro en mente, como de costumbre.

Y los demás se distrajeron por medio segundo, y Sadrach aprovechó para desarmarlos a todos.

—Bueno, bueno. Vamos a comenzar otra vez —suspiró Sadrach, sacudiéndose un poco—. Entreguen sus políticos bit y probablemente salvarán sus despreciables vidas. O tal vez no, en vista de su pasada actitud.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —preguntó Mariah, burlona—. ¿Chuparnos la sangre uno por uno? Les va a tomar demasiado tiempo.

—Ya quisieras —espetó Sadrach—. Sugiero que vean allá atrás.

Ansiktet, para variar, había reunido esa tres veces maldita esfera de energía.

—Esa cosa —prosiguió el otro— suelta una tormenta que desgarra la mente y todo el sistema nervioso de quien esté bajo ella. Por los gritos que sueltan los que se han visto sometidos a ella, debe ser doloroso. Así que sean niños buenos y se salvarán de eso.

Y empezaban a sopesar la posibilidad de rendirse, cuando escucharon la música de un violín. Sadrach se tapó los oídos.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó.

Por toda respuesta, Ansiktet convirtió la esfera en una daga, cortó la rama de un árbol, le sacó filo, y se la clavó a Sadrach en el corazón.

—De donde yo vengo, se le llama "distracción" —respondió—. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? El efecto pasará, dejarás de soportar la luz del sol, y te quemarás.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que recobraras la cordura —soltó Hamel—. Empezaba a considerar usar mi violín contra ti.

—¿Qué harías, rompérmelo en la cabeza?

—… ¬- ¬U… púdrete.

—· / —·— / ·—

Unos diez minutos después de darse cuenta de que estaban total e irremediablemente perdidos, Kenny, Emily y Miguel llegaron corriendo a donde estaban Tyson y los demás.

—¡Lo tenemos! .¡Lo tenemos! —clamó el niño sin ojos, y le entregó a Tyson su nuevo yoblade: Fox Mithril Storm.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Es aquí?

—Sí.

Vallance y el zopecín se asomaron a la entrada de la cueva para ver quién era.

—Mi señor —soltó Ansiktet, avanzó hasta Vallance y se arrodilló—. TT0TT ¡PERDÓN! No quería, de verdad que no quería…

—Ya, ya —respondió Vallance, consolador—. Yo entiendo. Pero… ¬u¬# tendrás que pagar por tus errores.

— ¡-¡ ¿Eh?

— ò.ó ¡Tendrás que reconocer y cuidar a tu hijo, Sereg!

—o.O ¿Hijo? —se shockeó Flint, y su trauma aumentó al ver que tanto Hamel como Vallance señalaban al niño zope—. O.o … no puede ser… ¬.¬U Es idéntico a…

—Precisamente —sonrió Hamel malévolamente—. Pero tiene tus ojos.

— u-uU Me percato.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Y pues díjele yo al juez —continuaba Rogran—, que me parecía una injusticia estar encerrado simplemente por vender atún falso. Eran mojarras, pero nadie notaba la diferencia. ¿Es mi culpa que la gente de ese pueblo fuera tan estúpida? No, claro que no. Y el juez dijo…

—· / —·— / ·—

—Diez… nueve…


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**De vuelta al hoyo **(Back to basics / And Justice-Five for all)

**ESPECIAL DE ALAN: Si Pudiera Volar**

**_Comienza a amanecer  
En esta oscuridad,_**

**_Y yo buscándote,  
Perdido en soledad.  
Y así, sin ti,  
Qué difícil vivir…_**

—… me niego a creerlo.

—¡Pues tienes que!

—¿Y dices que te estuvo atendiendo una psicóloga? —preguntó Flint por fin al niño zope, quien asintió—. Pues habrá que ir a verla.

—¿ESTÁS LOCA? —soltó Hamel—. ¡Esa mujer está mal de la cabeza y le noto tendencias pedófilas! Lo bueno es que está muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Tanta aversión le tienes?

— ò-o Sí.

— u-u Entonces es seguro que esté más cerca de lo que esperas.

— ô.ò ¿En qué misteriosa física cuántica te basas para afirmar eso? —quiso saber Vallance.

— ÙuÛ ¡En que esto es Yoblade, y siempre pasa lo indeseable!

—· / —·— / ·—

—… qué aburrido —bufó Karina, y entonces vio acercarse a un bulto negro, Hamel, otro bulto negro, el cuervo parlante y al niño zope—. Û.ù Así que volvieron…

—Mi mamá regresó —informó Shinji.

—¿Y esta vez no se desvanecerá?

—Si le quito la cubierta mientras esté bajo el sol, sí.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO NECESITO ESTA TELOTA NEGRA QUE NO ME DEJA VER NADA! —clamó uno de los bultos negros, revolviéndose.

— u-uU Sí, ésa es ella —corroboró Karina.

—Bien, bien, sea quien sea —espetó Flint, cuando por fin se pudo librar de la tela—. ¡Más le vale que no pretenda cobrar por trastornar aun más la mente de un pobre niño!

— ¬o¬# ¡Si la que causa trastornos ajenos eres tú! —soltó Karina.

— ¬.¬ ¿Y a qué viene esa familiaridad?

— … · . ·U ¿No me recuerdas?

— ô.òU ¿Debería?

—¡Tuvimos un contrato hace unos 10 años!

— · . ·U ¿En serio? —Flint se sumió en diez segundos de meditación—. Bien, en el 96… hubo juegos olímpicos, .¿no? … o.O No recuerdo nada del 96.

—¡Pero si recordaste las olimpiadas! —clamó Karina.

— T.T ¡Pero ni siquiera recuerdo dónde fueron!

—En Atlanta —informó Vallance.

—Atlanta 96, Atlanta 96… ¡no recuerdo nada de Atlanta 96! Hay un hueco en las competencias mundiales entre USA 94 y Francia 98 en mi mente.

—Pero… pero… —balbució Karina—. ¿Cómo puedes haber olvidado esa época? .¿Qué hay del 97?

—El 97… no recuerdo nada.

—¡Según mis cálculos, Shinji nació en la primavera del 98, así que debió haber sido concebido en el 97! —explotó Karina—. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar 9 meses de mareos, gordura, incomodidad y antojos?

— n-n ¡Con un impresionante despliegue de Alzheimer! —se enorgulleció Flint, sin notar (o preocuparse por) que Shinji se deprimía de ser tan fácilmente olvidado.

— ¬¬U Eso no es para alardear. Es enfermizo —le reprochó Karina.

—Uuuuuuuuy, pues perdónenme la vida.

—Eso, o borraron tu memoria muy selectivamente —prosiguió la psicóloga.

—Ah, no. ¡Eso sí que no! Nada de teorías conspiracionistas zafadas —pidió Flint.

—¡Ni que fuera tú para estar tan paranoica! Ven, vamos a revisar el conjuro que encontré en Shinji.

—A éstas, .¿cómo saben que se llama Shinji? —soltó Jenny, escéptica—. Es uno de los últimos nombres que le pondría a un hijo mío. Si desde el principio supieron que era mala entraña de mis malas entrañas, le habrían dado un nombre élfico.

Y todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio, porque el único que sabía de cierto porqué le habían dado ese nombre era Shinji, y no era algo que fuera a revelar tan fácilmente.

_**El viento se me fue  
Sin una explicación,  
Dejándome caer  
En la desolación  
Y aquí, sin ti,  
Podría morir…**_

—Bueno… estos yoblades de mithril son poderosos, sí —reconoció Tyson—. XO ¡PERO NADIE PUEDE USARLOS!

Era un reclamo válido después de que todos se hubieran fracturado varias costillas sin progreso aparente.

—Es que… es que… —farfulló Kenny—. TT.TT ¡NO SÉ QUE HICIERON ESOS ENANOS! Su diseño parecía demasiado perfecto para ser posible… así que no hice más mediciones… ¡y aunque las hubiera hecho, el mithril es un material muy extraño!

—Naturalmente, naturalmente —asintió Max, que no había sido lo bastante idiota como para intentar usar el nuevo yoblade.

—Propongo un voto de no confianza contra los planes de Max —sugirió Julia, adolorida. Los demás asintieron.

Max sólo sonrió, tomó el yoblade y se puso a sopesarlo con una mano y a observarlo atentamente desde todos los ángulos.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ajá. Así que ésta es la fórmula del conjuro.

—Sí.

—¿Y pudiste clasificarlo?

—No del todo —murmuró Karina—. Parece ser una mezcla de magia celestial e infernal.

—Ajá. ¿E intentaste esto? —prosiguió Flint, moviendo la mano alrededor de la maqueta tetradimensional que representaba el mapa del hechizo, haciendo que se pusiera de cabeza.

—… no. ¿Qué, lo has descifrado?

— n.ñU No, pero se ve más chistoso así.

— ¬.¬# ¡PONTE SERIA DE UNA VEZ!

—Pues… seriamente hablando… un hechizo tan extraño es definitivamente demasiado bueno para el infierno y no lo suficiente para el cielo. Así que debe ser algo totalmente ajeno a dichas organizaciones… o intermedio.

—¿Eh?

—Yo digo —finalizó Jenny, con una expresión extraña—, que esto lo hizo alguien de la Oficina del Caos. Por el nivel de complejidad, seguro fue una diosa de segunda categoría. Y por inferencia lógica, seguro fue la loca de Arrai.

—¿Tu jefa?

—Ex-jefa. Me suspendió, .¿no? Parece que lo del año pasado fue la gota que derramó el vaso después del niño éste que les dio por llamar Shinji.

—¿Y crees que se pueda hacer algo? —preguntó Karina, mordiéndose el labio.

—Bueno, como todo buen escritor de comedia barata sabe, la única forma de contrarrestar el caos es… n-n ¡con **_más _**caos! .¿Dónde está Hamel?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Entonces, para este mini-torneo van a competir Ming-Ming, Mystel, Garland, Crusher y Kai —enumeró Hiro.

—Tch, tch, tch —Boris negó con la cabeza—. No habría que estar tan seguros.

—¿Insiste en hacer el torneo interno? Sólo será una pérdida de tiempo.

—No, confío en que encontraremos sorpresas —sonrió Boris beatíficamente—. Por experiencia sé que las estadísticas no siempre tienen la razón.

_**Si pudiera volar hacia ti  
Y a la luz de tu universo mi esperanza descubrir,  
En ti, sólo en ti…**_

_**Una ilusión  
Del corazón  
Echa a volar hacia ti.**_

—O.O ¡TÚ! —exclamó Tyson melodramáticamente al volverse a ver quién buscaba a Hamel, quien estaba en un árbol burlándose de los patéticos intentos de los chicos de controlar el Mithril—. ¡TÚ, DE ENTRE TODO EL MUNDO!

— n0n ¡Bachokín! —sonrió Flint—. ¡Y también están Maxcito, Rei, el cíclope venido a menos y dos niños lindísimos con trajes de torero! ò.ô… y un montón de seres que no me interesan. Y falta Kai. Bah, ahora no importa. ¡Hamel, traslada tu musical tra… ejem, retaguardia aquí!

—¿Qué quieres? —gritó Hamel desde su elevado sitial.

—¿La frase "contra-canción" te dice algo?

—¿Otra vez van a intentar eso?

—¡La última vez yo no estaba aquí! .¡Venga, será divertido!

—… más te vale —dijo Hamel, arrastrando las palabras, mientras bajaba.

Se trasladaron hasta un amplio espacio de terreno liso, donde Karina terminaba de dibujar una mándala en el suelo y colocaba a Shinji en el centro.

—¡Ah, Hamel! Tú siéntate en esa roca —indicó Karina al violinista mientras iba a su lugar—. Ò.o Y ustedes manténganse alejados —indicó a los seudo-deportistas que habían dejado de entrenar para ir a curiosear, siguiendo a Max y rompiendo su voto de no confianza en los planes del sicótico rubiales—. Bueno, Flint, .¿qué planeas…?

—Ah, tú sólo sígueme, bruja retirada —replicó la aludida con desdén.

— XO ¡CÁLLATE, SEUDOÁNGEL SUSPENDIDA!

— ¬.¬U Hay gente que no aguanta bromas… ¿Listo, Hamel?

— u-u Yo, siempre.

—Shinji… o sea cual sea el verdadero nombre que recordarás… saca el medallón, .¿quieres?

El niño zope asintió, y Hamel empezó a tocar una melodía muy suave.

—… _da igual que no utilices la razón _—comenzó Flint, y a Karina le tomó un poco de tiempo reconocer la canción—, _porque nunca te ha faltado suerte. Escucha… _—Hamel cambió de ritmo rápidamente—. _Sufre, mamón, devuélveme a mi chica-cocodrilo, has sido tú la que me dio-¡pum, ya me ha dado! .¡Me ha dado pum, pum, pum, ya me ha dado! _—Karina se vio imposibilitada para seguir los cambios locos y aleatorios que hacían los otros dos, pero logró acoplarse por un rato—, _Mujer peligrosa, que puntería ¡ay! Yo les garantizo que otra así no la hay; me subyuga, me rindo-Me voy muriendo y no sé porqué... Ya no pienso en eso, no soy yo-me siento más, y puedo volar-ven a volar, vamos a volar, la aventura ha comenzado, no se sabe qué va a pasar-ya lo pasado, pasado…-y mi presente estás tú. Fue en la calle mientras mi vida-se me va, se me va detrás de ti, si tú no estás mi vida yo no sé-si es justo; se dice que el amor puede ser-que te la pases muy bien, puede ser que te diviertas, puede ser que hasta-que regreses, detengo el tiempo-lento va, mil mares en silencio-de odio, estoy volviendo yo a verte en esta solución-que de una vez por todas-las luces apagadas. Ya se fue el tren, Y esta calle nunca-mas las personas cambian. La rutina en nuestra cancha es ancha y me tienta mucho la distancia_…

Y mientras Hamel cambiaba a una melodía extraña que nadie le había oído, Karina empezó a temblar demasiado notoriamente y Flint saltó hacia Shinji, le arrancó el medallón y saltó a otra región de la mándala

—Rompo el sello que libera al demonio —musitó, y arrojó el medallón contra una roca—. ¡Sal, mi fiel sirviente, Raukarandir!

—· / —·— / ·—

— OuO Si los árboles lloraran, si se pudieran mover, si la lluvia reprochara el momento de caer. Si el desierto hiciera versos y en pedazos al calor, si el calor se detestara y viajara a otra región, .¿entonces dónde quedo yo? —recitaba Rogran, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, balanceándose de lado a lado, cuando se escuchó un ruido de succión extraño y la nada lo tragó.

_**Quisiera regresar,  
Volverte a respirar,  
Quedar unido a ti  
Por una eternidad.  
Y así renacer,  
Y a ti volver…**_

_**Si pudiera volar hacia ti  
Y a la luz de tu universo mi esperanza descubrir,  
En ti, sólo en ti, en ti…**_

—Pues parece que las estadísticas tenían razón —señaló Boris, al ver a los ganadores de 3 de los 5 bloques—. Ming-Ming, Garland, Mystel…

—Y acaba de calificar Crusher —informó Hiro.

—Entonces sólo falta el bloque E. ¿Quiénes son los finalistas?

—Kai y Brooklyn.

—Ah, pues entonces será interesante. ¿Apostamos?

—Apostar es malo —sentenció Hiro, negando con la cabeza.

—· / —·— / ·—

Y cuando Shinji vio a aquel que todo el mundo le había dicho que era su padre en vivo y a todo color, y no en un recuerdo borroso y confuso, se percató de que en efecto se parecían mucho. Tenían el mismo tono de piel y cabello, aunque… tenía un aire de chiflado que no podía con él.

—¿Ai… aire real? —musitó Rogran—. ¿Y colores? —atrapó una hoja que caía—. Y las cosas son sólidas de por sí, no vacío solidificado. n0n ¡GENIAL! .¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —Rogran empezó a correr por todas partes, saltando de la más pura alegría, y se detuvo cuando se topó con Jenny—. u-uU Ah, demasiado dulce para ser real —musitó, sacando una guadaña y haciendo ademán de cortarle la cabeza.

—Alto —ordenó Flint cuando la hoja estaba a un centímetro. Misteriosamente, funcionó.

—¿Qué…? .¿Porqué no puedo?

— n-n Porque te liberé bajo el concepto de "mi fiel sirviente".

— ¬¬# Eres una… eres una… XO ¡Eres una maldita bastarda! .¿No te das asco a ti misma? Hacer algo tan bajo y ruin…

—Y mi segunda orden —prosiguió, sin hacer caso al berrinche de Rogran—. Es que vayas y golpees a esa tipa —señaló a donde estaba Karina, quien había cambiado de apariencia por completo.

—¡Arrai! —sonrió Rogran, volviéndose a la dirección que le señalaban—. ¡Todavía no olvido que gracias a ti tuve las mejores vacaciones de mi vida!

Hamel dejó de tocar y Arrai dejó de temblar.

—Esto va a ser divertido —comentó el violinista, mientras un demonio enloquecido saltaba a atacar a una diosa desprevenida.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, .¿no? —dijo Flint.

—¡Esos fueron días muy locos! —asintió Hamel—. ¡Con tanto sexo, drogas y rock n' roll era difícil decir qué pasaba!

— ¬.¬U No hubo nada de eso. Lo único que hubo fueron batallas muy musicales de parte tuya y de Raiel, una batalla parecida entre ellos dos y un ataque de histeria mío.

Pero esta conversación tan inocente hizo que la luz se hiciera en el cerebro de Max, Rei, Tyson y Daichi (por orden de estupidez creciente).

—"Como en los viejos tiempos" —murmuró Max, recordó los viejos tiempos en que apenas estaban aprendiendo a manejar sus yoblades, y logró dominar el yoblade de Mithril, al igual que los otros tres arriba mencionados.

_**Si pudiera volar hacia ti,  
Y a la luz de tu universo mi esperanza descubrir  
En ti, sólo en ti…**_

_**Si pudiera volar hacia ti,  
Tocaría el horizonte, dejaría de existir  
Por ti, hasta el fin…**_

—¡Olvidas que no puedes matarme! —soltó Arrai, bloqueando la guadaña otra vez.

—¡Una cosa es que no **_deba _**y otra es que no pueda! —replicó Rogran.

—Ah, lo olvidaba —masculló Flint—. El maldito sistema doublet. ¡Déjala ir, Rogran!

—… esta vez te salvas sólo porque la **_señora _**jugó sucio, Arraicita —espetó el demontre, con una mirada cargada de veneno, guardando la guadaña.

—Por cierto, Morgan —soltó Arrai de improviso—. No olvidaré tan fácilmente que lanzaste a este… **_perro _**de presa contra mí.

—¿Y qué harás? .¿Aumentarme la suspensión o retirarme de mi cargo de por vida?

—No —sonrió la diosa maquiavélicamente—. Reduciré tu suspensión a la mitad. Fue lindo volver a verte, Hamel; salúdame a tu padre —la mirada de Hamel se endureció como nadie la había visto nunca—; y ustedes dos… no tienen idea de lo insufrible que puedo volver su vida —amenazó y se fue.

—Bah… —resopló Jenny—. ÛoÚ ¡Pasemos a lo que sigue, pues! Rogran, .¿tú recuerdas a este niño? —preguntó, señalando a Shinji.

—Mmmh… no, pero se parece a mí cuando tenía su edad… —empezó el demontre, acercándose al niño para examinarlo con atención—… sólo que tiene las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y los ojos del mismo color común y corriente que tú.

— ¬¬# Infeliz… como sea… ¿tú deduces algo de eso?

—Que es una broma muy pesada y elaborada de tu parte.

—Curioso, llegué a pensar lo mismo.

Al zopecín se le iba el alma más hacia el centro de la tierra con cada frase. Si así de sicópatas y bastardos sin emociones eran sus padres… tal vez habría estado mejor bajo la custodia conjunta de Karina, que resultó ser Arrai, y Hamel.

—Supongo que habrá que estudiar esto más a fondo —dictaminó Rogran, cargando a Shinji de hombros.

—¿Estoy teniendo alucinaciones raras, o eso significa "tiempo de calidad con la criatura"? —sonrió Flint.

—Pues no me extrañaría que estuvieras alucinando, pero...

_**Sin más ni más  
Esta ansiedad  
De regresar junto a ti…**_


	36. Chapter 36

—TT.TT "They took you away from me but now I'm takin' you home…" —Flint, súbitamente, había caído en un ataque depresivo… **_otra vez_**

—¿Y ahora qué tienes? —espetó el Productor, harto de tantos ataques depresivos.

—¡Extraño a Rogran! —clamó la infortunada guionista. El resto del eq. intercambió miradas cómplices: todo el tiempo lo habían sabido. Y cuando vieron que Flint sacaba una foto, pensaron que no valía la pena preocuparse.

—"Darling, real love is forever" —recitó, viendo la foto del gato blanco que abrazaba un control de televisión—. T.T ¿Porqué? .¿Porqué tenía que venir un infame menopáusico a envenenar gatos por mi casa, eh? —preguntó al aire, mientras el resto del equipo se alejaba del lugar, convencidos de que no sólo estaba loca, sino que además se preocupaba más por unos gatos que por sí misma o por cualquier otra persona—. Mi Rogran… mi Caperuza… —siguió chillando al ver un listón morado con un corazón de metal que había sido el collar de la hermana de Rogran, el gato.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Violinist of Hamelin es un videojuego de Enix; Megaman X es propiedad de CAPCOM, el Profesor X es propiedad de Marvel Comics, el MedaGuerrero Espacial X no sé de quién sea propiedad. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**¡Hazme un favor y suicídate! **(When you wish upon a star… / Sing, Ming-Ming, sing!)

—Así que al fin me enfrentaré a este tipo —se dijo a sí mismo Kai, al ver que Brooklyn caminaba hacia el estadio con una cara de aburrimiento que no podía con ella—… espero que no sea peor que Max —suspiró.

Su anhelo estaba muy bien fundamentado: había visto a Brooklyn hablar con insectos y pasar demasiado tiempo con la naturaleza, lo que no es sano para un humano normal. Prueba de ello es el afán y entusiasmo con que la raza humana ha envenenado, trastornado, extinguido y reducido a la mínima expresión posible la naturaleza doquiera que la ha encontrado. Pues tal aversión hacia la Madre Natura sólo podía revelar que, por alguna razón, los seres humanos son alérgicos a ella, o que su presencia les resulta perjudicial de una u otra forma. Es ciertamente detestable la presencia de bosques donde debería haber industrias refinadoras de metales o laboratorios de innovación de equipo de cómputo; o la ausencia en el aire de esa hermosa sustancia primordial para el hombre llamada _smog_. Evidentemente, los humanos no pertenecen a este mundo, porque fueron inoculados en él por extraterrestres, que deseaban convertir este pequeño planeta en un lugar habitable. Pues con aire, agua y tierra puros, .¿qué clase de especie civilizada podría vivir? No, los alimentos deben contener conservadores y saborizantes artificiales, o producen dispepsia, desnutrición y cáncer.

Chafamex Productions, siempre al servicio de la comunidad, se une a la campaña de control de la naturaleza contaminando el éter (que no existe) con sus trasmisiones, los mares con pintura que se vacía en el drenaje, el suelo con cantidades industriales de envoltorios de comida chatarra y el aire con el dulce aroma de más de mil perfumes incompatibles entre sí.

Y si al tal Brooklyn le agradaba tanto la naturaleza, había tres opciones: estaba loco, era un mutante, o no pertenecía a este planeta. Claro que también podría ser que fuera un extraterrestre mutante y psicópata a la vez.

Lo único que se sabía de cierto es que era un ser altamente molesto. Con un impresionante despliegue de arrogancia, imitaba los ataques que Kai lanzaba en su contra _después _de haber osado esquivarlos. Llevaba más de 15 minutos sin dignarse a ser derrotado. En efecto, Kai nunca se había topado con un individuo más insoportable, ni siquiera Tyson y Daichi podían comparársele.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Entonces ya hay cuatro que logran controlar el yoblade de Mithril —resumió Eddie—. ¿Quién será el quinto jugador del equipo?

—¡Yo! —clamaron Lee, Michael y Rick a la vez, al mismo tiempo que Tyson nombraba a su candidato favorito para el puesto.

—¡Kai!

—Tyson… —comenzó Michael con una mirada extraña tras un par de segundos en silencio.

—¿Sí, dime?

—¿CÓMO PUEDES PROPONER A ALGUIEN QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTÁ COMPITIENDO PARA ENTRAR EN EL EQUIPO DE YEGUA?

—Pues… es una buena pregunta —reflexionó Tyson—. Bueno, entonces… que sea… ¡Kai!

—… esto va a tomar tiempo —suspiró Emily.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué diantres es esto? —preguntó Rogran, con un casete en la mano.

—El registro grabado de las sesiones de hipnotismo de… él —respondió Jenny, señalando con la cabeza al zopecito.

—Me supongo que "él" tiene nombre, .¿no? —soltó Hamel, irónico. Vallance, "como todos los vampiros decentes", estaba dormido en su ataúd por ser mediodía.

—¿En serio no recuerdan cómo me llamo? —se quejó el zope, haciendo un puchero.

—No —le respondieron al mismo tiempo, mientras Rogran ponía a correr la grabación.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —preguntó Brooklyn, bostezando.

—Cá…llate —espetó Kai, jadeando.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, en vista de que no se pueden poner de acuerdo en ese punto —intervino el sr. Dickenson, que estaba presente en el extraño cónclave—, sugiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo en el nombre que tendrá esta alineación. Yo había pensado en "G-Revolutions" —acotó.

—… suena bien —concedió Raúl, asintiendo.

—¿Y qué significa "G-Revolutions"? —quiso saber Miguel.

—Bueno, "G", por "yoblade", y "Revolutions" por los giros que da el yoblade.

—… eso está muy bien, muy pero muy bien —comenzó Rick, con un leve dejo de ironía—. ¡Sólo que "yoblade" no lleva ninguna "G", reverendo idiota! —espetó, harto de tanta estupidez.

—… —el sr. Dickenson se confundió. Al fin y al cabo, él había inventado el yoblade, .¿no? Y él siempre lo había escrito "goblade", .¿no? Entonces, .¿por qué las masas se empeñaban en escribir "yoblade"? Otro notable ejemplo de cómo algún individuo nefasto y ruin elimina la verdad y la transforma en algo distinto; como el infame ser que cambió el sentido de la frase _Exceptio probat regulam_ por uno diametralmente opuesto, haciendo perpetuar su fechoría hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¿Cómo era posible que, contra toda lógica, la humanidad siguiera diciendo que "la excepción confirma la regla", cuando la traducción real e ineludible es "la excepción pone a prueba la regla"? Tan profundamente sumido estaba el sr. Dickenson en su filosofía, que no se enteró de que los chicos habían decidido llamar al equipo "Y-Revolutions", pese a las protestas de Max de que debería llamarse "Matrix: Revolutions".

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, suficiente —volvió a bostezar Brooklyn, invocó a su político bit, Bush, y el pobre de Salinas no pudo hacer nada contra él. Kai, por primera vez en las tres temporadas de yoblade, fue derrotado y arrojado de las instalaciones de YEGUA sin muchos miramientos, tratado como un vulgar ladrón que trata de escapar por la noche y expulsado para siempre de la organización de YEGUA.

—· / —·— / ·—

Y mientras sus padres escuchaban las grabaciones, "Shinji" meditó sobre los extraños relatos que había escuchado la noche anterior.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

—¿Cómo fue que Arrai te selló, pequeño idiota? —preguntó Flint, divertida.

—En realidad, fue por tu culpa que pasé por medio año de encierro —comenzó el demontre, mostrando a las claras que el mero recuerdo lo ponía furioso—. Si no fuera por tu estupidez del año pasado del mundo tortuoso, no me habría ido hecho una furia, y Arrai no me habría tomado por sorpresa —se había ido acercando lentamente, con ademán de ahorcar a la causa de todas sus desgracias.

—Media vuelta, tres pasos al frente, dos a la izquierda, párate sobre un pie, imita a un elefante —Jenny recitó las órdenes sin emoción. Era divertido tener un esclavo, claro, pero no estaba de humor para ver cómo el demontre se veía más ridículo de lo normal.

—Ahora es tu turno, .¿no? —intervino Vallance, mirando la luna menguante sobre ellos—. ¿Qué rayos hacías con Sacrach y qué cosa es esa energía que desgarra mentes?

—Pues… ¿recuerdas cuando fui a buscarlo hace 5 meses? Era una emboscada. Me drenó toda la sangre, me dio algo de la suya para hacerme creer lo que él quería que creyera, aprovechó que entré en frenesí para hacerme beber la sangre de un extraterrestre que no sé de dónde salió (pero desde entonces puedo controlar la energía psiónica) y se la pasó jugando con mi mente.

—… ¿eso es todo? —soltó Rogran bruscamente—. Déjame ver si entendí bien. **TÚ **jugaste con las mentes de los bladefixers y la mía **TODO **el año pasado, y a cambio obtienes un poder que hace que desgarres mentes de cualquier ser; y **YO**, que lo único que he hecho es proteger a esos infelices mortales de ti por **DOS **años, me gano un encierro de seis meses y un hijo que no recuerdo haber tenido —Shinji sintió en carne propia aquel verso de Anabantha: "_No me des con la estaca de tu desprecio en mi corazón_…"

—Sí, eso resume espléndidamente la situación, pero dejas fuera a Hamel y Vallance —asintió Flint.

—¿Puedo comentar algo, "señora"?

—Adelante.

—¡ERES UNA MALDITA BASTARDA DEL AVERNO! —explotó el demonio.

—Cá-lla-te.

* * *

—_¡Pájaro capirocápote parangaricutirimícuaro!_

—¡Oye! —saltó Rogran—. ¡Eso lo recuerdo!

—¿Eh?

Acababan de pasar por un recuerdo extraño, donde al parecer se habían dedicado a recitarle trabalenguas al niño para que intentara repetirlos.

—Pues yo no —dictaminó Jenny resueltamente tras reflexionar un poco.

—… tú no recuerdas lo que desayunaste hoy en la mañana —le recordó el demontre, desdeñoso.

—¿Desayuné? —se sorprendió ella.

Rogran reflexionó un poco y tomó pluma y papel.

—Claro que… —empezó a garabatear algo—… en ese entonces… él se veía más o menos —dio tres plumazos finales—… así —y le tendió el dibujo a Flint, asegurándose de que nadie más lo viera.

—Oh, por las Enchiladas Suizas… —jadeó al ver la imagen—. Ahora recuerdo.

Y Shinji sintió que por fin encajaba en el mundo.

—¿Y bien? —los apremió.

—… tengo hambre —soltó Rogran tan como si nada—. Al rato vuelvo.

—¿Eh?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, entonces no queda alternativa —dijo Hilary con resolución—. Me sacrificaré por ustedes.

—¿Te vas a suicidar? —quiso saber Daichi, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

—¡No, seré el quinto miembro del equipo! —saltó la infeliz con una sonrisa.

—**Ni se te ocurra **—le espetaron todos con rapidez.

En ese momento aparecieron Hamel, Shinji, Rogran y Jenny en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Una pizza? —sugirió Hamel.

—Nah, mucho queso —se quejó Rogran.

—Tacos —soltó Shinji de repente.

—Nah, mucha grasa —replicó Hamel.

—¿Enchiladas Suizas? —aventuró Rogran.

—No te lo mereces —soltó Flint con rapidez—. Lonches.

—¡Demasiado pesado! —concluyó Shinji.

—¡Oigan! —los interrumpió Tyson, pensando que seguramente estarían iluminados para resolver su duda. Seguía deseando reclutar a Kai, así que su insistencia dependería de la respuesta—. ¿Sí o no?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hamel, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

—Sólo digan sí o no.

—Sí —respondieron Rogran y Shinji, mientras Hamel y Jenny los contradecían al mismo tiempo.

—No.

Tyson decidió entonces que la respuesta, seguramente, era "sí, pero no". Lo que sin duda mostraba que estaban usando sus todopoderosas habilidades precognoscitivas para ver más allá de lo evidente y traerle la solución a su dilema desde lugares más allá de su comprensión.

"Sí", Kai era el adecuado para ser el quinto miembro del equipo. "Pero no"…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó en voz alta.

—Porque no, y punto —le gruñó Flint, aún molesta por las "infundadas e insensatas acusaciones y reproches que le hacían, siendo que ella no tenía nada que ver con las desgracias actuales del mundo del yoblade"—. Y quítate del camino de una vez, que tengo un violinista psicópata, un niño que dice ser mi hijo y un esclavo inútil que alimentar.

Tyson obedeció, anonadado, y los vio irse mientras seguían sin ponerse de acuerdo en qué comer. En lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo era en que ninguno quería cocinar. Entonces, la inspiración divina llegó a Tyson y un fuego sagrado lo animó a poner en marcha el plan con menos probabilidad de fallo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Bienvenidos al espectacular inicio del YEGUA-torneo Injustice-Five! —anunció Jazzman, particularmente animado porque su contrato de exclusividad y esclavitud estaba a punto de terminar—. ¡En este torneo se decidirá el futuro del yoblade! .¡De un lado, los YEGUA-Bladers; y del otro, los Y-Revolutions!

—¡Momento! —clamó Boris, quien había estado haciendo cuentas y cálculos algebro-trigono-analítico diferenciales, y había llegado a una portentosa conclusión—. ¡Los Y-Revolutions sólo son cuatro!

—Claro que no —soltó Bachoco a la defensiva—. Lo que pasa es que nuestro quinto miembro está… eh… ocupado, pero ya viene.

—Eso quiero verlo —respondió Boris, cargado de un sentimiento de autosuficiencia.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y apareció un individuo calvo y delgado de apariencia inteligente y bondadosa en silla de ruedas.

—¡El Profesor X! —se sorprendió Boris—. ¿Me están diciendo que el Profesor Charles Xavier, del Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados es el quinto miembro de su equipo?

—No —respondió el Profesor X—. Sólo vine a avisar que _él _ya viene.

Pasaron otros cuantos minutos y apareció un tipo con una armadura blanca con detalles azules y amarillos.

—¡X! —clamó Boris—. ¡El prototipo del que surgieron los reploides, salvó a la humanidad de ellos y después enloqueció y dominó el mundo! .¿Él es el quinto jugador?

—No —respondió (Megaman) X, anonadado—. El quinto jugador viene en camino.

Pasó otro rato y un individuo vestido completamente de negro con una máscara sonriente dorada y una bufanda roja entró corriendo.

—¡El MedaGuerrero Espacial X! —Boris casi se va para atrás—. ¡No sabía que hubiera una forma de aplicar la Meda-Fuerza al yoblade!

—Y no la hay —replicó el MedaGuerrero Espacial X—. Me mandaron a avisar que el quinto jugador de Y-Revolutions se tardará un poco más.

—¡Pues si llega a aparecerse antes de que acabe este siglo me daré por bien servido! —se indignó Boris, con justa razón, desde su alto sitial.

Y he aquí que apareció un individuo totalmente intrascendental, sin ninguna característica que inspirara nada.

—… ¡no me digan que ese "x" es su quinto jugador! —se burló Boris. El devaluado aquel simplemente se encogió de hombros y señaló algo que estaba tras él. Era… —. ¿Una pantalla de rayos X? —se extrañó Boris—. ¿A qué estamos jugando?

El tipo "x" encendió la pantalla y se vio, claro como el cristal, el mensaje del quinto jugador del Y-Revolutions: "Ya voy", firmado por un tal Mr. X.

Y se dispusieron a esperar, hasta que entró un ser relativamente alto y encapuchado con un bo-ken.

—¡Él es nuestro quinto integrante! —anunció Tyson—. ¡Teman ante el glorioso poder del gran Mr. X!

—Tyson, se nota claramente que es tu abuelo —murmuró Shinji, estupefacto ante tan estúpida situación.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —sonrió Rogran, aparte—. Extrañaba estas cosas.

—¿Quieres decir que son así de idiotas desde siempre? —se extrañó Hamel.

—¿Lo dudabas? —intervino Jenny, arqueando las cejas por el asombro.

—A veces hay que ser optimista —el violinista se encogió de hombros.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Pues que comiencen los juegos de una vez! —clamó Jazzman, despertando—. ¡Por parte de los Y-Revolutions, Daichi; y del lado de los YEGUA-Bladers, Ming-Ming!

—… esto promete ser peor que el infierno —farfulló el zope, poniéndose más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntaron Jenny y Rogran al mismo tiempo, mientras Hamel sólo asentía con fervorosa resignación.

—Porque Ming-Ming canta y Daichi grita —informó Shinji.

—¿Y?

—…

El silencio de la respuesta era un mal signo de lo que venía.

Mientras, Daichi había comenzado a gritar con su horrenda voz desde antes de que empezara el encuentro.

—¡Les mostraré que esa niñita no se toma el yoblade en serio! .¡No me tomará más de 5 minutos derrotarla!

Rogran sacó una calculadora.

—O sea que se tardarán unas 10 horas, y Daichi perderá.

—Murphylogía aplicada, .¿eh? —sonrió Max.

Entretanto, Ming-Ming y Daichi habían lanzado sus yoblades.

Cuando estuvo más que claro que Ming-Ming llevaba la delantera, sacó su micrófono y cantó su portentosa y sapientísima canción llena de profundo significado filosófico existencialista.

—Esto es horrible —soltó Flint, sin saber si taparse los oídos y vomitar o taparse la boca y dejar que su cerebro muriera. Claro que, cuando muriera, ya no sentiría lo demás.

—¿CÓMO SE ATREVE? —clamó Daichi, fuera de sí—. ¿QUÉ NO TE TOMAS EL YOBLADE EN SERIO?

Ming-Ming siguió cantando como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Kenny, totalmente embelesado por la contemplación de su amada, se percató de algo.

—¡Daichi! .¡Es su voz lo que la mantiene concentrada y le da poder a su yoblade!

—¡Pues si es así —soltó Daichi, con un brillo extraño en la mirada—, yo voy a gritar hasta que no pueda escucharse a sí misma!

—… tal vez deberíamos contratarlos en el infierno —meditó Rogran, tapándose los oídos—. Sería una tortura excelente.

Hamel, por su parte, tomó su violín y su arco, colocando el segundo sobre las cuerdas del primero, cubriéndolos con sus manos.

Y llegó el momento en que una nota particularmente aguda de Ming-Ming y una particularmente desafinada de Daichi (que sonaba como el rechinido de una sierra para madera contra el metal) coincidieron.

Fue un sonido tan horrible que sólo Hamel comprendió su magnitud. Por eso había protegido su violín.

Los yoblades de Ming-Ming y Daichi se habían hecho polvo, igual que la sanidad mental de los presentes. Rogran y Jenny, por ejemplo, se habían soltado a reír a carcajadas como los dementes que eran, soltando frases inconexas como "peor que Jolette", "nunca lo creería", "me gané el cielo" y cosas igualmente extrañas. Max, por su parte, gritaba clamando por Neo, alegando que Matrix estaba desgarrándose. Tyson se inclinó y meditó en silencio, pues al fin comprendía todos los aspectos de la Teoría de la Relatividad de Einstein. Kenny señalaba a todas partes y aseguraba que veía las mónadas flotar en el aire, y que estaban retorciéndose de dolor. Hilary, en medio del estruendo, aceptó, llorando, que era una inútil indeseable. Rei empezó a ladrar. Shinji se balanceó de atrás hacia delante tarareando el toque de diana del ejército ("tu-tu-tururu-tu-tu-tururu-tu-tu-turururururu"…) y soltó una breve risita al final. El abuelo de Tyson revivió quién sabe qué horrores sobre vendedores de enciclopedias y jacuzzis. Boris se puso unos lentes verdes y dio vueltas en círculos farfullando cosas sobre la gelatina de fresa.

Hamel, que era el único que se conservó cuerdo, se levantó y tocó una extraña melodía en su violín, que les devolvió lo poco de cordura que tenían antes del traumático evento.

--· / --·-- / ·--

—Siete…


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Violinist of Hamelin es un videojuego de Enix; Megaman X es propiedad de CAPCOM, el Profesor X es propiedad de Marvel Comics, el MedaGuerrero Espacial X no sé de quién sea propiedad. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Si para necios no gana uno… **(Refuse to lose / Max to the max)

—Bueno, empezar con un empate no está del todo mal —caviló Flint, tras haber recuperado su escasa cordura.

—Generalmente pierden más rápido —asintió Hamel.

—¡Qué batalla, damas y caballeros, qué batalla! —clamó Jazzman con todo el fervor que se podía permitir—. ¡Y ahora, para nuestro segundo encuentro del día, Rei contra Crusher!

—El destino quiere que Rei se vuelva masoquista —comentó Rogran.

—¿Porqué lo dices? —quiso saber Tyson.

—Porque siempre le toca enfrentarse en las finales contra alguien que puede molerlo a golpes; y generalmente hacen uso de ese derecho.

—Pero el año pasado no lo golpearon —se extrañó Max.

—Un robot no puede dañar a un ser vivo —recitó (Megaman) X.

—¿Siguen aquí? —se extrañó Kenny, notando que X, el Profesor X, el MedaGuerrero Espacial X, el tipo "x" y la pantalla de rayos x no se habían ido.

—No hay nada más que hacer por aquí —declaró el MedaGuerrero Espacial X.

—Yo era tu fan —le soltó Flint a X tras quedársele viendo un rato—. Fuiste mi primer amor platónico de un videojuego.

—¿Y qué pasó? —inquirió el robot, sorprendido por la extraña confesión.

—Crecí —se encogió de hombros—. Además, existiendo Magus y Álex… el universo es demasiado poco.

—Álex, Álex, Álex —farfulló Rogran—. ¡Lo odio demasiado!

—Cállate —le espetó Jenny—, o haré tu existencia aun más insoportable.

—¿Hay algo peor que tener que obedecerte? —ironizó el demontre.

—Oh, claro que lo hay. Puedo prohibirte todo medio de desahogo. Tus emociones te presionarán tanto que te quedarás calvo y arrugado del estrés.

—Estás mejor si decide alejarse de ti —le soltó Rogran a X.

El niño Zope, mientras tanto, se convencía más y más de que estaba peor que antes. Dijeron que habían recordado todo, .¿no? Entonces, .¿por qué seguían tratándolo igual, como a un desconocido?

—· / —·— / ·—

Y Rei se sentía abandonado por su equipo. No sólo no ponían atención a su encuentro, sino que toda su intrascendental cháchara lo distraía.

Pero al parecer su falta de concentración no era tan grave, porque Crusher también estaba ligeramente ido.

Lo que Rei no sabía era que, en ese mismo y preciso momento, estaban operando a la pobre, pequeña e inocente hermana de Crusher, de nombre olvidado por quien esto escribe. Es con mucho tiento que nos aventuramos a sugerir el nombre de Mónica, sólo porque la niña tiene cara de llamarse así o Ana María; y como Ana María es un nombre demasiado usado y telenovelero, preferimos Mónica.

Y entre la distracción de Rei y la de Crusher, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y menos cuando el Profesor Xavier, por el puro y simple aburrimiento, se puso a hacer levitar cosas al azar. Entre las cosas estaba un bulto extraño que se autonombraba Daichi.

Entonces Crusher recordó que le había prometido a su hermana que ganaría, así que sacó fuerzas de quién sabe donde, le dio un golpe certero al yoblade de Rei, y Rei acabó enredado.

—¡Y los Y-Revolutions vuelven a perder! —anunció Jazzman—. Ahora tendremos un pequeño descanso.

Todos aquellos con una "X" en su nombre aprovecharon para irse.

—· / —·— / ·—

Kai, envuelto en una tela que parecía tener tres años de uso, atravesaba la ciudad como un autómata. Se había quedado totalmente ido con su derrota, y sólo recordaba algo vago sobre Pingüinos y pasto. Pasto… hierba… hierbabuena… romero…

Su mente establecía cadenas de pensamientos extrañas.

De repente, decidió ir por un rumbo extraño. Entró en un edificio, que resultó ser un hospital, entró al elevador, presionó un número al azar, salió del elevador, avanzó por un pasillo, dio vuelta en una intersección cualquiera, siguió avanzando y entró a una puerta sin fijarse en el número.

Resultó ser la habitación donde estaba Tala.

Kai se le quedó viendo al tipo pelirrojo que estaba en la cama, inconsciente, sin reconocerlo del todo. Sentía que lo conocía. Sentía que lo conocía _muy _bien. **_Demasiado _**bien. Lo suficiente para, quizás…

Se acercó a la cama con mucho sigilo y se inclinó sobre la cara del que estaba dormido. Llevó una mano lentamente hacia su pantalón, hasta que encontró algo parecido a un tubo. Lo rodeó con los dedos con suavidad, casi como si fuera una caricia. Sacó la herramienta y…

Y procedió a rayarle la cara a Tala con un plumón, dejando al pobre pelirrojo inconsciente como si fuera un mapache.

Fue mientras estaba ocupado con su asunto que notó que había un pequeño artefacto tan brillante como la plata y aun más junto a la almohada de Tala. Era una cosa parecida a dos discos unidos por un tabique central, que tenía enrollada a su alrededor una cuerda fina y suave que terminaba en un extraño nudo.

Y en el centro de uno de los discos ésos estaba la imagen de un ser que él conocía muy bien.

Orejón, pelón, con bigote, delgado… era… era, sin duda alguna…

—¿Salinas?

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡El siguiente en competir será Mystel! —anunció Kenny, tras regresar de su pequeña misión de espionaje.

—¿Y? —preguntaron los demás, aburridos por la espera.

—¿Cómo que "y"? .¡Saben perfectamente que el estilo de Mystel es impredecible y muy potente!

—¿Y?

—¿"Y"? —repitió Kenny, al borde de la histeria—. ¡Que ahora le toca a Max pelear por nuestro equipo!

—¿Y?

—… y el estilo de Max es netamente defensivo, y no va a aguantar.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Max, despreocupado, sorbiendo mostaza de su pipa.

—¡Estoy seguro! —replicó el niño sin ojos con fervor.

—La vehemencia no es sinónimo de sinceridad —soltó Shinji sin darse cuenta.

Sus seudo-padres intercambiaron una mirada.

—Fuiste tú —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo voy a haber sido yo, si la que lee ciencia ficción eres tú? —replicó Rogran.

—¿Y cómo puedes saber si la frase salió de un libro de ciencia ficción? —retrucó Jenny.

—¡Porque me repetiste hasta el cansancio: "Es del Maestro Isaac Asimov"!

—… cállate —ordenó Flint.

—El punto es —insistió Kenny— que sólo tenemos dos opciones: o Max no lucha esta vez, o Max cambia su estilo de pelea.

—Todo yo, todo yo —se quejó el sicótico rubiales.

—¿Qué acaso soy el único que piensa lógicamente? —clamó Kenny.

—Cállalo —mandó Flint al demontre, señalando al desojado.

Y Rogran, con sumo gusto, tomó unos calcetines sucios de Tyson y se los embutió al niño nerd en su cavidad bucal.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Ésta es la última batalla del día! —anunció Jazzman—. ¡Max, de los Y-Revolutions, contra Mystel, de los YEGUA-bladers!

Los aludidos se acercaron al plato, lanzaron sus yoblades al finalizar el conteo regresivo, y mostraron un asombroso despliegue de habilidad.

Yoyazos por todos lados y a todo lo que fuera susceptible de darle un yoyazo, incluida salvasealaparte de Jazzman.

Pero llegó un momento de gran angustia para los Y-Revolutions, un momento en el que se convencieron de que no habría un mañana y de que no podrían disfrutar el yoblade como antes.

_**No, no voy a verte más,  
No pensaré en ti,  
Me quitaste la ilusión,  
Ya no lucho por tu amor…**_

**_(…)  
Sé que no es fácil perder,  
y ahora me tocó a mí…  
_**(Libido, "No voy a verte más")

… se les habían acabado las palomitas. En medio de la tragedia, no sintieron un júbilo tan grande al notar, media hora después de que hubiera pasado, que Max había derrotado a Mystel con una facilidad exagerada.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Seis…


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Violinist of Hamelin es un videojuego de Enix. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Backstreets back, alright! **(Backstreet Boys, "Everybody")(The return of Kai)

—¿Ya fue suficiente? —preguntó Tyson, cansado, tras los primeros 15 minutos de entrenamiento.

—Nah. Tú síguele —le indicó el cuervo parlante de Hamel—. Aún te falta mejorar mucho.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Nada de peros! .¡Si en serio quieren salvar el mundo del yoblade, tienen que ponerle mucho más esfuerzo!

—Va a ser muy difícil —suspiró Kenny, agobiado. Quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le había quedado después de traer los calcetines de Bachoco en la boca no había sido fácil, y la situación no era precisamente alentadora—. Si no ganamos las próximas dos rondas, habremos perdido totalmente.

—No chilles. También ganarán si consiguen una victoria y un empate —notó Vallance.

—¿Y quiénes son los siguientes en competir? —quiso saber Max.

—Tyson y su abuelo —respondió el niño sin ojos, totalmente pesimista.

—… ¡yo había creído que lo de "Mr. X" no era más que una maniobra para ganar tiempo! —se asombró Rogran.

—Pero creer eso sería asumir que Tyson tiene un cerebro que funcione —Shinji se encogió de hombros.

—… estamos **TAN **muertos… —volvió a suspirar Kenny.

—Habla de muerte cuando en serio estés muerto —soltó Vallance, con un ligero toque de humor negro.

—Bah. Sobrevivirán a esto —sentenció Flint, aunque no podría decirse si lo decía para animarlos o para quejarse por la situación.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Esta cosa es una basura —declaró Kai, tras acabar enredado por decimoquinta vez consecutiva con su yoblade de mithril sin lograr controlarlo en lo más mínimo.

Se desenredó, enrolló la cuerda del yoblade, volvió a lanzarlo… y volvió a quedar enredado.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —clamó Hiwatari a los cuatro vientos, molesto por todo. No sólo había sido derrotado por el niño raro que pasaba tiempo con la naturaleza, sino que tampoco tenía a su pingüino con él, Tala estaba en el hospital, su pingüino no estaba con él, no lograba controlar la basura de yoblade de mithril que había encontrado por ahí, su pingüino no estaba con él, no había podido masticar pasto en tres días, su pingüino no estaba con él, Spencer y Bryan habían desaparecido misteriosamente, su pingüino no estaba con él, se había perdido el final de su telenovela, su pingüino no estaba con él, no había comido sus tres litros de helado de la semana, su pingüino no estaba con él, Boris lo había tirado como si fuera ropa sucia, su pingüino no estaba con él, no había logrado hacerle la vida imposible a Hiro, su pingüino no estaba con él, no tenía a nadie a quién patear, su pingüino no estaba con él, y, por sobre todas las cosas, extrañaba sobremanera a su pingüino, que no estaba con él.

—… odio todo esto.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk. El odio es malo, y lo malo no es bueno —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ya es suficiente —le dijo el cuervo a los yo-luchadores—. Pueden descansar.

Los chamaquillos se dejaron caer en el suelo sin gracia ni decoro.

—Entonces… ¿ya decidiste, Tyson? —preguntó Kenny.

—Sí. La pizza debe tener pepperoni, salami, y duraznos.

—No estoy hablando de eso. ¿Quién será el quinto jugador?

—Eeeeeh… pues… aún no sé —mintió Bachoco, cuando, en realidad, no había cambiado de idea en lo más mínimo. Seguía montado en su burro: el quinto jugador sería Kai o ninguno. Claro que, si el ruso no aparecía, tendría que jugar las dos rondas siguientes él mismo.

—Oigan —soltó el zopecín de repente—, .¿dónde están mis 'pás?

—Se fueron hace como media hora —informó Vallance—. ¿No te diste cuenta? Qué mal hijo eres.

—¿Que no los malos serían ellos por irse sin avisar? —se extrañó Julia.

—No —le respondieron todos los demás, menos el zopecito, que estaba muy ocupado sintiéndose culpable.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y bien?

—Pedí confirmación a alguien de la oficina… y, en efecto, ya no está.

—… esto es demasiado sucio, hasta para Arrai —comentó Rogran.

—No deja de ser un asombroso despliegue de poder y habilidad —masculló Jenny—. ¿Entonces, qué? .¿Se lo decimos?

—Si encuentras una forma de hacerlo sin sentirte tremendamente culpable, adelante. Espera… ¡oh, claro! Se me olvidaba que eres una bruja sin sentimientos que no sientes compasión por nadie. Es obvio que podrás.

—¿Ah, sí? Pero no te gano, Rograncín —comenzó Flint, con una mirada sombría—. Yo no he destruido toda una ciudad para dejar que un bebé muera lentamente de hambre.

—Sí, ese fue un grave error —reconoció el demontre, encogiéndose de hombros—. Debí haber matado al crío directamente, y no tendría que soportar esta estúpida situación de esclavitud.

—Eres un bastardo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… ¿Albahaca? —llamó Kai, por fin reconociendo a su interlocutor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, iba a comprar pescado para la cena. Escuché tus gritos y vine a ver.

—Pues ya puedes irte —gruñó Hiwatari.

—Me temo que no. ¡Tú, amigo mío, necesitas mucha ayuda!

—Ayudarás mucho si te vas.

—Ah, .¿tienes miedo de que hasta yo pueda derrotarte ahora?

—No sueñes.

—¡Acéptalo! Desde que Brooklyn te venció, estás acabado. Cualquiera podría llegar y humillarte una y otra y otra vez sin que pudieras hacer nada, porque te has vuelto tan inútil que…

Kai, fúrico, le arrojó su yoblade a la cara. Se calmó sobremanera cuando vio a Albahaca caer, adolorido. Estupefacto, Kai salió del lugar (una bodega cerca del puerto), farfullando un leve "gracias" al pasar sobre Albahaca.

—De nada —respondió aquél, sobándose la cara.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bueno, suficiente descanso —anunció el cuervo—. Tyson, será mejor que lances de nuevo a la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos…

—¡No quiero! —clamó Bachoco, arrojando su yoblade al aire sin tenerlo atado al dedo. De la nada surgió otro yoblade que golpeó a Fox y lo hizo cambiar de ruta, para acabar impactándose sobre la cabeza de Tyson. Frotándose la frente, el policontuso sólo acertó a decir una cosa—. Llegas tarde, Kai.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Hamel, el Violinista de Hamelin es una serie de Watanabe Michiaki (Gracias por el dato a Senshi Hisaki Raiden). Mime es un "trabajo" en varios juegos de Final Fantasy. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
Los precandidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Espíritus Chocarreros **(Now you're making me mad/The Beyblading spirit)

--¿Dónde rayos estaban? --clamó Shinji, al ver llegar a dos adultos que actuaban como niños--. ¿Tienen idea de qué hora es? .¡Me tenían muy preocupado!

--¡No estás en edad de regañarnos, jovencito! --le soltó Rogran.

Hamel empezó a reír como enajenado.

--Ustedes dos no aprenden, .¿verdad? Oye, creo que tendrás un hermanito.

Flint le propinó un certero martillazo al osado violinista.

--Cállate, pedófilo.

--… ¡.¿A quién llamas pedófilo?.!

--¡Flute todavía era una niña cuando la "reclutaste", remedo de Sergio Andrade!

--¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO, PERVERTIDA?

--¡EL PERVERTIDO AQUÍ ERES TÚ!

--¿Podrían callarse? --soltó Tyson, entrando al cuarto con la pijama y una cara de sueño que no podía con ella--. Algunos acostumbramos **_dormir _**a las tres de la mañana.

--· / --·-- / ·--

--¡Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a…! --comenzó Jazzman con entusiasmo. Cuando una lata lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la nuca, supo que no estaba en una iglesia, y por lo tanto no podía estar oficiando una boda. Luego, estaba en el estadio de yoblade. Revisó sus notas, carraspeó y volvió a empezar--. ¡Hoy proseguiremos con el torneo Injustice Five!. ¡Los contendientes serán Tyson y Garland!

--No --soltó Tyson--. He decidido cederle esta batalla a nuestro quinto jugador.

--Bueno --asintió Jazzman--. ¡Los contendientes serán Garland y Mr. X!

--No --interrumpió Tyson otra vez--. Mr. X tuvo que atender unos negocios en Atotonilco y cedió su lugar en el equipo a nuestro **_nuevo _**quinto jugador --informó Bachoco, señalando hacia la puerta, por la cual entró Kai.

--¡Esto se pone interesante! --saltó Jazzman--. ¡Kai, que había intentado conseguir un puesto entre los YEGUA-bladers, ha decidido unirse al Y-Revolutions; y se enfrentará a su casi compañero de equipo, Garland!

--No --dijo Hiwatari con aire ausente y extendió un dedo para señalar a Brooklyn--. ¡Exijo la revancha!

El estadio entero se sumió en el silencio más absoluto. Hiro no sabía lo que pretendía Kai (de hecho, nadie lo sabía, ni el mismo Kai).

--Está bien --aceptó Brooklyn, tan fresco como las lechugas que frecuentaba.

Kai comenzó a descargar toda su frustración e ira internas contra el ser que las había ocasionado en primer lugar. Atacó a la berserker, sin preocuparse en serio por mantener una estrategia o algo por el estilo; lo que no sólo lo hacía verse desesperado, sino además estúpido.

--… estamos perdidos --declaró Kenny.

--No --lo contrarió Max--. Si estuviéramos perdidos, nadie sabría dónde estamos, ni siquiera nosotros. El estar perdido es una acción pasiva que un sujeto activo no puede cometer realmente. Al decir que estamos perdidos, estás denegando nuestra absoluta responsabilidad sobre nuestros actos. Estás pasando tu propia responsabilidad a algo más, algo que ni siquiera determinas ni defines específicamente, como si fuera un "algo" que tiene más voluntad que tú. Tu condenación a ser libre implica que no puedes liberarte de nada, ni siquiera de ser libre. Luego, si estás perdido es por tu decisión propia. Decir que todos estamos perdidos es asumir que todos hemos decidido perdernos, aun cuando nadie nos ha obligado a ello. Y yo, por mi parte, nunca he decidido estar perdido.

Y mientras Max filosofaba sartrianamente, volvió a suceder la extraña situación en la que Brooklyn imitaba cada movimiento de Kai.

--· / --·-- / ·--

--Confiesen ya --soltó Arrai a todos sus subordinados--. Sé perfectamente que Morgan se comunicó con uno de ustedes. ¿Qué quería?

Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas entre sí, confusos. ¿A qué se referiría la paranoica histérica de su jefa?

--¡Suéltenlo ya! --presionó la paranoica histérica--. ¿Te llamó a ti, Šošenelgoškebruš? .¿O fue a ti, Alukhan?

Finalmente, uno de ellos suspiró y se levantó de su escritorio.

Era alto, se veía muy joven (y, para el estándar, lo era)

--Yo la atendí.

--… a mi oficina, Dachærra.

--· / --·-- / ·--

--¡Me aburro! --anunció Rogran tras la primera hora de batalla salvaje, feroz y frenética entre Kai y Brooklyn.

--¡No estás ayudando, Rogran! --lo reprochó Tyson--. Ahora es cuando Kai más necesita de nuestro apoyo como equipo, no debe sentir que está peleando solo allá arriba, y menos contra ése tipo con cara de pala que fue el que lo derrotó por primera vez. Quiero que entiendas bien esto: ¡Brooklyn le quitó a Kai su virginidad…

--¡Santas Enchiladas Suizas! --jadeó Flint.

--…como invicto! --completó Tyson, pasando por alto la interrupción--. ¿Tienes idea del trauma que eso provoca? .¡Me sorprende que Kai no esté vagando por la ciudad como zombi envuelto en andrajos apestosos y rayando con plumones la cara de algún enfermo en el hospital! Cuando a mí me pasó…

--Tú perdiste tu primera batalla --soltó Kenny, mordaz--. Y también todas las demás.

Bachoco calló, y la épica batalla siguió su curso.

--· / --·-- / ·--

--¿Qué te dijo?

--Nada.

--Apenas vas empezando, Dachærra --comenzó Arrai, suavemente--, y no es recomendable que pongas tu reputación en juego tan a la ligera.

--No me estoy jugando nada.

--Entonces, .¿para qué habló?

--Sólo quería saber si había dejado algo en su escritorio.

--¿Qué cosa?

--Una caja verde.

--¿Te dijo qué tenía?

--No.

Arrai sonrió. ¡Así que ya lo sabían! Bien, sería divertido ver cómo se las arreglaban.

--Bueno… puedes irte. Pero la próxima vez que se le ocurra comunicarse, pásame la llamada al instante.

--Sí, señora Arrômigoškelûnæruš.

--· / --·-- / ·--

--"Puedía ser qui al final… rompiteSN el cristal en mí… puedía pasar qui mi hagaSN hablar, ¡sho crio qui tieneSN el don de curar este mal!"

--Ya… en serio --soltó Rei, aburrido, tras escuchar por décima vez consecutiva "Don", de Miranda, en la versión naca que habían agarrado como broma Hamel, Rogran y Flint--… ya dejen eso…

Kai, mientras tanto, se las veía negras; sobre todo por las extrañas alucinaciones que el tufo dulzón y extraño que despedía Brooklyn le causaban.

Había tenido las mismas alucinaciones en su primera batalla contra Brookly, pero el recuerdo era borroso y confuso… sólo recordaba una parte en la que se sumergía en una especie de lago de chapopote, que en realidad eran pingüinos líquidos.

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de recobrar la cordura; y Brooklyn hizo lo mismo.

--¡Es un Mimo! --exclamó Shinji, levantándose del asiento y señalando dramáticamente a Brooklyn.

--… claro. Eso lo explica todo --coincidió Max.

--Lo que no sé --recordó Shinji, sentándose algo avergonzado por su arranque--, es cómo derrotar a un mimo.

--Nada más fácil. Sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo que él --informó Rogran, aburrido. Se habría sorprendido de descubrir que un niño tan pequeño supiera sobre las distintas modalidades de la magia, pero sabía perfectamente de dónde había obtenido el recuerdo.

Kai, con su oído semiélfico, decidió seguir el consejo no dado directamente y se puso a hacer lo mismo que Brooklyn quien, como ya había imitado el último movimiento de Kai, no tenía nada más que imitar, y por tanto no hacía nada.

Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que Brooklyn se hartó y empezó a atacar. Kai lo imitó. Es decir, la pelea se había invertido.

Y, aun así, Kai se veía infinitamente más cansado y apaleado que Brooklyn, lo que inclinaba la balanza en su contra, definitivamente.

--Transfiérele energía --le soltó Jenny a Rogran, señalando a Kai.

--¡Sabes que eso es muy arriesgado! --se encabritó en demontre--. ¡Podría morir!

--No llores, y hazlo.

--Puedo negarme a cualquier orden que atente contra mi integridad --se burló aquél, satisfecho.

--… entonces, tú le dirás ya-sabes-qué a ya-sabes-quién. Solo.

Místicamente, en ese momento, Kai pareció volver a llenarse de vida y Rogran se quedó dormido de repente.

--… hipócrita --masculló Flint, mientras Kai derrotaba a Brooklyn espectacularmente, sin que nadie acabara de creérselo.

--· / --·-- / ·--

--Bueno, bueno --sonrió Arrai, al ver el estado en el que había quedado Brooklyn tras su derrota--. Esos dos siguen haciendo más fácil mi trabajo. Sólo falta una cosa por hacer… --la diosa, sonriendo todavía, se sentó frente a su escritorio y sacó un Furby® azul de un cajón, para enviarlo a cierto lugar de la tierra, y un talismán tallado, para cargarlo de energía. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia el reloj grande que estaba en la pared de enfrente y vio como la manecilla avanzaba otras dos secciones--. Cinco… cuatro…


	40. Chapter 40

—Tuvimos el peor bajón de rating en toda nuestra historia con el capítulo pasado, Flint —comenzó el Director.

—Lo sé.

—Y, en la mayor parte, es tu culpa.

—Lo sé.

—Más te vale que no se repita.

—Lo sé. Sólo alego una cosa en mi defensa.

—¿Qué?

—TT0TT ¡YO QUERÍA IR AL CONCIERTO DE MÄGO DE OZ, PERO CON LA MISERIA QUE PAGAN AQUÍ APENAS Y PUEDO SOBREVIVIR MALAMENTE!

—¿No fuiste al concierto de Mägo? —se asombró el Director—. ¡Estuvo genial!

—T.T Todos fueron… menos yo…

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Hamel, el Violinista de Hameln es una serie de Watanabe Michiaki (Hamelun no violin) (Gracias por el dato a Senshi Hisaki Raiden). Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
A los candidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y así "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Doña Petrona **(The principles of victory)

—Entonces todo se decide ahora —dictaminó Tyson, poniéndose de pie solemnemente.

—Lo va a arruinar —murmuró Hamel para sí.

—Todos se han esforzado mucho para llegar a este punto. No los defraudaré.

—Están TAN muertos —suspiró Shinji, resignado.

—Porque no sólo nos estamos jugando nuestro honor. Éste no es un estúpido campeonato cualquiera. El destino del yoblade está sobre nuestros hombros. Un error sería la ruina de todos los jugadores presentes y futuros.

—¿Reír o llorar? —se cuestionó Flint en voz baja.

—¡Por eso es que no puedo permitirme defraudarlos! .¡Saldré allá y daré lo mejor de mí por mis amigos y el futuro del yoblade! —finalizó Bachoco, entusiasmado, y salió al estadio.

—· / —·— / ·—

Al poco tiempo, estaban todos en el estadio, particularmente interesados en el grueso libro que llevaba Garland y que colocó sobre una pequeña mesa junto a él, frente al plato de yoblade.

El libro se veía viejo, gastado, leído y releído por generaciones tras generaciones. Sí, tenía el mismo aspecto que…

—… parece un LIVAY —comentó Kenny, aburrido (LIVAY: Libro de la Verdad Absoluta en Yoblade. Ver Yoblade Bdeburro-aFuerzas, cap 45)

—Es _demasiado _grueso para ser un LIVAY —retrucó Flint—. Así que, si lo fuera, sería una versión única y limitada de los Cinco LIVAYs de la que no teníamos noción alguna.

—O podría ser el místico y legendario Sexto LIVAY —terció Max, sonriente.

—Las tonterías de la leyenda del Sexto LIVAY no son más que cuentos de viejas para asustar a los niños que no quieren comerse sus verduras —soltó Shinji, restándole importancia al comentario.

—… las leyendas cuentan que, de existir, el Sexto LIVAY sería el único escrito por la única Profetisa. Y, en este mundo inundado de feministas, no estaría mal que se revelara —divagó Flint.

—Pero… la Profetisa de la leyenda… es demasiado perfecta para haber existido —concluyó Max.

—Los LIVAYs eran esos libros indescifrables que hablaban sobre tortuosidad y no sé qué más, .¿verdad? —intervino Rei.

—Exactamente.

—¿Pero porqué tendría Garland algo así? —musitó Max, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Como sea, sólo estamos haciendo conjeturas. Ese libro puede ser cualquier cosa, además del LIVAY perdido.

—¡OIGAN! —interrumpió Tyson la conversación desde el plato—. ¡UN POCO DE SOLIDARIDAD NO ME CAERÍA NADA MAL!

—Sí, claro, estamos contigo, Tyson —replicó Rei, arrastrando las palabras por el aburrimiento—. ¡PERO CONCÉNTRATE EN LA BATALLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

—¡Claro!

—… ¿alguien podría recordarme porqué está ÉL en el equipo? —preguntó Rei a los demás—. ¡Si teníamos tantos entre los cuales escoger…!

—¿Quieres la verdad? —retrucó Max, poniendo mostaza en su pipa—. Tú no puedes manejar la verdad. No has crecido lo suficiente. El día en que no haya que mentirte sobre nada, ese día habrás avanzado tanto que no tendrás necesidad de preguntar ninguna cosa, y alcanzarás el Nirvana.

—· / —·— / ·—

Tyson no supo qué hacer cuando Garland, sin dejar de pelear, abrió el libro y leyó una todopoderosa frase llena de sabiduría.

—No obstante ser las milanesas un plato sencillo es necesario saber prepararlas para que resulten jugosas.

—… ¿Qué? —se extrañó Tyson.

—¡Todos en mi familia han sido triunfadores en diversas ramas deportivas gracias a este libro que ha pasado de generación en generación! —aseveró Garland—. ¡Sus páginas encierran más sabiduría de la que puedas creer o soñar!

Mientras, Garland seguía acribillando a Tyson a golpes. Esto, yobladísticamente hablando, por supuesto.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Tyson, estupefacto. Lo de las milanesas era lo más estúpido que había oído, y para que Bachoco pensara eso, quería decir que la estupidez era inconmensurable.

—¡No bromeo! —Garland volvió a hojear el libro—. El menú más vulgar y de todos los días adquirirá un aspecto festivo con sólo agregarle a la mesa diaria un toque novedoso.

—… ¿Cómo puedes decir que eso tiene que ver con el yoblade? —se extrañó Tyson, sin saber si reír o llorar, mientras su yoblade rebotaba por causa de un golpe particularmente poderoso de Garland.

—¡Tiene que ver con todo! .¡Es sólo que es demasiado para ti! La servilleta debe ser doblada lo más artísticamente posible, colocándola a la derecha y haciéndola descansar sobre los extremos de los cabos de los cuchillos o sobre el plato.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Tyson a los que estaban en la banca del Y-Revolutions—. ¡Ayúdenme!

—Inútil —bufó Kai—. ¿No puedes pelear contra un idiota que sólo habla de comida?

—¡Pues parece que funciona muy bien como estrategia en el yoblade!

—¿Sólo habla de comida? —saltaron Max y Jenny a la vez.

—Entonces… sí es… —jadeó el rubio, aspirando mostaza para calmarse.

—¡El LIVAY perdido en manos de un mocoso incapaz de descifrar su verdadero significado! —se indignó Flint.

—¡Limpiar bien dos pollitos, quemarles la pelusa y vaciarlos, lavarlos bien, secarlos, condimentarlos con sal y pimienta y atarlos para darles buena forma! —exclamó Garland, dándole un certero golpe al yoblade de Tyson, haciendo que se enredara con él.

—¡Y los YEGUA-bladers ganan el encuentro! —anunció Jazzman.

Garland tomó el libro e hizo ademán de irse.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —murmuró Jenny, tomó a Rogran (que seguía dormido) por la capa y lo arrojó contra la mano de Garland.

El libro salió volando, Hamel le hizo una señal a Oboe, su cuervo, y el ave se lanzó para recuperar el vademécum.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Garland, intentando en vano liberarse del demonio que seguía disfrutando del sueño de los justos.

—… hoy no quiero ir a trabajar, Morglin —balbuceó el bello durmiente (o así lo consideran sus fans), se arrebujó en la capa y siguió usando a Garland como almohada.

Mystel, Ming-Ming y Crusher se lanzaron para recuperar el libro, pero mientras Flint salía corriendo como fraudulento auditado por hacienda, Hamel soltó tres notas breves y agudas, que hicieron tropezarse a los perseguidores.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Fue… lo más divertido… que hemos hecho… en años… —sonrió Hamel, jadeando y dejándose caer sobre un sillón.

Flint, sonriendo también, se sentó a su lado y abrió el libro.

—Sí —asintió, pasando las páginas con evidente fruición—. Y también es lo que mejores resultados ha tenido. Éste es el único conocimiento placentero que he obtenido este año —caviló.

—Entonces, .¿sí es…?

—Ajá. El Sexto Libro de La Verdad Absoluta en Yoblade: El Libro de Doña Petrona.

Unos veinte minutos después, llegaron los Y-Revolutions, quienes aparentemente estaban muy avergonzados por la escenita y aseguraban haber tenido que dar un rodeo muy largo para perder a quienes los seguían.

Y, dos horas después, llegó Shinji, arrastrando a su padre, que seguía dormido.

— T.T pesa… mucho…

—¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar? —espetó Flint—. ¡Seguro te sonsacó para que fueran a algún antro de la perdición de esos que frecuenta tu padre; y el muy irresponsable se emborrachó!

—¡Pero si tú le dijiste que le transfiriera energía a Kai y por eso se quedó así! —se sorprendió Shinji, zopemente, por el cambio tan radical de actitud.

—Pequeño insubordinado… ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CONTESTARME ASÍ?

—Los gritos hacen más daño que los golpes —recitó Tyson—. Respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez.

—¡Tú no te metas donde no te llaman! Y tú —prosiguió, volviéndose al zopecito y haciéndole ademán de seguirla—, trae a tu padre para acá.

—Si sigue cargando cosas pesadas, ese niño no va a crecer —dictaminó Hamel, cuando estuvo seguro de que no sería escuchado.

Entonces, oyeron un grito de niñita histérica, seguido de un "¡dejen dormir!", un "¡mira!" y otro grito de niñita histérica.

Los anteriormente conocidos como bladefixers corrieron hacia el lugar desde donde provenían, y se encontraron con Flint y Rogran (por fin despierto) mirando con cara de haber visto una suegra al furby azul que Shinji tenía en las manos.

—¿De dónde salió esta cosa? —le preguntó el zopecín a Tyson.

—Ni idea —respondió el aludido, mientras los asustados salían corriendo gritando algo de un furby asesino.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Tres… dos…


	41. Chapter 41

—Y… ¿cómo te convenció? —le preguntó Rogran a Hamel inopinadamente.

—¿Quién y de qué? —se extrañó el violinista.

—Flint, de participar en este intento de serie cómica.

Hamel se sumió en sus reflexiones.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

—¡Tengo la prueba contundente de tu pedofilia, Hamel!

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es pedofilia?

—Ah, entonces es peor para ti.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque tengo la prueba contundente de que el famoso Héroe Legendario puede sentir algo por alguien más aparte de sí mismo.

—Eso no me perjudica.

—¿Seguro, señor corazón de condominio unisex? —se burló Flint, mostrándole dos fotografías, una muy comprometedora y otra aun más.

Hamel se las arrebató.

—Ésa es una foto muy bien tomada —notó Oboe, ganándose un violinazo por su imprudencia. Acto seguido, Hamel desgarró las fotografías.

—Claro, como era la única copia que tenía…

—Suficiente —espetó Hamel con una expresión sombría—. ¿Qué quieres?

Flint sonrió maquiavélicamente.

* * *

—Publicidad —respondió el violinista por fin.

—¿Publicidad? —se extrañó el demontre.

—Al parecer los de la productora quieren descansar de beyblade y dedicarse a mundos alternos e inexplorados.

—¿O sea que van a hacer una serie de Violinist of Hameln?

—Aterrador, .¿no?

—¡A ver si ya se dejan de chismes de lavadero! —amonestó el Director—. ¡Me gustaría terminar de filmar este siglo, si no es molestia.

—¿La tiranía es característica de Chafamex Productions, o los conocí en mala racha? —quiso saber Hamel.

—Nah, siempre son así de menopáusicos e histéricos.

—¡Oí eso! —espetó el Director.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Hamel, el Violinista de Hameln es una serie de Watanabe Michiaki (Hamelun no violin) (Gracias por el dato a Senshi Hisaki Raiden). Gogo es un personaje de Square-Enix. Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
A los candidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y así "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**Dulces pesadillas **(Welcome to my nightmare!)

ESPECIAL DE THE SINS OF THY BELOVED: A Tormented Soul

_**My own little world, I hide away  
**(En mi pequeño mundo me escondo)**  
I feel no pain, I hide away  
**(No siento dolor, sólo me escondo)_

—No… no puede ser…

Brooklyn estaba solo en un cuarto frío y oscuro, sentado en un rincón, balbuceando incoherencias.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Mmmh.

Hiro meditaba viendo el techo. ¿Quién sería el elegido?

Previsiblemente, el torneo Injustice Five había acabado en un empate. Así que habría que desempatar.

¿A quién enviarían los Y-Revolutions para una batalla tan crucial?

Seguramente a Kai o a Max. Era lo lógico.

Entonces, él también tenía que enviar a su mejor jugador, que era…

—¿Ya decidió, señor? —interrumpió Garland sus cavilaciones.

—No, no del todo —respondió el aludido lacónicamente.

—Me ofrezco como voluntario para tal fin. Después de todo, una vez cocidos se dejan enfriar y se unen poniendo abundante dulce de leche en el medio.

—Eeeeh… no, creo que no hará falta, gracias —respondió Hiro, sin estar seguro de haber entendido bien lo que acababa de oír.

—Entonces, .¿a quién enviará a pelear la final?

—A Brooklyn.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Crees que ya se hayan desecho de esa cosa? —preguntó Rogran.

—No… el niño se veía muy enternecido con el furby.

—¡Pero tendrán que tirarlo! Después de todo, si tu teoría es correcta, la cosa esa ya no funciona.

—Podrían haber utilizado otro método que la mera extirpación y transferencia física, en cuyo caso…

—… esto es horrible. ¿Qué será peor: decirle directamente, o esperar que se dé cuenta él solo?

—No importa qué pase, saldremos mal librados y quedaremos como unos bastardos —sonrió Flint amargamente.

—**_¿Más?_**

—· / —·— / ·—

—No… llevénselo de aquí… —suplicó Brooklyn, aunque nadie podría haber sabido a qué se refería.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**This is my fate, this is my choice  
**(Éste es mi destino, ésta es mi elección)  
**I have ruined your life  
**(He arruinado tu vida)_

—Sí que son unos bastardos —comentó Hamel, saliendo de entre las sombras.

—¿Escuchaste… todo? —jadeó Flint. Hamel asintió.

—Como sea, no tienes la más mínima autoridad para juzgarnos —saltó Rogran—. Nada de esto es nuestra culpa; y más bien va dirigido contra nosotros.

—No hay que ser un físico cuántico para darse cuenta de eso —replicó Hamel, sonriendo súbitamente—. No vengo para regañarlos, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Después de todo, .¿qué clase de malagradecido sería si no los salvara de esta?

—… señor violinista, usted es lo máximo —reconoció Rogran tras unos segundos de silencio general.

—Lo sé. Ahora, vamos a agarrar a ese toro desmemoriado por los cuernos. Sólo síganme la corriente.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Y… ¿cómo está Brooklyn? No lo veo desde su derrota.

—No quieres verlo —resopló Hiro.

—¡Claro que quiero! Es mi compañero de equipo.

—No, lo que quise decir es… que no estás preparado para verlo.

—…¿Qué le pasó? .¿Se convirtió en una calabaza?

—… más o menos —reconoció Hiro.

—¡Eso quiero verlo! —exclamó Garland, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

—Bien —concedió el entrenador por fin, y abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Brooklyn.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Uno… cero —Arrai se levantó y sonrió aun más ampliamente—. Ha llegado la hora de la última fase.

Y descendió a la tierra.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**I've played like a fool  
**(Actué como un idiota)  
**This is my life  
**(Ésta es mi vida)**  
I take it all back  
**(Me la llevo de regreso)_

—Y… ¿a quién enviaremos para el desempate? —preguntó Rei, implorando desde lo más profundo de sí que no fuera a Tyson.

—Mmmh… es una buena pregunta —reconoció Kenny, y se sumergió en las estadísticas que había almacenado en su NDS.

—Yo digo —intervino una voz que no se había escuchado en semanas—. Que antes que eso tenemos que matar a la bruja que tienen aquí.

—¡Hilary! —se sorprendió Tyson a reconocer al remedo de persona que estaba bajo una pila de andrajos húmedos—. ¡No sabía que fueras suicida, para pedirnos que te matemos!

—Ja-ja —soltó aquélla mordazmente, demasiado malherida y cansada como para apreciar el dulce humor oculto en la dulce estupidez de Bachoco—. Me refiero a la bruja de Flint.

—¿Porqué? —se extrañó Shinji—. ¿Qué te hizo?

Hilary rió como una demente al tiempo que empezaba a narrar su historia.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

—_Hoy me he levantado dando un salto mortal, me he quitado el pijama sin usar las manos, dando volteretas he llegado al baño, le he dado buenos días a mis padres y hermanos porque hoy, hoy no sé porqué, pero voy a pasármelo bien, voy a pasármelo bien, voy a pasármelo… MUY bien… _(Hombres G, "Voy a pasármelo bien") —cantaba Flint alegremente, entrando a la cocina con un martillo, un costal y una soga en las manos.

—¡.¿Qué haces **TÚ** aquí?.! —exclamó Hilary, sorprendida, pues no se había enterado del regreso de ella y Rogran.

—¡Hilary, querida! Precisamente vengo a saludarte. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

—¿Qué mosca te picó? —Hilary desconfiaba con justa razón. Si alguien la odiaba, era el trío del terror (Lara, Malale y Flint). Y eso de estar con uno de tus peores enemigos a solas…

—¿No me vas a dar la bienvenida? —soltó la otra, falsamente dolida.

Hilary tomó un cuchillo cebollero en un intento de defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario.

—¡Pues no importa! Tengo un recuerdo de mis viajes para ti.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba inconsciente por un certero golpe de martillo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba dentro del costal, fuertemente cerrado, y que la desgraciada seguía muy feliz (o al menos seguía cantando)

—_And you say I'll kill you if I do something wrong…yeah. Yeah. Yeah! Still feels like the first time to stand here by your side, together regardless… _(The Rasmus, "First Day of My Life")

La humedad del medio le indicó a Hilary que había sido arrojada a un río. Siguió su curso, luchando desesperadamente por liberarse. (No se hundió porque el aire que llenaba su cabeza la mantuvo a flote)

Tras mucho forcejear, logró liberarse, pero no sabía donde estaba. Trató de pedirle ayuda a un individuo que pasaba por ahí.

—Disculpe, señor…

—… ¡LA NIÑA DEL ARO! —gritó el sujeto, con justa razón, al ver a Hilary en un estado más horrendo de lo normal.

* * *

—Así que tuve que hacer el recorrido a pie desde Hokkaido hasta aquí —finalizó Hilary, rendida.

—¡Y ni siquiera mandaste una postal! —soltó Flint, entrando tras Hamel y Rogran, con otro martillo aún más grande en las manos.

—¡**TÚ, MALDITA**…! —volvió a enfurecerse la cosa que parecía la niña del aro en tiempos de hambre.

—_Death will come to you… death will come! _(Tristania, "The shining path") —tarareó Flint, agitando el martillo. Hilary salió corriendo y fue perseguida por una psicópata con un objeto altamente policontundente.

En ésas, Flint le dio un martillazo al furby como si fuera una pelota de críquet, dándole efectivamente en la cabeza a Hilary.

El furby se rompió.

—¡Ups!

—· / —·— / ·—

_**I vanish through the night  
**(Me desvanezco en la noche)  
**I travel through my life  
**(Viajo por mi vida)  
**I am sinking in the earth  
**(Me hundo en la tierra,)**  
In the shadows of a tormented soul  
**(Entre las sombras de un alma atormentada,)  
**There conceals a murky threshold  
**(Donde se oculta un portal sombrío.)  
**Eldritch phantasm reveals  
**(El fantasma de Eldritch revela)**  
The yearning for infinitude invades  
**(El anhelo por la infinidad que invade todo)_

—¡No… aléjate! —clamó Brooklyn al ver a Hiro, acercándose—. ¡No quiero, no quiero verte!

—Levántate ya —espetó Hiro, aburrido.

Garland, tras él, se cubrió la cara con una mano. El aspecto de Brooklyn era para dar risa.

Maquillado como payaso, un vestuario de lo más estrafalario y sobrecargado, posturas extrañas. Y entonces salió con la cantaleta más extraña del universo.

—Go…go…go…go… Gogo, .¡ilumíname! Go…

Brooklyn, en su insania, no distinguía nada de lo que en realidad pasaba. Creía que estaba flotando en una masa de mónadas que parecían pollos con orejas de conejo; que Hiro era una dríada particularmente fea, que Garland era una señora treintañera de los años 40's, que el infierno son los otros, que el techo estaba hecho de pulpos, que el arje de la physis era 42 y que había un hippie disfrazado de pingüino dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Juro que no era mi intención! —clamó Flint con vehemencia.

—Pues nadie te cree —gruñó Hilary, con una bolsa de hielo contra la cabeza.

—¡Al fin y al cabo, sólo fue en perjuicio de cosas sin importancia! —defendióse la acusada—. Un furby viejo, la cabeza vacía de Hilary. ¿A quién podrían importarle?

—A mí —soltó el zopecín como el niño malcriado y mimado que era.

—¡Sabía que era la mala influencia de esa sicóloga lo que te tenía tan mal! —a Hilary se le iluminó la mirada—. ¡Ahora podemos llevarnos tan bien como antes!

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a jugar a ser mi madre! —amonestó Shinji, fúrico y aterrorizado a la vez por la idea.

—¡Necesitas a alguien que te cuide y te críe bien, con tantas malas influencias —señaló a Flint y a Hamel— a tu alrededor!

Silencio.

—¿Le digo yo? —pidió, emocionada, la mala influencia.

—Adelante —asintieron los demás.

—Pues resulta que la mala influencia —la sonrisa de Jenny se extendió más de lo normal, lo que fue aterrador— es la madre del niño.

Hilary se desmayó.

—¡Juro que eso tampoco fue intencional!

—· / —·— / ·—

Brooklyn dejó de convulsionarse, se puso en pie y sonrió. Tomó aire y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ante las atónitas miradas de Hiro y Garland. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de ellos como para que lo detuvieran, empezó a ir saltando y cantando alegremente hacia un destino indeterminado.

—¡Vamos a ver al Mago! .¡Al mágico Mago de Oz!. ¡De Oz, de Oz, de Oz!

—… ¿eso es normal? —preguntó Garland a su entrenador, asustado por primera vez por los estragos que había causado una simple derrota en la turbulenta mente de Brooklyn.

—Aparentemente, no —respondió Hiro—. Pero tratándose de Brooklyn, cualquier experiencia que lo ayude a superar su primera derrota será bienvenida. Será todo lo talentoso que quieran, pero no deja de ser un yoluchador incompleto.

—¿Porqué lo dice?

—Porque le faltan dos muelas que le extirparon por caries; además de que el hecho de nunca ser derrotado… bueno, ya ves lo que pasa cuando sucede.

—Aterrador, sin duda.

—Si no supera apropiadamente ese trauma, quedará marcado de por vida —suspiró Hiro—. ¿Conoces a Max?

—Sí, de lejos.

—Pues a lo que me refiero es algo más o menos por ese estilo.

—¿Exceso de mostaza, desvariaciones sobre Matrix y demás?

—Precisamente. Y también empezó con una obsesión por el Mágico Mago de Oz.

—¿De Oz, de Oz, de Oz?

—El mismo.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**My beloved tremble in fear  
**(Mi amada, temblad de miedo)**  
My detest against thee who's a plaguer  
**(Por mi desprecio hacia vos, que sois una plaga)**  
**_

—¡Está bien! Hice mal en arrojarle el furby a Hilary. Debí haber usado la bola de bolos del abuelo, que no se habría roto y habría matado a esa inútil —reconoció Jenny—. ¿Suficiente?

—No —espetó Hamel—. Tienes que solucionar esto.

—… mmmh… no quiero.

Hamel le dio un certero violinazo en la cabeza.

—¿Segura que no quieres reconsiderarlo?

—¡Está bien, está bien! Sólo hay una cosa que puedo hacer… Kenny, eres un nerd sin vida social ni talento alguno más que el ser nerd —soltó Flint, recogiendo los pedazos del furby—; así que repara esto.

—¿Porqué debería hacerlo? —replicó Kenny, ofendido.

—Porque si no, secuestraré a Ming-Ming, le arrancaré la lengua, le sacaré los ojos y bañaré sus cuencas en pus y alcohol, le inyectaré lejía en los pulmones, le amputaré las piernas, las meteré en formol y le pondré sal y limón en la herida frente a tus ocultos ojos de ñoño; además de que inventaré el feo rumor de que la bastardita enana esa imita a Michael Jackson cuando está con niños pequeños. ¿Ahora quieres cooperar?

El niño sin ojos tomó las piezas y se fue a reensamblarlas, pálido por los horrores que acababa de escuchar.

—… eres una maldita bastarda, Flint —espetó Rogran con desprecio; y se fue, llevándose a Shinji. Los Y-Revolutions también se fueron.

—¡Y se supone que lo más cercano a un monstruo aquí soy yo! —se indignó Hamel, y se fue, seguido de Oboe.

—… qué llorones —masculló Flint—. No es como si hubiera dicho que lo iba a obligar a ver un maratón de los Teletubbies.

—Eres… una cerda —se burló Hilary, que con el dolor de cabeza no podía moverse.

—Tú cállate, o desencadenaré mi orgía de violencia sobre ti —espetó la aludida, logrando que la otra huyera.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Por el camino amarillo, hacia la tierra de Oz! —entonaba Brooklyn, siguiendo efectivamente el camino amarillo antecitado, sin saber que no llevaba precisamente hacia el Mágico Mago de Oz, de Oz, de Oz, de Oz.

—· / —·— / ·—

_**Finally there is peace in thine soul  
**(Finalmente, hay paz en vuestra alma.)**  
My resurge will reveal ye fate  
**(Mi resurgir revelará el destino.)  
**In the misty twilight I appear  
**(Aparezco en la niebla del crepúsculo)**  
Invisible I conquer  
**(Y conquisto, invisible)_

—Pero… ¿no es eso ilegal? —preguntó Ming-Ming.

—Nah —respondió Boris—. Será desleal, ruin y despreciable, pero ilegal no es.

—De todas formas, no es precisamente lo más… —comenzó Crusher.

—Sshh. Ustedes van a hacer eso porque me deben mucho. Sin mí, no serían nada. Así que tienen que dar algo a cambio.

—¿Pero inundar de gelatina de limón el hospital donde está Tala no es demasiado?

—Mmmh… bueno… sí, tal vez. Tienen razón —reconoció Boris por fin—. Entonces, tengo otro trabajillo para ustedes. Vayan a casa de Tyson y déjenlo fuera de combate.

—¿A Tyson? .¿Porqué a él?

—Porque seguramente será a él a quien envíen a pelear la final. Y no sé ustedes, pero estoy harto de estupideces.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bienvenido —lo recibió una voz al final del camino amarillo.

—Tú no eres el Mago de Oz —notó Brooklyn—. ¿Dónde está él?

—Él… eeeeh… salió de vacaciones.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Soy su… eeeeh… asistente.

—No te ves muy convencida. Pareciera que mientes.

—No, no es eso. Es que yo … eeeeh… soy algo… tímida. Sí, soy tímida.

—Vaya.

—¿Y qué te trajo a buscar al Mágico Mago de Oz?

—Respuestas. Quiero saber porqué soy como soy, y cómo fue que el inútil pinnípedofilo me derrotó.

—Ah, las respuestas a eso son bien simples. Tú no eres humano; y no controlas del todo tu grandioso potencial.

—¿Mi potencial?

—Una vez que liberes todo tu poder, los entrometidos del violín, la guadaña y la roba libros no podrán hacer nada contra ti.

—¿A quiénes te refieres? —se extrañó Brooklyn

—A los que han estado ayudando a los Y-Revolutions. ¿No te parece injusto que ellos, simples mortales, tengan más ayuda de la necesaria?

—¿Eh?

—Si no fuera por la inmensa cantidad de protección que tienen, .¿crees que seguirían vivos? Ni siquiera tendrían yoblades enteros. Y no importa como lo veas, no es justo.

—O sea que sin ellos, Kai…

—Exactamente.

—… ¿Cómo hago para liberar mi poder? —preguntó Brooklyn tras una rápida irreflexión.

Arrai sonrió.

—· / —·— / ·—

Y, a medianoche, alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa de Tyson.

—¡Hola! .¿Hay alguien en casa? —saludó Ming-Ming, cuando Tyson le abrió, adormilado.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le respondió Bachoco en medio de un bostezo.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Flint, que apenas regresaba con Vallance de su cacería.

Tyson despertó completamente.

—¡Huye, Ming-Ming!

—¿Eh? .¿Porqué?

—¡Porque esa psicópata planea asesinarte dolorosamente y acabar con tu carrera!

Cuando Ming-Ming se volvió para ver a la psicópata, Flint estaba apenas arrancando el motor de su sierra eléctrica.

—¿Que yo qué? —preguntó la psicópata inocentemente.

Crusher y Ming-Ming huyeron, sin completar su misión. Tyson, por su parte, salió corriendo directo a su habitación.

—¿De qué me perdí? —quiso saber Vallance.

—Eeeeh… ¡nada importante!

—· / —·— / ·—

_**Solely I fade with the winter  
**(Solitario, me desvanezco con el invierno.)**  
Solely I reveal my secrets  
**(Solitario, revelo mis secretos.)**  
Infinitude I conceal in thy phantasm  
**(Infinito, me escondo en vuestro fantasma.)**  
Infinitude my phantasm is of thee  
**(Infinito, mi fantasma es vuestro.)**  
In my grandeur I proceed my voyage  
**(En mi grandeza, sigo con mi viaje.)**  
In my grandeur my resurge is of thee  
**(En mi grandeza, resurjo para vos.)**  
My resurge will sway through dimensions  
**(Mi resucitar se tambaleará a través de las dimensiones,)**  
My resurge will reflect thine demeanou  
**(Mi resurgimiento reflejará vuestro desprecio)_

—No se puede confiar en los humanos —suspiró Arrai—. Tendré que encargarme yo…

Diciendo esto, activó su magia y descompuso todos los yoblades en la casa de Tyson, menos a Fox.

—Con eso —sonrió—, la victoria de Brooklyn está asegurada.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Vallance.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó Flint.

—¿No lo sentiste? Fue… extraño… como cuando te envuelven en sombras más densas que la misma oscuridad.

—Mmmh… no, no sentí nada de eso —mintió.


	42. Chapter 42

**NOTA: **Bien, bien, el último cap de Yoblade: G-Rev. O penúltimo, si no contamos el consabido y tradicional epílogo. O antepenúltimo, si se me ocurre hacer un detrás de cámaras. Hay mil formas de contactarme si quieren un detrás de cámaras, así que si lo quieren (y quieren saber cualquier detalle escabroso de la serie, el eq de prod o el reparto), me avisan.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Hamel, el Violinista de Hameln es una serie de Watanabe Michiaki (Hamelun no violin) (Gracias por el dato a Senshi Hisaki Raiden). Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo; y cualquier cifra estadística que se mencione es meramente especulativa y no se basa en ningún hecho verídico.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
A los candidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y así "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**¡Se siente, se siente, Brooklyn 'stá presente! **(Brooklyn's back/ Beybattle for ages)

—Desde el nacimiento, la vida apesta a muerte —sentenció Vallance cuando notaron que todos los yoblades estaban saboteados. Todos, menos Fox.

—Estamos perdidos —comentó Rei, desanimado.

—Es el destino —aseveró Tyson con solemnidad—. ¡Es el destino que sea yo quien salve al yoblade!

—Eso, o un pésimo giro de último minuto en el libreto —caviló Hamel.

—¡No puedes negar la predestinación divina! —exclamó Flint, indignada.

—¡Que me linchen si no puedo! —retrucó aquél.

—Bueno… si insistes…

Una turba furiosa con antorchas e implementos de labranza se lanzó en persecución del demontre.

—¿Y qué harán? —quiso saber Hamel, tras un suspiro de resignación.

—Pues… ¿dónde está Kenny? —preguntó Kai de improviso.

—Aquí… —le respondió una voz fatigada. El niño sin ojos se veía demasiado cansado. Por fin se tenían indicios de la existencia de sus ojos, gracias a las ojeras tamaño familiar que tenía bajo ellos y que era lo único que sobresalía más allá del límite de su copete, más despeinado de lo normal. Temblaba y se notaba a leguas que se mantenía en pie por puro milagro.

—Ya reparé el furby —bostezó, tendiéndoselo a Shinji—. Le faltaba el chip de memoria, así que tuve que hacer uno.

—¡Jefe, los yoblades de todos están saboteados! —lo zarandeó Tyson para asegurarse de que lo dramático de su comunicado surtiera efecto.

Pero era tarde. Kenny ya estaba dormido. Tyson comenzó a abofetearlo.

—¡Despierta, maldición!

El niño sin ojos no reaccionaba.

Tyson sumergió la cabeza del durmiente repetidas veces en una olla de agua helada.

—¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!

Nada.

Tyson repitió la operación, usando esta vez como medio de inmersión el escusado, y jaló la cadena.

—¿PORQUÉ NO DESPIERTAS?

Le arrebató el violín a Hamel y soltó una nota espantosa.

—¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lo dejó en el suelo y comenzó a saltar sobre él.

—¡Ya, no juegues y levántate de una vez!

—No tiene esperanza —dictaminó Max, encogiéndose de hombros. Él mismo había intentado toda clase de manipulaciones a Matrix para recomponer los yoblades, y nada había funcionado. De lo que deducía que, en efecto, el destino estaba en su contra.

—Estamos perdidos —repitió Rei.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Hoy **SÍ **se decidirá el destino del yoblade! .¿Podrán los Y-Revolutions consolidar su insurrección, o los YEGUA-bladers crearán un monopolio terrible? .¡Todo puede ser, pero puede ser que…! Bueno, eso lo veremos después. ¡Los YEGUA-bladers enviarán a Brooklyn, mientras que los Y-Revolutions serán representados por…! .¿Tyson? —finalizó el comentarista, dudando de lo que le informaban por el apuntador—. ¡Esto sí que no puede ser!

—¿Porqué la incredulidad? —se indignó Tyson, con justa razón.

—¡Porque en los tres años que llevo como comentarista, NUNCA has ganado una sola batalla!

Brooklyn, mientras tanto, seguía sumido en sus profundas reflexiones.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

—Sí, con esto bastará. Con esto podrás contrarrestar cualquier ayuda injusta que reciba el otro equipo.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Brooklyn—. No parece que nada haya cambiado.

—Ah, estoy segura.

* * *

Y llegó el momento en que los yoblades fueron lanzados.

Fox chocó contra Bush, el yoblade de Brooklyn, y recibió un impacto tan fuerte que se rompió en mil pedazos. Bueno, no precisamente. Más bien, Fox rompió en mil pedazos un par de piezas dentales de Bachoco. Cosa curiosa, porque los pollos no tienen dientes.

—TAN predecible —espetó Oboe.

—¡Y los YEGUA-bladers ganan el torneo!

—… ¿así de simple? —se preguntó Max. Una vez más, no había podido manipular Matrix.

—¡A partir de ahora —proseguía Jazzman—, todos deberán afiliarse a YEGUA o morir! —al notar lo estupefacto que había quedado el locutor con esa última frase, el apuntador lo repitió—. Sí, "o morir"… —corroboró Jazzman a su atónito público.

—¡No… tan… rápido! —jadeó Rogran, llegando, al tiempo que lograba confundir a la turba furiosa linchadora que lo seguía para que se lanzaran contra Brooklyn.

—¡No va a servir! —clamó el amigo de las lechugas, haciendo que la turba furiosa cayera en un agujero negro. Sonrió peligrosamente, con un brillo demencial en la mirada—. Ya me habían advertido de esto. Si se van a dedicar a estorbar…

—¡.¿Cómo puede manipular Matrix así?.! —se asombró Max, al notar todos los algoritmos cambiando de súbito, convirtiendo el aire en seudo-aire, el espacio en seudo-espacio, y todo lo que es en seudo-es. Es decir, creó una seudo-dimensión, y los trasladó a todos a ella.

—Ya veo —suspiró Flint, y se puso de pie—. ¡Sal de donde sea que estés, Arrai! .¡Ni siquiera yo pongo a un niño a hacer todo mi trabajo sucio!

—Ah, creí haber aprendido bien de ustedes dos —respondió Arrai, saliendo del cuarto del apuntador.

—¡Que sienta que se muere! —ordenó Jenny a Rogran, señalando a la diosa.

—¡Con gusto!

Brooklyn sonrió, y una parvada de gallinas hizo que el demonio se tropezara trágico-cómicamente.

—… no me pagan lo suficiente por hacer esto —se quejó, escupiendo plumas.

—¡Shinji! —saludó Arrai al notar la presencia del niño zope—. ¿Cómo estás? .¿Ya comenzó tu tortura psicológica?

—Se acabó hace tiempo.

—Ah, .¿en serio crees que no intentarán deshacerse de ti otra vez? Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero no son precisamente el prototipo de los padres del año.

—¡Y tú tampoco! —espetó Flint, fúrica.

—Yo no ando por la vida dejando tirados a los hijos no deseados —Arrai arrastró las palabras, dejando una senda de veneno.

—… Hamel… —comenzó Rogran, con una elocuente mirada al violín—. Tienes que…

—¡No! —se escandalizó el violinista—. ¡Juré que jamás volvería a…!

—Misma situación, misma persona —sonrió Flint cansinamente—. Según yo, eso es suficiente excusa.

—¡No! .¡Podemos encontrarle mil soluciones a esto! —suplicó Hamel, desesperado.

—¿Cómo? —espetó Rogran—. ¡Todos estamos bloqueados, excepto tu violín!

—Pero… ¿no es suficiente caos ya? —apeló Hamel en última instancia.

—La cura contra el caos es más caos —repitió Flint, mientras Brooklyn sonreía beatíficamente. Tal como lo había dicho Arrai, ya no podían hacer nada. Nada podría impedir la utopía anti-noosfera que Boris había ideado.

—¡Hazlo ya! —presionó Flint—. ¡O yo misma me aseguraré de que vuelvas a mostrar tu herencia paterna y así te quedes para siempre!

Hamel suspiró, colocó el violín sobre su hombro y comenzó a tocar una melodía muy extraña y peculiar.

—¡No! —clamó Arrai—. ¡Brooklyn, detenlo!

—¿Porqué? —preguntó el muchacho—. No suena tan mal.

—¡Idiota, esa es la melodía de Pandora!

—¿En serio? —sonrió Brooklyn.

—¡Bastardo! —Arrai estaba al borde de las lágrimas, mientras Max, Rogran y Jenny volvían a recuperar el ánimo cuando llegó la parte que debía ser acompañada por la dulcísima voz de Hamel.

Y el violinista empezó a cantar, rojo como un tomate.

—¡Se siente, se siente, Laura está presente; se siente, se siente, se siente su amor; ayuda a los pobres y a los desamparados, siempre les ha dadooo… todo su corazón!

Y Laura Bozzo entró por la puerta del estadio, con sus guaruras, un permiso firmado para permanecer en Japón hasta que se resolviera el caso y todo lo demás.

Se sentó en la silla central de una larga serie de ellas, y comenzó con su soliloquio.

—¡Buenas tardes, público querido! Esta tarde estoy indignadísima. ¿Están todos de acuerdo en que no se debe jugar con los sentimientos de un niño, verdad? —del público brotó un "Sí" entusiasta—. Pues esta tarde hablaremos del caso de un par de pequeños que fueron utilizados desvergonzadamente por una desgracia'a. Lo que les hizo no tiene nombre. ¡Pero vamos a conocer al primero de ellos! .¡Que pase Shinji!

El niño Zope no supo como reaccionar; pero Oboe lo empujó para que entrara a cuadro, y de ahí no le quedó más remedio que irse a sentar junto a Laura.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Laura —saludó, confundido.

—¡Ven, creatura! —soltó aquella, abrazándolo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues… bien… supongo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Eeeh… sí.

—Siéntate, siéntate. ¿Seguro que no tienes nada que contarnos?

—· / —·— / ·—

Rogran y Jenny intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Hamel, muriéndose de la vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer, sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—¡_Incitatio_! —dijeron a la vez.

(NOTA: _Incitatio_: dícese del hechizo más usado, junto con Telepo, en la primera temporada de yoblade (próxima a resucitar). Empleado para que al objetivo "de repente le den unas ganas de hacer equis cosa que no pueda con ellas". Es un vil lavado de cerebro.)

—No es justo —musitó Arrai, sabedora de que no podía hacer nada contra un Incitatio doble, mientras Brooklyn sonreía, muy divertido, y los Y-Revolutions intercambiaban miradas de confusión.

—· / —·— / ·—

Shinji empezó a llorar.

—¡Sí tengo algo que contarle, señorita Laura! .¡A mí me separaron de mis padres hace mucho tiempo, y me mantuvieron alejado de ellos por toda mi vida, y nos borraron la memoria para que no pudiéramos reunirnos, señorita Laura! .¡Fue hasta hace poco que a mí me han dado las ansias de encontrarlos y que me he escapado de donde me tenían, hasta que por fin los he encontrado, señorita Laura!. ¡Y eso no es justo, señorita Laura, no es justo! .¡Otros niños sí tienen a sus papás todo el tiempo, señorita Laura, y a mí me los han arrebatado desde que era un crío, señorita Laura!

—Calma, calma, creatura. ¿Cómo dices que te separaron de tus padres?

—¡No lo sé, señorita Laura, no lo sé! .¡Sólo sé que un día me escapé del lugar donde había estado viviendo y llegué a la ciudad, y una tipa loca me encontró y quiso adoptarme, y me quedé con los Y-Revolutions hasta que encontré a mis padres, señorita Laura!

—¿Y a ti por qué no te buscaron tus papás?

—¡Pues porque no podían, señorita Laura, no podían!

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¡A mi madre la han tenido trabajando mucho y a mi padre también, y hace poco la exiliaron a ella y lo encerraron a él, señorita Laura!

—Pero, .¿por qué harían eso? .¿Qué hicieron tus padres?

—Pues… no lo sé.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Pues… sí.

—¡Que pase la madre!

—· / —·— / ·—

Rogran y Jenny intercambiaron otra mirada de complicidad, Hamel puso los ojos en blanco, a Arrai se le extendía una úlcera gástrica del coraje y Max tomaba nota mental de lo que pasaba, poniendo mostaza en una de las cámaras al notar que le faltaba.

—· / —·— / ·—

Jenny, más despeinada de lo normal y caminando con cero de gracia, se precipitó a (cosa rara) abrazar a Shinji.

—¡Mi pobrecito niño, cómo has sufrido! .¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada, ah?

—¡Es que no podía, no podía! —replicó aquel, en medio de un ataque de llanto nada decoroso.

—¡Pero bueno! —intervino Laura—. ¿Dónde habías estado tú metida mientras el niño la pasaba tan mal?

—Es que mi trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupada, señorita Laura.

—¡Que el trabajo la tenía ocupada! —soltó Laura entre aspavientos de incredulidad, mientras el público abucheaba—. ¿Qué clase de trabajo impide que una madre vea a su hijo **_POR AÑOS_**?

—¡Es que mi jefa es muy exigente, señorita Laura! —defendiose Flint—. ¡Nada le parece, señorita Laura, nada le parece! .¡Que si me tardo mucho, que si me tardo poco, que si trabajo mucho, que si no hago nada! .¡Esa mujer me ha tenido encerrada en una oficina todos estos años, señorita Laura!

—¿Cómo es eso? .¿Estás diciendo que no salías de la oficina para nada?

—No, señorita Laura, no salía para nada de ahí, señorita Laura.

—¿Y no viste ni al niño ni al padre del niño en todo este tiempo?

—Al padre sí, señorita Laura, porque coincidimos por cuestiones de trabajo, señorita Laura, pero al niño nunca lo había visto hasta hace unos meses que lo he encontrado, señorita Laura.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Laura, incrédula de nuevo—. ¿Y qué, se te ha olvidado que tú lo diste a luz? .¿O ni siquiera entonces lo viste?

—Es que, señorita Laura, yo no había visto a este crío antes. Yo no tenía ni la mínima idea de que había tenido un hijo, señorita Laura.

—No lo puedo creer. **_No lo puedo creer…_** —repitió Laura—. ¿Y no te dieron incapacidad por tu embarazo?

—No creo, señorita Laura. La arpía de mi jefa es capaz de latiguear a su madre de ella, señorita Laura.

—¿Es en serio?

—Se lo juro, señorita Laura, se lo juro —respondió la interrogada con absoluta sinceridad.

—¡Pues que pase la desgraciada de la jefa!

—· / —·— / ·—

Hamel y Rogran empujaron a Arrai para que entrara a cuadro, y a la diosa no le quedó más remedio que ir hacia donde estaba Laura.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Laura —saludó con frialdad. Laura se le quedó viendo con incredulidad.

—¡Usted de verda' es un monstruo! —exclamó la presentadora.

—¿Pero por qué lo dice, señorita Laura? —se sorprendió la interpelada.

—¡Sí, eres un monstruo, una —CENSURADO— de lo peor! —terció Flint, cubriéndole los oídos a Shinji.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, —CENSURADO— —CENSURADO— DE LA —CENSURADO—? —espetó Arrai, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Los encargados de seguridad del espectáculo la retuvieron en su asiento.

—¡La —CENSURADO— —CENSURADO— de la —CENSURADO— serás tú! —replicó la otra, levantándose y dándole unos manotazos a la diosa mientras los de seguridad la detenían para que no pudiera defenderse. Tras medio minuto de patética violencia gratuita, y de gritos de "¡cálmese, señora, cálmese!" de Laura, otro miembro de seguridad la hizo regresar a su asiento.

—¡Respeten, señoras, respeten! —amonestó Laura—. Si no se respetan a sí mismas, al menos respeten al niño, que le están dando un muy mal ejemplo —se volvió hacia Arrai y prosiguió su entrevista—. ¿Es cierto que ha tenido trabajando a esta mujer en su oficina los últimos diez años sin dejarla salir siquiera a ver a su hijo?

—No, señorita Laura. Han sido exactamente 103, salvo este último año.

—¡Pero qué desfachatez! —se asombró Laura—. ¿Y a qué se debe la "bondad" de que no haya trabajado por un año?

—No es ninguna bondad, señorita Laura. Ella ha sido suspendida de sus funciones debido a faltas administrativas graves.

—¿Qué clase de faltas administrativas?

—Puso en riesgo a terceros, desobedeció mis órdenes directas, y me insultó; en ese orden.

—¿Es eso cierto? —le preguntó Laura a Flint, quien también empezó a llorar.

—¡Sí, señorita Laura, yo hice todo eso!

—¡.¿Pero por qué?.!

—¡Porque yo quería que me despidieran, señorita Laura! .¡Estoy tan cansada, señorita Laura, de tener que soportar los maltratos, el encierro, la prepotencia de esa señora, señorita Laura! .¡Se la pasa dándome órdenes que no puedo cumplir, señorita Laura!

—¿Qué clase de órdenes?

—¡Señorita Laura, ella me ha pedido una y mil veces que cometa actos que van contra las políticas de la empresa, señorita Laura!

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¡Me ha dicho repetidas veces que mate al padre del niño!

—¿Qué cosa? —exclamó Laura, indignadísima.

—¡Sí, señorita Laura, se lo he ordenado! —corroboró Arrai—. ¡Y siempre me ha desobedecido sin una buena razón!

—¿Y acaso se necesita una razón para no asesinar a otra persona? —Laura estaba visiblemente indignada contra Arrai.

—¡Claro que sí! .¡En este caso particular, una desobediencia de ese nivel podría ocasionarle la muerte a personas no involucradas! .¡Además, ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo! .¡El padre los separó y los hizo olvidar todo!

—· / —·— / ·—

Rogran quedó en shock.

—Eres un bastardo, Rogran —señaló Rei con fruición.

—¡Yo no hice nada de eso! —se defendió aquél, volviéndose a Hamel—. ¡Está tratando de voltear las cosas!

—¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? —espetó el violinista—. Una vez que he terminado de interpretar la melodía de Pandora, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el curso de las cosas. ¡Ya habían usado este truco antes, así que ahora no me salgas con que no sabes qué hacer!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Pues que pase el padre! —llamó Laura, y el demontre se encogió de hombros y obedeció. Se sentó entre Laura y Shinji, y se quedó viendo a la presentadora con aire de inocencia.

—¿Y usté' qué, o qué? —soltó Laura tras unos segundos de soportarle la mirada.

—Pues yo nada, señorita Laura. Sólo quisiera saber qué es lo que hago yo aquí.

—¡Pues debería saberlo! .¿Dónde ha estado todos estos años, que el hijo le ha crecido bastante y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta?

—Pues trabajando, señorita Laura.

—¡Ahora resulta! .¿A usted también lo esclavizan en su oficina, o qué?

—No, señorita Laura. Mi trabajo es de campo.

—¡Y no podía darse una escapada para ver cómo estaba el hijo! —continuó Laura, mientras Shinji soltaba un sollozo.

—¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que tenía un hijo? —defendiose el demontre, mientras el público comenzaba a abuchear.

—… Hay algo que se llama paternidad responsable, señor —soltó Laura tras una pausa de indignación—. Y si no la conoce, entonces al menos debería saber de métodos anticonceptivos.

—De todas formas, a mí nadie me dijo nada, señorita Laura. Además, dudo seriamente que sea mi hijo.

—¡Pero si es su viva imagen! —le soltó Laura.

En medio de los sollozos redoblados del zopecín, los abucheos del público, el florido léxico de Flint (que estaba golpeando a Rogran mientras los de seguridad lo detenían), la risa de Arrai y los llamados a la calma de Laura, el apaleado demonio pudo hacer una aseveración impresionante.

—¡No puede ser nuestro hijo porque ésta —CENSURADO— es más estéril que una —CENSURADO— mula!

Con lo que el barullo se detuvo místicamente, y Flint se volvió a sentar con una cara de niña buena que no le quedaba.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Laura.

—Pues sí, señorita Laura —reconoció la interrogada.

—¿Y por qué no lo ha dicho antes?

—¡Porque el pobre niño ya la ha pasado demasiado mal, señorita Laura! Es que se veía tan ilusionado con tener a sus padres, señorita Laura, que no he podido romperle su corazoncito zope, señorita Laura; además de que técnicamente sí somos sus padres, señorita Laura!

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Pues es que un buen día me lo regalaron, señorita Laura, y pues lo adopté, señorita Laura; y luego vino este flojo sin quehacer —Flint señaló a Rogran, quien asentía fervorosa y vehementemente—, y se encariñó con la criatura, señorita Laura, y fue prácticamente el único padre que conoció, señorita Laura, y luego, señorita Laura…

—Momento, momento, momento —la interrumpió la conductora—. ¿No decían ustedes que no recordaban nada?

—Es que, señorita Laura —comenzó Rogran, y señaló a Arrai—; esta vieja —CENSURADO— arpía —CENSURADO— había jugado con la mente del niño, señorita Laura, y le había extraído recuerdos con sesiones de hipnosis, señorita Laura, y que hemos encontrado las grabaciones, señorita Laura, y al escucharlas, señorita Laura, nos hemos acordado de todo, señorita Laura.

—¿Entonces ustedes tampoco saben quiénes son los verdaderos padres del niño? —se extrañó Laura.

—Pues si tiene algo parecido a un padre, señorita Laura, está en Taiwan o algún sitio parecido, señorita Laura —informó Flint—. Pero probablemente no lo reconozca, señorita Laura, por que ha de haber tenido otros siete millones de hijos a la fecha, señorita Laura.

—¿Que qué cosa? —balbuceó Laura, sin comprender.

—Pues sí, señorita Laura —corroboró Rogran—. Después de todo, señorita Laura, a ese señor le pagan por producir a lo bestia, señorita Laura.

Shinji redobló su lloriqueo.

—¿Están diciendo que no son mis padres y que soy parte de una producción en serie?

—Sí —respondieron los dos cínicamente.

—¿Ve que los desgraciados son ellos, señorita Laura? —saltó Arrai—. ¡Dizque no querían traumar más al niño, señorita Laura, pero mire como lo tratan, señorita Laura!

—Usté' cállese, que es la peor de las madres —espetó Laura con desdén.

—Pero si yo no tengo hijos, señorita Laura.

—¿Que no tiene hijos?

—No, señorita Laura.

—¡Que pase Brooklyn!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Brooklyn, y recorrió con la mirada a los YEGUA-bladers y a los Y-Revolutions, que estaban a su alrededor.

—Que pases —le repitió Hamel, empujándolo.

Mientras Brooklyn avanzaba, confundido, los demás se le quedaron viendo al violinista, como esperando que les diera una explicación. Pero lo más que escucharon fue un pedazo de monólogo entre dientes.

—… estos bastardos… cada vez van peor. ¿Nunca medirán las consecuencias de sus actos?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Buenas tardes, señorita Laura —saludó Brooklyn, permaneciendo de pie.

—Siéntate, Brooklyn.

—No, gracias.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó ella.

—Porque esas sillas son en realidad plantas carnívoras —recitó aquel, mientras los otros se ponían en pie de golpe para observar que, en efecto, las palabras de Brooklyn eran la mismísima verdad.

—Esto se está pasando de peligroso, Flint —murmuró el demontre.

—Ya, ni que la pérdida de tu trasero fuera tan importante —se burló la otra en voz baja.

—Pero… ¡.¿pero qué es esto?.! .¡PRODUCCIÓN! —invocó Laura.

—Este no es un problema del equipo de Producción —señaló Brooklyn, sonriente—. Es sólo algo que es.

—Bueno, bueno —concedió Laura—. ¿Y desde cuándo tú puedes hacer estos prodigios?

—Desde que la conocí a ella —Brooklyn señaló a Arrai.

—Pero tengo entendido que siempre has sido talentoso.

—Sí… podría decirse —aceptó Brooklyn sombríamente.

—Puedo ver que has sufrido mucho por eso —comentó Laura.

—Sí… —un aura caótica surgió de Brooklyn, convirtiendo las plantas carnívoras en conejos, que huyeron mientras todo se derrumbaba, hasta dejar un seudo-espacio vacío, completamente blanco.

—Justo como mi encierro —masculló el demontre entre dientes.

—¿Quieres contarnos?

Brooklyn asintió mientras comenzaba a llorar también.

—¡Señorita Laura —comenzó, mientras un pedazo de nada caía tras él—, toda mi vida he estado solo, señorita Laura! —otro pedazo de nada cayó justo donde habría estado Hamel de no haberse movido—. ¡Los demás niños siempre me rechazaron, señorita Laura, y me odiaban porque jugaba yoblade demasiado bien! —la nada siguió cayendo a pedazos, unos grandes, otros pequeños, todos esquivados—. ¡Me temían y me odiaban, señorita Laura, porque nunca fui derrotado hasta hace poco, señorita Laura!

—Entonces, tú eras otro de esos niños genio incomprendidos, .¿verdad?

Brooklyn asintió, entre lágrimas, mientras el último pedazo de la nada caía, regresando a todos de la seudo-realidad a la realidad, donde las sillas eran sillas y los locos eran dementes. Laura se volvió hacia Flint y Arrai.

—Ustedes trabajan en una cosa llamada oficina del caos, .¿verdad?

—Sí, señorita Laura —confirmaron ambas.

—¿Y han visto algún caso similar al de este chico?

—Claro, señorita Laura —informó Flint, mientras Arrai se hacía la que no había oído—. Todos los genios incomprendidos son dotados de sus talentos por la oficina del caos, señorita Laura. Y sin embargo, señorita Laura… un caso tan deprimente como el de Brooklyn sólo puede deberse, señorita Laura, a que es hijo de alguien extremadamente caótico, señorita Laura, sin que le dieran guía alguna, señorita Laura.

—¿Y no has notado otras cosas diferentes en ti? —preguntó Laura a Brooklyn.

—Oh, claro, señorita Laura —asintió Brooklyn, enjugándose las lágrimas y volviendo a sonreír—. Ésta mañana me di cuenta de que tenía esto, señorita Laura —señaló su espalda, de la que surgieron un par de alas negras, como de dragón.

—¿Y eso de donde salió? —preguntó Laura.

—Pues no lo sé, señorita Laura —reconoció el chico.

—¿A alguien de aquí le parece familiar esto? —preguntó Laura al resto del panel. Shinji, Rogran, Jenny y Arrai levantaron la mano, si bien la última lo hizo como si no quisiera que se notara.

—Mi mamá, que no es mi mamá, tiene unas iguales, señorita Laura —informó el niño zope.

—Las dos brujas tienen unas iguales, señorita Laura —agregó el demontre, señalando a Arrai y a Flint, asintiendo.

—Toda la división del Caos y sus descendientes tienen unas iguales, señorita Laura —reconoció Flint. Arrai no dijo nada

—¿Y quieren saber por qué es que las tiene Brooklyn? —preguntó Laura a todo el mundo. Todos los presentes soltaron un "¡Sí!" entusiasta, salvo Brooklyn, Arrai y Hamel—. ¡Corre vídeo! —ordenó Laura al equipo de Producción, y en una gigantesca pantalla tras ellos…

Arrai salía del hospital con un niño parecidísimo a Brooklyn envuelto en una manta, lo dejaba en una iglesia, el sacerdote lo enviaba a un orfanato, y en el orfanato lo encontraba Boris. Después, Brooklyn se encontraba con Arrai tras haber salido del edificio de YEGUA cantando algo sobre un mágico mago de Oz.

—Nuestro equipo de producción —informó Laura—, nos preparó estos certerísimos análisis de ADN ¡que demuestran que Arrai es la madre de Brooklyn!

—· / —·— / ·—

—… ahora sí te pasaste, Pandora —le reclamó Hamel a su violín.

—Bueno… todos sabíamos que no era humano —señaló Kai—. Después de todo, le gustaban casi todas las formas de vida EXCEPTO los pingüinos, y eso no es de personas de bien.

Mientras, los demás seguían en shock.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡E-eso no es verdad! —exclamó Arrai, justo antes de que un castigo divino la fulminara. Resistiendo, se levantó—. Y aunque lo fuera, .¿qué más da? .¿No estábamos aquí para resolver el caso de Shinji?

—Claro que vamos a resolver el caso del pobre niño, malvada —le soltó Laura—. ¡Porque resulta que también es tu hijo, desgraciada!

Rogran y Jenny asintieron.

—Pero es algo que todavía no entiendo del todo bien —reconoció Laura.

—Simple, señorita Laura —comenzó Rogran—. Este niño, señorita Laura, no es más que un cuerpo creado mágicamente, señorita Laura, que contiene un chip de memoria electrónica, señorita Laura, que sacaron de un furby, señorita Laura.

—De un furby, señorita Laura —continuó Flint—, que me regalaron en la navidad del 95, señorita Laura, y con el que el sujeto aquí presente y yo jugamos durante todo el 96, señorita Laura, hasta que nos cansamos del gastadero de pilas que provocaba, señorita Laura.

—Y yo creía que mi infancia fue cruel —señaló Brooklyn, dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Shinji.

—¿Y la que provocó toda esa situación fue Arrai?

—Sí, señorita Laura —corroboró Flint—. Cuando llamé hace poco para saber qué había sido de mi furby, señorita Laura, me dijeron que ya no estaba en mi escritorio, donde yo lo había dejado, señorita Laura, y luego apareció en la casa de Tyson, señorita Laura, y la única en la oficina que sabía de la existencia del furby era Arrai, señorita Laura.

—Pues entonces todo es culpa de Arrai, .¿no?

Todos en el panel asintieron, menos Arrai.

—¡Pues llévense a esta desgraciada de aquí y me la refunden en la cárcel! —clamó Laura, mientras unos guaruras se llevaban a la diosa.

—¡Eso no! —soltó Arrai, liberándose de los guaruras, haciendo que el público huyera despavorido—. ¡No van a deshacer todo mi trabajo así de fácilmente!

—… vieja histérica… —murmuró Hamel, enarbolando de nuevo su violín, desviando con las notas los escombros del techo que caían hacia los YEGUA-bladers y los Y-Revolutions.

Brooklyn recorrió a todos con la mirada y al final decidió reunirse con los demás yo-luchadores.

—¿Debería involucrarme en esto? —les preguntó, necesitado de consejo.

—No —respondió Hamel rápidamente, dando una arcada larga y rápida—. No te conviene.

—¡Mi estadio! —clamaba Boris—. ¡Mi precioso y costosísimo estadio!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Tan molesta como siempre —refunfuñó Rogran, esquivando un trozo de concreto particularmente grande que había amenazado con aplastarle la cabeza.

—¡Ustedes no entienden! —soltó Arrai de repente, en una tregua momentánea.

—A nadie le interesa entender —soltó Brooklyn.

—¡Pues van a tener que!

—¡NO! —clamaron todos los presentes.

—Mejor sigue intentando aplastarnos con el edificio —sugirió Rogran.

—¿Tanto deseas morir?

—No, adoro mi vida. Y si tengo que escucharte, moriré de aburrimiento.

—Mejor para mí —insistió Arrai, y tomó aire—. He trabajado toda mi existencia en el proyecto ARAGOCSLOL. Y ahora, que está tan cercano, ha llegado la hora de mi jubilación. ¡No veré el fruto de mi trabajo! Yo diseñé todos los pasos del proyecto de los últimos 500 años. ¡Yo orquesté todo, y ahora tendré que conformarme con que algún advenedizo se lleve toda la gloria!

—¿Qué todos los de la oficina del caos son tan ególatras? —se preguntó Kai en voz baja, meditando sobre la cuestión.

—Así que, para evitar esa deshonra, habrá que adelantar el ARAGOCSLOL. Nada personal —finalizó Arrai, y prosiguió con la destrucción del edificio.

—Bah… —masculló Flint, quitándose los tapones de los oídos—. No es nuestro trabajo detenerla.

—¡No lo hago por obligación, sino por defensa propia! —retrucó el demontre, reiniciando con sus ataques también.

—¿Qué no pueden hacer nada más? —inquirió Shinji.

—Claro que podemos hacer algo —lo contrarió Jenny—. Sólo es cuestión de tener un poco de fe en el sistema.

—¿Fe? —el niño zope, zopemente, frunció el ceño.

—¡Pues date prisa! —soltó Rogran, harto de esquivar piedritas y lanzar bolas de fuego para evitar que Arrai se fuera.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Flint murmuró algo por espacio de casi un minuto, y otro castigo divino, más grande que el anterior, descendió sobre Arrai. La diosa desapareció.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Por fin acabó —suspiró Hamel, en lo que había sido un estadio, donde sólo quedaban él, Oboe, los YEGUA-bladers, Boris, los Y-Revolutions, y el seudo-niño zope y sus seudo padres.

—No, no se acaba aún —gruñó Boris.


	43. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Tyson, Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Jin Tempestad, el abuelo de Tyson, el Sr. Dickenson y demás personajes que aparecen en Beyblade, es propiedad de Takao Aoki. Hamel, el Violinista de Hameln es una serie de Watanabe Michiaki (Hamelun no violin) (Gracias por el dato a Senshi Hisaki Raiden). Yoblade, empero, es invento mío. Cualquier alusión a personas reales, vivas o muertas, no pretende más que hacer reír al vulgo.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para aniquilar  
A los candidatos que joroban ya  
y deberás matar  
para volver  
en 2006 otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos chismear siempre de ese modo  
y así "¡yo no fui!" deberás gritar,  
nuestro partido siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Voten ya!

**(Epílogo) Y las YEGUAs se fueron al monte… **

ESPECIAL DE DOGSTAR: Enemies

_**It must have been maybe it was  
**(Debe haber pasado, tal vez sí fue así)**  
I don't remember when  
**(No recuerdo cuándo fue…)**  
When I fell for myself  
**(Pero cuando me enamoré de mí mismo)**  
I fell off the chair  
**(Me alejé de la silla)**  
That sat me next to you  
**(Que me hacía sentarme junto a ti)**  
**_

—Por fin acabó —suspiró Hamel, en lo que había sido un estadio, donde sólo quedaban él, Oboe, los YEGUA-bladers, Boris, los Y-Revolutions, y el seudo-niño zope y sus seudo padres.

—No, no se acaba aún —gruñó Boris.

—Oh, sí, sí que se acabó —insistió Hamel.

—¡No hasta que quede bien claro que todos ustedes me pertenecen! —clamó Boris, señalando a todos los yoluchadores presentes.

—¡No somos simples objetos que puedan ser poseídos con tanta simpleza! —defendiose Bachoco, indignado.

—Oh, sí, sí que lo son —asintió Boris—. ¡Habíamos acordado que si los Y-Revolutions perdían este torneo, el monopolio del yoblade pasaría a pertenecerle únicamente a YEGUA!

Silencio. Era verdad.

—Bueno, pues ya qué —Tyson se encogió de hombros—. Somos todos tuyos.

Boris asintió varias veces, complacido. Por fin todo le había salido bien. ¡Si la vez pasada había fracasado, había sido culpa de Voltaire, el inútil que ni siquiera fue capaz de comprarle un pingüino a su nieto!

—Momento —se molestó Rogran—. Esto es demasiado simple y fatalista para ser cierto.

—¿Y qué? La vida es simple y fatalista de por sí —retrucó Boris.

—¡Pero esto no puede acabar así! —coincidió Max—. ¡Esto no es Evangelion, para tener un final fatalista! .¡Y que Brooklyn se parezca a Kaworu no es una justificación aceptable!

—Bueno, bueno. Vivimos en una democracia. Así que… ¿quién vota porque no se acabe así? —llamó Boris. Nadie levantó la mano—. ¿Y quién vota porque **SÍ **se acabe de esta manera? —Brooklyn, Garland y Mystel levantaron la mano—. Bien, entonces la voluntad de la mayoría es clara. YEGUA se queda con todo.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Oboe—. ¡Pero si el que más votos tuvo fue el abstencionismo!

—Yo sólo tengo una pregunta antes de dejar que el mundo del yoblade tenga su Ragnarök —comenzó Flint, con la mirada fija en Boris—. Bueno, más bien dos.

—Adelante —concedió aquél.

—Primeramente¿qué pasó con sus chistosísimos lentes de armazón morado y lente roja?

—Eeeh… los vendí.

—¿Hubo quien comprara **_eso_**? —se sorprendió Kai.

—Sí, un tipo que quería hacerla de cosplayer.

—La curiosidad le dio tanto asco al gato que lo mató —murmuró Jenny, para proseguir—. ¿YEGUA fue producto o subproducto de algún contrato con Arrai?

—Pffft —soltó Boris, como quitándole importancia—. EVIDENTEMENTE así es. ¿Cómo creen que salí de la cárcel, si no?

Entonces sonó un teléfono olvidado al fondo del estadio.

_**Could I take all the love  
**(¿Podría tomar todo el amor)**  
That I have for myself  
**(Que siento por mí)**  
Could I give it all to you  
**(Y dártelo a ti?)  
**Can I kill the big monster  
**(¿Puedo matar al monstruo gigante)**  
That lives down inside  
**(Que vive muy en el fondo de mi ser?)**  
Can we throw all the history aside  
**(¿Podemos hacer todo esto a un lado?)_

—De acuerdo.

Flint, que había ido corriendo a contestar, colgó sin decir más, tras haber escuchado lo que su interlocutor le decía por espacio de treinta largos segundos.

—Entonces, .¿dice que escapó de la cárcel? —insistió Jenny.

—Eeeeh… sí —corroboró Boris, y al momento se vio rodeado de sujetos armados con rifles de asalto que apuntaban a su cabeza—… demonios.

Uno de los sujetos armados comenzó a recitar algo en la oscura jerga legal.

—Está bajo arresto **_otra vez _**por Escapar de Prisión, Asociación Delictuosa, Imitar a Ikari Gendou, Privación Ilegal de la Libertad en su Modalidad de Secuestro, Extorsión, Conato de Dominación Mundial, Venta Ilegal de Lentes Rojos Muy Ridículos y por Caerle Mal A Un Agente. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, y si no lo aprovecha por las buenas lo obligaremos. Tiene derecho a que lo defienda un abogado, a hacer una llamada y a jugar al "veo, veo" en la patrulla, pero donde se le ocurra usar ese último le disparo entre las cejas —finalizó con una última nota para sus hombres—. Espósenlo y llevénselo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—La vida apesta —sentenció Shinji cuando acabaron de irse los agentes.

—Esto sigue siendo demasiado simple —señaló Hamel.

—¿Y qué pasará con nosotros y YEGUA? —se preguntó Garland en voz alta, medio desesperado—. Una vez todo preparado se le saca el piolín al lomo, se lo corta en rodajas finas, alrededor se colocan los niditos de papa duquesa, sobre el lomo se colocan las tiras de morrones y alrededor se ponen arvejas cocidas y salteadas en manteca.

—… No sé qué dijo, pero se oye bastante inmoral —comentó Kai.

—Pues YEGUA desaparecerá y todo seguirá siendo como antes —indicó Flint con simpleza. Garland se encogió de hombros y se fue.

—Pero… pero… ¿y el proyecto de eliminación de la noosfera? —inquirió Brooklyn, con la voz temblorosa.

—Postergado hasta el día ARAGOCSLOL.

Brooklyn, al escuchar eso, se derrumbó, como si fuera a darle el ataque de locura… otra vez.

—¿El día qué? —exclamó Mystel.

—"Apocalipsis, Ragnarök, Armaggedon, Gehenna O Como Se Les Ocurra Llamarlo" —informó Max, sorbiendo mostaza por su pipa.

—Ah —comentó Mystel, y se fue, porque tenía que sacar la ropa de la lavadora antes de que quedara toda arrugada, porque no pensaba plancharla.

_**It's not easy to pretend  
**(No es fácil fingir)**  
That we're not  
**(Que no somos)**  
Enemies sometimes  
**(Enemigos algunas veces)**  
But it pleases me defending  
**(Pero me encanta defender)**  
All the memories tonight  
**(Nuestros recuerdos esta noche)_

—A continuación se atenderá el caso de la diosa de segunda clase tipo 1, Arrômigoškelûnæruš —anunció un ángel muy joven llamado Enata.

—Bien —asintió aquella diosa conocida únicamente como "La Juez", y la acusada entró, de mala gana—. Acusada, identifíquese.

—Diosa de segunda clase tipo 1, Arrômigoškelûnæruš, encargada de la Primera División de la Oficina del Caos.

—¿Sabe por qué está compareciendo ante este Tribunal?

—… no del todo —Arrai se mordió el labio.

—Se le acusa de Alta Traición, Abuso de Poder y Sevicia. ¿Cómo se declara?

—Mi único crimen es ser perfeccionista en mi trabajo.

—¿Tiene algo más consistente que decir en su defensa? —sonrió cáusticamente La Juez. Arrai no hizo más que apretar los labios—. Entonces… se le declara culpable. Se le condena a la separación perpetua de su cargo y se le imposibilita ocupar ningún otro cargo dentro de la organización celestial. Hasta otra indicación, permanecerá entre los Ángeles de la Nada, que es el lugar al que le correspondería ir tras su jubilación. Retírese.

Arrômigoškelûnæruš se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Quién ocupará mi cargo?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia.

—¿Puedo pedir un último favor?

—Proceda.

—¿Podrían asignar a este muchachito —comenzó, señalando a Enata— a la Primera División de la Oficina del Caos? Le veo potencial.

—El camino que tome la carrera del cabo Enata no es de su incumbencia —espetó La Juez, harta—, pero se comunicará al Todopoderoso su petición y será Él quien decida.

—Perfecto.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y mi hermana? —quiso saber Crusher.

—Ya la operaron para curar su enfermedad crónica incurable, .¿no? —retrucó Rei, arqueando una ceja.

—Pues… sí.

—Entonces ya está sana —infirió el tipo que parecía gato.

—¡Genial! —clamó Crusher, y se fue corriendo.

—¿Y qué será de mi carrera? —preguntó Ming-Ming.

—¿**_Cuál _**carrera? —preguntaron todos los demás a su alrededor, sorprendidos.

—No… nada —la mocosa se fue, convencida de que tendría que a) cambiar de género musical o b) hacerla de seiyuu en un anime, para ver si volvía a remontar. Lo que no sabía era que nada de lo que intentara funcionaría, invariablemente, porque a nadie le gustaba su voz. Ni su cara. Ni su actitud. Ni sus chistes. Ni su forma de vestirse. Ni nada.

—¿Creen que eso funcione? —preguntó Daichi en voz baja, cuando se fue.

—¿Qué? .¿Despreciarla para que deje de (intentar) cantar? —soltó Hamel.

—Ajá.

—Pues eso esperemos —asintió Tyson—. ¡Así que vamos a celebrar! —exclamó, llevándose a los demás Y-Revolutions consigo.

—Mmmf —soltó Kai, y se fue corriendo al aeropuerto. Tal vez sí alcanzaría el próximo vuelo para ir a Rusia, donde lo esperaba su queridísimo pingüino.

—¿Saben? —comenzó Shinji de repente—. Todo eso de Laura en América fue muy catártico, pero creo que no resolvió nada de mi situación, ni de la de Brooklyn.

_**It may have been a bit hopeless  
**(Puede que haya sido un poco iluso)  
**But something honest  
**(Pero algo real)**  
Went down that night  
**(Cayó de repente esa noche)**  
I lifted my head for  
**(Así que levanté la cabeza)**  
Just long enough to see  
**(Sólo el tiempo suficiente para ver)**  
What I'd never seen in my life  
**(Lo que nunca había visto en mi vida)_

—Ah, cierto —recordó Flint, y sacudió a Brooklyn para que reaccionara—. Oye… acaban de dejar libre una vacante en la Oficina del Caos y el Todopoderoso quiere que la ocupes.

—¿De… despidieron a Arrai? —intervino Rogran, con lágrimas de alegría.

—Eso es información clasificada de nivel C.

—No me interesa si no tiene que ver con la destrucción total de la noosfera —replicó Brooklyn, echado a morir.

—El proyecto ARAGOCSLOL es manejado por nuestra oficina.

—Entonces cuenten conmigo —repuso Brooklyn, incorporándose con su extraña sonrisa, totalmente recuperado.

—¿Y qué van a hacer con Shinji? —intervino Hamel, harto por fin—. ¿Quieren que vuelva a llamar a Laura para que le asigne un hogar temporal y los refunda en la cárcel a ustedes dos también?

—Pues…

—… No puedes ordenarme que haga eso —soltó Rogran, al ver que Flint se le quedaba viendo de una forma más rara de lo normal.

—Sí puedo.

—Pues no voy a obedecer.

—Igual acabarás haciéndolo, te guste o no. Así que tienes una oportunidad de conservar tu reputación de desgraciado. ¿La cambiarás para ganarte una reputación de cobarde inútil?

—Bah…

_**Could I take all the love  
**(¿Pude tomar todo el amor)**  
That I had in myself  
**(que había en mi interior?)**  
Did anything make it through  
**(¿Pudo salir algo hacia ti?)**  
And it kills not to know  
**(Y me mata no saber)**  
What goes on in your mind  
**(Lo que pasa en tu cabeza)**  
Can you throw all the history aside  
**(¿Puedes hacer todo esto a un lado?)_

—Adiós, niño con memoria de furby —dijo el demonio, colocando la palma sobre la cabeza del niño, que se desintegró.

Hamel y Oboe soltaron un par de silbidos idénticos al mismo tiempo.

—Todo este tiempo me pregunté como se desharían de él, pero no imaginé que fuera algo así —sentenció Hamel, asintiendo—. Esto me hace sentir menos monstruo.

—No es cruel acabar con algo que nunca existió —se defendió Rogran.

—Sí, en eso concuerdo… ¡pero esa forma de despedirse no fue precisamente grata! —explotó Hamel—. ¿"Adiós, niño con memoria de furby"? .¿No pudiste encontrar algo aún menos impersonal y ridículo?

—Claro que puedo —aseveró Rogran, tomando a Hamel por la espalda y propinándole un certero puntapié que lo arrojó a la estratosfera. Mientras todavía podía escucharlo, agregó—. ¡Adiós, violinista pedófilo con un cuerno chusco!

Oboe, entre molesto y asustado, se lanzó a la persecución de su amo.

—… ya vámonos, Brooklyn —llamó Flint, aburrida, triturando el chip de memoria del furby con el pie.

—¡Un momento! .¿No pretenderás que yo vaya al cielo, verdad? —se escandalizó Rogran—. ¡Me mandarían a una celda y ni siquiera te serviría como burla de ocasión!

—Mmmh… cierto, no puedo mantener tu esclavitud en el Cielo en los términos que a mí me agradarían —meditó por unos segundos y encontró la solución más simple—. Así que te dejaré encerrado por el resto de la eternidad.

—¿Qué? .¿Así de simple?

—¿Tienes otra idea?

_**It's not easy to pretend  
**(No es fácil fingir)**  
That we're not  
**(Que no somos)**  
Enemies sometimes  
**(Enemigos algunas veces)**  
But it pleases me defending  
**(Pero me encanta defender)**  
All the memories tonight  
**(Nuestros recuerdos esta noche)_

—Pues… podrías liberarme.

—Qué idiota —intervino Brooklyn, riendo, y susurró algo al oído de Flint.

—No es mala idea —sonrió aquélla—. Será divertido trabajar contigo, Brooklyn —volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos—… ya sé exactamente qué quiero que hagas. Quiero que te vayas, desaparezcas de mi vista para siempre y no quiero volver a saber de ti, ni que te entrometas en nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer. ¿Entendiste, o te lo explico con manzanas?

—Está muy clara tu orden. Sólo hay un pequeño problema¿cómo se supone que te mate?

—Eso es tu problema.

—… maldita bastarda —masculló Rogran entre dientes, cuando Brooklyn y la bastarda se fueron.

* * *

—¡CORTE! —gritó el Director—. Se imprime. ¡Fuera luces, guarden el equipo, la escenografía y el vestuario, y limpien todo mientras pasamos a edición y post-producción! —se volvió hacia el reparto y agregó—. Pueden irse. Mil gracias por su colaboración, esperamos pronto su visita y llamen cuando quieran.

—Yeah! —exclamó Flint, saltando de alegría y comenzando a cantar el estribillo que siempre soltaba cuando estaba increíblemente cansada al mismo tiempo que hiperactiva—. "We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate! cuz I need a break, I need a vacation!"

—¿Y tú porqué te emocionas, si te vas a quedar aquí hasta que acabemos la edición, la post-producción, la remasterización, la edición de efectos especiales, la sincronización del audio, la facturación de gastos, el papeleo burocrático, el informe de fin de grabaciones, el inventario de utilería y la junta con los de la televisora? —se burló el Productor.

—… ¡pues tú también! —replicó aquella, como una niña mimada, entre lágrimas de frustración, cansancio y odio sempiterno hacia quien le recordaba que no tendría vacaciones en un largo, largo rato.

—A trabajar, a trabajar —los interrumpió el Director, arrastrándolos hacia el cuarto de edición.

—Tres temporadas y una película y sigo sin comprender a esta gente —resopló Tyson.

—Ni los comprenderás nunca —suspiró un camarógrafo—, ni aunque trabajaras de planta con ellos por toda tu vida.


End file.
